


A Palace Made of Lies | Goro Akechi x Reader

by one_neet_writer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Persona 5, Unreliable Narrator, quirky reader, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 158,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: Before he became known for his status as an ace detective, there was one person who promised to always support him and that person was none other than you. A typical student who doesn't seem to have any particular goals in life. However, you find yourself caught in a labyrinth of lies. Will you be able to escape or will you be forever a prisoner to them?





	1. Chapter One: Beginnings

_A/N:_ First Chapter will be mostly from Akechi's POV. Then we will change over to Your POV. 

* * *

"What a dreary day," Akechi couldn't help but mutter as he stared out at the city blankly. The sky wept without a care for the occupants-more like pests- scrambling around the city. The city that cultivated creatures who were rotting inside and latched onto anyone to sink its corruption into. He knew he was no exception after all, there was a reason why he learned to put on a perfect facade.

Akechi's image was the definition of perfection at its finest. His uniform was always clean and not a single wrinkle to be spotted. His hair perfectly groomed to appease anyone and if that failed, his smile surely would charm anyone. If he was to even once drop this image of perfection, others would surely come to hate him. That was something he would rather avoid.

Hence, why he choose to stand under the safety of the shelter rather than out in the rain where he could ruin his image. The news didn't even report of a single drop of rain to fall from the sky yet here he was. It was rather annoying as he did have school to head to and ruining his perfect attendance was not part of Akechi’s plans. 

However, a small splash caught his attention as he glanced over at the source to see a (h/c) haired girl casually making her way over to where he was standing. Did it not bother her that she was drenched in the rain? Is that why she was simply walking rather than hustling? No, that couldn't be it. The look in her eyes told him everything. This girl did not care whether or not she was soaked. It wasn’t because she was already drenched, but rather that she didn’t care at all.  Hell, she probably would have the same exact look even if it wasn't raining. 

Akechi watched out of the corner of his eye as she finally stood under the shelter and began to wring out her clothing, a uniform to be exact. Wait, that is his school's uniform. She went to his school then, but he didn't recognize her. 

The girl finally decided to glance up as her eyes seemed to sparkle a little when her (e/c) orbs met his own. 

"Oh, you're Goro Akechi, right?" she asked.

"You know who I am?" he questioned in turn surprised. He didn't recall anyone with her appearance nor even come up with a hint of what her name could be.

"Of course I do," the girl huffed. "I know all of my classmates."

Oh, this girl was his classmate. How could he forget that? That did hurt his image a little, but it was only one person. With how respected he was in the school, the girl wouldn't even dent his reputation in the slightest if she told her friends that Goro Akechi forgot who she was. 

Awkward silence bloomed between the two as Akechi tried to work out a way to worm in getting information on what her name is. He was sure he had memorized everyone's name in his classroom, but he supposed he must have been wrong.

But her voice suddenly cut through the silence like a knife through butter. 

"Hey, have you ever tried Melon-Yakisoba bread?" 

Instantly, Akechi's perfect facade crumbled into pure shock staring at the girl. He was a bit flabbergasted to put it lightly. What in the world brought this subject to the table in the first place? Actually more like, why did anything think creating such a bread would be a good idea? If he was honest, it sounded like a drunk man high off of drugs and decided to breed a monstrosity. Judging by her tone of voice, it did suggest that this bread wasn't as bad as it was made out to be. 

Quickly recomposing himself, Akechi decided to play along. 

"No, I have not. Why do you ask?" 

"Because it tastes horrible. Not sure, what is the riot with it but man, it tastes horrible," she replied, glancing at him. 

Akechi couldn't help but stare a few moments. 

What?

What the actual hell?

A few chuckles began to escape his lips before he could cover his mouth. 

"Why would you hype up this bread only to say it tastes horrible?" he pondered with amusement. This girl had thrown him for another loop defining her strangeness.

She didn't seem immune to laughter either as she quickly fell victim and a few snickers left her mouth. "I don't know, though you can never go wrong with talking about food."

Akechi couldn't help but wonder at that moment that maybe he was wrong... That not every single person was as rotten as he believed to be. Then, he quickly discarded that notation, reminded of his own childhood cementing how cruel life was. How that bastard ruined Akechi’s life and that everything single bad thing that every happened to Akechi was his fault. 

He wasn't sure how much time passed when the rain finally stopped but for those moments, it was filled with the two of them casually talking about whatever came to mind.

Goro Akechi later learned his classmate's name was (Y/N) (L/N), a transfer student who he had ignored in favor of figuring out how to get back at his father. A typical student who didn't seem to have the slightest goal in mind for the future.

* * *

A few weeks later, Akechi found himself with a rather interesting bond with (Y/N). You weren't irritating to hang around so he supposed you did deserve a bit of respect in that regard. However, he still kept his distance because he was unsure of your motives. 

"Yo Mister Prince Charming," you greeted plopping yourself down in the seat in front of his. Akechi glanced up from his book with a practiced smile.

"Ah, (L/N)-chan. It's nice to see you."

Your expression immediately soured as you stuck your tongue out a bit childishly. "Don't give me your TV smiles. It's gross."

Akechi feigned ignorance and continued to smile nonetheless as you stared at him for a few moments more before sighing clearly giving up. It was a bit frightening how you could easily see through his smiles and tell which ones are fake. His well-practiced smile that had everyone fooled except you. How did you manage to always see through it was a mystery to him. 

Instead, you pulled out a notebook to which Akechi internally groaned. Ah, your true motive coming to talk to him. You were here to ask for help with your classwork, homework, or notes. Either way, he was going to say yes regardless of his own feelings as saying no would only drive others away.

When you opened the notebook, he found out that he clearly underestimated you.

"So I was thinking, I wanted to go to this pancake place because they serve this weird burger pancake thing. Like they change out the buns in favor of pancakes and drizzle it in maple syrup. Like who in their right mind makes that?" you began to point to your surprisingly well-organized list of places with the strangest of foods. "It sounds so horrible and I want to try it so badly. Want to come along with me?"

Akechi owlishly stared at you for a few moments before a stream of chuckles began to escape his mouth. More like who in their right mind willingly goes to try that? Apparently, you. You would. 

"You are certainly one interesting person," he said to which you puffed out your chest.

"And proud of it!" You then leaned forward with a smirk on your face. "So Mister Prince Charming,  you coming or not?"

Akechi gave a thoughtful look but he already knew his answer.

"Only if you pay for the food."

* * *

"You want to become a detective?" you asked a little surprised. He can't blame you for being surprised, after all, he never so much drop a hint of wanting to become a detective. It was more of a spur-of-a-moment type of thing, too. He never exactly aimed to be a detective before. 

"Yes. I heard about this High School Detective and become rather well known for the cases she solved," Akechi said. "I want to solve cases and serve justice to criminals."

"Huh? Honestly, it feels more like you are doing it for attention and fame," you shrugged as Akechi kept his perfect facade up to disguise the fact you had nailed it right on the head. He can't deny the justice was part of it, but the attention and fame meant he was going to be loved. He won't admit to anyone, but he desires that more than any revenge he craved. 

"You know what. If that's what you want, go for it. I will support you no matter what happens. Screw anyone who tells you otherwise," you smiled before plopping your fist into the palm of your hand. "Oh, that means I get dibs to be the president of your fan club."

Akechi couldn't help for a single moment that maybe he didn't have to go through with this plan. This plan that was no doubt going to take years to execute. He could instead live a simple school life as a normal student talking with the one person who actually bothered to get to know the real him. 

But then, he remembered how his mother died full of sorrow and regret. How his childhood was spent passed around from home to home. How everyone looked down at him with disgust because he was a bastard's child. How his life was ruined because of something he could not control. How it was all one man's fault.

The spark of vengeance swelled once again, but for now, he was more than happy to pretend that becoming a detective was his true wish.

At the time, everything seemed peaceful, yet neither of them seemed aware of the palace of lies that was built upon their friendship.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. It wasn't going to be long as it was more of an introduction of Akechi's and Reader-chan's strange friendship. Reader is a little quirky but overall, a friendly person for Akechi to hang around with.

 **Edit 1/8/20:** This section has been updated and beta read by my friend Tatertot. Thank you so much for the edits and help!


	2. A Case Made for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone could use a helping hand.

**Your POV**

"I know I said that I don't mind supporting you on your decision to become a detective but... this is getting ridiculous," I sighed as I carefully tiptoed around the pieces of paper strung around the room. "Throwing yourself into case after case without a break is taking it's toll on you."

Akechi shook his head staring at the whiteboard covered in strings and pictures of various people. 

"I can't afford to stop. People are just noticing my work. In order to make sure I am well known and remembered, I need to turn out an even better result this time."

"There is nothing wrong with solving petty crimes," I said carefully positioning myself on the couch pulling out a small snack out of my goodie bag of snacks to munch on. I think it was some sort of weird fried seaweed slathered in strawberry jam. Not sure how anyone came up with the idea but it was morbidly interesting. 

"True. There is nothing wrong with that, but that won't gain me the attention I need," Akechi frowned glancing back at me. "I want people to remember me."

I couldn't help but frown a little in response. It was rather sad considering he didn't believe he was something worthy to be remembered of... or his desperation for any sort of love even if it is shallow. I glanced at the variety of people on the whiteboard seeing Akechi's line of thinking.

"So, Mister Prince Charming, what is this case about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Have you seen the news on the TV?" he asked and I shook my head. 

"You know I don't watch the news."

"Right..." Akechi awkwardly coughed. I can't blame him. We still don't know a lot about each other as we gotten used to each other over the past several months. Relationships must be hard for him to keep and form.

"Anyways, let's begin." Akechi pointed to a blond haired male on the board that was at the top of the board. "This is Morning Newscaster Aki Kanazane, the victim of this case. He was found dead a few weeks ago in his apartment at 6 in the morning. It appears he was stabbed with a kitchen knife in the back. His apartment was found to be a mess and it was suspected to be a simple robbery gone wrong."

"But you don't believe that is the case?" I asked and Akechi nodded. 

"There is some strange things that appear in the case," he said. "First, the location of the wound. Kanazane had received the wound when his back was turned. He wasn't even located near the door which suggests that he was stabbed by someone he trusted."

"Wasn't there a broken window?" I asked pointing to the photo of the crime scene. 

"Indeed but the glass is located outside of the apartment rather than inside which means the killer attempted to disguise his murder attempt with a robbery," Akechi said. "Another indicator that proves this wrong is my second point: what was stolen."

"Judging by your board, it looks like his wallet, watch, and some jewelry was stolen," I replied before tilting my head. "Doesn't that fit the robbery aspect rather than prove it wrong?"

"Normally," Akechi admitted. "But why go the trouble of breaking into an apartment only to steal a wallet, a watch, and jewelry especially of a famous person? Do you know how much people pay for just for a lock of someone's hair or their clothes? Even if they can't prove the clothes, they would still make a rather hefty profit considering the suits are not exactly cheap either. What the so called theft ran away with is like comparing pennies to a million dollars. The stolen items were a poor attempt to cover up the real crime."

"Was there anything else that tipped you off?" I asked already impressed with his logic. It was no wonder Akechi was at the top of our class despite his growing number of absences. 

"Yes... my final point is this," Akechi said as he said tapping to a final photo. "A secondary phone full of messages from Kanazane to other's blackmailing them. It has heavy evidence that he had blackmailed people to get his job, to keep his job, and even hints of an affair. It was left out in the open... It seems rather too convenient for my liking."

"But wouldn't he feel safe at home? It wouldn't be unusual for him to have it out in the open then," I pointed out.

"You are correct to think that. It would not be unusual for someone to leave their items if they were at home... but I don't think so. His last message was sent hours before he died meaning he would have no reason to leave such incriminating evidence out," Akechi pointed out. 

I couldn't help but stare without a single argument I could come up to disagree with his theory. It was solid and flawless. His points clearly proved his theory correct rather to a simple robbery. 

"Did you tell the police?" I asked.

"I tried, however despite what you may believe, they don't exactly appreciate a high school student telling the adults that they are wrong," Akechi smiled to which I couldn't help but frown. His smile looks like plastic whenever he uses his TV smile. It's sickening. I decided to ignore it for the time being.

"I suppose. So, any suspects?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not have anyone that fits the bill," Akechi sighed in disappointment. "I had several leads but they all turned into dead ends. I don't understand what I'm missing."

"You checked all the people he blackmailed?" I asked.

"Yes. I reviewed all the people on the phone, but they all have alibis for the time being," the detective replied. "But, they had to be someone who was aware of his blackmail schemes."

"Any lovers?" I asked.

"His wife was out of town and the woman he was having an affair with had was witnessed at a bar across the town."

I glanced at the crime scene in my head as I looked at the pieces of evidence laid out. 

Then something else confused me.

"Wait... did any neighbors hear any of the commotion? I am sure that someone would of," I asked.

"We would suspect that but nobody heard any sort of shouting or commotion," Akechi frowned. "The only thing they heard was the glass breaking."

I raised an eyebrow confused. "Wait... you are saying they only heard the glass breaking and nothing else?"

"Yes?" Akechi nodded a bit confused on what I was thinking.

"If they only heard the glass breaking... why didn't they hear Kanazane's screams? Correct me if I am wrong but... that wound doesn't appear as if he would be killed instantly. Shouldn't the neighbors at least heard Kanazane screaming?" I asked.

Akechi stared at me before his eyes widen.

"I... I never thought of that," he admitted as a huge smile grew on his face. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? He wouldn't need his phone to blackmail them! There would be no need to! There would be no trace that way." 

"Wait what? What did you figure out?" I asked as I watched the detective shuffle through the papers. It looked like he was looking for something. He then pulled out a sheet of paper. 

"Ah, there it is..." he said completely ignoring my question before turning to me. "Thank you, (L/N)-san."

I couldn't help but stare completely paralyzed watching him run out of the door to chase whatever lead he found. "That isn't fair..." I muttered raising my hand to touch my now warm cheek. "It has to be illegal to have such a beautiful genuine smile..."

I blinked before realizing two very important details. One: Mister Prince Charming never cleaned his apartment before he left. Two...

"I TOLD HIM TO GET SOME REST NOT GO CHASING OFF SOME CRIMINAL! AGH, HIM AND HIS STUPID SMILE!"

* * *

My pencil tapped rather impatiently on my desk as I glanced over at Akechi. He was the image of the perfect student as he was attentive to the teacher watching him. Always smiling and polite to whoever he talked to. I knew the truth. It was far from that... He far from perfect...

Goro Akechi was a fucking tease!

Why did he have to keep the results of the case from me? It wasn't fair! He realized it when he was right in front of me. He didn't even think of that possibility til I said something! How could he keep this from me? I was dying to know and he avoided the subject every time I tried to ask. 

A small glance at my paper revealed that it was notes plotting Akechi's demise for keeping this secret. Which was better? Death by listening to a constant stream of catchy K-Pop songs in order to be dragged into K-Pop hell or death by watching the worst animes that have so many plot holes that would drive anyone insane. 

The bell rung as I sprung up from my seat haphazardly shoving everything into my bag and quickly cornering Akechi. Judging by the look on Akechi's face, he could tell exactly what I was here for and seemed even a little scared of my presence too.

"Hello, (L/N)-san-"

"You. Me. Outside now," I demanded, my tone leaving no room for any sort of argument. 

"Of course," Akechi smiled at me leaving me mostly stunned. It was a genuine smile that had a hint of mischief in it. Not to mention, he actually agreed. I thought he would of argued or something...

The detective packed up his things before standing up from his seat. 

"Shall we?"

"Uh... yeah." Akechi lead the way as I robotically followed behind completely thrown off my game. I was supposed to be burning with pure fury not an awkward robot! How dare he throw me off my game.

Akechi led me outside of the school as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait why are-"

I didn't even get to finish as I saw someone with a microphone standing outside of the school. Actually now that I am paying close attention, there was crowd of people with microphone and cameras outside of the school.

W-What?

"There he is!"

Are you fucking kidding me? I turned to look at Akechi who already had his perfect TV smile plastered on his face though a hint of mischief did leak through it. Oh, he was going to get it.

"Akechi-kun! Can we get a moment to talk to you!" the reporter asked. 

"Of course," Akechi nodded. 

"We wanted to congratulate you on solving the Kanazane case!" she said. 

What he solved it already and didn't tell me? Why... My chest tighten but I shook that off. No, he doesn't have to tell me. It's not like I cared whether or not he told me anything.

"Thank you so much for your support. Hehe, I did not expect to get this much attention," Akechi said pretending to be bashful. 

"Of course you would get this much attention! The police thought it was an unknown robbery case gone wrong but you proved it was the neighbors! The entire complex was in on the murder of the morning newscaster with the next door neighbor, Kawai Tomoyuki!"

"W-What?!" I shouted shocked. The reporters choose to ignore me in favor of Akechi not that I can blame them.

"Indeed. I had the evidence to suggest that it was a homicide but there was no suspect... but then.." Akechi grabbed my arm pulling me close to his side to my shock and complete awkwardness.

"My friend here asked a question completely changing my way of thinking. She asked in short, why did they hear the glass break but didn't hear the victim scream. That led me to suspect the entire complex was in on the murder and they were. They were all victims of blackmail and despite knowing who did it, they choose to keep silent and let Kanazane be punished for his crimes."

I couldn't help as stared with my mouth hanging open. What? I caused that? Really? I.. What? 

"Wow! Your friend sure is intelligent! Does this mean you two will be working on more cases in the future?" she asked.

"I-uh-"

"Of course~ After all what will I do without my trusty assistant?" Akechi smiled as I mentally cursed him. I was not consulted about this and I work on a strict 5 snacks per hour! Actually maybe more but not the point.

"And what is your name?" the reporter shoved a microphone in my face invading what little person space I had. 

"(L-L/N) (F/N)..." 

"So cute~! What an adorable little assistant you have Akechi-kun~!"

I am going to die.

* * *

"Akechi, you are responsible for my death. Please bury me with the worst snacks imaginable. I want to be buried alongside things that are just like me," I groaned from the floor of the apartment. To be specific, Akechi's small apartment. It was closer to the school and he owes me for killing me with the swarm of media. "Also, write on my gravestone that I was a decent person and that I deserve to pass onto the next life with the things I deserve."

"Do you mean trash?" Akechi's voice rang out from the kitchen. 

"You know me so well." I could hear him chuckling at my misery as I heard him set something down at the table. I could smell something. What was that? It did smell good...

"Oh well, I guess since you are dead there is nobody to share this delicious hot chocolate with," Akechi sighed dramatically. Oh, that drama queen. Wait a second... Hot chocolate? As in one of the few things that is a delicacy and I will literally fight anyone and anything for it? "Since there is nobody to share it with, I guess-"

"I have suddenly been revived now give me the hot chocolate before I personally drop kick you," I shot up from the ground clearly "revived."

"Thank god, my assistant is up. I would not know what to do if I lost her so suddenly," Akechi grinned clearly smug that he won our little battle. I walked over as I accepted my defeat in favor of claiming the mug of delicious hot chocolate and settling myself on the couch. Even if I love my weird snacks that taste rather horrible, hot chocolate was the one of the few things that I will drink despite how delicious it is. How can you say you hate something that is something as perfect as that? You can't. It is literally impossible.

"Still, you could of warned me," I huffed taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Being swamped by the media and being told of the case right then and there, don't you think that was a bit too much?"

"Nope." Akechi gave me a rather amused grin.

"I hate you," I bitterly muttered out.

"Don't you mean, 'I hate you because I love you so much,' (L/N)-san?" I snapped my head towards him giving him a death glare to which his grin only grew in response. "Ah, you aren't denying it so that must mean I am correct."

"Shut up."

"Denial. Proves it even further."

I made a wiser decision and decided not to give him anymore fuel to add to his little fire of messing with me. 

"But.. can you actually give me the details of what happened with that case?" I asked.

"As you heard, the entire complex was in on the murder. They were all technically accomplices in the murder," Akechi said. "Like you said, it was strange the supposedly the tenants only heard the glass crash yet not even a single scream. The apartments are no way sound proof so someone should of heard of it. Kawai Tomoyuki, his next door neighbor, was another person the newscaster blackmailed. In fact, the newscaster blackmailed the entire complex forcing the landlord to let him rent his apartment for free and as a result, had to raise everyone's rent costs. However, the residants were understandably unhappy and tried to take action. Kanazane instead blackmailed everyone and forced them to pay him additional money to keep their silence. Tomoyuki had enough of the attitude and killed him. He was invited inside pretending to make another payment when Tomoyuki stabbed him in the back. The neighbors heard and came to investigate when they say the body. Instead of calling the police, they pretended they didn't hear a thing and broke the glass. They all went to sleep and once he was done cleaning up, Tomoyuki called the police knowing there was no way that nobody would not noticed Kanazane's disappearance."

I couldn't help but frown in response. 

"This doesn't sound like a happy ending."

"Still, Tomoyuki committed a crime as well as the tenants. They must all face the law for their actions," Akechi replied. I can't deny that but still... They were the victims who finally lashed out at the one holding them down. It was horrible but I can't deny I can't sympathize with their actions.

"Speaking of, I seriously would like you to work alongside me," he said glancing over at me. "I would of never solve the case without your input and your profiling of the previous suspects were terrifyingly accurate."

"It was nothing. Anyone could see how they actually are. You should find someone who would actually be useful to your work," I replied taking a sip of the glorious hot chocolate. "... I may steal all of your hot chocolate."

"Then you won't be able to have anymore hot chocolate when you come over here," Akechi pointed out. 

"Buy more."

"Only if you will be my assistant. You are the only one I can trust with the job."

I stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "Fine. Only because you won't drop it."

"It's because of the hot chocolate," Akechi corrected. Damn! He doesn't have to always call me out on it. But in a way, I was happy and quite content with this relationship. Right here and now, this was Akechi. It wasn't the perfect image of a high school student he played infront of others. This was more of the real Akechi and I definitely preferred being teased and poked at rather than talking to a plastic doll. 

I decided to hide my little smile by drinking my hot chocolate and wonder what it would be like to work as Akechi's assistant. Ah, being a detective's assistant was going to be interesting I bet...

Wait a second.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" I shouted shooting up from my spot. I set down my cup heading to the closet digging inside of it. I knew I hid it in here because it was a storage space of my "special" snacks since I had unintentionally came over many times. So, I knew Akechi didn't even check this space since the snacks were still there. 

"There it is~" I hid it behind my back as I walked back to Akechi grinning widely. He raised an eyebrow in response deciding it was best to set down his cup just in case.

"And what are you hiding?" he asked.

"Well, I know you were going to become a detective and all and you didn't want me calling you a detective until you were recognized by the public as one, so I had this in storage until that happened. And now, you are one so..." I pulled it behind my back showing it to him with a huge grin.

"Every detective needs a briefcase."

Akechi stared a bit flabbergasted. It clearly threw him off as I lowered it down a bit confused. He didn't seem to hate it but it didn't seem he liked it either. He seemed a bit distance as if he was recalling something.. something akin to pain and jealousy... 

"Um... do you like it?" I asked a bit hesitantly. My voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he glanced off to the side in favor of looking at the cup. Maybe he didn't like the case after all. Maybe I could still return it? I turned as I began to head back to the closet rather disappointed.

"Why?"

"Huh?" I glanced back at Akechi who seemed conflicted. "Why what?"

Akechi stood up practically glaring at me to which I couldn't help but flinch under his chilling gaze. "Why are you so nice to me? I don't get it. I make fun of you. I make you do errands for me and told you to take a job that you don't even want! Hell, I don't get why you hang out around me!  You are a worthless person! Hell, I know that practically the entire school hates you! You are worth nothing more than dirt! I hate you and your stupid face! The way you look at me with pity? I don't need your pity. I don't need you around! Just go away! You aren't worth shit to me!"

I stared at him breathing heavily staying quiet after his shouting. Is that how he really feels? I can't believe it...

"Akechi... Are you scared?"

Those four words seem to freeze him in place as I knew I hit it right on the head of the nail. I don't think he would of normally break if I wasn't always the one who sees right through him. It probably was very uncomfortable and terrifying for him. Can't say I blame him either. I returned back sitting down with the briefcase in my lap.

"It is alright if you are scared. Everyone is scared of something. Relationships are something that people are often afraid of and they lash out," I replied deciding to pick up my cup of hot chocolate. "I'm scared of them too. It means people are getting close to you and they could learn something horrible and disgusting about you. They could learn the person they knew wasn't even real.."

"Then why did you approach me?" Akechi asked. I glanced over at him before glancing at the mug in my hands deciding to stay silent for a moment. 

"Does it matter why? I wanted to become your friend. I didn't really have any particular reason," I said giving him my answer. "I don't care of what you think of me or what horrible secret you find out about me nor do I care about whatever past you come from. Who cares about that? That doesn't define you. You define yourself."

Akechi stared at me for a few moments before chuckling. He sat down laughing his head off as I silently drank my cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't as tasteful as it was before. I heard his laughter slowly die off till the apartment was silent.

"I am a mess," I heard Akechi finally speak up.

"Get over yourself. I'm utter trash."

"My mother committed suicide."

"That is depressing."

"I am a bastard's child."

"And you expect me to care?"

"I could kill you."

"And you would be doing me a favor."

"It would be painful."

"Yay, a painful death for me."

Akechi snapped his head glaring at me. "You should be taking this more seriously. I wasn't kidding."

"I wasn't kidding either," I shrugged rather nonchalantly. "I wasn't kidding when I said I don't give a single fuck. Anyone has the capacity to kill. It can be peaceful or painful. People have shitty lives. Just they sometimes have others around to share their story with."

I glanced at Akechi out of the corner of my eye to see all anger had left him leaving him rather... confused. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You are literally the strangest person I have ever met."

"I will take that as a compliment," I quickly replied. "I take you don't make many friends."

"Not really," Akechi admitted. "... are you mad?"

"Well, yeah of course I am. You did call me terrible things. I am not emotionless," I huffed. I can't deny and say that none of the words didn't affect me in the slightest bit. I knew nobody at the school didn't like me nor did I have really anyone else to hang out with. I was always perfectly aware of that fact and I have always accepted it.  "Are you mad?"

"No... I should not have lashed at you. You did not deserve my rudeness," he said in his own form of an apology which I accepted it nonetheless. It was still a bit of a ways to go but it was a good work in progress. "... is it okay to have friends?"

"It is up to you. Like I said before, it is a scary thing," I shrugged taking a long sip of my hot chocolate. A long awkward silence fell before us, but I let Akechi think it out. He does need to take his time as I could tell whatever he was thinking, his past chained him to his future. It felt like hours had dragged on until Akechi spoke once more and I couldn't help as a small smirk crept on my face.

"Could I be your friend?" 

"Only if you take this stupid case that I got for some idiot," I replied holding up the case.

The detective couldn't help but smile. It was a bit of a pained but it was genuine smile.

"I suppose if I have to... It could use a bit of touch up and a lock."

I grinned at him handing him the case. "Then you better get to work, Akechi."

"Please call me Goro."

"Of course, Goro-kun."

* * *

I am  **thou** , thou art I... Thou hast acquired a  **new**  vow.

It shall  **become**  the wings of rebellion that  **breaketh**  thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Ace of Cups Persona, I have obtained the winds of  **blessing**  that shall lead to freedom and  **new**  power...

* * *

A/N: I wanted to mention that I believe that before Akechi could really trust himself around to be with other people, he first has to lash out and show his ugly side. He honestly needs to show how bad of a person he is before he can form a proper relationship. Not to mention, Akechi seems to better form relationships with people who subvert his expectations and tend to be a bit strange.

Please also do inform me of any mistakes I made... I write these self indulgent stories at ridiculous hours of the night.

**Here is a little omake too:**

"Like my briefcase?" Akechi asked proudly showing the attaché case he worked so hard on customizing it. I had to hold my laughter in as he won't take it the wrong way. It was rather adorable how proud he looks considering all he did was slap on an A in a circle with a little dot. 

"Y-yeah! Tell me about your.. design choice." Oh my god this was harder than I thought. This was an utter mistake.

"You can't tell?" Akechi asked tilting his head. "A stands for me and the period stands for answer."

I couldn't take it anymore as my laughter burst from my chest as I couldn't stop myself. 

"Oh my god you are such a dork. Mister Detective Prince customized his briefcase to say that he is the answer. I can't believe it!" I wheezed. Akechi's face redden in embarrassment as I couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"I-It's not funny."

"It's hilarious! You are such a dork! Hey everyone! Goro Akechi, the so called Charming Prince is a dork! Pass it on!" 

I later had the punishment of being tied to a chair and watch Akechi eat some snacks. It was torture but it was well worth the laughs. I never got to ask him what he set his lock to...


	3. Two-Faced Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst people are those who lie with a smile on their face.

"Ah, we are so impressed with the work you and your assistant have done for us Akechi-kun," the bald man smiled oh so sweetly at the detective. It was sickeningly sweet and a bit strained. Ah, another fake smile. The SIU director after all probably wasn't too happy that a high school student solved cases that his own team failed to solve. 

"Thank you so much," Akechi smiled back. "Though I am wondering why you summoned both of us here for. My assistant usually doesn't need to be here for these types of meetings."

I couldn't help but agree. I didn't want to be here more than I wanted to be at school. It wasn't so much the school work but rather the overwhelming attention I got due to being Akechi's assistant. Everyone who interacted with me had some sort of ulterior motive and wanted to get all cozy with me just to get even the slightest hint of fame. It was annoying and to deal with more fakeness did make me a little grumpy. But...

I glanced at Akechi and my uncaring facade slipped back on easily. I didn't want to ruin his chances for his current position especially when he worked so hard to get. I just had to stay there and look pretty. That should be easy.

"As a token of our thanks, we wanted you to work more closely with us. In fact, we wanted you to work alongside one of our best prosecutors, Sae Niijima," the director said gesturing to a woman I just noticed in the room alongside us. How did I miss the serious aura engulfing the room?

"It's nice to meet you," Sae greeted with a polite nod of her head. 

"It's nice to meet you as well Niijima-san," Akechi smiled and I had to clench my fist so I didn't automatically elbow him for his fake smile. I instead gave a small polite nod of my head. 

"Now, there was a case I wanted you three to work on together. I am sure you heard about it recently. The mental shutdown cases?" the director asked. 

"The cases where people suddenly turn psychotic? Nobody can figure out why they suddenly had a change in personality. Even I heard about those cases," I admitted.

"Correct. Sae will be the one in charge of the case but you two will be acting alongside her direction," the director said. "I hope you three will get along well."

"Yes, sir," we all chanted before exiting the room. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. 

"Geez... I had to come all the way here just for this? Maybe I should have you lie for me and convinced him that I have come down with a sudden deadly illness," I glanced over at Akechi. 

"Then I guess I will be eating sushi by myself since you come down with a deadly illness," the detective nonchalantly shrugged though I could practically see the glint of mischief in his eyes. 

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Wait, why would you want to avoid the meeting? It is important to make and keep a good impression with your boss?" Sae asked completely confused at my behavior.

"Oh, it just that I don't care. I am only working as Goro's assistant because he asked me to not necessary that I enjoy the work," I shrugged rather bored. "But since we will be working with you, I willing to do errands and things for you. Just don't overwork me. We are still high school students."

"Just pay her in snacks," Akechi decided to pipe up. "It is her accepted form of currency."

”Hey, food is an internationally accepted form of currency,” I huffed.

"You do work for food?" Sae asked a little unsure of how to take this. I can't blame her. Normally, people would be dying for a chance to do little work for money. I didn't have much need for money since I was already fairly well off. 

"Yep. I don't need the money or fame. I just doing this as a favor," I waved it off. 

"You should be focusing on getting ahead of the game and earning yourself a job," Sae said in a rather disapproval tone.

"I should, but I don't want to. Besides, you aren't my caretaker. I don't have to listen to what you say," I frowned. "Still, I don't care if you need me to do stuff just don't lecture me on what I should be doing with my life. It's my choice to make not yours."

Akechi quickly smiled gently pushing me to the side. "Sorry about that Niijima-san. Trust me, she is a very hard worker and she normally isn't like this," he laughed a bit nervously. "Anyways, we have to get going but I look forward to working with you!"

The detective quickly excuses the two of us quickly pushing me away from the woman. I did feel a little bad about how the exchange went. Only a little.

"What's up with you? You normally don't act that way to people," Akechi asked once we were out of earshot. "Normally, you don't even complain about what they say."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "It isn't my fault she is trying to force me to change. I don't want to and frankly, I wouldn't want to do things her way."

Akechi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do things her way?"

"I am not sure whether or not I like her or not. She makes me a bit uneasy as she is willing to do anything to get ahead of the game... even cheating and setting up rigged games," I admitted. "For now, she doesn't seem too bad so I don't mind too much helping out."

"I see..." Akechi thought to himself as I waved it off.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't affect us too much. She is still fairly alright so I think we should be fine." I then paused for a moment tilting my head.  "Though, I do hope she gets me those snacks."

"It's probably not going to be the ones you like," Akechi reminded me that Sae does not know yet of my strange eating habits. 

"Aww...."

* * *

I groaned as I stood in front of her apartment knocking on her door. 

"Niijima-san. Niijima-san. I am here to drop off the paperwork as you asked me too." Geez if she wasn't going to answer, then she shouldn't have sent me a message.

The door opened as I sighed. 

"Took you long enough- um... who are you?" I cut myself off recognizing the person at the door certainly wasn't Sae. Instead it a brown-haired high school student who looked to be in the same grade as Akechi and I.

"I'm Makoto Niijima... I am assuming you are here for my sister?" she asked. So she was Sae's sister huh... Sae never informed me she had a sister. 

I nodded my head and replied, "Yes, she informed me that she needed some paperwork dropped off as soon as possible."

"Ah, right. Sis informed me that someone maybe coming by," Makoto said moving away gesturing me inside. "Come on in. My sis is taking a shower and wasn't expecting you to be here yet."

"I was about to leave when your sister sent me a message. I picked up the paperwork and came straight here," I shrugged walking inside and slipping off my shoes. I casually plopped myself on the couch setting the case down. "I had nothing else to do for the night anyways." 

"I see..." Makoto closed the door and sat on the couch. "You work with sis? You look a bit young..."

"Yes. I am surprised your sister hasn't told you yet. Sae works with Goro Akechi, the high school detective and I am Goro's assistant. Since Goro works with Sae, I work with your sister as well. I don't do anything important," I waved my hand.

"Still, it is impressive that you work alongside Sis and Akechi-kun," Makoto admitted. "Surely you must have something that impressed them both."

"I invited Goro to eat food with me and Sae probably thinks I am a strange child locked within a teen's body," I flatly replied.

"Excuse me?" Makoto clearly ataken back from what I said. I could only smugly grin as I leaned back. 

"It's true. I can't say I blame her. I did only ask her to pay me in terms of snacks."

"Snacks?"

"The most valid and accepted international form of currency," I nodded my head. "Right. I need to ask Nii- er... Sae-san for an update on my snacks."

"There is no need. You can just tell me."

I instantly grinned as I glanced over my shoulder to see Sae drying off her hair with a towel. "Sae-san~! You really should choose weirder snacks for me. Last time it was still in the normal range."

"I see. I'll see what I can do but for now, you can have this," she said tossing me something. I barely manage to catch it to see its a candy bar. More specifically, it is a candy bar that tastes like sushi. Why would anyone make this? I have no clue but I want to eat it so badly now. 

"Ah! This is an improvement! Thanks Sae-san!" I beamed at her.

"You're welcome. You brought the files?" Sae asked.

"Yep. I rechecked the files on the way here and noted some parts you should take a look at and noted some questions," I said handing her the case. "Anything else?"

"No. Your insights and questions are more than helpful enough. Thank you for making the trip out here," Sae thanked me before walking off to her room. I nodded more than content with my candy and taking it as my cue to leave.

"W-Wait. I thought you said you didn't do anything useful?" Makoto asked.

"I said important. Not useful," I pointed out. "Besides, why are you suddenly so agitated? I only ask a few questions and mark important info to make Sae-san's life easier."

"Still. You are.. You aren't useless," Makoto forced out looking down and off to the side. She looked so conflicted, tired, and small. "How... How are you useful..."

I stared at her for a few moments in silence. Maybe if I was a bit more kinder, I would of put in a more gentle way. 

But I wasn't.

"Drop the act. You are angry with me aren't you?" I asked with a frown crossing my arms across my chest. Makoto flinched signaling how I clearly nailed that fact right on the head of the nail.

"I-I-"

"The one thing I hate more than anything is fakers. Stop trying to hide how you actually feel. You are furious at me and have such an inferiority complex. You want to know how I am useful but you want to feel useful to others," I swiftly cut her off. "But you can never be useful the same way I am to your sister and Goro."

Makoto honestly looked like she was slapped in the face as I huffed slipping on my shoes and about to leave when I paused not glancing back at her.

"You can never be useful the way I am because you aren't me. You are perfectly smart enough to figure out your own damn way to be useful."

With that, I left the apartment leaving Makoto to her own thoughts. I don't think I changed anything honestly, but at least she did seem to have food for thought. 

 

I munched on my wonderful flavor of ice cream as I walked down the street rather content. Akechi was called for something that I have no clue about, but agreed to meet me up later for dinner. I didn't mind though it meant I had nothing to do for the next several hours.

I sighed as I turned the corner and crashed into someone and tumbled to the ground.

"Ah! Shit, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there dude." I glanced down to see my poor ice cream's dying body on the ground melting away crying out the horrible death it was sentenced to. I snapped my head towards the criminal of the case and found myself staring at a black haired male. He did seem genuinely sorry especially since he was offering a hand to me. I did feel a little bad for labeling him as a cruel person.

I sighed before taking his hand as he helped me up and back on my feet. "It's fine. I didn't pay attention either."

"Your ice cream is all ruined. Oh oh! Let me buy you another one since I made you spill yours," he offered. I blinked a little surprised. Genuinely surprised that I couldn't sense any real ulterior motives.

"Uh... yeah sure.. I have nothing else to do." I wanted to smack myself in the head for sounding so awkward! Stupid stupid stupid!

"Great! I know this shop around the corner," he grinned as he took me to the ice cream shop before I noticed his uniform. I recognize that uniform anywhere.

"You go to Shujin?" I asked.

"Yeah! I am part of the track team," the black haired male grinned rather smugly. "In fact, I am practically the track star of the team! You should come see me run at one of my meets!"

"And who exactly would I be cheering for then?" I asked with a smile that somehow appeared on my face. I swear it is only because his smile was too damn contagious. 

"You better not forget the name Ryuji Sakamoto then! I will be listening for your cheering," he grinned at me.

"Ryuji Sakamoto? Well, then your fan (Y/N) (L/N) will be sure to be cheering as loud as she can," I nodded. I honestly lost track of time of when exactly we go the ice cream or what exactly we talked about but I couldn't find myself to care. It was rather nice change of pace.

I was a little disappointed when I later found out that I never got to see Ryuji run at the meet he said was going to be at nor did I get to see him.

* * *

A/N: Done for this chapter! I struggled a bit on this chapter but the next one I am honestly looking forward to writing and I hope you guys too. Hint, we will meet a familiar face soon.


	4. Stars in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars are quite beautiful in the sky.

"What?! We are going on vacation?!" I gasped in shock.

"Well, sort of. It is a small assignment," Akechi shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence to him. "Normally, they wouldn't send some kid out to the middle of nowhere but they agreed since there are two of us and its summer vacation."

"What is this assignment anyways?" I asked a little excited. I was so excited just for the chance of going out of the town and to see and meet new people. Oh! Maybe they will have all sorts of shops to go to. But most importantly... I can finally go to the beach! I have never been to the beach before and my heart raced in excitement.

"Don't get so excited. We are heading to a small town rather than a large one and besides, there is no beach there. There was a mental shutdown case there so we are going to gather details for Sae since she has to stay here," Akechi said as my excitement immediately died down. Damn. Well, there goes my plans for the summer. "Besides, we are only staying there for the week. The first days will consist of us checking out the crime scene, the next will be followed up with checking out any suspects and witness testimonies and the last day is us packing up and heading back."

My smile couldn't help but widen. "That means we will have the whole last day to ourselves and if we get things done early, we can go around town~!"

"I suppose-"

"YES YES! Small towns have even weirder foods! Ah, my mouth is practically watering at this opportunity," I cheered. "Oh! This is going to be great! We get to go on a vacation and I get to spend time with my best friend in the whole world."

I could hear Akechi practically chuckling at my antics but I could care less. I was so excited to get out of the town to someplace new even if it was some small town.

* * *

"This is certainly different..." I admitted as I stood there at the station alongside Akechi. The town was certainly a change of pace from what I'm used to. It was a bit strange and I couldn't help but feel a bit out of place.

"It is. But you shouldn't worry too much. We should get going to the inn. The local police rented us an apartment there to stay at while we collect evidence before returning back to Tokyo," he waved it off. I nodded as I followed him glancing around. It was nice town though certainly wasn't as crazy back at the city. 

Maybe I can find local restaurants? Would there be anywhere good to eat? However, I broke out of my thoughts bumping into someone. 

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I apologized to a black haired male.

"It's alright. You visiting?" he asked and I nodded. 

"Just a small visit. Nothing too long," I admitted. 

"I see..." he nodded his glasses masking his eyes. 

"(Y/N)?" Akechi called out for me.

"Shit. That's Goro," I sighed as I turned back to towards Akechi. "Maybe I'll see you later?" I waved bye to him as I ran off catching up to Akechi who was waiting a bit impatiently.

"You should pay attention to where you are going. If we don't hurry, the restaurants will close," he pointed out.

"Wait... they will close this early?! Oh crap! I need my food. Hurry up Goro! Let's go!" I took off charging leaving Akechi to shake his head.

"I was the one trying to hurry you up and now you are hurrying me up." Nonetheless he followed as I grinned with an eager smile.

* * *

"I get to sleep in a futon~!" I grinned as I happily rolled out the futon. 

"You make it seem like you never slept in a futon before," Akechi shook his head as he places his luggage to his respective side of the room. 

"I haven't," I frowned perking up from my spot. "I never slept in a futon before so this is a bit exciting."

Akechi couldn't help but laugh as I pouted crossing my arms across my chest. 

"Sorry. It's just you get excited over the smallest things. It is rather adorable," he laughed as my face turned red in embarrassment. 

"It is not adorable! It is a very exciting experience!" I huffed. 

"It is really is not that exciting," Akechi said with a rather amused grin on his face. "It is like being excited to go to school. It isn't that exciting."

"Lies." I stuck out my tongue childishly. "Is any of the restaurants open still?"

"I believe only the gas stations are open now. You can get some snacks there to tide you over till you find snacks to your liking," Akechi replied. My head immediately snapped towards him.

"I thought you said the restaurants will be open?!" I said clearly displeased. My food! My precious food! I was looking forward to eating the local food!

"I thought so however, you ran in the wrong direction and it took us a bit to get to the correct inn. By then, all the restaurants have closed for the night,” he sighed recalling they arrived in the afternoon and now it was late in the night. Then it occurred to him that this wasn’t the city... “Actually I take it back. I don’t think even the gas stations are open. You can go try.”

”Great! Let's get going or nobody is eating tonight." We both knew that even if he wanted to, Akechi couldn't refuse. He had to go with me to help us not get lost and he would rather not eat whatever snack I bring back. 

"Alright. I'm ready. I asked the front desk and there is a gas station just down the street," he said getting up. We exited the inn and headed down the street. Things were a lot different than I expected. It was a bit darker than in the city and it was much quieter. It was strange and a little off-putting, if I'm honest. I glanced up at the sky pausing for a moment completely mesmerized. 

"This is the night sky?" I muttered staring up in awe. It is not like the photos in those pretty night time skies but it was certainly more stars than I've seen in back at the city. "I didn't realize there were this many stars..."

I reached out my hand to even touch a star even if I couldn't. What would it feel like to touch a star? Would it feel soft? Cold? Warm? 

A hand quickly snatch my hand down as I flinched a bit glancing at Akechi who had snatched my hand down. 

"Um... Is there something wrong?" I asked a bit confused. He blinked looking a bit confused and a little embarrassed before glancing off to the side.

"No. It's fine just let's hurry," Akechi lied as he pulled my hand hurrying me along to the gas station. I didn't understand why he had lied to me nor why he kept a firm grip on my hand but I could see the slight tremble in the hands. So, I didn't call him out on his lie. I let him drag me out to the gas station to which was thankfully still open. We entered the gas station before glancing at the snacks. I knew there wasn't going to be any unusual snacks which I resigned my fate to that. Instead, I tried looking for combinations.

"Maybe I can eat ice cream with the onigiris," I thought aloud trying to lighten the mood. "Or I get the seaweed chips with pudding. Wait, a better idea for the ice cream. I can make an ice cream sandwich but using the sandwiches and the ice cream here." I glanced at Akechi out of the corner of my eye to find that he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Hell, I don't think he realizes he is still gripping my hand a bit too tightly. I don't mind so much, but I was a bit more concern as Akechi would at least be attempting to hide his current attitude.

But he wasn't.

It was clear as day that something was bothering him. Akechi not hiding his emotions and just not responding was a bit off-putting. At least I knew how to deal with Akechi hiding his emotions with a mask but this? I didn't know how to deal with this... I would rather have his fakeness so I could at least call him out and have him talk to me about it. 

What do I do? 

It was silent as we picked out our food and headed back to the inn. I glanced around at the surrounding area noting the small things. There was apparently a small stream running along the street that I never noticed due to me looking up rather than down. It was rather pretty with the moonlight shimmering down on the waters. It was beautiful.

A jerk of my hand quickly snapped my attention from the water back to Akechi who had quickly picked up the pace. I found myself stumbling a bit to keep up protesting a bit but my words went in one ear and out the other. We quickly arrived back to the room as I frowned a bit as Akechi let go of my hand in favor of locking the door. Okay... understandable but still...

"Are-"

"You should eat something. You haven't eaten anything today," Akechi speaks up cutting me off. I felt a little annoyed but the look on his face quickly quieted my own voice. He looks haunted about something. I nodded as I slipped my shoes off and sat at the table provided by the window. Akechi quickly follows and I found him looking at the window double checking it to see it was locked before sitting down practically shoving the food at me. 

What the hell was going on?

Still, I took the food as I wanted to eat something and quickly picked out an onigiri munching on it. It frankly tasted bland though I think its because of the uncomfortable air that settles between us.  Its been just over a year since we first meet and got to know each other yet this happens? I have Akechi yelled at me, give me the cold shoulder, and constantly put on a facade around me yet...

This is the first time that Akechi is not bothering to hide his concern, yet I am unable to understand the reason behind it. I barely finished one when he placed another in front of me watching me a bit intently rather than eating one himself. I frowned. 

"I'm not hungry anymore," I replied. I really wasn't. It was hard to eat in a suffocating atmosphere and not to mention Akechi watching me eat was just no. 

"You only ate one. You should eat more-"

"What is up with you, Goro?" I cut him off as he flinched. I felt slightly bad but his attitude was off. Not to mention, I was annoyed.

"I... I am just concerned with your health that is all," he slowly said as if he said the wrong word, that I might just blow up in his face. What the hell? Sure I got angry but I never just outright yelled at him.

"That is great, but you have been acting off since you dragged me to the gas station. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong," Akechi denied. It didn't sound like a lie but there was clearly more to the story. I sighed but decided not to press it any further as it didn't sound like he was going to say anything more. 

"I'll eat one more only if you eat some too," I said taking one out and shoving the bag to him. He frowned but nodded his head slowly eating his own. Feeling a bit relieved, I ate the one I took munching on it. 

Eventually, Akechi decided to go retire for the night as I stayed up lounging around. I wasn't exactly tired enough to go to sleep. There was that nice area up in front of the inn... I glanced at Akechi who had seemingly fallen fast asleep. I shrugged deciding it would be alright.

Quickly and silently, I exited the room heading outside finding a nice bench to sit outside. The moon always looks so pretty whenever I look at it especially right around midnight. Still, it was a nice out. I wish there were more places like this in the city. There were fewer people here too. Maybe I should move out of the city. It seems nicer out here than in the city anyways. 

Then, I quickly shook my head. If I was out here, then I wouldn't be able to get all my wonderful mainstream weird treats wherever I go. That would certainly be the worst thing ever.

"(Y/N)!" I raised an eyebrow confused turning just in time to see Akechi in a rather disheveled appearance. I would have laughed at his appearance however the clear look of distress on his face silenced any amusement I had.

"What are you doing out here so late? Its past midnight! You should have told me where you have gone" He almost shouted at me as he gripped my shoulders rather tightly. 

"I just wanted some fresh air and I thought you were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you?" I replied a bit uncomfortable and confused. I could take care of myself and Akechi had never questioned before when I wandered off even when he was awake. "Besides, why are you so worried about? You know this is nothing new for me."

Akechi blinked before slowly releasing my shoulders to my relief. He sat down beside me letting out a sigh. "Have I ever told you about my mother?" 

I blinked a bit thrown for a loop but shook my head. "You mentioned that she committed suicide once but..." I trailed off unsure. He could of said that to get me to not like him or it was just heat of the moment. 

"Well... It's true. She committed suicide. I didn't know her too well if I am being honest," Akechi started off. "I can remember the days where she wished me off to school with such a kind and bright smile or the days where she would walk home with me. But most of the time, I remember my mom always looking so distant. Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man. She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant. I was the illegitimate child that he didn't want to stain his reputation. She was consumed with despair and I would sometimes sneak downstairs during the night to see my mom staring out the window and at the moon. She was always reaching out as if she was about to be taken away. I didn't think much about it until I found her body hanging in her bedroom."

Oh... I understood now. In his head, I had reenacted that same scene his mother did days before her suicide attempt. No wonder he was so paranoid all of a sudden.

"You know that isn't going to happen right? As much as I crave death, it is too much of a hassle to actually attempt it," I said in my own attempt at both trying to lighten the mood and make this moment a bit less awkward. I glanced at him to see if that helped any but my heart stopped. He looks very small at the moment. Like a child who never got a chance to experience his childhood and was unable to grieve his mother's death properly.  Before my brain registered what I was doing, my hand found his gripping it tightly as I leaned against him resting my head on his shoulder. "I won't be going anywhere. You can try to get rid of me, but it won't work."

"Good, because you aren't allowed to leave," he replied with a hint of a smile on his face clearly much more relieved about the situation. I wanted to shake my head but decided against it for the moment. Then, a mischievous thought crosses my mind as I casually just flopped myself across his lap grinning up at him.

"Then how will I be able to take a bath?"

He promptly shoved me off his lap to which I "gracefully" found my face greeting the dirt floor. Not the time to be greeting the floor, face. I quickly shoved myself up to see Akechi was already leaving the scene.

"Goro!! I thought I wasn't allowed to leave you," I whined childishly unable to fight a smile on my face.

"I never said I couldn't leave you instead!" he shouted, grumbling something along the lines of how he could of so dumb to worry about me. I clearly was okay by myself. My smile soften as he walked back to the inn. Well, at least things were cleared up and this vacation could actually begin.

Wait... I'm covered in dirt and in much need of a shower. I groaned as I picked myself and made a mental note to not piss of Akechi when outside and in the middle of the night or else I will have to take another shower.

* * *

After breakfast, Akechi and I had to begin our obligatory investigation. We checked in with the station and given directions to the crime scene. It wasn't hard so we went by ourselves. But when I got there I couldn't help but grimaced. 

"I don't understand how you are able to investigate anything with the bus in this state," I muttered as I glanced at the rather brutal crime scene. Even if there was only the chalk outlines of the scene and the vehicles still there, the investigation was taking place a second day. It was still taped off from the public. I glanced inside the bus and winced. Blood was coated the inside and the broken front windshield only implied at the fact the driver went flying. I glanced off to the side to find a chalk outline with a circle and blood. Ew...

"It's a typical crime scene. I don't understand why you are so queasy considering the foods you eat," Akechi replied as he entered inside of the bus. "Still it is quite sad for this happening." 

"Food and seeing blood are two completely different things," I flatly retorted as I followed inside.  It was overall empty though he still went checking each compartment and area. Instead, I favored staying at the front of the bus when something caught my eye. Honestly, I wasn't surprised everyone missed it as I could barely see it from where I am sitting and clearly one couldn't see it from standing and checking the area. I glanced at Akechi who was still checking out the back of the bus as I crawled forward keeping my eye on the prize. Wait, I can't use my hands to touch it. I dug through my bag and silently apologize to the pair of disposable chopsticks. I quickly break it and using the chopsticks, I barely managed to grab it as I pull back confused. 

"I picked up trash? Really?" I frowned looking at the small piece of trash. It looked like it held some sort of small circular item. Hell, it wasn't even big enough to be food.

"Did you find something?" Akechi asked as he came back to me.

"No. I just found some trash," I sighed as I handed over the trash. He inspected it as he frowned a bit concerned. 

"This looks like it contained some sort of drug. Most likely it may be a supplement or even a headache."

"That seems like a typical type of drug for anyone. I wouldn't blame them," I shrugged. 

"But the thing was I found it too. A lot of it," he said holding a bunch of the same type of trash. "There is far too many for a driver who was supposedly only employed for a few months."

"Wait, you found that all in the back? What if those were the passengers?" I frowned.

"That thought did cross my mind but look. All of them are the exact same dimensions and I do not believe that discovering the trash in the back was a coincidence," he frowned. "I did find part of a receipt back there too. We should go check out what exactly was bought at this Xtra Mart?"

"But how will we even find the store? The area here doesn't even have GPS nor any street names," I sighed.

"I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out," Akechi nodded his head as he looked at the receipt and began to compare it to the files. I frowned and promptly walked out of the bus. I will choose the wiser and less stubborn route. I exited the crime scene glancing around. Who can help? My eyes then landed on a teen passing by and who looked at most a year younger than Akechi. I walked up to him with a smile. 

"Hey, mind if I ask for directions? I am looking for this Xtra Mart and I don't know where I can find it," I said.

"It's you?" the black haired male said.

"Huh?" I glanced at him taking a double glance over. His messy black hair and his rather large glasses that perfectly fit his face. He did seem like a normal unassuming teen. Wait a second... "Ah! You are the glasses guy!"

"That can describe many people," he mused.

I pouted as I corrected myself much to the other's amusement. "The glasses guy I bumped into on the way to the inn."

"Well if you are talking about that guy, you are correct. That's me," he grinned rather casually. This guy was a smartass... I liked him. "I know where Xtra Mart is. It is a bit far from here, but you can stop at other shops. There are many that are closer to us."

"Really?" I asked before shaking my head. "No, wait. I actually need to go to Xtra Mart specifically."

"Hmm... I don't mind if I can spend some time with you," he flashed me a charming smile. Oh, this guy has to be arrested for having such a criminally charming smile. 

"If you are hoping to spend time with me alone, sorry I am with someone else and he is the one looking for Xtra Mart," I quickly informed as I heard footsteps approaching me. 

"You should stop walking off. I know I can find you but it still is a pain every time to do it," Akechi sighed shaking his head. He blinked glancing between me and my new.. friend. "Who is this?"

"A pretty criminal," I easily replied.

"You think I'm pretty?" he mused as I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to Akechi who was staring with a raised eyebrow.

"Glasses here knows how to get to Xtra Mart and is willing to take us." I jabbed my thumb at the other.

"Is that so?" Akechi asked turning towards the other.

"Yeah. I have nothing else better to do and besides, we don't get many visitors so its a nice change of pace," Glasses said.

"Hmmm, I suppose that is fine," Akechi said though I could tell he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't just figure it out himself. He probably would have spent the entire week just to figure it out not that it would take him that long. "Ah, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Goro Akechi."

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

"My name is Akira Kurusu. It's nice to meet you both." 

* * *

A/N: Yay! Akira meets up with the duo pregame events ;3. Will this change anything? Who knows. Also, apologizes I accidentally uploaded for a second the unfinished and unreviewed draft lmao


	5. A Detective, His Assistant, and A Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's quite the Joker...

"I'm done. I quit. I don't want to take another step," I groaned from the ground.

"We are halfway there," Akira said pausing in his step as Akechi shook his head at the sight. I couldn't help it. I was lying on the ground, like the utter piece of trash I was, tired from walking. Since apparently there was no current bus that goes out to Xtra Mart, we had to walk there to my utter glee and joy. Yay. We had walked for hours and I have no idea how the two could keep walking. 

"You know we have to go to the Xtra Mart and if we are lucky, we can make it by lunch." He flashed me a smile which I promptly turned my head. Nope. I was not going to fall for his charming smile. Fuck his stupidly cute smile. It won't work if I don't see it. 

"Nope.  I'm just going to lay here," I refused before a small light bulb lit up in my head. "Actually, you could do me a favor and push me into traffic. That would make my non-existent life easier. Thank you in advance."

Akira couldn't help but start chuckling clearly finding this site amusing. Akechi, on the other hand, was trying so hard to be annoyed, but that small amused smile betrayed him.  

"Fine, a small break but you have to sit on that bench," Akechi pointed to a bench. I glanced up relieved to get a break and not to be lying on the ground before frowning.

"It is too far."

"It is literally three feet from where you are. You can get up and walk there," Akechi huffed clearly to stifle any sort of chuckles that would escape his mouth.

"Shove me in the trashcan. It is like home sweet home for me and closer," I said.

"No... You go in the recycling because you are worth more," Akira decided to pipe up. I blinked before I fake a sniffle.

"Wow, that is one of the nicest things anyone has told me. See Goro! I can get compliments and still be with the trash!" I gestured to Akira.

"I suppose I have things to still learn," Akechi shrugged.

"I've been told I'm a very good teacher," Akira replied. Did... Did he? I'm pretty sure it wasn't intentional but it kind of sounded like he flirted with Prince Detective himself? 

"Do you flirt with everyone?" Akechi asked amused.

"Only the pretty ones." I'm pretty sure Akira was gay at this point.

"Get a room," I said with my tongue sticking out a bit childish. I decided to finally get up and drag my body to the bench. I flopped down on the bench thankful for the break.

"He isn't my type anyway," Akechi said taking a seat next to me.

"Hey, I can be everyone's type," Akira denied taking a seat on the other side of me.

"This isn't a game where you gain a whole harem," I said though for some reason... I had a feeling he could romance a bunch of girls and form his own harem. Actually, I'm pretty sure he could harem anyone of any gender and form his own harem. 

"I could try," Akira shrugged.

"That isn't possible," Akechi couldn't help let out a small snicker. This guy was ridiculous. How the hell did a small town create such a person? He was so unique. 

"You certainly are strange," I said but Akechi scoffed shaking his head.

"Like you are one to talk." 

"Rude!" 

"Anyways, why do you guys have to go out that far anyway?" Akira asked. "There is a small market just around the corner. You can stop there for food if you wanted to."

"Actually, we are doing an investigation for a case," Akechi said his eyes practically sparkling with pride of him being a detective.

"A case?"

"There is a series of mental shutdown cases. We came to this town to investigate one that occurred here," I replied.

"Oh, you mean that bus crash with Old Man Soma," Akira nodded.

"You know Soma Takahashi, the bus driver?" Akechi blinked a rather surprised.

"It's a small town. There are only a few buses here and Soma's line is the only one that goes from the outskirts of town to the center of town," Akira replied. "It makes sense why you are stopping at Xtra Mart now. That is by one of his stops."

"Which stop is it?" he asked.

"I believe that is by his first stop," Akira shrugged. 

"What time does it open?" Akechi asked. 

"I don't believe it opens till 7 am," Akira replied. "Still, you two are detectives? You look around to be my age."

"Well, I'm actually I'm Goro's assistant," I piped up. "Goro is the real detective here. I just come along to help. Most of the time, he is perfectly okay with just his pretty face."

"You are comparing me to a criminal?" Akechi gave a little fake playful gasp. "I think I will have to dock this out of your pay."

"This is abuse. Prince Charming here is taking away my snacks," I faked my pain as a few giggles bubbled from my chest and spilled from my lips. I couldn't help it. I knew Akechi wouldn't take my snacks... right? Yeah. If he did, I would personally drop kick him for taking away my precious food from me. No one fucks with my food.

Akira clearly seemed amused as he stared at us. "You two are rather close. You must have known each other for a long time."

"Actually, we haven't known each other that long," I admitted with a small laugh. "Most of the months were mostly spent with us occasionally hanging out and seeing each other in class. Actually, I'm pretty sure Akechi tried to avoid me like the plague for a while during school for those months."

"I did. It didn't work," Akechi sighed recalling those times. Ah, those were great times indeed. "I had found it annoying that I had to buy you snacks due to you 'dying' of starvation."

I crossed my arms across my chest giving a loud huff. "In fact, I was dying of starvation."

"You literally just ate not even an hour if I recall correctly," Akechi pointing out the lie in my statement.

"How the hell do you still remember that?" I flatly replied a bit freaked out how he could recall those small details even to this day.

"Unlike you, I use my brain for important things," Akechi gave a little smirk.

I gasped pretending to be offended. "Food is an important thing."

"You have three notebooks dedicated just to food instead of school work." Dammit! I can never seem to win against him. 

"Fine, you win," I surrendered. "So, Kurusu-san, anything interesting about you?"

The black haired male thought for a moment before shrugging. "Nothing really. I'm pretty normal. I get normal grades and hang out with friends."

"Why aren't you with them?" Akechi asked.

"Oh, that's because I'm hanging out with you guys," Akira replied. "It's not like I had plans or anything."

"Well, it is still nice to get to know you! You already helping us a lot!" I smiled kindly at him.

"I haven't even shown you where the shop is yet," he grinned a little amused.

I pointed at him with an equally amused grin. "Yet~!" 

It was surprisingly quite nice to spend time with another human being considering I almost never like being around another person. They were fake and it was horrible... Though, he was surprisingly honest and upfront. Cocky but honest. It was a nice change from the fakes I've been dealing for weeks.

* * *

Somehow, we eventually ended up at the Xtra Mart and while Akechi went to go interrogate the manager, Akira kept me company as I hunted for my prize: food. 

"Come on, you should know what is the weirdest snacks they have in this little town," I whined.

"As much as I love nurses, I don't enjoy visits to the hospital," Akira replied. Dammit! Guess I have to go searching all on my own. I glance down the snacks and found some promising ones. They were probably Grade C level type of weirdness so it was suitable for now. 

"I'm so excited to eat~!" I grinned as I turned around bumping into someone accidentally spilling both their and my stuff all over the ground. 

"Sorry!" I quickly replied as I found myself staring at a well-dressed man. Why the hell would a well-dressed guy be doing here in a small town like this? Wait a second... These weren't even close to being a high-end brand name. I would know with Akechi's wardrobe! 

"You better be! Do you know who I am?" he shouted.

"Nope. I am just a visitor," I replied as I got on the floor to pick up the stuff. It was my fault anyway for making the guy drop them. Before I could lay a single hand on any of his stuff, the guy decided to crush my hand with the heel of his shoe. I bit the inside of my lip enduring the pain.

"Don't you dare touch my items with your filthy hands," he growled. "You already made me drop everything so you are going to pay for every single item."

I heard a notable and loud cough as I glanced back to see Akira standing there. I forgot he was there... "She doesn't have to pay for anything. Get off her hand."

"Yes, she does! She made me spill everything! It's all her fault so she has to pay for it," the entitled man demanded digging his heel in my hand as I winced in pain. Asshole.

"You are just looking to get all your stuff paid for," Akira pointed out.

"It's fine, Kurusu-san," I spoke up.

"But-"

I shook my head. I really didn't like confrontation nor did I like bending over. But most of all, I didn't like causing problems for others. I carefully placed my head on the floor and free hand flat on the floor making sure I looked as apologetic as possible. "I am terribly sorry for what happened. I'll pay for all your items. It is my fault that you dropped them after all."

"See! This bitch knows her place. Now, hurry up and pick it all up and pay for it," he demanded and stepped off my hand. Did he really have to call me a bitch? I picked up the items obediently as Akira stayed silent. I could feel him watching me as I quickly finished and walked to the counter.

"I would like to purchase all of these items," I said placing all the items on the counter. The cashier frowned at the guy behind me. Guess she didn't like him either. Nonetheless, she began to ring the items up as the entitled asshole seemed quite pleased with himself. 

I heard a familiar set of footsteps approach me as I glanced over at Akechi who stared at us a little bit in disbelief. "You are seriously not purchasing all of that." I can't blame him. He knew I wouldn't be buying anything but snacks yet I was buying a few items that weren't the case. 

"I am buying all these items for the gentleman behind me," I gestured to the smug guy. 

"The jerk demanded her to pay for all the items when she accidentally bumped into him," Akira spoke up and my head snapped towards him. Really? Why did he have to tell him?! 

"Is that so?" Akechi frowned as he walked up to the guy.

"Yeah! What is the problem with that?" the asshole huffed.

"Harassment and slander to a minor? I suggest you should leave before things get worse for you," Akechi glared at him. 

"W-What?! Are you threatening me?" the entitled asshole shouted. I rolled my eyes annoyed. No need to use his power with the police in this.

"Goro, please don't get involved. It's fine. I can pay for the items," I sighed. 

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?" Akira pointed out. Really? Nobody on my side at least? 

"It is her fault," the guy protested. 

"You can be kicked out of the store," the manager announced finally appearing alongside Akechi. The guy huffed deciding it wasn't a battle worth fighting and escaped the conflict cursing us out.

I shook my head before turning to them. "It wasn't a big deal. Paying wasn't a problem."

"You always do this," Akechi scolded which I quickly frown at. "At least stand up for yourself."

"It's a hassle," I replied waving it off. "The sooner I get the guy off my back, the better." Akechi sighed knowing no matter how many times we have this conversation, my answer won't change. I can't blame him but still... if I could solve this without conflict, better for everyone. 

"Are you okay with it?" Akira asked as I blinked for a few moments stunned. Why should it matter if I am okay with it? I shook it off before sighing.

"No. I am not okay with it. Just because I let them have their way doesn't mean I enjoy the treatment," I admitted unconsciously rubbing my hand.

"Your hand..." Akechi noticed as I shamefully hid my hand behind my back. Seriously? They don't need to worry about me. It's not a big deal. Why were they making such a big deal out of it? "I should have that guy arrested."

"What is done is done," I said quickly wanting to change the subject. "Can I pay for my snacks now?"

"You can have the snacks for free," the manager spoke up.

"B-But?" I weakly protested but the manager shook his head. 

"Think of it as compensation for dealing with the asshole," the manager said with a friendly smile. "Go get your hand treated."

I frowned but nodded my head complying as I reluctantly took the snacks. As much as I enjoy free snacks, I didn't exactly like snacks that were handed to me out of pity. 

"Come on, let's go." I followed Akechi holding my bag of snacks as I stared blankly at the snacks that were suddenly very unappetizing. 

I felt a hand on my head as I glanced up to see Akira staring at me. "I have to get going, but don't think that just because you think you aren't worth it, others think the same way. I can guarantee that at least two people think you are definitely worth it."

I blinked as Akira waved bye to Akechi and hurried off to whatever he was doing. I stared after him a little shock and surprise. 

"Come on. We are getting that hand of yours treated," Akechi said.

"It only needs ice," I sighed but complied following Akechi feeling a little less upset as I could still hear Akira's words echo in my head before shaking my head. 

He is wasting his words on someone like me when he should be at least using them on others who are worth his time. Still, I couldn't help but appreciate his gesture. 

It was nice.

He was nice.

He wasn't my knight in shining armor but I appreciated his help.

Besides, I already had one knight in shining armor and I don't think I needed any other knight by my side. My knight already takes care of me quite well and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

A yawn escaped my lips as I mindlessly flipped through the channels on the television screen with my non-bandaged hand. Seriously... Akechi went a bit overboard with wrapping up my hand. It's not like any skin was broken nor did he break anything! Just my hand was slightly bruised that's all. But there was clearly a larger problem at hand- no pun intended. 

"There is nothing to watch," I groaned glancing at Akechi. Looks like he was already sorting through evidence and stringing theories together. However, he looks rather bored doing so. It was as if he already had the answer long before coming here. Maybe this case wasn't that exciting? Still was rather unusual since he normally enjoyed solving cases. Akechi even brags at the fact he is working on a case because it tests his intelligence and it is his chance to flaunt how smart he is to the world- not that he doesn't already do that. 

"What do you mean there is nothing to watch? There is a perfectly good show on," he huffed. I didn't even realize he turned his attention to the screen. Oh wells. I glanced at the TV with a small raised eyebrow glancing at the show in confusion before looking back at Akechi.

"This is a good show to watch?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes. That is Neo Featherman. You haven't seen it before?" Akechi asked. I racked through my head before shaking my head. 

"No. I think someone once told me about it but I never watched it myself," I shrugged.

"What? Out of all shows, you have never once seen it? I thought you of all people would have seen it," he said.

"I don't watch TV too much," I shrugged. Akechi promptly put down whatever he was doing before bringing his laptop over to me. I raised an eyebrow as he opened the laptop pulling up a video. Then the theme music came on as laughter began to bubble up.

"Oh my god... You are a nerd," I wheezed seeing it was indeed the same show that was on the tv.

"It is a good show," he huffed. "And you are going to sit here and watch with me until you love the show."

"What if I don't like it?" I asked.

"Shut up and watch the pilot with me." I shrugged as I watched the screen intently though I couldn't fight the small grin on my lips. I always wondered what was with all those kid's toys in his room were but now I knew. Goro Akechi was an absolute nerd and lover of shows like these.

In a way, I could feel our bond growing. His image is very important to him there was no doubt about that. If he was willing to share this show he loves yet feels the need to hide to me of all people, I suppose he does trust me a lot. I smiled content at finding out what Akechi likes about this show in the first place.

* * *

"Goro, this is horrible! I can't believe you." I whipping around in my seat pointing at the screen in distress. "You only have the first season... Oh." I blinked staring realizing Akechi had fallen asleep at the chair seeing as he had returned to organizing during my binge watching. Damn... How late did I stay up? Meh, doesn't matter. Watching the first season of Featherman was clearly a perfect use of my time. 

Still... 

I grabbed a blanket and placed it over his shoulders to keep him warm. Jeez. And he scolds me for my sleeping habits. I glanced at the papers he had lying about. Still as messy as always. You would think with the Prince Detective and how busy he is, he would be a well-organized person. Nope. Not in the slightest bit when it comes to his detective work. Always a mess.

Still, it was a bit more organized now that he went through his papers but I knew how Akechi was. He didn't want to chance anyone seeing them so he always tries to make sure it is put away. I shrugged as I decided to take a glance at the papers to figure out how to organize them.

"Huh... so he figured out already this accident is partially due to the Transportation division of the government?" I muttered in confusion. How did he connect the dots so fast? Actually now that I am looking at it, it seemed like Akechi already had the evidence just he had to get the physical evidence. Hell, he already had information about the worker's schedules that was marked with lower than normal minimum wage and too many hours for one person in a week. I was pretty sure that he had to provide reasons before gaining this type of information.

I don't understand...

How could Akechi figure all of this out in one day? We were given the case a few days ago only allowing a brief summary of the incident from the police reports and the other days were spent quickly packing. It was... unusual.

I knew Akechi was smart but I didn't realize he was this smart. 

But something tells me that isn't the case. 

And that very same something is telling me I should go to sleep rather than focus on the papers.

I double check to ensure that everything is locked before curling up in the warmth of the futon deciding to ignore it... I didn't want to question it after all, Akechi was a detective for justice right? 

I spent the rest of the week doing my best to ignore that single fact and I didn't get to see Akira again for the week again. It is a bit of a shame considering Akechi did seem to enjoy hanging around Akira...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the many comments and hearts. Anyways, Reader, Akechi, and Akira have met up for a brief period of time. Vacation seems to be going quite interesting and Reader finds hints of Akechi's not so noble actions...


	6. Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As normal as any day can get...

“MOVIE NIGHT! MOVIE NIGHT!” I chanted from the sofa full of excitement. It was a special night, after all, Akechi for once didn’t have any cases he was working on that needed his immediate attention and the homework assignments were already done so it meant a fun night.

“Calm down, the bad movies are not going start for another hour,” Akechi scoffed in a bit of a “Really?” sort of manner. 

“I know,” I pouted as Akechi turned the tv on letting the news play. “Aww, the news...”

”Unlike you, I do have to keep up with current events. I don’t live under a rock like you do,” he said as he headed back to the kitchen keeping an ear on the tv.

“I’m not a starfish though,” I muttered. I shrugged as I laid on the couch barely paying attention to the news about some more train accidents, a former Olympic medalist, and scams occurring in Shibuya amongst other things.

Boring. 

What to do... what to do...

I stood up casually walking around before remembering something. Oh... that’s what we can do.

A mischievous grin crawled its way onto my face as I glance back inside the kitchen. Akechi was probably prepping meals for tomorrow. Perfect. I carefully tiptoed over to his room before quickly sneaking inside. Now, where did he put it this time...

Bingo! There it is!

I grabbed the two of them making sure both had ammo before sneaking back out. I threw one into a cubby to make it somewhat “fair” before walking towards the kitchen. 

“Goro-kun~” I practically sang and instantly I could see him stiffen. He knew I only used that voice when I’m up to no good- well more than usual.

He turned to me as I pointed the toy gun at him.

”Bang.” I fired off the toy gun as he escaped to cover as I giggled. I chased after him firing off a few more rounds but he managed to escape every single shot Damn he was good.

”You were lucky I just got done!” He called out  

“Oh please, if you fucked up the food you know I would have eaten it anyway,” I said following the voice cautiously keeping an eye out for the cubby I stashed the other gun in.

“Did you take that out of my room again?” He called out as I knew he was wondering where I put the gun this time. Last time I threw it in the sink and it took him a bit to find it.

”You bet I did. As I remember, I won 47 rounds and you won 46,” I said carefully making my way to him. I had to be careful or else he could steal my gun. He did that a few times to my utter surprise  

“You have a bad memory (Y/N)! I won 47 times and you won 46,” he said his voice a little further away. He clearly was in search of the gun I hid. 

“Doesn’t matter because I will win this round~” I smirked as I decided to take a chance. He was too far from the gun which meant no defense. I dashed forward before pointing at Akechi who to my shock already had a gun out  

“Bang.”

A foam dart nailed me in the forehead as I blinked feeling a bit dumb. 

“H-Hey! Where did you get that!” I gasped. “I hid the gun in the cubby!”

”No rules dictate that I couldn’t bring my own gun,” Akechi grinned holding up his gun that was clearly different from the one I stashed.

”Wait... You hid a toy gun just in case this happens?!” I gasped. 

“Well yeah, this has been happening nearly every other week so of course I had to prepare,” the detective shrugged. Damn... he was dedicated to winning! He bought more toy guys and hid it just to get the better edge in the game!

“How many have you hidden?” I asked.

”Want to find out?” He asked with a grin tossing the gun to the side. I tossed mine to the side with a grin. 

“Hell yeah!”

It was like Easter and hunting for eggs except you know... with toy guns?

* * *

”I can’t believe you had 20 toy guns lying around your apartment just for this occasion,” I snickered flopping down on the couch surrendering.

”Says the one who started the random toy gun fights,” Akechi pointed out as he sat down next to me placing the last gun on the table.

”I am putting your toy guns to good use. Instead of just having it there as models, its more fun using them,” I smiled. 

“You distracted me from work a few of those times,” he shot back.

”You needed a distraction.” 

“More like you needed a distraction.”

”Touché.” It was childish but it was okay. Nobody could see the childish antics we were up to in the apartment and Akechi seemed to really enjoy it. Still, how the hell Akechi manages to hide 20 toy guns in various locations around his apartment was amazing. It wasn’t even that big! It was a decent sized apartment and shouldn’t have the ability to hide 20 guns!

“We got ten minutes till the movies start playing on the tv. You can go make the popcorn,” he said.

”Oh right! Movie night!” I pumped my fist. One of my favorite nights. I began making the popcorn which meant one bowl for Akechi and one for me. Nobody would willingly eat what I tossed on the popcorn that’s for sure. 

* * *

“These movies are so dumb,” I giggled from my spot which was me casually sprawled across Akechi’s legs. “I mean how can a water spout pick up all those sharks and become a sharknado? I’m pretty sure they would die... Oh, but those sand tiger sharks movie was also hilarious.” 

“Hmm… I think I like the Flying Giant Snakes monkeys,” Akechi chimed in. 

“Oh, that was horrible! I hate it so much!” I wheezed with laughter. “Definitely on my top choices.”

“Like your choice of vinegar and cheese popcorn?” Akechi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course,” I happily chirped popping one in my mouth before squealing how horrible it was.

It was moments like this where the world and its problems disappear and only the two of us existed. These moments we both valued more than anything else. 

“Hey... I just realized something,” the detective said turning towards me. “Despite the many times you crashed here, I’ve never been to your place before.”

”Ah... you’re right,” I said with a nod my focus more on the television screen. 

“Why not next time, I come over to your place?” He asked with a smile  

I snapped my head towards him and blankly stared at him for a few moments. I opened my mouth before closing it. He probably won’t like it. There wasn’t much to be seen anyways. Why was he even asking?

“I think it's better to go to your apartment,” I waved it off. “Your place is nicer.” 

“I’ve never been to your place so let’s go,” he smiled looking a bit excited. It made me feel bad honestly... He really made it hard to turn him down. He probably has never been to another person’s place to just have fun.

I let out a sigh and couldn’t help but smile. “Sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

”I don’t think you should stay,” I muttered as we rode the train to our stop. I never showed anyone where I lived and I’d like to think it was for fairly obvious reasons.

“Why not? I’m always fine with you crashing at my place... then again you never gave me much of a choice in the first place,” Akechi muttered the last part. 

“Hey! Blame your cursed sofa. It is devilishly comfortable and it knocks me unconscious every time,” I shoot back. 

“It is not that comfortable,” Akechi shook his head. 

“Then explain the number of times I’ve fallen asleep on it,” I pointed out. 

“You are sleep deprived and stay up playing games or watching videos,” Akechi pointed out. “You like never sleep unless you are on that sofa.”

”Betrayal,” I feigned being stabbed in the chest. However, the announcer on the station caught my attention. “Ah, this is our stop.”

”You live in Shibuya?” Akechi asked a bit surprised. “That would explain why the many times I saw you here...”

”Yep. I live here in Shibuya,” I said the train came to a stop. We stepped off the train as I began to walk through the station. 

“How long?” Akechi asked. 

I tilted my head as thought about how long. I paused right beside some boxes and turned towards him. 

“Well currently I’m been here for a couple of weeks and I planning on moving soon,” I said. 

“Moving? You having trouble being allowed to stay at your apartment?” He asked as I could see the gears turning in his head.

“Well- kind of? Not really? I don’t mind really. I like it here. I’ve always got a roof over my head, food- oh and the public bathhouses are nice too,” I smiled. 

“By the way, we should get going if we are to get to your place,” Akechi said looking a little impatient mostly due to excitement. 

“What do you mean?” I asked in confusion tilting my head. “Like I said I live  _here_.”

Akechi blinked for few moments clearly confused by my words. Then slowly, his expression changed realizing what my words meant. It took him a few moments before barely managing to speak up above a whisper  

“That’s why you never invited me over... You live here at the train station.”

”Yeah...” I trailed off gesturing to the three rather small boxes. “That’s all my stuff in there. I sometimes have to stuff my items in the coin locker and rotate my spot so the officers don’t question why I’m here but like I said, I think I’m pretty well off.”

”You call this well off?” he asked completely thrown for a loop. 

“Well yeah. Some people don’t have a roof over their head nor a good place to stay. At least at the station, I get some help from the other guys,” I said with a shrug. “But its certainly nothing much to do. Oh! I do think I have some playing cards in my box-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Akechi cuts me off shaking his head before picking up the boxes with ease.

“E-Eh?” Now it was my turn to be confused. I blinked for a few moments comprehending what he is doing. “What are you doing?” 

“Moving your boxes,” he said as if the sky was blue.

“What?! Why? I should be fine for another week,” I said in utter confusion.

“Because you are going to be moving in with me,” he said walking off. 

I blinked staring in disbelief. Me going away from “home?” I shook my thoughts off quickly catching up to him. 

“B-But wouldn’t it be a hassle?” I asked. “You apartment is a one bedroom apartment. It is nice and simple but I can’t simply just move in!“

“Ah you’re right,” Akechi paused. “I should find a two bedroom apartment so you can have your own room.”

“B-But what about rent?” I weakly protested.

“I’ll just take the money from the cases we work on as the payment for rent. The rewards that we earn is more than enough to cover for the rent expenses.” 

“B-But-“

“It's fine. I know a landlady who may be able to give it to me for a cheaper cost and help us out.”

“W-What! That's not what I meant!” I shouted completely flustered. “I’m fine here. I don’t want to intrude or anything! Besides wouldn’t it be bad if I was staying at your apartment anyway? We are high school students! It would be very inappropriate.”

“Since when did you care about your image?” Akechi asked throwing me for a loop. I blinked before biting my lip.

“I.. I don’t. I know you do so...” I trailed a bit off unsure. I knew how much Akechi worried about his image. That TV smile he perfected over the years and the “kindness” he showed to others meant to solidify his positive image. Hell, I don’t doubt his intelligence even played into his image. 

“I’m fine with it,” Akechi said. 

“But why?” I asked confused. He stopped looking back at me confused as if he was asking why I would even be questioning it. 

“You have done a lot for me,” he said as I blinked a bit confused. I’m pretty sure that all I did was take snacks and at constantly crash at his place. Not sure what exactly I did that I even did for him. It wasn’t even anything big nor important. Before I could speak up, he continued. “Besides you are my friend, you are worth more than my image.”

I blinked completely floored and flabbergasted as Akechi turned and began walking. I could feel my face heating up completely flustered. He thought I was worth more than his image? The one thing he insisted to always that he keeps up.

I break out of my stupor and quickly catch up to him a still a bit flustered. 

“I’ve been thinking of moving to a new apartment anyway. Maybe we can get one with a view?” He suggests giving a glance at me with that stupid smile of his. I glance off to the side my face heating up even more. I swear I was going to burst into flames and die because of him. I know I wanted to die but this was not the way I wanted to go out.

“I don’t care... Just being with you is more than enough,” I admitted. 

Akechi seemed more than happy and content with that as we head back to his apartment- er... well I guess my new living quarters? I guess it beats living in the station.

”(Y/N)... I’ve told you about my family but... what happened to your family that caused you to be living on the street for years?” Akechi asked.

“Congrats you unlocked (Y/N)’s tragic story,” I dully replied with fake enthusiasm. 

“I’m serious,” Akechi said his tone leaving no room for joking looking very concerned. I frowned as I glanced off to the side thinking for a moment.

“I’ve only known my... father as you may call him,” I began a bit unsure how to word it. “Even then, he would order me around and follow his orders. Hell, I only came here because he asked me too. Didn’t send me here with any money, by the way. I fended for my own. Occasionally some people helped but it wasn’t too long. I didn’t mind honestly. I wasn’t under constant order of him and it was breath of fresh air.”

”You liked being homeless?” Akechi asked a bit surprised.

”Well yeah. It was like freedom even if it really isn’t,” I said. “I got to meet other people, eat interesting foods and meet you too. I don’t think following orders for me was all too bad.”

”Where is your father now?” Akechi asked. 

“Far away,” I replied. “Don’t bother looking for him. Frankly, I would be better off not hearing his name.”

“And your mother?” He asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” I shrugged. “Never was there and never will.” 

Akechi frowned as we stepped back onto the train. It was silent for once but in its own way, it was nice. Akechi told his story and I told him mine. It was a topic we both avoided and now it was just out there. We both knew now and I get to live in new digs. 

“... (Y/N)?” 

I blinked glancing over at him. 

“What’s up?”

Akechi turned towards me with a serious look on his face. “When we move into the new apartment, you are not allowed to cut holes in the wall just so you can shoot at me from every possible angle.”

I blinked before I burst out laughing. Oh my god. He has never done this before and he said it with such a serious face! I can’t believe how perfect he nailed that. “Oh no my evil masterplan has been revealed. I was plotting on ambushing you at all hours of the night. Whatever shall I doo.”

”Also no shooting me when I am sleeping. I know you never go to sleep, but I am human. I need sleep,” Akechi grinned. 

“Sleep is for the weaaakkkk,” I droned with a smirk. “Once I ran on nothing but those energy drinks and every sugary item I can think of for 3 days straight.”

”Yes, I remember that day quite clearly. You immediately crashed once you had laid down on the sofa,” Akechi recalled.

“See! I told you it was cursed!” I giggled as this was a nice change. 

Several weeks later, we moved into a two bedroom apartment together. I got my own room and even a cool bed to sleep on...

And the cursed sofa came along too.

* * *

A/N: So yay, unlocked Reader’s tragic backstory. Jk lmao. But yeah, Reader was homeless even before meeting Akechi. She frankly doesn’t give a fuck when it comes to family and it is a topic that neither of them wanted to bring up. Akechi really does think highly of Reader and is really the only person who likes  _him_  not his image. He can be himself and not the facade he puts up nor worrying about what would be best for his image. Hence why Akechi is basically letting Reader move into repaying back the what she gave him. A chance to be himself. Ps. Akechi is definitely a total nerd.

Also, this is a bit shorter than normal (like about 2 pages shorter) butttt uploading two chapters in two days so I think that’s a plus instead of the normal upload once a week (I've been uploading on Quotev once a week). And I’m pretty sure you all caught the hint of in terms of the time we are so the next chapters will certainly be much longer. ;D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great talking to people. Fun.

"So, Sae-san? Not to be rude or anything but... Why did you call me and not Goro?" I asked walking alongside Sae down a hallway. "I thought you trust his judgment."

"I do however this task is better suited for your area of specialize," Sae replied not sparing a glance at me.

"But at a hospital? Surely there are adults here that can perform this job better than I could," I questioned.

"They haven't given me any results yet. That's why I called you to see if you can give me a hint to his sudden change of heart," Sae said. 

"Change of heart?" I repeated a bit confused as she stopped infront of the room gesturing to the window. I glanced inside before seeing an old man inside. 

"That is Ichiryusai Madarame, in case you didn't know," Sae gestured to the man.

"I recongize him... I saw him a few times and heard about the exhibit," I admitted. I hung around Shibuya enough to hear about that. However, it was clear something had changed. The once vain artist now wore a mournful and guild-ridden expression. His eyes looked haunted and bloodshot from what I could only assume crying. He is certainly a shell of his former self. 

"Well?" Sae spoke up as I snapped out of my thoughts. I forgot Sae was there for a moment. 

"Right... Well, he certainly has a changed of heart. Madarame was definitely guilty of being too vain and with the change of heart, the guilt of his crimes came over him and he admitted them himself," I said glancing at Sae. "I'll send you a full profile of before and now of Madarame later."

"I already know that information, but do send me those reports..." Sae said and I nodded my head. Profiles I can do no problem. I could do those in my sleep.

" My main question is how did that happen? Do you have any ideas?" Sae asked as I glanced back to once well-acclaimed artist. I stared for a few moments before shaking my head.

"Even I don't have an answer to that," I admitted with a sigh. "There was something that trigger Madarame's change of heart. Whatever was the central of his distorted view of the world, it had to change. I can't really give you anymore information than that. I really don't have a clue about it."

Sae seemed annoyed and disappointed. I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. I can only do so much. 

"So the Phantom Thieves' methods are really unknown..." she sighed. "I guess I can't count on your profiling either."

Phantom Thieves? Who were they? Then again, I supposed Sae would of told me if she felt it was important for me to know. More importantly, Sae was so unappreciative of my work.

I huffed in reponse. "I did exactly as you asked. I will still send you those reports but next time, at least appreciate the attempt. Changing someone's cognition of things is not something normally happens. People don't change- not like this normally."

"I thought you said you didn't have an idea? What would cause them to change?" Sae asked glancing at me completely ignoring the fact she insulted me.

Ugh... Sae really is focused on winning only. Still, I gave her an answer because she was going to pester me otherwise. 

"Depends. Normally, these would occur due to a very emotional and life impacting event. A key event to change their cognition of how things work in the world, but someone like Madarame? That event would be well-known to the public and you wouldn't had need to call me in the first place," I sighed. 

"You're right. But I needed your opinion on this matter," Sae said.

"Well, you have it. I will email the details later on tonight," I yawned before holding out my hand. "My payment?"

"Of course," she sighed pulling out from her bag and handing me... a bag of chips.

A bag of normal chips.

"Cheapstake," I frowned. "Why couldn't you gotten me anything weird?"

"Because I am busy and I needed to focus on this case," Sae huffed. Before, she would at least make an attempt to find something suited to my tastes. 

"I don't ask for much you know in exchange for the work I do," I pointed out. I know those psychiatric profilers were easily paid way more I was for the amount of work I do. Hell, the quality of work I did was better than theirs and Sae knew it. "Next time, don't buy me chips. Just give me enough money so I can go buy my own."

"That is fine with me," Sae shrugged clearly not bothered by it.

Ugh... At least care. I quickly left the police hospital in favor of returning back to the shared apartment. Yeah... Hell no was I going to allow myself to be treated like that.

"I'm back," I greeted as I slipped my shoes off.

"Welcome back," Akechi greeted as I flopped down on the sofa holding up the chips.

"I brought back food. Want it?" I asked shaking the bag a bit. Akechi glanced at it before he frowned.

"Normal chips again? Sae-san really hasn't put effort in your snacks now these days," Akechi noted aloud as he took the chips probably off to store it in his own respective snack cabinet. 

"I know right?" I huffed. "I even told her just to pay me the cost for a snack since she won't get me anything good."

The detective returned taking a seat next to me giving me a concern look. "What did she call you for?" 

I groaned recalling Sae's attitude towards me. "A profiling of Ichiryusai Madarame. She wanted to know if I could catch anything about his sudden change of heart."

"Oh, Sae-san is investigating the Phantom Thieves?" Akechi asked looking a bit surprised.

“The Phantom Thieves?" I repeated a bit confused. There's those words again. "Who are they?"

"A group of potentially dangerous criminals," Akechi said crossing his arms across his chest. "You heard about the scandal involving Madarame, didn't you?"

"Sae gave me the gist of it," I shrugged. And by gist, she told me upfront made sure I memorized all the details she told me as if she was some sort of high school teacher giving out pop quizzes that is worth ninety percent of my grade. Yeah... It wasn't fun. 

Akechi let out a rather amused snort knowing full well how Sae operates. "Anyways, he had received a calling card that stated the Phantom Thieves were going to steal his heart and make him confess his crimes from his own mouth. He ended up doing so just today and turning himself in claiming that he abused his students and plagiarized their artworks as his own," he explained. 

"I see..." I trailed off. "It's true those crimes he did was horrible. Seeing his students worth nothing more than their usefulness to him? Horrible."

"Indeed," Akechi agreed. "However, this isn't the first time the Phantom Thieves have been mentioned."

"It isn't?" I blinked a bit surprised.

"Yes. There was a case at Shujin Academy with the volleyball coach, a former Olympic medalist, who also received a calling card. He too had a sudden change of heart," Akechi said. “You were there when I was playing the news.”

”I don’t remember that,” I admitted. “Still, that is rather strange.” People suddenly having a change of heart.. "It sounds like they are more justice orientated at least."

"Indeed. It seems the Phantom Thieves only target criminals," Akechi nodded his head.

"But how do they determine who is a criminal or not?" I asked with a frown. It was a bit worrying. "I can see why you think they are a dangerous group. Even if they are justice orientated, their views and morals can easily become corrupted. The group is a nice concept if I'm honest but if their views become self-centered and corrupted, there is no doubt that someone is going to get hurt."

"Indeed. Your eye is still incredibly sharp," the Prince Detective nodded his head in approval. "That is why I have been asked to do an interview about the Phantom Thieves and I would love if you could tag along."

Wow, the Phantom Thieves apparently were gaining media attention apparently. Geez, maybe I should at least keep up with the latest topics and not live under a rock.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind sitting in the audience again," I agreed. It wasn't often Akechi asked me to show up to interviews lately as I wanted to avoid media attention but I didn't mind supporting him in the background.

"No, no. You got the wrong idea," Akechi shook his head. "I want you to come with me but up on stage with me."

"Eh?" I blinked for a few moments before glancing off to the side. I let out a nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I just remember there is the limited item takoyaki on sale and the sale ends tomorrow."

"I will buy you food for two weeks straight- no questions asked," Akechi grinned clearly bribing me. I froze as I turned towards him. My only weakness.

"A-Anything?"

"Anything."

I awkwardly cough trying to ignore the blush of embarrassed that slowly made its way onto my face. "W-Well I don't mind then doing the show with you... but I don't want to appear on another one of your shows for another month."

Akechi flashed me a charming smile as my heart momentarily stopped. 

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

"Y-You're welcome..." 

* * *

I yawned as I made my way down the hallway. I didn't want to bother Akechi as he was getting ready and discussing a few things. I was honestly bored and besides, I heard I could find snacks. I could never pass on the opportunity for food. I hummed a tune to myself as I walked down the hallway before hearing voices. 

Huh? That sounded familiar... I decided to investigate to see a blond with his back towards me and another guy but the blond was currently blocking my view. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin’ manual labor?!?,” the blond yelled as you nodded. 

“Yeah, they can be dicks. One even tried to hit on me and let me tell you, he did not like what happened next,” I agreed walking over to them.

“Yeah even I didn’t have it any better,” a blond haired girl sighed as she joined the group. 

"We gotta do more of this tomorrow too- wait a second?!" The blond haired boy turned towards me. "(F/N)? Is that you?" 

"Huh?" I blinked staring at the male. "I mean yeah that's me but I don't know who the hell are you."

"What?! You don't remember me?!" the loudmouth shouted.

"Hello, (L/N)." I turned to the other male as I blinked for a few seconds before gasping a grin quickly spreading across my face. 

"Oh? Not dropping a flirt as part of your greeting? I feel offended, Kurusu," I pretended to be hurt.

"I could, but you called me a criminal. I thought you would arrest me this time if I tried," Akira smirked as I snickered. 

"You know him and remember him but you don't remember me?!" the blond shouted in disbelief. I turned towards him tilting my head. 

"You seem familiar..." I said. I just couldn't place my finger on it...

"Ryuji.. Ryuji Sakamoto! You know?" he introduced himself a bit desperately gesturing to himself.

The lightbulb went off as I nodded my head. 

"Sakamoto! I remember now! My food buddy! I haven't seen you in forever!" I grinned. "I didn't know you dyed your hair. Blond looks good on ya."

"Hehe, thanks," Ryuji grinned clearly pleased.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who you are?" the girl muttered.

"Apparently," Ryuji said. 

"I'm Ann Takamaki," she introduced herself.

"(Y/N) (L/N)," I introduced myself before turning to Akira. "I didn't know you had moved up here and attending Shujin. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"You two meet before?" Ann asked a bit surprised.

"I meet her back at my hometown when she came up for a visit," Akira said. 

"Oh, by the way, why are Shujin students here?" I asked. I didn't recall anything about students supposed to be here... 

"It's a social studies trip," Ann said. 

"Oh... I see," I nodded my head. "Well, whenever you guys are done, there is a bunch of good shops and places to eat at."

"Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that?"

I gave a quick glance around. Another voice? I knew I heard Ann's voice and I knew both Ryuji's and Akira's voice... That couldn't be either of them though I thought I saw Akira shoving something back into his bag...

What the hell? 

"Oh! You mean Dome Town! The round part is a baseball stadium, then along they’ve got an amusement park,” Ryuji explained bringing me out of my confusion. Right just hearing things. Just filter it out. God, I shouldn't be staying up so late... Maybe I do need some actual sleep. Hallucinating is bad. 

“It’s right in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too,” Ann said.

"Oh, and there is some weird food there... And yes there is normal actual good food there too, Ryuji," I added.

"Thank god. I am never going to order what you order again," Ryuji sighed. "But uh... Let's just go to Dome Town! I'm really feelin' it now!"

"Me too! My stomach's ready for roller coasters," Ann said. 

"The roller coasters are fun there. My friend took me there and I love all the rides especially the crazy ones."

"Ah, there you are," I heard a familiar voice greet me.

I turned with a smirk on my face. "I thought you were still prettying up your face Mister Prince Charming."

"I am already charming," Akechi shook his head before glancing at the group before his gazed landed on Akira. "Kurusu-san? You go to Shujin Academy?"

"Yeah, I transferred there a few months ago," Akira replied.

"You know him, too?" Ann sighed in dismay. I can't blame her. Only she seemed completely out of the loop.

"Actually, I don't know who he is either," Ryuji admitted. Ah, that's right. I forgot I never introduced Ryuji to Akechi... Then again, their personalities would naturally cause the two to clash. 

"Ah, I couldn't help but notice your uniforms. Are you all students of Shujin Academy?" Akechi asked.

"Yeah, waddya want?" Ryuji asked.

"I was looking for (Y/N) and happened to be passing by. It seemed polite to greet you. We'll be filming together, after all," Akechi said before his infamous tv smile slipped naturally onto his face. Dammit, he knew I hated that smile. "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi."

"It is actually Mister Prince Charming," I off handly commented.

"Ah, please don't mind her nicknames for me," Akechi laughed as his smile was a bit less fake now. Better but still needs much improvement.

"Akechi...?" Ann muttered.

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?” Ryuji asked.

“Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times,” Akechi said. 

“Oh please, don’t be so modest,” I huffed with a roll of my eyes. “Even I know your presence on the tv world and I don't even watch tv that often."

"Oh...!" Ann gasped. Maybe she did recognize him. 

"I didn't know you appeared on TV before," Akira said glancing over at me. "Is that why you keep calling him 'Mister Prince Charming?'"

"I also called him Mister Hollywood too, but yeah that's why," I shrugged. 

Akechi pulled out his phone checking it briefly before putting away. "My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording I have to attend. Oh, they would like you there too, (F/N)-san," Akechi said. 

I couldn't help but grimaced as I nodded accepting my fate. "Figures you didn't just invite me here to bribe me with food."

"Speaking of food, you're going to have cake now? I missed lunch today, so I'm quite hungry myself," Akechi admitted. Wait? He didn't eat? Really? I packed lunch and everything.

"You didn't eat my Ultra Salty Salmon cake?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"I don't think any normal person would want to eat that," Ann sighed.

"Hehe, you do have a point. Only (Y/N)-san would eat it," Akechi mused. 

"Huh? Wait a second... Cake...? What're you talkin' about?" Ryuji asked genuinely looking confused. 

“Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes…” Akechi asked genuinely surprised.

I was surprised too... I was pretty sure I was hallucinating when I heard that? Was I wrong??? Akechi seemed to have heard it however it seemed he already brushed past the matter. 

"No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow. Come on, (Y/N)." The ace detective sharply turned on his heel and began walking off. 

"Guess that's my cue to go. See you guys tomorrow," I waved bye quickly followed Akechi with a little hop in my step. 

"I never expected to see Kurusu-san again," Akechi admitted. 

"Me either. I wondered why he suddenly moved to the city anyways," I wondered aloud.

"Let's talk about it over food," Akechi offered.

"Food!"

* * *

"I don't understand how you can stand this. I don't need to wear makeup! You can pretty up your face all you want but why make me suffer," I fussed as the makeup artist coated my face in all types of makeup. It felt weird...

"It is required to wear a bit of makeup. Don't worry," Akechi said as the makeup artists quickly disperse to my relief. "Though, you shouldn't eat anything before we go on stage."

I gasped. Akechi is telling me not to eat? Keeping me from my precious food? "Why not?!"

"It will mess up the makeup and they will be drag you back here to reapply your makeup. I am sure you don't want that to happen," Akechi replied.

"Oh... okay then," I nodded. Yeah... I would rather not be dragged back to reapply more makeup. 

The door opened as a man peeked his head in. "Mister Akechi and Miss (L/N). We will be starting in five."

"Right, then. We should get going," Akechi said getting up from his seat. I quickly followed as we headed to the stage. 

"Mister Akechi and Miss (L/N) is coming on," a guy announced just as we were walking onto the stage. 

"Remember, be on your best behavior and to call me by my last name," Akechi whispered as we both took a seat. 

"Yeah, I remember. Don't need to be told twice," I muttered. I can't blame him. Some of the fangirls are a bit crazy so as a precaution, we agreed to call each other by our last names on air. 

"Cutting back from commercial."

"Oh and (Y/N)?" Akechi whispered.

"Seven."

"Yes?" I gave a subtle glance at him.

"Six."

"Just remember..." Akechi trailed off with his perfect tv smile.

"Five seconds till start."

"Remember what?" I muttered.

"Four. Three..."

"Remember... that we ran out of food in the fridge."

"Wait what-"

"And now, onto the 'Hottest Meet-and-Greet" segment of our show..." the woman announced as I did my best to compose myself. 

I can't believe he did that to me! Goro Akechi was pure evil. He was making me think of food instead of this interview. This was sabotage. I glanced at him as he had his perfect tv smile on with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

Oh, it was on Akechi. 

"After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today and he brought along a guest with him. It's the high school detective, Goro Akechi, and his assistant, (F/N) (L/N)!"

"Hello there," Akechi greeted as if he did nothing wrong.

I flashed my best smile in retaliation trying to ignore what the detective oh so happily informed me before going on air. "Hi everyone."

“Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning,” the male spokesman said.

“Even I was surprised and I’ve known him for years,” I spoke up not quite yet finding something to latch onto. Come on... “Never expected him to be so popular.”

“I’ve found it to be quite a surprise as well. It is a bit embarrassing though…” Akechi said.

“I do have to know first. What exactly are you two’s relationship? Are you more than just co-workers?” The female asked.

"She is my best friend," Akechi smiled- as in actually smiled. It was a subtle difference to most but I could easily see the way his eyes did seem to sparkle more. "I trust her judgment and opinions... except on food of course."

"I have a perfect taste in foods," I shoot back before turning my attention to the announcers. "But we really are just friends."

"You two seem to get along well. Maybe one day you two will be more than that," she not so subtly implied. My face quickly heat up though she seemed to quickly move on from the subject. 

“Moving along, we’ve been told there’s a case on your mind right now. Care to share detective?” the female announcer asked.

“Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame,” Akechi said. 

“There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun!" the male announcer grinned. "Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

“If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist,” Akechi smiled brightly flashing his tv smile.

“And what about you, Miss?” the guy asked catching me a bit off guard. Right.. Akechi said just to give my honest opinions and not to worry about a thing. Just be reasonable... he also mentioned.

“Well, I honestly don’t have much of an opinion. Like Akechi-kun states, I don’t think it would be bad if they existed,” you shrugged.

“Ohhh, so you both don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?” he asked.

“I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed,” Akechi smiled. “Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

The audience laughed as I shook my head. “Its true. I saw him one time set up a trap by the window just in case…. And I was the one who set it off. Imagine his utter disappointment when he saw he captured me instead of Santa.” I gave a little smirk at the end. 

“That would have not happened had you remember to keep the key with you or called me,” Akechi lightly scolded as the audience laughed even more so at our antics. He waited for a moment before speaking once more giving a thoughtful look. “But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real… I believe they should be tried in a court of law."

“That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways,” the male spokesman said.

“What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime,” Akechi said. “However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

“Akechi-kun has a point,” I added on holding up a finger. “Despite the good they may be doing, they are judging people based on their own sense of ‘justice.’ We have no idea exactly their thought process behind who is their targets. Their sense of justice can easily be warped if they aren’t careful.”

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all. Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma! And your assistant is also equally impressive.”

“I have to say though, I would be pretty embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case, I’d summarize it into a report as a school project,” Akechi smiled.

“Oh please, like you would be embarrassed if they actually existed or not,” I huffed. “It didn’t stop you from setting up that trap.”

"Says the one who accidentally tripped said trap despite knowing it was there," Akechi pointed out as I could hear the audience laughed at our little banter.

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun and (L/N)-san about the Phantom Thieves!" the female announcer said. "First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

The counter went up as I glanced over to see the resulting number. “About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?” the male announcer asked.

“I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I was expecting,” Akechi said. 

“Me too then again anonymous polling prevents anyone from judging them how they really feel about the situation,” I admitted.

“Exactly. That’s why I’d love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves’ actions,” Akechi agreed. The woman got up and walked up to a student to which I recognized him. I forgot they were going to be here. I could barely make out who it was with the lighting but I could see Ann, Ryuji, and Akira in the row. In fact, Akira of all people was the one the lady decided to ask.

"All right, let's try asking this student here. Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?" she asked.

"They do better than the cops," Akira shrugged nonchalantly. The audience and Akechi laughed at the response rather amused. I couldn't deny that Akira never fails to be a smartass. Given the opportunity and no doubt he would take it. 

“This completely goes against the opinion you and your friend had about them being tried by the law, Akechi-kun," the male announcer asked. 

“Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment. In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask… if someone close to you, for example your friend next to you. If his heart suddenly changed, wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?” Akechi asked as I glanced at Ryuji. 

"They only target criminals," Akira replied back. 

"But how can you be so sure?" Akechi asked though it was clear he wasn't really looking for an answer as the lady turned back to go sit back down.  “Whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” the man asked. 

“The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability… it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seemed to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods…” Akechi trailed off before I spoke up clearly getting what he is implying. 

“Changing hearts is certainly an extraordinary ability regardless of the method. However if these Phantom Thieves begin to use it for the wrong reasons or their morals and ideals become corrupted, people will get seriously hurt.”

“You know, you’re absolutely right," the male announcer nodded his head.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical,” Akechi said glancing at him. “It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives.”

I paused silently glancing at Akechi, gears turning in your head. Now that I really was thinking about what he said, Akechi probably does believe this power exist- actually it seems almost as if he is sure of it. However, I didn’t voice it knowing it would only cause more tension, not to mention I could ask him in private. 

“To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter. (L/N)-san only comes to help me with cases that are difficult, so I am recruiting her for this task as well,” Akechi said with a smile. Wait a second, he never told me he was recruiting me for this Phantom Thief case! But even more important... 

"Hey that makes me sound like I work for free,” I pouted crossing my arms across my chest. “I work on a strict 5 snacks per hour.”

"Then I am surely going to run out of snacks then," Akechi mused.

The audience laughed once more as soon it cut to commercial. A huge sigh of relief escaped my lips as I slumped into a more comfortable position. 

"You did great, (Y/N)-san," Akechi gave me a comforting smile as I nodded. 

"Thanks... It would of been easier if someone didn't remind me of food," I frowned. "You did that on purpose."

Akechi grinned back at me with an "oh so innocent" smile on his face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bullshit," I huffed. "Though seriously? I didn't know you were going to recruit me for this case."

"Of course. Changing people's hearts isn't a normal case besides, your point of view I believe will be very helpful," Akechi said. I couldn't help but feel pride blooming in my chest hearing that.

"Fine, but you owe me additional food."

Akechi chuckled covered his mouth with his hand. "You make it sound like I don't buy food for you most of the time."

I opened my mouth before closing it. Damn he was right.. "You win again," I pouted.

"Try to keep up," Akechi grinned before glancing around. "I think maybe Kurusu-san is still here."

"Probably," I shrugged. "You wanted to talk to him?"

"Of course. I was surprised the announcer went up to him of all people," Akechi nodded as I spotted Akira walking up to him. 

"Kurusu-san~!" I waved at him as he turned to face us with a smile. 

"(L/N). Akechi. It's nice to see you both," Akira greeted. I pulled out a bag of what looks like pocky but clearly is anything but pocky. I was hungry... I had to wait hours with makeup on.

“I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person,” Akechi said. “To paraphrase Hegal, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis. (Y/N) does give a little of both but you truly did better for the cause.”

“What?” Akira asked clearly confused. 

“Stop using fancy terms,” I huffed before turning to him. “What he means is that he is glad to have someone who opposes his thoughts of the Phantom Thieves.”

“Haha, my apologizes. Our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier,” Akechi said.

“That’s because not all of us are caught up with your pretty face,” I gestured to his face. 

"Glad you find my face to be pretty," Akechi smiled practically sparkling. 

"If you wanted to flirt, you could of done so in private though you are both pretty so I wouldn't mind," Akira shrugged. We both snapped our heads towards the black haired who was casually smiling as if he did not just drop a flirt himself. 

"A-anyways..." Akechi awkwardly cough. "Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?”

“If the opportunity arises,” Akira replie

“That is true, you can be quite busy with your schedule,” I added.

“Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that. The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting. I look forward to seeing you again,” Akechi smiled ever so charmingly that made me tempted to slap his face. 

"Great. It'll be a date," Akira nodded. At this point, I wasn't sure if Akira liked anyone or if he just a natural flirt. 

“Come on (Y/N)," Akechi piped up snapping out of my thoughts. 

“I’ll catch up,” I waved my hand. Akechi nodded walking off as I turned to Akira. “I just wanted to say that you aren’t wrong to support the Phantom Thieves. It does appear like they are doing good work but I am slightly concerned if they get influenced by the media and such.”

"It's understandable," Akira nodded his head. 

"What do you think their goal is?" I asked. Akira gave a thoughtful look contemplating his answer before smiling.

"Probably to change the world."

I blinked honestly surprised before letting out a few giggles. "Well, let's hope that is possible."

"You don't think it's possible?" Akira asked as I shook my head.

"You should talk to Goro about this than me. He would give better opinions," I said not wanting to give him an answer. “I know Akechi can get busy so if you just want to know when he is free, I can let you know. Here’s my number. Text- don’t call. I don’t really like calling as much,” I added about to leave before pausing glancing back at him. “Oh… And I wouldn't mind hanging out with you too. We should actually catch up some time."

"Of course."

I waved bye as I quickly rejoined with Akechi with a smile. Though my thoughts did trail off.

The Phantom Thieves of Heart... 

Stealing hearts?

Yeah... I don't think they would be able to change the world as Akira thought they would. People don't just change.

They never do. 

* * *

A/N: New update for chapter because of Persona 5: The Royal trailer came out? You bet your ass we are getting another chapter. God there is so many things about the game I didn't imagine such as a new confidant, other things that are hinted at. Hell, I was more than excited for the game if I'm honest. I can't wait til 2020. I have no one to scream to about Persona 5 the Royal. Tis depressing moment. Would there be a new updated version for this fic when Persona 5 the Royal comes out in the West? Not sure?

Also this chapter is longer like as in 6 pages longer. It is more dialogue heavy understandably. But Reader is first hearing about the Phantom Thieves, meets the gang and things are going to get interesting from here forward. ;) Oh yeah if you haven't figured out, the game storyline will change.


	8. Phising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scams in Shibuya

“Remind me why I am here and not back at home either sleeping or eating,” I asked glancing at Akechi with a frown on my face. I really wanted to be at home at the moment...

“We are taking the mock entrance exams,” Akechi pointed out. 

“Why?” 

“Because it is important to take these exams especially if you are going to college,” Akechi replied. 

“But what if I have no plans on going to college?” I asked. 

Akechi tilted his head. “Then what do you plan on doing?”

I shrugged in response. “I don’t know. Frankly, I don’t have plans beyond this year if I’m honest. I just enjoy living in the moment. Day to day type of things.”

”I’m sure there is something you must want to do,” Akechi said. 

I paused thinking about it for a moment before shaking my head. There was no need to plan for the future. “Not really? I just like spending time with you.”

Akechi blinked before chuckling. “That is fine and all, but you should really think about your future. We are going to be adults and at least think of a job or a thing to do.”

”I can be a nomad,” I suggested in a jokingly manner  

”You already did that,” Akechi sighed shaking his head.

”I was homeless not a nomad,” I pointed out.

”But you moved around not staying in one place for too long,” Akechi shot back.

Damn... “One of these days, I will win,” I swore.

“Keep trying,” Akechi smiled. 

“Since you asked, do you have any plans? I know you wanted to become a detective and you are technically one so what now?” I asked. 

“Ask me three years ago and I wouldn’t have been able to tell you,” he admitted with a smile. “But now? I think after high school, I would like to travel the world.”

”Travel the world huh? Any particular reason why?” I asked.

”Not really,” Akechi shook his head. “I thought it would be nice to do. As a kid, I dreamed of being a super hero and traveling the world to save people. So, I think it would be nice to do that.”

I stared for a moment before smiling. “That is a good dream to have.”

Akechi turned to me with a grin. “Oh don’t think you are getting out of this. You are coming with me even if I have to stuff you in my suitcase.”

”Would I even fit?” I asked.

”I’ll figure out a way,” he shrugged. 

“Just get those body pillows and slap my face on it and it can be your travel buddy,” I gave a lazy thumbs up. 

“I am not spending 5000 yen on a body pillow.”

”You bought over 100,000 yen worth of toy guns,” I pointed out. 

“And whose fault is that?” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

”I’ll take the defeat,” I sighed. “Wait, I’ll be right back. I’m going to mentally prepare myself. I haven’t woken up yet.”

”Didn’t you wake up an hour ago?” Akechi pointed out.

”Yeah but I’m not actually awake until like two hours later,” I said grinning before excusing myself to the restroom. I glanced inside seeing other female students from other schools preparing themselves. I think I even caught a glimpse of one writing on her leg and hiding it with her sock. Geez... They all worried too much.

I walked up to the sink and turned it on. I splashed some water on my face. Well, at least I would be somewhat coherent for the test... I blindly reaching for a towel in my pocket. Shit... I forgot my towel.

“Here,” a soft voice spoke up as a cloth was placed in my hand. 

“Thanks,” I replied drying my face before blinking a few moments. Turning to the owner of the voice, I smiled. “I forgot my towel. You are a life saver.”

”Don’t worry about it,” the puffy haired girl said. I glanced at her uniform recognizing it. I’ve actually been seeing more of it...

”You are from Shujin Academy?” I asked. 

“Indeed. My name is Haru Okumura,” she smiled at me. 

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). It’s nice to meet you too,” I smiled politely at her. She looked a bit confused.

“You don’t recognize my family name?” She asked clearly confused.

”No. Should I?” I asked with a tilt of my head. 

Haru shook her head, her eyes practically sparkling in joy? All because I didn’t recognize her family name? Weird... 

“Oh wait, here’s your towel back,” I held it out.

The floofy haired girl shook head smiling quite brightly. “No, you can keep it. I have plenty at home.”

“That wouldn’t feel right to me,” I frowned. I had one already and getting another would be too much... I thought for a moment before lightbulb went off. “Oh! How about I wash it and I return it to you? Then we can hang out together.” 

If she wasn’t happy before, she certainly was now. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in pure joy and excitement.

”R-Really? You would want to hang out with me?” Haru asked. 

“Yeah sure. You seem like a fun person to hang out with,” I shrugged. “Besides, just returning this without doing anything is boring. Always gotta do something fun.”

”Yes,” she nodded her head. “Ah, we should get going. Here is my number. We can meet up sometime soon?”

”Of course,” I nodded my head exiting the bathroom. Now where did he go? I know we were going to be in separate classrooms, but the classrooms happened to be next door... and besides I had no clue where the classrooms were.

Scanning the hallway, I walked down the hallway before noticing Akechi. There he is! But it looks like he is talking to someone...

“You criticize the Phantom Thieves, yet you don’t doubt their actual existence.”

I know that voice. There was no way I could ever mistake that voice as for someone else. 

“Oh you saw that show on TV? Common sense can get in the way at times when pursuing the truth. Besides, (Y/N) believes in the Phantom Thieves so I believe in them too,” Akechi flashed his tv smiled at the other. I couldn’t help but frown confirming as who Akechi was talking to.

Makoto Niijima. I would like her more if she wasn't so envious like her sister or if she at least acted somewhat okay around me.

“Don’t lie to me. (Y/N) probably didn’t know they existed till you told her,” Makoto huffed.

“True but still, common sense can get in the way at times when pursuing the truth. Many details become logical if I think on the premise that they do exist. Even (Y/N) picked this up and added her own opinions,” Akechi pointed out.

“Is this… my sister told you to do so?” Makoto asked. Seriously? I couldn't help but mentally sigh. I didn't want to get involved nor cause any trouble.

“It was just a coincidence,” Akechi admitted.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re enjoying this?” Makoto asked in an accusatory tone. 

“Most people are enjoying this," I huffed out a reply unable to stop myself. Dammit. Why did my big mouth have to speak up? Thanks for getting myself in trouble then again, I didn’t like her tone towards Akechi.

The Shujin student council president jumped before turning to me giving me a glare. I ignored it in favor of standing next to Akechi. 

"You awake now, (Y/N)?" he asked giving me a nice real smile.

I tilted my hand side to side. "Somewhat. At least I'm more awake than I was before."

"That's good," Akechi nodded.

"I didn't know you were going to be here too, (L/N)-san," Makoto said.

"Me either, but here we are now," I said. “But seriously Makoto, you don’t have any right to accuse Goro of that. Mysteries and cases to be solved is fun and even you should know that everyone is slowly getting caught up in the storm of this. Unless you are going to tell me you aren't the slightest bit involved when the first incident occurred at Shujin Academy and you are the student council president.”

“It's alright, (Y/N). She maybe right” Akechi replied with his tv smile. I raised an eyebrow. He doesn't often use that smile with me and he had his eyes closed when he smiled... He is up to something. “Phantom thieves that use calling cards and succeed in their crime. As the so-called 'Charismatic Detective,' it’d be hard for me not to see them as my rival."

“You have such high self-esteem. So the Phantom Thieves are evil, and you are just?” Makoto said practically mocking and glaring at him. I frowned in response. Why is she acting this way? 

“And you want to accuse people and impose your unpolished views on them when you let people walk all over you. Honestly, Goro does have a point,” I huffed crossing my arms across my chest pissed off. "He uses his knack for deductions and solving cases to help others and solve cases. You can talk all you want, but don't expect any of us to listen if all you walk the talk."

"I-" Makoto glanced off to the side. I would feel bad, but she did mock Akechi. Frankly, I don't care who they are but nobody mocks Akechi in front of me and gets away with it. But there was definitely another feeling I felt hearing Makoto say this...

“Oh, that’s surprising. So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover,” Akechi said rubbing salt into the wounds taking a quick glance at his phone. “Looks like it’s starting soon. See you later. Give Sae-san my regards.”

He began to walk as I followed before pausing next to Makoto. “I don’t know what your deal is or your issues but don’t start accusing others when you don’t know the whole story. Think about it from our point of view. An unknown group of people who are completely changing someone's personality in a different direction and we have no idea if they are truly justice or not. I know you are rather intelligent, but you need to think before you cause any more problems for everyone else."

Not waiting for her to speak, I walked off in an angry huff. Akechi glanced at me before smiling a bit.

"I have never seen you so angry before," he said sounding a bit amused.

"Glad you enjoy it," I muttered. 

"Sorry. It's just out of all things you got angry about, it was about this." I glanced at him and he looked actually very happy I was angry. My frustration died down as I looked away with a frown.

"I probably shouldn't have gotten so angry..."

"Maybe," Akechi shrugged. "But do you feel a bit better now?"

I blinked thinking for a moment before nodding my head. "Yeah. I think I do.”

”Well, here is the testing rooms good luck,” Akechi smiled.

”Shit,” I sighed. “Oh, can we go out after this?”

”You mean to get something to eat?” the detective gave me a look of suspicion.

”No!” I denied but he kept staring... “Goddammit! Okay, maybe a bit but I mostly wanted to go to the arcade!”

”How about at Akihabara?” Akechi suggested. 

“Why not Shibuya? I do have some DVDs I need to return,” I suggested. 

“There is the phishing scams there and I would rather avoid that,” Akechi said. “

“Right... Even I heard about them,” I admitted. “Well, I can visit Shibuya another time.”

”No, I mean stay away from Shibuya,” Akechi said shaking his head. “Its dangerous there and I don’t want you to be caught up in those scams.”

”It’s fine, Goro. You are worrying too much,” I waved it off. “I know Shibuya like the back of my hand and i stayed there for years. I know the danger there and those scams don’t scare me.”

”It scares me though,” Akechi said as I paused staring at him. “Can you please avoid Shibuya?”

”I can’t avoid Shibuya completely, Goro. But, I’ll try to stay away as much as possible okay?” I offered with a smile. “And if not, I’ll make sure to always be with a friend to avoid the phishing scams.”

”I guess that’s fine...” Akechi trailed off.

I grinned giving him a hug. “You’re the best Goro! Let’s meet up and go to Akihabara! I can’t wait!”

I then parted entering the classroom completely missing the flustered look on the detective’s face.

* * *

I walked through Shibuya carrying a bag of groceries. Well, more like snacks for me, myself, and I. It’s not like I was breaking my promise! I stopped by a store on the way to my next train for food that’s all. Nothing wrong with that...

"Ey, what is a high-class girl like yourself doing here?" a man's voice called out. I glanced over to see a brown haired guy dressed in rags. I rolled my eyes walking up to the guy. 

"Calling me high-class? You should be ashamed of yourself, Hamada," I crossed my arms with a smirk on my face. 

Hamada chortled, slapping his knee. "Oh please, I don't live under a rock unlike you. We all have seen you on tv."

"It was one time and why do you all insist I live under a rock?!" I retorted with a huff. "Asshole."

"Bitch," he shot back. We stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Hamada Tomiji.  Never thought I would see him greet me so cheerfully again when he hates interacting with others who weren't in the homeless community. 

"It's good to see you, kid. You've been taking care of yourself?" Hamada asked.

"Barely," I grinned casually taking a seat next to him not caring I was sitting on the dirty ground. "What's up with you? I thought you like the alleyway better than bunking in the station."

"I do but there is something shady going on in the alleyway," Hamada warned. "You remember Miya and Masutaro?"

"Oh yeah! We haggled each other for things and they always had the best food," I nodded. "Did something happen to them?"

"Yeah. They fell victim to the phishing scams from the mafia. The mafia squeezed every single penny out of them and exhort them," Hamada frowned. "I was worried you might fall victim too. They are relentless when it comes to teens. They use code words and phrases. Remember how to tell them apart?"

"Yeah, I remember though their list may be updated from the last time I was on the streets..." I trailed off feeling a little awkward mentioning it. 

Hamada grinned ruffling my hair to my annoyance. I smoothed it back down as he began talking once more. "That's a good thing. That means you are in a proper home. To be honest, I thought you were going to stay with that family. You were with them for a while."

I shook my head. "It wasn't even a full month besides I wasn’t really staying with them. I was just helping out the mother that's all."

"Right. And she repaid by letting you stay at her place? You should of taken it," Hamada said gently hitting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. 

"I don't think I could have stayed even if I wanted to," I shook my head. "But stop worrying about that situation. That was years ago and I'm off the streets. I staying with my friend."

Hamada nodded his head with a mischievous grin. "Yeah, your boyfriend."

I sputtered giving a glare at the homeless man whose grin only grew wider. "He is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend."

"You sure? I'm pretty sure you like him more than just a friend," he said. “And he definitely likes you back.”

"Ugh... You are so unbearable," I shook my head.

"You bet your ass I am and you love me for it," Hamada snorted. He wasn't wrong, not that I would admit to it. 

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" 

I blinked glancing up to see Akira standing there. What the hell? 

"I'm talking with an old friend. What are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was looking for a part-time job," Akira replied staring at Hamada. The homeless man huffed rolling his eyes. 

"See! This is why I am warning you now. I don't want you to end up like this kid asking for a so-called easy way to earn money," he gestured to Akira. 

"Yeah whatever you say, _dad_ ," I huffed. He practically treated me like his kid with when it comes to stuff like this. 

"He is your dad?" Akira asked a bit confused.

Hamada practically roared with laughter shaking his head. "Hell no! Like I would adopt such a troublesome kid."

"You wished you had a troubled kid like me," I grinned getting up before shuffling through my bag. I pulled out my most normal bag of chips and handed over to him. "I'll be going now. You take care of yourself, Hamada."

He gratefully accepted it placing it beside him. "You too, kid."

"Come on, Akira. I'll give you more details," I said. 

"Taking me on a date? You could have just asked," Akira grinned. I grinned shaking my head. God, he never gets old with flirting, does he?

I led him a bit away from Hamada as we stepped outside before turning towards him. "So why are you asking for a part-time job?" 

"I'm looking for a way to earn a lot of money that's all," Akira shrugged though... I had a feeling he was lying. It was all too suspicious and at the same time. Hamada warning me of the scams that even I have been hearing about in Shibuya. Not to mention, I even overheard Sae talking about it once while I was dropping off things to Akechi. Even Akechi insisted I stay away from this case no matter what. 

"Is this about the scams?" I asked. Akira didn't answer, but that confirmed my suspicion. I let out a sigh shaking my head. "Why are you investigating the scams anyways? You heard my friend. It is dangerous."

"Some kids from our school are being blackmailed," Akira said. It didn't sound like a lie... Not this time at least.

"I see..." I trailed off. That was understandable why he wanted to investigate but it wasn’t safe.

"Can you tell me more about the scams?" Akira asked.

I blinked before chuckling. "I actually don't know much more than you do and no, I can't give away police information."

Akira frowned glancing off to the side. Maybe I should inform him of something, so he doesn't investigate this any further. At least he would know why he should keep his head out of it?

"Okay fine," I said shaking my head. "I can't give away any classified police information but I can give away any unclassified police information."

Akira seemed to perk up at that before smiling. "Aw, you really do like me. And here, I thought you wanted to have me arrested."

"Keep flirting with me and we can have you in handcuffs," I grinned back.

"Kinky."

I shook my head letting out a few amused chuckles. "Anyways, the scams in Shibuya. There is nothing much to tell. Officially, the police are aware of the mafia running a phishing scam in Shibuya that seem to target teens. It all takes place during the daytime though nobody is sure about a name. My friend Hamada? He says something is shady is going down in his alleyway and that if you get caught, the mafia is going to drain you of all your money and squeeze every single yen out of you."

"Can you tell me where is the alleyway?" Akira asked.

I shook my head. "And let you get in trouble? No way. I don't want to be responsible in case anything happens to you," I said before glancing up in the sky with a frown. "Look, the only reason why I am even allowed to poke my head into this case is because of Goro and Sae-san. Even then, he doesn't want me poking my nose too far into this case or even be here in Shibuya. You guys are going to get into trouble. You don't even have a way to go against this guy. This guy whoever he is no doubt runs Shibuya and thinks of it as his personal bank. And the people? They are just walking ATM machines that are only useful to him until he drains every single yen from them. Gluttonous bastard."

"I see... Thank you anyways," Akira nodded as we exited out of the station.

"It's alright," I sighed glancing back at him. "Promise me that you will be careful. Someone is going to get hurt if you aren't careful. At least think it through before investigating it any further."

"I will," Akira nodded. "By the way, you said that homeless guy was your friend?"

"Yeah, Hamada is a good friend of mine. Why are you asking?" I tilted my head.

"It is a bit unusual to be friends with a homeless guy," Akira pointed out. 

I shrugged. "Not if I was also homeless."

"What? You were homeless?" Akira asked looking honestly shocked. 

I nodded my head crossing my arms. "I don't think it's such a big deal. The homeless people are a great way to gain information if you have been longtime friends with them. Even the media knows that."

"Thanks for the information. I'll see you later," Akira waved bye.

"See you and hope we can actually hang out soon," I waved with a smile heading off.

* * *

“You know when I wouldn’t mind hanging out soon, I didn’t expect you just wanted to hang out with me,” I sighed glancing at Akira. “I thought Akechi would be with us.”

“Oh, so you wanted me to go on a date with Akechi? Is that what you are implying?” Akira asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

I sputtered thankfully not drinking anything at the moment. “No! Why would I want you to go on a date with Goro?”

Akira paused for a moment as if a lightbulb went off. “That’s right, you want to date him yourself sorry.”

My face heated up in embarrassment as I shook my head. “N-No! Why is everyone insisting I am dating him! He is just a friend!”

”You do call him, ‘Prince Charming.’” 

“I’ve been calling him that for years!” Damn Akira! He was such a joker...

”A-Anyways, whatcha want to do?” I asked quickly wanting to change the subject.

”Oh yeah, there is something I wanted to ask about,” Akira said and gestured to follow him. I shrugged and followed along. 

“Oh sure, just as long as I don’t give away any classified information,” I shrugged. “What’s up?”

”How did you know what was the mafia boss’s cognition?” Akira asked. 

“I interpret the things I see and basically tell it to others,” I shrugged nonchalantly as we headed into an alleyway. There was also a cat following us? I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

“What kind of things do you see?” Akira pressed for more details.

”It depends on the person,” I shrugged. 

“Like how to make a profile for a mafia boss?” Akira asked.

”Yeah. I'm surprised you remember my little ramble about that,” I shrugged.

"It is hard to forget someone who correctly states all the keywords for Kanoshiro's palace."

"Who? Keywords?" I asked confused before pausing. Wait, that wasn't Akira talking. I glanced around in confusion but I didn't know who said that. 

"Don't lie, you know what the Metaverse is don't you?" Akira asked crossing his arms. "If you didn't, then explain how you heard Morgana?"

"W-Wait what?" I asked confused.

"He means me." That same voice... I glanced to see a cat looking at us. "You can hear me and you knew the keywords to get us to the bank. We put them into the MetaNav and we manage to get inside. In fact, you perfectly describe what the palace is."

I stared at Akira and back at Morgana before blinking for a few moments. 

"Well, can you explain that to us?" the cat asked.

I glanced off to the side clutching my arm biting my lip. "I... I know what is the Metaverse. How do you know that world even exists?"

"Like we said, we use the MetaNav to travel to the other world to here," Morgana said. "You have one too don't you?"

"What? No. Of course, I don't have the MetaNav," I shook my head. 

"Can we check your phone?" Akira asked.

"Sure, go ahead," I said offering my phone to Akira. He glanced through it before turning to the cat shaking his head. He then handed back to me clearly confused. 

"Wait, if you don't have the MetaNav... then how do you know about the Metaverse?" Akira asked. "You couldn't have known about Kanoshiro's palace unless you been there before."

"I wasn't lying when I said that I interpret the things I see and tell it to others," I said shaking my head. "I don't need to travel to Kanoshiro's palace to know describe it."

"You had to have seen it though!" Morgana shouted. "There is no way to describe the palace if you hadn't seen it before.

"You aren't wrong. I have seen it before," I nodded my head. "I have never stepped a single foot inside his palace, but I have seen it before."

"Huh?" Morgana asked confused. Even Akira looked confused as he tried to figure out my words. Looks like I will have to tell someone again... I didn't want to even if they were aware of the Metaverse. It never ends well...

"Just don't tell anyone," I pleaded as I glance towards them.

"Who would we tell?" Akira pointed out. Okay, yeah good point, but still... Though a part of me knew that I could trust him. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I could trust him. 

I gulped as my hands were clenched into fists, slightly trembling. I had to focus. Akira was part of it too. I should be fine. There wouldn't be anyone who would be able to question it.

"I... I have a special ability ever since I was born. I can't travel to the Metaverse like you guys can, but I can see the distortions in the Metaverse from reality. I use what I see in the Metaverse to perform my 'profiling' based off of that," I admitted. "That's how I know what the palace looks like without ever stepping a single foot inside the palace."

"W-What?" 

* * *

A/N: (Nearly-) Back to back updates because of the hype and released information? Yes definitely. Though, I would have updated this yesterday if my wifi didn’t go down so blame whoever took down the internet in my area for not getting this sooner. I am also super hyped for Persona 5 S. I wasn't expecting that to be what it stands for and man, I am so excited. I never knew I needed it but now it exists and I need it. Altus is going to drain me of all my money and I'm okay with it lmao. 

Also, I promise don't hate Makoto. I actually love Makoto a lot (not my all time favorite but still love her a lot) however due to her attitude towards Akechi at first, she would naturally clash against Reader-chan. I'm actually looking forward to future moments with Reader and Makoto. 

But even more important, Reader's ability. I am pretty sure nobody caught it either, which is great, but it has been foreshadowed in earlier chapters. Ex. in the previoius chapter: How reader can simply "profile" Madarame despite she never actually met him nor exchanged a single word with him. I won't talk too much about it here as I'll save that for next chapter. ;D Hope you guys enjoy the back to back updates.


	9. A/N: Not actual Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology from author

// Sorry guys! I uploaded the wrong chapter draft. I usually make different ideas and try out different things. This just so happened to be the case as I worked on different versions and ideas and this was basically a drabble you could say. I’ve updated the previous chapter with the actual chapter so please give that one an actual read. Sorry again!


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things that have to be kept a secret.

The train was deadly silent despite the many people packed inside the steel death trap. It was driving me crazy though I think if someone were to even make the slightest noise, I would have snapped. Akira knew of my ability and frankly, it made me uncomfortable.

Very uncomfortable.

There weren't many things that made me uncomfortable and this was one of the few things. What was I thinking then?! It was not going to be fine. It doesn't matter Akira could travel to that other world with the help of his app.  It doesn't matter if he promised he will keep it a secret. It doesn't even matter that we are friends or not.

Akira Kurusu knew.

Someone knew about my powers and wanted me to explain not only to him but others as well.

Are you kidding me? Is he even considering my feelings in this situation? What about my own problems? I can't let them go around telling people I have this ability, especially Akechi. I never outright stated my powers and who could tell what will happen if they tell him? 

Speaking of Akechi, I was also going against his advice by going to Shibuya just to meet up with Akira. I don't need guilt stacked on top of my already growing problems. 

I stepped off the train wondering if this was a mistake. I could turn back now and not face this whole ordeal all over again...

But then again, I didn't want Akira asking me questions especially if Akechi is there. I let out a sigh heading out to the central square. I never thought this would ever have to deal with this but I guess I had no choice.

"Yo, (L/N)." I turned to see Ryuji standing there alongside Akira, Ann and a blue-haired male I didn't recognize. I didn't realize Ryuji and Ann would be part of the group. This only made me feel more uncomfortable than the blue-haired guy knowing. 

"I would rather not do it here... Can we go somewhere where nobody else will hear... at all?" I asked in a rather hesitant and small voice. I hated it, but more than anything I didn't want anyone else to know or even overhear the slightest bit of our conversation. I especially hated I felt so powerless in this situation.

"I think we got an idea of where would be best," Ann said giving me a comforting smile before pulling out her phone. Suddenly, the world shifted and I blinked. Ah... that was smart. That did somewhat make me feel better. I glanced at all of them to see them donning new outfits. 

"You are wearing different clothes," I noted aloud.

"We can explain more in detail later about persona users," Morgana piped up. He looked exactly how I saw him in reality- well through my... "special" vision. "Can you tell us about your ability?"

"Can I at least know first who are you?" I asked turning towards the blue-haired guy. He did seem strangely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." He gave a small bow. 

"Ah, you are Madarame's former pupil... I definitely recall hearing that name," I nodded my head before the pieces quickly fit together. "You guys are the Phantom Thieves."

"Yes, we are," Akira confirmed. "But first, your ability?"

"Ah, one more thing," I said shaking my head. "Promise me... Do not even speak the slightest bit about this conversation to anyone? I don't mind too much if you happened to gain more members in your group and you telling them, but do not talk about this in reality to anyone. Since you guys have the MetaNav, we can hold any discussions as needed here."

"I guess that's fine," Ryuji sighed. “What do you think Leader?”

”I think it’s fine with me too,” Akira shrugged.

"It's okay, (L/N)-san. We won't tell anyone, right Ryuji?" Ann asked emphasizing on the delinquent's name.

"Why are you singling me out for?!" Ryuji shouted.

Despite how Ann called Ryuji out, it did actually comfort me. It made me believe they were going to keep it a secret and not tell everyone. It did calm down my nerves quite a bit despite the commotion.

"Ability?" Akira piped up.

Ugh, right... Still, have to do that. I glanced off to the side wondering how to begin. How the hell do I even start talking about a subject that I carefully avoided ever bringing up for years?

"Right. Uh, so how it works?" I trailed off stalling a bit. I know it wasn't hard to just tell them but... Telling others? I shook my thoughts off. Come on, I need to get over myself. I can do this. "Right. You know how the saying? That eyes are windows to the soul? In a way, I guess you could say that instead of everyone else can see into my heart by looking into my eyes, I can look into everyone else's. I can look at their Shadows and even hear what they say. However, I can also look at my surroundings and see any distortions. I think the closest palace is usually the one I will see but if its the general area, the strongest palace will dictate which one I see. Since we are in Shibuya, I will naturally see Kaneshiro's palace however if I went to where Madarame's shack, I would see his palace instead of Kaneshiro's. ”

”Whoa... So that’s how you do your profiling,” Ann awed. “That would make things easier to profile someone.”

 “If I'm honest, I am not sure exactly how it works. I can control it to my whims no problem as I can focus and I can see into the Metaverse. However, I sometimes can see into the Metaverse even when I am not focusing so it makes it difficult at times to tell the difference between the Metaverse and reality."

"Does it affect any of your other senses?" Yusuke asked.

"Only my hearing," I said. "I can hear things that happen in the Metaverse as well as see into it. I can hear what people's shadows say. However, for the most part, I can only see."

"I see... Well, this could be valuable information," Morgana nodded his head. "Hey, do the shadows notice your presence when you do this?"

I blinked for a few seconds before shaking my head. "Not usually. They often can't tell I'm there even if I am technically standing right in front of them. There were only a few times that shadows actually noticed me. Even then, I am safe since I am still in reality, not the Metaverse."

"Ah ha! I knew your ability will be helpful!" Morgana exclaimed. 

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"She can gather information about palaces and help us locate new targets!" Morgana said. 

"Oh! You mean like a spy?!" Ryuji grinned. "That is so effin' cool!"

I blinked before shaking my head. "Wait just a second! I didn't agree to this," I frowned crossing my arms. "You guys are the Phantom Thieves! I can't be working with you guys."

"Oh right... you work with Akechi," Ryuji grumbled letting out a disgruntled sigh. 

“Hey! There is nothing wrong working with him!” I frowned crossing my arms. “I’ve been doing it for years!”

"Still, it would cause problems since you work alongside the person who is helping the police find us," Yusuke noted. “What do you think, Akira?”

"I can buy your snacks," Akira offered as Ann turned to him shocked.

"She isn't going to-"

"Okay," I cut Ann off. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Akira giving me a look with a knowing smirk like he knew I was going to agree. Dammit! Why does everyone know about my weakness for food? Then again, he was there when I had picked out those snacks... and I was getting a new source of snacks so can't complain too much.

“I can’t believe you agree because of food,” Ann sighed shaking her head in clear disappointment.

"Food is always an acceptable form of payment," I shot back. 

"But you still have the problem with Akechi. How will you avoid that?" Ann asked.

"I visit Shibuya often enough. It won't be suspicious if I give you guys information here in the form of profiling," I shrugged. "And it is nothing unusual for me to be carrying around food or do food for favors."

“That should work then,” Morgana nodded his head. "So?"

"I think it will be best off if you guys find your own targets still," I added. "I can find palaces no problem however, I won't know who is the palace ruler until I see them."

"That's fine, I think that is good enough," Morgana said with a nod of approval. "You can be an unofficial member of the Phantom Thieves!"

"I think I'm a little glad I'm not an official member," I muttered as I still was the assistant to a detective who was helping to hunt down the Phantom Thieves. It was in best interests I only act as an informant of sorts...

"Actually, we also held our discussion here for another reason," Ann admitted as she pointed up to the sky. It was hard to miss the giant flying bank in the sky. "We need to get up there however, we currently have no way to get up there. Do you have any suggestions?" 

I blinked before staring up at the bank. It was flying higher than any of the buildings. Hell, even the skyscrapers didn't even compare to how high it was flying. Grappling hooks were definitely out of the question to get up to the bank though, it would at least help them get to the top of the buildings. What I needed to get was something that would allow them to get up a large distance in the air.

"Oh! I think I have an idea," I nodded my head with a smile. "Seeing the Metaverse as long as I have, I think I have a pretty good understanding of how it works and how to get things to work in our favor. I just need a few days to implement said idea."

They glanced at each other before shrugging. 

"Well, that is better than nothing unlike Mona here," Ryuji said jabbing his thumb at the cat.

"It's not my fault I can't turn into a helicopter!" Morgana shouted. 

I chuckled but was intrigued. I knew I was hesitant originally but honestly, the antics between the Phantom Thieves put my heart at ease. They could keep a secret.

"You're smiling," Akira pointed out. "I was worried since you seemed so hesitant last time."

I didn't even realize I was smiling. I blinked a few moments before shaking my head. "Thank you for being concerned... though did you really have to use snacks against me?"

"I didn't hold a gun to your head and force you to take it," Akira grinned. 

"You might as well," I sighed though there was a lingering thought on my mind... 

How was I going to keep this a secret from Akechi? 

* * *

I walked up to the apartment relieved that Akechi wasn't going to be home yet. He did say he was going to be out late today and that meant I could mentally prepare myself at the least. I let out a sigh as I unlocked the door letting myself in. At least I can relax after a stressful morning.

"Welcome back."

I jumped before quickly forming a bit of a flimsy smile glancing at Akechi who was in the kitchen wearing an apron. What the hell was up with my luck recently?

"I thought you said you weren't going to be home until later?" I asked trying not to let out how absolutely nervous I was. I thought I had at least til nightfall to mentally prepare myself. Dammit, at least let me prepare myself to lie to my best friend. 

"I manage to get off early and besides, I wanted to see you," Akechi flashed his charming smile at me. My face quickly heated up as I turned away in embarrassment. The universe must have a vendetta against me or something. I can’t be nervous and embarrassed! This isn’t how this works!

"T-That's nice..." I muttered as I slipping off my shoes and closed the door.

"Is something the matter?" he asked as my heart stopped. God dammit. Akechi was still as sharp as ever. He probably noticed something was off with me. Then again, I didn't do anything to help my cause.

"Nothing at all," I denied shaking my head as I took a seat on the chair by the kitchen quickly deciding it was best to change the subject. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Akechi curtly replied. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't be mad whatever is bothering you."

Distraction failed. I would say time for Plan B, but unfortunately, I did not have a Plan B. Lying. That was the obligated option I had in the end...

"It's just..." I lowered my head bitting my lip. I just need to form my story. I clenched my pants doing my best to avoid looking frustrated and appear rather guilty and worried. "I'm sorry. I didn't stay away from Shibuya."

"I figured as much," Akechi sighed clearly disappointed. It was as if his sigh was a knife embedded in my chest and it was slowly twisting and turning causing pure agony. I was so guilty. There no doubt in my mind. “Why did you break your promise?”

"My friend... Hamada you remember? He told me a few guys in the homeless community got caught up in the phishing scams. I was worried..." I carefully worded my sentence.

It wasn't a lie... but it wasn't the truth either.

"That's the exact reason why I told you to avoid Shibuya," Akechi pointed out before I felt a pair of hands gently clasp my own. "I am not mad. I want you to stay safe that's all. I can stay with you."

"That is okay," I shook my head. "You are busy."

"And you are important to me. Just let me know and I will come in a heartbeat," Akechi smiled at me. God, his smile melted my heart...

"Thank you," I couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming thought. Still guilty but that smile could melt away worry I had... "Can we have those pancakes though?"

"Coming right up."

Still, I did feel a bit bad for lying.

Then again, I would be lying if I said this was the first time I lied to the detective.

* * *

I walked down Central Street munching on a rather interesting crepe. To be exact, it was an interesting combination of peanut butter, jello, potatoes, and pickled mustard cabbage. I wasn't actually planning on staying here long. I did go a bit out of my way to go get the snack, but it was well worth it.

"(L/N)! Glad you are here. Please come with us! Makoto is confronting the mob," Ann pleaded.

"What?!" I shouted as my eyes grew as wide as saucers. I knew Makoto was having inferiority problems, but I never realized she would be so rash to go confront the mob by herself! I gave a mental apology to my poor delicious crepe before throwing it in the trash. "Take me to her."

"Right!" I followed the group to the alleyway to see a car pulling away.

Ryuji's eyes widen. "Hey, wasn't that-" 

"It's the guys that messed with us the other day! So they were connected to Kaneshiro!" Morgana pointed out as I frowned. 

"Didn't I tell you guys not to get involve?" I hissed at them but it was ignored.

Ann turned to Akira, concerned written all over her face. "She still on!?"

All eyes turned towards Akira as he pulled out his phone.

"Contact Kaneshiro-san. Tell him we got a good one," a man's voice came through confirming the two were still on.

"Where are we going?" Makoto's voice soon followed.

"I guess we can't do anythin' to her if she's Kaneshiro-san's customer," another male's voice came through.

"Hey, I asked a question here. Where are we going?" Makoto's voice came through once again. I mentally groaned. She was in no position to be making demands!

"We gotta go after them!" Ann said and began to run as we all quickly followed. 

Ryuji stood at the edge of the road looking for a taxi.

"Ryuji, get a taxi! I'll-" Yusuke pulled out a notepad quickly scribbling something inside before showing it off. "OK, I've got their license plate. My sketching skills have come in handy."

Ryuji tried to flag down a taxi but it sped past him. He slapped his hands together in frustration. "Agh, shit, he ignored me!" 

Did they forget? I think so...

Before Ryuji could move, I stepped out onto the road holding out a badge. The taxi immediately pulled to a stop. 

“(L/N)!” Ann shouted. 

"Police! I will be temporary borrowing your vehicle!" I announced to the driver. The taxi driver immediately got out as I gestured to them. "Hurry up and get in!" 

"I forgot she had that," Ann muttered but everyone quickly piled in with Akira being the designated driver. To be fair, he did a pretty damn good job as we found ourselves at the location and not too far behind too. 

It was a night club... I had a bad feeling. I should at least warn them and we can plan a bit before rushing in.

"Okay-" I didn't get a chance to get another word out as everyone ran inside. Are they all idiots?! I let out a frustrated sigh but quickly followed inside signing away my fate. 

"What in the world...!?" Ann gasped as we ran up to the mobsters and I saw Makoto lying on the ground. As soon as our eyes meet, she immediately looked away ashamed to see me of all people here.

"Who the fuck are you!?" the pierced man demanded.

"You got followed, you dumb shits!" Kaneshiro frowned clearly displeased at the current situation. For a split second, my surroundings changed and I saw the purple skinned Shadow Kaneshiro standing there with a dark smirk on his face. However just as quickly as it occurred, it quickly changed back to normal.

No... I was wrong. Kaneshiro wasn't displeased... In fact, that vision I saw, he actually seemed seriously happy about this situation. It gave me a really bad feeling.

The mob boss flopped up onto his feet and flipped open his case revealing stacks and stacks of cash.

"Holy moly...!" Morgana gasped.

"That bag you saw the other day with that matching outfit. How much was it?" he turned his attention to the woman sitting beside him.

"About three hundred million?" the woman replied. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, he simply hands over the money and I don't think this was simply for show... 

The woman squeals in delight at the cash. "For reals!?"

"Better thank those guys," Kanoshiro said slouching back.

"What...?" Ryuji muttered confused.

"I'm royally pissed right now. Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress? It's you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and barging in here like you own the joint...!" he then glanced down at the case. "See this empty space? I'm so pissed that now there is a three hundred million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don't fill it up. I'm a perfectionist. So, good luck."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't. Let's get out of here," I warned shaking my head.

Snap!

Shit... I was afraid of this. Blackmail.

"Come on, you all look so tense," Kaneshiro mocked. "I think I'll call it... 'Debauchery of Minors at a Club.' So, can I send this to your school?"

"That's-" Makoto struggled from under the guy's grip. I had almost forgotten she was there. Almost.

"Oh, damn, I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too?" the mob boss practically rubbing salt into our wounds. "Ahh... This is so hilarious. I feed on dumbshits like you. ...Understand, pretty little student council president?"

I didn't like this at all...

"Now listen up. Run your mouth to the police, and I'll break all of you, starting with your families," Kaneshiro threatened. "I want to give you the usual month, but well, you have such a large group here..."Three weeks. Bring three hundred million yen by then. No less. Summer bonuses are around the corner, you know? It'll be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies."

The other men snicker, but something felt... off.

Wait a moment...? Did he not know I was part of the police? But that sounded off though... Wouldn't someone like him know my ties with the police? It isn't exactly hidden either and everyone seemed aware of my status. So I didn’t understand why he played it off as if he didn’t know...?

"Now get out of my sight. I'm about to have some fun,” Kaneshiro shooed us in a manner that Ryuji clearly didn’t like.

"What!? To hell with that! You see we-"

"Shut the hell up and understand our position here," I sharply cut him off with a harsh and ice-cold tone.

"See, that clever little girl over there understands," Kaneshiro smirks. I frowned but they got off Makoto at least...

* * *

The drive back was silent as I returned the taxi.

"Why the hell did you stop me back there! Aren't you with the police?" Ryuji demanded.

"Just because I have ties to the police doesn't mean there won’t be any consequences. Your pictures were taken and I don’t doubt he will post them before the police can retrieve them. Even then, I wouldn’t be able to explain why other minors besides myself was at the club," I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. "Besides, do you think telling a mob boss that I am connected to the police is a good idea? I wouldn't be able to leave."

"Yeah... that's true," Ryuji muttered.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to drag you in like this..." Makoto apologized looking quite guilty for it. 

"For real," Ryuji said flatly.

"I was stupid..." Makoto admitted.

"I must agree," Yusuke said. "You should've easily imagined this happening."

Ann turned towards Yusuke giving him a scolding look. "Hey Yusuke..."

"I was so caught in trying to be useful..." Makoto glanced off to the side and I did feel slightly bad... though I did tell her too. 

She was never going to be useful the same way I was to Sae and Akechi. She wasn’t going to useful the same way as other members in the Phantom Thieves. She just needed to find her own damn way because she can be more useful to them than I ever would be. 

"All right, enough of the blame game! What's done is done," Ryuji said. 

"I'm going to cause trouble for Sis too..." Makoto muttered.

"Sis?" Ann asked.

"My older sister has a commendable job, and she's a much more remarkable person than me... A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it's just us living together..." Makoto admitted. "But I'm still a child, so all I am is a burden to her..."

"I don't think Sae-san really views you as a burden though," I spoke up.

"Huh?" Makoto asked blinking. 

"I spent some time with your sister and let me just tell you that Sae-san doesn't really hate you nor does she see you as a burden," I said. "I was talking to her recently and she regrets whatever happened between you two. Work is causing her stress and not saying that it is okay for her to snap at you like that but I am saying that she doesn't truly think you are a burden. In fact, she is more jealous than anything."

"J-Jealous?" Makoto repeated clearly confused. "You mean you think my sister is jealous of me?"

"I know it," I shook my head. Looking at one's shadow is helpful for times like this. "She is jealous of the freedom you have over her dead-end slave of a job."

"That... doesn't sound like Sis. She told me herself that I am useless to her though. Why would you even try to help me? Didn't you say I was useless too?" Makoto frowned. Well, I can't blame her. I am talking about a person's Shadow- the side that nobody believes unless they see it themselves first hand. 

"You called her useless?" Ryuji asked but I ignored it for the time being.

"One: that was a long time ago and I can't believe you still remember that," I sighed. "Two, you should really remember the exact words I said to you when I said those words to you."

Makoto frowned staying silent for a few moments before turning to Ann. "I also have to apologize for what happened to you." I can't blame Makoto for changing the subject. She clearly didn't want to talk about Sae nor recalled exactly what I said to her.

"Eh...?" Ann asked confused.

"Now that I think on it, the truth about Kamoshida must've been covered up by the whole school. I had my suspicions, but... I couldn't do anything about it," Makoto said before correcting herself. "... No. I didn't do anything. Had I cared enough, I could've done something."

Ann did honestly look guilty, while on the other hand, I felt a bit awkward. I barely knew exactly what Kamoshida's case was or what he did, but I was perfectly aware that it affected almost everyone in this group. I glanced at Yusuke who appeared to be in the same boat as I did since neither of us attended Shujin. 

"People like me... must really be what others call scum of the earth," Makoto practically insulted herself looking rather depressed.

"Real scum wouldn't call themselves that," Ann pointed out. I had to agree. Real scum wouldn't call themselves that... or people who are aware of the scum hide that fact away in the back of the closet.

"... Huh?" Makoto asked her eyes widening in shock. 

"I'm the same. It's just like you said before: I was the closest to Shiho, but I didn't do anything..." Ann admitted. "Besides, Kamoshida's the one to blame. Shiho understands that... and I do too."

"Takamaki-san..." Makoto said.

"You didn't have a place to belong either... Isn't that right?" Yusuke asked.

"Me either...?" Makoto asked. 

"We won't let anyone fall victim again," Ann promised with her eyes full of determination. "Now, what should we do from here?"

"I'll do something about the money...!" Makoto quickly jumped on that. "So can we please just drop the case with Kaneshiro?"

"That is way too high to pay back even with your sister's job even if I threw in the amount of money I earned from cases I work on with Goro," I shook my head. 

"Yeah. We're all caught up in this," Ryuji agreed.

"We can't have you rushing things on your own anymore and making the situation worse," Yusuke pointed out.

"If only we could do something about that bank," Ryuji sighed.

"Ryuji...!" Yusuke hissed at him. Were they looking for an alternative solution just in case? Well, it was fair. I didn't even have enough time to finish the project I was working on. 

Ryuji realized his mistake as he rubbed the back of his head giving Yusuke an apologetic smile. 

"Bank...?" Makoto asked confused. 

"Oh, right, the bank...!" Morgana said as if a light bulb just went off. "She isn't useless at all! She may be our key in! Hear me out, you guys!"

"Our key in? What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"Hey maybe we shouldn't talk about this out in the open just saying," I muttered.

"A cat...? Um, are you all OK...?" Makoto asked clearly confused and even a little weirded out. This is exactly why I ask for all of our conversations to happen in the Metaverse. 

"We've become Kaneshiro's targets. That means we've become customers of Kaneshiro's bank!" Morgana said.

"I see. The reason why we couldn't enter before was because we weren't considered his customers..." Yusuke realized. 

"I thought it was fairly obvious," I muttered. 

"Then you should have told us?" Ryuji sighed.

"And wouldn't you say that she in particular is a special customer? Let's take her with us. She is responsible for our current situation," Morgan said.

"Whoa, I don't follow this at all," Ryuji said wide-eyed. I sighed shaking my head and glanced at Akira who shrugged.

"She risked her life doing something so reckless. At the very least, she has the right to know," Yusuke pointed out. "Won't you come with us?"

"Yay, one more person I have to explain this stuff to," I said with fake enthusiasm. 

"What? ... Wait. To where?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, where we goin'?" Ryuji asked.  

"Beat me..." Ann admitted.

I let out a sighed shaking my head. This was the Phantom Thieves of Heart that the police were hunting after. The group Akechi was convinced as criminals...

Yeah... sure. Now I see how clearly ridiculous the notion is after seeing first hand who exactly the Phantom Thieves were.

After transporting to the Metaverse, they gave the whole rundown about the Metaverse to Makoto and even explain the Persona bit which I managed to catch onto. 

"Wait, why are you here then?" Makoto asked turning towards me.

"I am an unofficial member," I raised my hand. "Basically, I can see into the Metaverse even in reality. I am to provide intel about the Palaces."

"I see..." Makoto nodded her head. 

"I can explain in full detail at a later time," I said waving it off. 

"I will hold you accountable for that," Makoto said with a smile. I blinked before smiling back as well.

That was the first time we had such a civil and actually normal conversation. 

"You want to go to that bank, right? Let's go then," Makoto said. "If I've become a customer of that bank, then they'll have to let me in."

Makoto walked out onto Central Street as the bank lowered. 

“It came to us!” Ryuji shouted reeling back in shock. 

Morgana jumped in joy with a large grin across his face. “It’s just as I calculated!” 

I rolled my eyes as we began to walk up the ramp to the front of the bank. I sort of just tuned out as I stared at the palace before recalling the look on Shadow Kaneshiro’s face.

He was planning something and something told me that it wasn’t going to be anything good. 

* * *

A/N: So to give a more detailed out-of-game profile, Reader's ability activates similar to Akira's third eye. If she focuses, she activates her ability. However, it is clear that despite she can activate it whenever she pleases, there are often times she will accidentally activate. This makes it rather difficult at times for Reader to tell the difference between the Metaverse and reality but she makes do as best as she can.

Also, this is mostly an exposition chapter and things you heard before. Sorry guys but, there is a lot to start occurring begin next chapter. 

Now, out of curiosity, would anyone be down for a discord for basically this fanfiction? I really don’t have anyone to discuss with about Persona 5 tbh. There, I wouldn’t mind giving sneak peeks about the next chapters, alternate drafts of previous chapters, and answer any questions that won’t spoil anything in future chapters. I don't know what else I would offer but uh, everyone can talk about our love and appreciation for Goro Akechi so that's a plus? Poll [here](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11859292/Discord-for-A-Palace-Made-of-Lies). (Poll will link back to Quotev Poll)


	11. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is power

"It seems there will be a lot of Shadows from here on," Morgana said clearly concerned. 

"Huh? What's that about?" Makoto asked confused.

"Enemies attack us here," Ann explained.

"I see... I've trained in aikido. Don't worry; I can defend myself," Makoto assured.

"Self-defense won't do much good against Shadows, but then again, it's better than nothing," Morgana admitted. 

Wait a second... this won't be like me looking into the Metaverse before. Shadows normally don't detect me because I am not physically in the Metaverse. Now? There is no doubt they would and I had a major problem.

"Actually, you know what, I'll stay out here and support you guys from the back. Go Thieves," I gave a half-ass smiled with an equally half-hearted cheer of enthusiasm taking a step back. However, a hand was put on my shoulder preventing any further attempt to escape. I glance at Makoto who gave me a smile.

"If I am going in, you should come along too. After all, we are both honorary customers, so we better act like ones. Besides, you are an unofficial member of the Phantom Thieves," Makoto pointed out. 

I let out a groan showing my clear displeasure. "You know, Makoto? I really hate it when you are right. Let's go."

"I will be useful for you guys," Makoto promised as I wondered what kind of stunt she was going to pull this time. I guess I am to keep an eye out. 

"Well then, let's head inside."

We walked inside the front entrance as I took a glance around. This really did seem like an ordinary bank despite the fact it was flying off the ground. No big difference here. 

"What business do you have here?" one of the security guards questioned.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Ann sighed.

"Come at us!" Makoto took a stance clearly about ready to start a fight and her words only confirmed it.

"No no! Wait!" Ryuji shouted having a rather nice and fast reaction time. 

"She's one of Kaneshiro's customers," Yusuke said. 

"We both are," I piped up standing next to Makoto. She at least seemed to catch on that violence isn't the way to go through this situation.

"We'd like to speak with the bank president," Makoto said. 

"Excuse me, but do you have an appointment?" the guard questioned. 

"We need to talk to him. Now let me through!" Makoto ordered. 

"Let them pass," a familiar voice suddenly echoed through the bank. The guards stepped to the side as Makoto looked back.

"That voice... It's Kaneshiro!" Makoto gasped.

"You mean a bank has a president?" Ryuji questioned.

"You didn't know that?" I asked more confused at the fact he didn't know.

"They make good money," Yusuke pointed out. 

"If it wasn't too much work, I would sign up to be one," I sighed as we were "guided" to the reception room. I glanced around finding nothing too strange...

Well except a few things, but I decided to keep it to myself. 

"This place is gigantic... To think such a large bank is floating in the sky..." Makoto couldn't help but awe. I couldn't blame her either. I was also a bit amazed myself. I have never been inside a palace like this. Seeing it was one thing. Being here was another.

 "Well, I guess anything goes in a Palace," Ryuji shrugged.

"Yeah no kidding about that one," I sighed recalling the times I've seen a palace before. 

"This is the reception office. Hurry on inside," the security guard ordered.

With little choice, we walked inside and inside was a large mountain of cash awaiting us.

"How many beef bowls could I eat with this...?" Ryuji asked in complete disbelief and was he drooling?

"Depends on the brand and flavor," I pointed out with a nod of approval. This is why I am friends with Ryuji. We both are people of culture and food is a must.

"Unauthorized entry, property damage, and other disturbances. That comes to three hundred million yen in total. You're here regarding that, correct, Miss Beautiful President and Miss Lovely Assistant?" Shadow Kaneshiro's voice asked. So he did know... Why didn't he hold me hostage back then or even silenced me? Even I understood that I could harm his career due to my connections. 

All eyes turned to the source of the sound: a television screen showing the Shadow I saw before. He swiveled in his seat facing the camera looking ever so calm and prideful. 

"It must be quite tough gathering so much money. I'd be willing to give you a loan, you know," the pest mocked us. 

"You gonna call it off then?" Ryuji asked.

"No- a loan. The interest rate is ten percent a day," Shadow Kaneshiro replied clearly not amused. 

"Ten percent interest a day... Um... Uh... That means... One day is..." Ann trailed off trying to figure out.

"It's thirty million yen," Makoto replied. 

"There's need to be alarmed. I have a more manageable option for people like you," the Shadow grinned. 

Makoto's eyes narrowed clearly catching on the mob boss's plan. "That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?"

"Quite the impressive insight... Niijima-san," he replied with a smug grin. "Or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima?"

A wave of shock spread through the room, as I frowned. He clearly had the resources and was aware of many things... So why keep quiet about my ties to the police in reality? Why bring up Makoto's instead of my own?

"How do you know that...?!" Makoto demanded.

"Please don't underestimate our intelligence network," Shadow Kaneshiro replied. "Though I do have to say it is rather impressive you managed to evade my own intelligence network, (L/N)-san. I can't find any information older than a few years... Your information has been quite valuable on the market recently."

"My information?" I mutter as chills ran up my spine. Someone is looking for information on me? They wanted to find information that is older than a few years ago... before I came to Shibuya. That made me very uncomfortable to put it lightly. Not to mention, whoever was looking for information on me had a lot of money apparently. 

"My, what wonderful good have come falling into my lap," Kaneshiro grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ann shouted.

"Young women are so useful. They lack physical strength and are dumb. It's as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong. That just might be the rule since the dawn of history," Shadow Kaneshiro gloated.

"You truly are despicable..." Yusuke frowned clearly not pleased. 

"You better be ready, Kaneshiro! We're gonna snatch your Treasure from you!" Ryuji mocked.

"Don't make me laugh, you petty thieves. My citadel has the highest security installed in it," the mob boss Shadow replied clearly irritated.

In an instant, multiple Shadows spawned as I instinctively took a step back staying near Makoto, who was also avoiding the Shadows as well. Everyone else got into fighting stances. 

"Anyone will do anything for money. I'll rob you of your lives as easily as I breathe air," Shadow Kaneshiro chuckled. "Get them."

"It's Mr. Kaneshiro's orders! Eliminate them at once!" the shadow ordered.

"I don't know their weakness... Guess we gotta try everything," Morgana warned as the Phantom Thieves took their stances.

“Come on! We will only get in their way,” I said grabbing Makoto’s arm and pulling her towards the exit. “The least we can do is stay out of their way.”

”But I swore I would be useful to them!” Makoto shook her head and tried to leave but I jerked her back and forced her to turn to me.

“Makoto! You can’t just run into action! Please think about how this will affect other people,” I shook my head.

”But look! They are fighting to protect us! They are fighting because of a mistake I made. How can you just stay so calm about this? Aren’t you angry?!” Makoto shouted gesturing to the Phantom Thieves. 

I glanced over just in time to see Ann ripping off her mask.

”Dance, Carmen!” She shouted as Carmen fired off fireballs at the two shadows.

”Goemon!” Yusuke shouted ripping off his mask. Goemon manifested itself and slices through the shadows.

”Watch out! It appears as physical attacks won’t do the trick!” Morgana shouted. “Go! Zorro!” The party all received a nice heal.

"They are protecting us! We should be doing something," Makoto spoke up again snapping me out of my thought. 

I stared at them for a few moments before shaking my head. "No. It's because they are protecting us, I won't get involved. It's the smartest decision to stay out of their way and make sure we are safe."

Makoto huffed shaking her head. "I don't believe so... Sometimes the smartest decision isn't the smartest decision."

"Huh? How the hell does that make sense?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Neither of us got to make another comment as an announcement came through.

"The target is stuck here! We need more backup!" a scurity guard shadow communicated. "Don't let them escape! We must take them down!"

More shadows spawned as we jumped back in surprise.

"What the- There's no end to them. Have they really been hired with money..!?" Morgana shouted in disbelief. "We're in trouble at this rate! Let's run!" 

Akira threw down a flash bomb temporary blinding the shadows as we made our escape. Akira led the escape. However, before we reached the entrance, two security guard shadows spawned blocking our path. 

"There's no end to them...!" Ann winced.

"Guys!" Makoto shouted concerned. Even I was concerned... How we were going to escape? That first battle did seem to drain a bit of stamina and reinforcements seemed to spawn quickly. 

"You seem to be in quite a pickle..." A familiar voice mocked. We turned our attention to Shadow Kaneshiro looking quite smug and confident.

"How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro!" Morgana shouted.

"Those would be my words," the Shadow mob boss replied. "However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods. ... It's time you disappear."

The palace ruler clapped his hands summoning even more shadows to the scene slowly closing in as I glanced between the two groups looking for a way to escape. Going to either side would be pointless. We had no clue on where it would lead and could only look for further complications. Not to mention, I was sure they were taking even more precautions since there were two non-persona users here...

If only there was an opening.

"Managing a bank is tough- that's why I make it a case to kill troublesome customers. Having one impertinent brat disappear is enough to set an example in that other world," Kaneshiro threatened.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Makoto run out before I could realize it.

"Makoto! Get back here!"

"Please stop!" the student council president begged while ignoring my words. I frowned but didn't move from my spot worried it would cause even more problems for them. 

"I'll eliminate others besides my goods. You've no need to worry," the shadow "reassured" us.  "Your sister is quite a beauty though. I'll make sure to make her my personal slave. Once I get bored, I'll just sell her off. Oh, poor Sis. She could've been successful, if only her younger sister wasn't so dumb."

"My sister has nothing to do with this!" Makoto shouted.

"Then you better start taking customers tomorrow. All you gotta do is endure it and do as you're told," Kaneshiro said.

"Please, step back," I warned Makoto giving a glance at her and the shadows.

"Endure it... Do as I'm told..." Makoto hung her head with a tone of clear conflict in her voice.

"You'll earn three million yen in no time. Don't worry, I have a different idea for you, Miss Assistant. You, after all, will be picking up the rest of the money," Kaneshiro said with a mocking grin towards me. Dammit. So he only raised the price because solely I was there... "Although for Miss Student Council President, your life and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then!"

Kaneshiro mockingly laughed and I saw Makoto's fist clench in fury. In fact, she began to tremble with anger.  

"I've been listening to you go on and on..." Makoto growled before stomping her foot down and whipped her arm out. "Shut your damn mouth, you money-grubbing asshole!"

We all stared at shock at Makoto, especially me. I've always seen Makoto lay her head down and comply with orders from the adults. In fact, I never once heard her even speak up in such a matter once towards them- not like this. 

"Yes... Come to me," I heard Makoto say as I could feel something. Something was coming. 

Makoto clutched her head in pain letting out whimpers of pain before stomping her foot down smashing through the floor to my shock. In fact, she did it again taking a stance and I could feel it. She gripped something on her face- a mask...

Oh... I see.

As soon as Makoto ripped off the mask, a surge of energy burst forth from her as I had to look away temporary blinded.

"What the hell?" Shadow Kaneshiro shouted.

I turned back to see Makoto seated on a bike? To be precise, a motorcycle.

"W-Whoa.." I couldn't help but awe.

"A Persona...?" I heard Yusuke questioned from behind me.

"No, dude... That's a bike..." Ryuji replied. Yeah- that is definitely a bike no doubt but I could feel the energy that screamed it was not an ordinary bike. 

"I can feel it... My 'self'... Me...! Gun it!" Makoto shouted. The bike revved up before practically taking off like a bullet and swiftly turned to knock the security guards off their feet. 

"Wow... Nice!" Ann smiled. 

"Wh-What is that!? I've never seen anything like it..." Morgana awed.

"That sir, is a dope ass bike," I smirked as I crossed my arms. Makoto finally did it and for once, I can really approve of her actions.

Hell, her actions even caused Kaneshiro to be terrified before he remembers his position and quickly composed himself handing out orders. "You better earn your keep, or else I'll kill you!"

The shadows charged forth as Makoto stood firm and looking quite tall.

"I will not lose heart again, ever. I will go full speed, non-stop. Right, Johanna!?" She charged forth once more whipping her bike around sending forth a burst of nuclear energy. 

"Let's go support her!" Akira ordered. "Ann! Yusuke! Make sure those two stay off our backs. Morgana, Ryuji and I will support Makoto."

"Right! Let's go!" Ann shouted ripping off her mask. "Dance Carmen!"

"Go, Goemon!" Yusuke shouted ripping off his own fox mask. 

Deciding it was best to stay out of their way, I took cover between the benches as I glanced out from the seats at Akira, Makoto, Ryuji and Morgana.

"Don't get all cocky just because I normally behave myself! I am DONE playing nice!" Makoto shouted. "Let's go, Johanna! Full throttle!"

"The enemy's agitated. Take them down and make an opening!" Morgana pointed out.

I couldn't help but admire the scene going on. Makoto fighting for the very first time with her Persona. She finally was breaking through the chains that held her down for so long. 

It... it also contradicted everything I believed in. 

And I kind of liked being proven wrong for once.

* * *

"We know how to get in now. Our objective's been accomplished!" Morgana said.

"But how are we getting out?" Ann pointed out as there was still no opening. 

"There's only one exit, right?" Makoto asked. What was she planning?

"'Sup, Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider," Ryuji greeted as I couldn't help but shake my head. Well, it did somewhat lighten the mood.

"Do you want to get smack?" Makoto threatened before turning her attention to Akira. "I'm going on ahead, so follow me!"

Makoto whipped her bike around like it was nobody's business and nearly ran over the other guards. Hell, she didn't even slow down as she quite literally crashed through the front door!

"Daaamn..." Ryuji and I both said aloud before looking at each other.

"Jinx!" I shouted just before Ryuji could. "You owe me a soda."

"Dammit!" Ryuji sighed.

"Cut it out you two! We have a path," Morgana said before running forward. He jumped in the air before bursting into a cloud of smoke and a car took its place. Or was it a bus?

"Get in!" Morgana ordered.

"Why did he turn into a bus?" I asked as I quickly hopped inside.

"Let's save that question for another time okay?" Ann pleaded as Akira hopped into the front seat and quickly drove off. I glanced behind us to see Kaneshiro glaring at the van but I could only grin.

We quickly returned to reality as they began to walk to the overpass. I pulled out my phone glancing at the time before my heart leaped to my throat. Shit.

"Actually guys, I have to get going," I said. 

“Huh? How come?” Ryuji asked.

”I have to be heading back. Curfew you could say,” I shrugged. Well, it is not like I had an official curfew nor did Akechi or I discuss one. It was more like it would draw attention if I wasn’t back before Akechi was and I was cutting it close. 

“I’ll text you,” Akira said with a nod.

”Right see you,” I turned on my heel about to leave.

”Wait!” Makoto cried out. 

I glanced back at her tilting my head. “What’s up?”

”Can.. can we talk later?” She asked. 

I blinked a few times before smiling with a nod.

”Yeah. Of course we can.”

”Thank you,” Makoto gave me a nod. I then ran off hurrying to my train. I can’t be late or else Akechi will ask questions. I don’t even have a planned excuse yet...

Besides, I needed time to think to myself for a while about what Kaneshiro’s shadow told us.

Someone is looking up information about me and was offering a lot of money. Why was someone looking up information about me? I haven’t made enough media appearances to where anyone is interested and last time I checked, nobody wanted to learn more about the Detective Prince’s assistant beyond our relationship. 

So who was looking up my information and for what reason? 

There should be no reason as far as I could remember. 

Not a single person should be holding any form of suspicion on me.

I sighed deciding for now, I’ll ignore it. I should be fine. They wouldn’t be able to find a thing on me beyond those two years.

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I flopped onto the couch mentally and a bit physically exhausted. This was too much. 

I heard the door open as I saw Akechi enter the apartment holding two bentos. 

Instantly, I hopped to my feet with a smile. I had to throw out my crepe with the events that occurred and I didn’t exactly had anything to eat since then. I was hungry.

“Welcome back!” I greeted though clearly I was eyeing the food.

”You make it seem like you are starving every time I bring back food,” Akechi mused handing over a bento. I glanced inside as my mouth water. 

“Tonkatsu with strawberry jam~” Well it was a normal tonkatsu but with a little bit of convincing, they gave out some strawberry jam packets.

I practically dashed to the kitchen grabbing some utensils for the two of us and eagerly took a seat at the table. 

“How was your day?” I asked as he eventually made his way to where I was sitting and took a seat across from me. 

“The normal. Sae-san is getting a bit frustrated with the phishing case and the Phantom Thief case,” Akechi shrugged. “I am working on a few other cases too besides those cases. How was your day?”

Oh yes, I had to throw away food, casually steal a taxi, get blackmailed by a mob boss, visit the Metaverse, find out someone is looking for information on me like a creepy ass stalker and what not. The usual.

”Interesting to say the least,” I replied before giving a thought. “In fact, I think Makoto and I are going to be at least now on speaking terms and not simply hate each other.”

”Really? What caused that change?” Akechi asked looking genuinely surprised.

”We talked. Like had an actual talk,” I smiled. “In fact, she actually told me off at one point and I’m actually glad that she is standing up for what she believes is right.”

”And I thought you said people don’t change,” Akechi gave a light hearted tease. 

I shrugged giving a thought about it. “Yeah I thought so too.”

Then, I remembered about someone looking information about. I knew I wasn’t going to investigate into it but I do want to know why would anyone be looking into me. 

“Hey Goro. I have a question.”

”What is it?” He asked.

”I was talking with a few friends and I heard that about information being sold in exchange for money. Why would anyone do that?” I asked. Nothing I said was technically a lie. It was the truth, but the bare bones of it.

Akechi gave a small pensive look setting down his chopsticks. “There are multiple reasons why. For example, people look up information about me because of my popularity and fame in the media or look up other officials because of their power. While someone like you or Makoto, people would look up information about you two because of your ties to others like myself or Sae-san. Typically these are the main reasons why anyone would look into someone.”

“I see...” I trailed a bit off. Akechi never was wrong with these type of things so most likely it had to do with one of those reasons. Even he unintentionally pointed out that someone would look up information about me because my ties to him. Right. I’m just being silly. 

“Is someone looking up information about you?” 

I flinched. I couldn’t hide a thing from Akechi could I?

“I believe so but you are right. I am being silly. Of course people would want to know about who I am because of you,” I smiled shaking my head as I glanced up to see that Akechi’s eyes were widen and full of... fright? “Goro? Is something the matter?”

”Ah... Sorry,” Akechi seemed to somewhat snap out of it before he waved it off getting up. “I just remember I had an important meeting to go to. Excuse me.”

He quickly exited the apartment as I frowned recalling how scared he look. The detective didn’t seem to be concerned at first answering my question but as soon as I admitted someone is looking into me, he became scared. 

What the hell was Akechi so scared about? He didn’t seem bothered about it before...

* * *

A/N: Since you guys all seemed to like the idea, the discord server is now formed and will be added as part of the footnotes at every chapter. Here is [link](https://discord.gg/RvTwdFs).

Also if you cannot tell, I have no clue on how to write fighting scenes so yep. Avoided them as best as I could lol. Please do point out any grammar mistakes I make. I don’t catch them often.


	12. Bonus Chapter: A Shining Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration for 100 hearts on Quotev, here is a bonus chapter!

A/N: Hey guys in celebration for 100 hearts, I decided to write up a special chapter. 

I groaned as I slowly sat up in bed clutching my head. God, what time was it? 

I glanced over at the clock before my heart leaped to my throat. Oh god, I was definitely late for school and I missed the train! Shit! Why didn't nobody wake me up?!

I scrambled to get dressed quickly running to the kitchen searching for some food in the cabinets. 

"Good morning, (Y/N)," Akechi greeted as I idly nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah good morning, Goro. I have to get going and I'm already late enough!" I shouted grabbing some weird fruit bar. Quickly shoved my feet into my shoes, I ran out the door and barely made it down the hallway before realizing something: Akechi was still at the apartment. I walked back opening the door to see Akechi casually sitting at the counter with a rather amused grin on his face- almost like he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Goro... No offense but why are you here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I live here," he replied taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Smartass. You know what I mean," I replied stepping back inside. "I meant why aren't you at school or the police station?"

"Well, I could go and you can go to school..." Akechi sighed shaking his head in fake disappointment as he slowly slides a plate closer to him. "Too bad these pancakes will go to waste."

I stared at him with my mouth agape before closing it. Screw school! Flinging off my shoes, I quickly made my way back to the counter as Akechi slid me a plate of pancakes. Oh my god, it looks so unhealthy. It was a stack of five pancakes- wait a second... was that chocolate chips inside of it? It looks like it. Not to mention there was whipped cream and strawberries on top? There were even kiwi slices and chocolate drizzled on top! I normally wasn't a fan of delicious looking foods, but Akechi's cooking? I would fight everyone just so I could have his cooking. 

One of the few exceptions to my usual weird food list to eat.

"Oh my god, did I ever mention how much I love you? Because I do and this so good and so unhealthy," I eagerly dug in taking a bit. It was perfection. The pancakes were so fluffy and light yet the whipped cream was sweet. The strawberries and kiwi perfectly complimented each other and the chocolate? There were no words needed for chocolate after all, how can you go wrong with chocolate?

You can't that's why its called perfection.

Akechi chuckled as he enjoyed his cup of coffee to which I assumed he had already grabbed something to eat. I couldn't be bothered to ask at the moment as I enjoyed this perfectly cooked stack of pancakes.

I was so happy I could die.

In no time, I finished the pancakes as I let out a content sigh.

"Ah... That was so good, Goro. You literally must be made out of magic or something," I sighed. "Like how can you be so good at cooking?"

"Oh, I just studied in home economics that's all," he smiled like it was no big deal. He couldn't have learned all of this in home economics. It had to be a cheat. A cheat I must tell ya. 

Speaking of school... Well, it seemed like Akechi beat me to the punch as he spoke up. 

"You should go get changed into something more comfortable. I doubt you want anyone asking why is two high schoolers not in school," Akechi said as I glanced down at my clothes. Right... He does have a point. He is even dressed in a normal plaid sweater vest and pants. He looked quite nice actually.

"That's true. Well, I'll go get changed," I shrugged heading to my room deciding to change into something more favorable.

I forgo my peacoat in favor of a simple button-up vest and threw on a large coat over it. I took a glance at my skirt seeing as it was normal enough to pass as any school and decided to keep wearing it. I threw a (f/c) scarf around my neck to complete the look. It was one that the detective got for me as a part of a Christmas gift.

I gave myself on more glance over deeming I looked good enough. I didn't want to keep Akechi waiting too long anyways.

I exited the room giving a dramatic twirl. "I look great don't I?" I gave a wink.

"Of course you do," Akechi smiled at me causing me to stumble a bit my cheeks slightly heating up. I didn't expect that response... 

"O-Of course I do," I muttered out a replied.

"Come on. We have somewhere to go," Akechi said nodding his head to the door. I blinked surprised for a few moments before nodding my head. I guess this was a case hence why he waited for me to wake up rather than heading out himself or going to school. Then again, he would normally wake up me... Huh? Guess they didn't need us right away.

"Yeah of course! Where are we heading to?" I asked with an eager smile. I was honestly more than happy to spend time with Akechi anyways. Really, nobody could even compete when it comes to who I like to hang out the most. 

"It's a surprise," Akechi said with a wink and a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes but followed along.

Where was he taking me this time? I knew last time he didn't tell me where I was going, we went to a haunted house that was supposedly suspected for having an actual skeleton along the ride. He insisted we both had to ride it to find the location inside of simply walking through it with the lights on. I freaked out every time something popped out. I mean yeah the Metaverse had scarier monsters and stuff but come on! Jump scares do not do my heart justice. 

Still, I enjoyed those dumb moments alongside the detective. They were secretly some of my favorite memories.

We rode the train to Shibuya before transferring to another line. I honestly was a bit excited and happily chatted to Akechi despite the looks we received. It didn't bother me and strangely it didn't seem to bother Akechi today. I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it as we got off at Ikebukuro? Huh, I wondered why here...

I soon got my answer as we stood in front of a planetarium. A wide smile spread across my face seeing it.

"Ooo! I've always wanted to go to a planetarium!" I couldn't help but be a bit excited like a little kid. Stars are always so pretty and seeing them was certainly lifted my spirits. 

"Come on. We got some tickets," Akechi tugged me along inside. We each took a seat as I stared up at the doom covered in stars. It was so pretty and the stars seemed to glimmer. I never have seen so many stars before. 

I could honestly hardly remember the show, but I definitely remember Akechi casually whispering over to me "constellations" in the sky. It was clearly all made up and I couldn't help but point out different ones.

"That one is chocolate chips. And that one is bananas."

"Are you naming all the constellations you see after food?" Akechi whispered with a rather amused grin.

"No. That one over there would be cup as the one above it would be pouring coffee into said cup," I pointed out. 

“Still has to do with food.”

”Shut up.”

All too soon, the show was over to my utter disappointment. However, there was a gift shop.

”Let’s go get something,” I grinned as I pulled him into the gift shop browsing around. I, of course, picked up this awesome astronaut ice cream and some glow in the dark star stickers. Akechi, on the other hand, seemed more than content not getting anything. 

As we left the planetarium, I tapped his shoulder holding out my other finger.

Akechi turned towards me confused as my finger meet his nose. He blinked owlishly as I couldn’t help but snicker seeing one of my many glow in the dark star stickers on his nose.

”Look you are a star now- well I guess even bigger star than before,” I snickered. 

“You are just jealous you aren’t as pretty as I am,” he grinned back. I let out a gasp pretending to be hurt.

”How dare you! I’ll have you know, I am beautiful as fuck,” I gave a dramatic whip of my hair.

"Sure but not as pretty as me," he grinned already walking off. I shook my head but followed along beside him.

We did a variety of things that I honestly couldn't keep track of. We ate lunch at a local cafe, went to go see a movie, checked out Akihabara for some awesome Featherman merch, and amongst many other things. It was honestly such a crazy day...

"Huh... it's already this late?" I asked glancing up at the sky to see the sun was already setting.

"You insisted on seeing the show twice," Akechi pointed out. "There is one place we should go to before it gets too dark."

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Where?"

"Surprise."

I let out a groan leaning on him. "Why do you like torturing me so much?"

"Because it is funny seeing your reactions," Akechi mused. I rolled my eyes as we walked to a park. Huh... It's rather nice here. It even had a nice large pond here too. 

Oh my god... No he didn't.

"Is that..." I asked trailed off pointing at it.

"Yep. It's a pedal boat," Akechi gestured to the boat as I could feel my face turning red for two reasons.

One: This was a couple's activity.

Two: We saw the boats one time and I made an offhanded comment about wanting to go on one. 

I can't believe Akechi actually remembered and it made me so embarrassed. He tugged my arm along and I couldn't face him with how red my face must be. He has some ridiculous memory.

Still, I couldn't help but be a bit excited. I've always wondered how it was like to use those paddle boats. 

"Is this even allowed?" I muttered as Akechi helped me on board.

"If it wasn't, do you think I would lead you here?" He asked. Okay, fair point. 

Akechi hopped inside as I sat there staring at the foot pedals.

"So... you just pedal?" I asked.

"Yep. It shouldn't be too hard." 

I shrugged as we began to pedal... and slowly we were turning.

"W-whoa! Why are we turning? I thought it was supposed to be going straight?" I asked a bit panicked. 

"We must be out of sync," Akechi replied. "Since it's turning your way, then that means you have less power than mine."

"Oh! Okay!" I nodded my head and pedaled harder. Sure enough, it soon straightens out... and then began turning the other way. "OH MY GOD!"

I heard snickering as I turned to Akechi covering his mouth clearly trying to hold back his laughter, but it was clearly failing. Wait... this jerk wasn't pedaling! He purposely stopped so it would turn again!

"Dammit, Goro! Why!" I shouted as Akechi was laughing even harder.

"I'm sorry. It was the perfect opportunity since you weren't looking," he apologized though his laughter clearly said he wasn't really sorry. 

I huffed though we did try a few more times and slowly got a hang of it eventually making our way to the center of the pond and the night time stars were out. I couldn't help but awe as I looked up into the sky. 

"You should try looking down," Akechi said pointing down at the pond. I raised an eyebrow but glance down and I was even more stunned. It looked like we were on the night sky itself. I couldn't help but reach out only to flinch when my hand hit the cold water. Right... It was just a reflection of the night sky. 

Still, it was amazing.

"I never thought sights like these existed in Japan," I couldn't help but awe staring at the water. My reflection greeted me back with an equally pleasant and happy smile. 

"Yeah... me either," Akechi admitted as we just sat there for a while. I could hear the crickets chirping from the edge of the pond and the soft hum of bugs flying around. It was peaceful...

"By the way, what's the special occasion for?" I asked glancing up from the water to look at Akechi.

He looked genuinely surprised as he tilted his head. "I'm surprised you don't know. I thought of all days, you would remember this one."

"This one?" I repeated as I tilted my head confused. He shook his head as he pulled out a small box from his pocket holding it out to me. 

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)," Akechi congratulated me with probably the warmest and sweetest smile I have ever seen from him. My face heated up... I forgot it was my birthday. In fact, I didn't even remember my own birthday til Akechi mentioned it just now. 

How weird... I never celebrated it before so it was weird celebrating it now...

I glanced at the box before taking it. I opened it up to find a simple necklace inside. It wasn't anything fancy. In fact, it was a simple crescent moon with a little star. I honestly liked it more than anything. I handed him back the box as I raised up my hair. 

Akechi quickly catching on, pulled the necklace out of the box. Quickly undoing the clasps, he placed the necklace around my neck and redoing the clasps once more.

I turned around quickly with a huge smile on my face. "I love it. Thank you, Goro." It was my first birthday present ever and it was definitely my favorite thing I had ever received. 

Akechi smiled gently cupping my cheek before leaning forward. My face turned red before he places a soft gentle kiss on my cheek before pulling away.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

I placed a hand on my cheek and I swore my face was shades of red I didn't know that existed.

But... it was by far the best birthday I ever had and I had Akechi to thank for it.

A/N: It is shorter than a normal chapter but I still hope you guys enjoy it! I am working on the next chapter so please stayed tuned for that!


	13. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications begin to arise...

The teacher drone on with a lecture about symbolism in poetry as I droned it out. I wasn’t going to listen as there was something else bothering me. I glanced over at Akechi, who did seem to be paying attention, however, the way he spun his pencil in his hand and his sheet clear of a single word clearly meant he wasn’t paying attention either. 

Ever since I told him about someone was looking up information about me, Akechi has been looking stressed out that it even bled into his normally perfect facade. He asked me how I knew and had to lie about my source. I tried to ask him why he was so concerned, but he refused to tell me.

It was frustrating, to say the least...

”Goro-“

”Please not now,” Akechi cut me off in a soft plea already knowing what I was going to ask. I felt guilty for asking, but I had to know. Someone was looking into for me. For what reason? I had no clue.

“Then when?” I softly asked. He didn’t answer. I could see there was a clear concern in his eyes but...

”I will be gone the next several days... to work with cases,” he whispered at me.

”What?! Does this have to do with what I told you?”! I asked shocked and a bit hurt. Was he avoiding me?

”A bit. I’m looking into who is looking into you,” Akechi not looking me in the eyes. “In exchanged to look up possible suspects, I had to take on a few extra cases.”

”Oh...” I frowned. I supposed that was fine and made sense. He was using police resources for a personal matter. “Shouldn’t you be out there then?”

”It’s okay. Though can you give me a profile of some of these guys?” Akechi asked. 

“Only if you tell me what is going on,” I frowned crossing my arms across my chest.

Akechi sighed before shaking his head. “You know I can’t do that. I don’t even have a suspect.”

I frowned but nodded my head. “Okay... but if you find out anything, can you please tell me? I really need to know who is looking into me.”

Akechi blinked for a few moments staring at me before giving me a nod.

”Of course.”

He turned back to the teacher as I couldn’t help but feel like what he told me was a lie.

* * *

Since Akechi was going to work on a few cases straight, I wondered what I was going to do in the meanwhile. I doubt I could successfully tail Akechi to whatever case he was going to do nor learn anything useful. It didn’t help I didn’t know anything about the cases since I wanted to know more about my own but Akechi told me he didn’t have any.

???: Hello, (L/N). Could we talk?

I raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was texting me? Last time I checked, I only gave my number to a few people and they were all already registered on my phone.

Me: Who is this?

???: Ah, my apologies. This is Makoto Niijima. Akira gave me your number.

Ah, that made sense... I remembered she wanted to talk to me.

Me: Sure, Mako-roll. Where should we meet up?

Mako-roll: At my place... also Mako-roll?

Me: Like Maki-roll except I used Mako.

Mako-roll: Do you give everyone food nicknames?

Me: No but tempting now

Mako-roll: Please don’t.

Me: :D 

Me: See you soon!

I shrugged as I headed to the train station. Well, I guess I know what my plans were for today. I quickly pulled up a new chat log as I sent a text to Akira.

Me: So Akira... would it be better to call Morgana Catnip because he is a nippy cat or Mor-lasses cuz he is slow?

Akira: Why not combine them both?

Me: Mor-lasses Catnip? Purr-fect

Akira: Mor-lasses Catnappy doesn't appreciate your nickname for him

Me: He clearly doesn't have a good taste in nicknames then!

* * *

”I didn’t expect you to be here so soon,” Makoto admitted standing from the doorway. “Come in.”

”Thanks,” I offered a smile as I politely took my shoes off heading inside. She closed the door behind me as we both took a seat at the couch.

”You said you wanted to talk?” I asked. 

“Yes... I wanted to thank you,” Makoto said.

”Thank me?” I asked with a rather surprised look.

”Yes... I did exactly as you said. I tried to remember the words you said to me back then. I couldn’t forget it if I was honest,” Makoto admitted. “You didn’t call me useless and told me to find my own though a bit harshly.”

”Sorry. I never was the type of person to put things in a nice way,” I apologized. 

“It’s fine. I think it helped because I remembered what you said to me,” Makoto gave me a smile. “I am sorry for how I treated you because of my own feelings. I didn’t trust you nor Akechi-kun. I guess I was scared that you basically told me who I was to my face and I was too scared to face it back then.”

“Many people are afraid to face their true selves,” I said as I glanced up at Makoto. “It takes a great amount of strength to face the side of themselves that they don’t want anyone to see nor admit it is them. That’s why I believed people don’t change. They continue to indulge in their vices and sin.”

”But I proved you wrong, didn’t I?” Makoto asked with a smile.

I couldn’t help but smile as I nodded my head. “Yeah. You did prove me wrong. Some people can change.”

"No... Everyone can change. I want to continue being with the Phantom Thieves and follow my justice," Makoto said looking up at me with a fierce fire burning in her eyes. "The Phantom Thieves will change society and give people the courage to change themselves."

"What makes you so sure of that?" I asked a bit confused. "I know you changed but that was rather unique circumstances. I doubt things like that will happen again to most people nor get the general public behind that."

"I realized that... However, I want to believe justice will prevail and people will support the Phantom Thieves and change too," Makoto smiled.

"Well, go for it. I doubt it will happen, but go for it," I shrugged. "I doubt anything will change."

"We will see," Makoto gave a nod. "Oh, there was also another thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I was worried hearing about when Shadow Kaneshiro was talking about someone looking information into you... I... I never have seen you looked so... distressed," Makoto admitted glancing at me. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Didn't it bother you when he knew who you were too?" I pointed out.

"It did... But you really looked like if he was standing right in front of you, you would have punched him or something," Makoto said. I frowned.

"Well yeah. As I said, I don't want anyone looking into me," I said gesturing to my eye. "Especially with this."

"Ah..." Makoto seemed to get the hint. "Still, we can see who is looking into you when we steal his treasure."

"No need," I said shaking my head. "Kaneshiro said it was out on the market which means he may not even know who is asking for the information."

"He has an impressive information network," Makoto pointed out.

"True," I sighed. "Still don't think it's necessary. Goro is already aware of someone looking into me... He says that he is looking into it."

"Akechi-kun... If he is looking into it, I do not doubt he will find an answer. He is frankly the smartest person I have met. Smarter than I am and I am still jealous of his talents... But I think you are the one I want to beat more," Makoto admitted before looking up at me. 

"M-Me? How come?" I asked completely confused. Akechi was certainly more than the one everyone wanted to be and beat yet Makoto wanted to beat me more? Why?

"Well, there are multiple reasons... Not only Akechi-kun respects you, but Sis also respects you a lot. In fact, she trusts your judgment on profiling and considers the other profilers useless but trusts your profiles in a heartbeat,” Makoto said not with any hint of jealousy in her voice- rather admiration. "That's why I won't fall behind anymore. My sister and Akechi-kun both respect you and I admire the fact you have gained their respect despite everything. That's why I will make sure to surpass you no matter what. I will become a person everyone can admire and follow my own justice."

I couldn't help but smile giving her a nod of approval. "Then you better start running.”

I really couldn't help but admire how Makoto began to change after the awakening of her persona. Instead of someone who refused to acknowledge me and talk to me due to her jealous, she became a rather admirable person. A strong and fierce Makoto who won't bend to anyone. Mako-roll certainly is one extraordinary person. 

Speaking of...

”Makoto... I have a very important request I need your help with,” I said in a serious tone.

”M-Me? Uh sure, what do you need help with?” She asked looking quite genuinely surprised. I can't blame her. I never usually ask for anyone for help, but this was very important.

”I need your opinion... do you think Aki-raage would be a fitting nickname for Akira? Like as in Karaage? I haven’t figure out what food would be best suited to fit his name and just-“

”Leave!”

I snickered seeing Makoto shaking her head at my terrible attempt to make a nickname.

* * *

I yawned as I left from the Niijima’s resident heading to the bus. I normally wouldn’t take the bus but it was a bit too far of a walk to the train station. I walked to the bus stop waiting there.

I glanced overseeing a father happily doting his daughter with a kind smile on his face. I could see there was definitely true affection there. The girl was clutching her beloved toy rabbit as she twirled around the bus stop. She looked so happy.

”Hey, Miss! Do you can you hold my rabbit?” The little girl asked. 

“Of course,” I nodded.

”Thank you! Usagi-chan can watch me perform my cool tricks!” The girl proceeded to do a variety of tricks as her dad clapped. She glanced at me as if waiting for something before the dad leaned over whispering. 

“Could you just clap the bunny’s paws together?” He whispered.

Oh! I see. She wanted the bunny to applaud too. I clapped the bunny’s paws together as she continued to do a variety of tricks. Soon she got tired and took a seat drinking some juice. I set the bunny to the side of me as I let out a sigh.

”Thank you for indulging my little girl here,” he thanked.

”It’s no problem,” I shook my head smiling. “I like kids. They have the ability to grow and become whoever they want to be.”

”Yiu bet. My girl wants to become a veterinarian and help animals. She practices a lot already,” the dad bragged. “She is very kind-hearted.”

”Indeed she is,” I smiled. Kids did have shadows, but that often kids can change and their shadows do not have any indication whether that will happen or not. Not to mention, they don't often hide who they truly are which made them all the more likable in my opinion. 

The bus pulled up to a stop as the doors open and my heart stopped staring inside. I gripped the bunny quietly shoving it under the bench making it difficult to spot right off the bat. 

“Dad! Hurry! We got to go!” The girl said pulling her dad.

"Okay, okay, sweetheart. You don't have to rush."

They got on as I sat there for a few moments horrified. I didn't normally see this kind of thing after all...

"Are you getting in or not?" The bus driver asked in a rather rude tone but I didn't really care. 

"Uh... No sorry. I forgot something," I said shaking my head as I got up. The bus driver rolled his eyes clearly displeased as I began to walk away rather uncomfortable. I heard the bus doors closing and I winced. 

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't say a thing...

“Ah! Dad where is Usagi-chan?!” 

"I am not sure, she should be around here," the dad said as I couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank god it worked...

I turned back around as I saw the bus begin to leave and I saw the two still searching around.

"Is something the matter?" I asked with a smile. 

"Miss! Where did Usagi-chan go?" the little girl asked.

"I think Usagi-chan wanted to play hide and seek," I smiled as I helped her to "search." 

"Ah! Usagi-chan! There you are!" the girl cheered with a huge smile as she pulled out the stuffed bunny from its hiding spot. "Thank you, Miss!"

"I'm sorry about you missing that bus. I think it's a lovely day to take a train anyways," I smiled. 

"Huh?" the girl tilted her head in confusion. 

"Don't worry about it," I shook my head. "Sorry, sir. I hope you two stay safe and avoid taking the buses... You know? With the accidents going on."

"Huh? Oh yeah. You are right," the guy gave me a nod. "Come on, sweetheart. We are going to go take a train."

"Yay! Train!" the girl cheered as I couldn't help but smile. I watched them walk away as I glanced back at the bus stop. 

Too bad I couldn't save anyone else on the bus. It's not like I could warn anyone of what I saw because they wouldn't have believed me... after all, how could I explain there was a corpse of the shadow bus driver in the front seat?

I knew the mental shutdown wasn't going to occur for a few days, but at least that warning was enough to keep the father and his daughter away from buses for the next several days out of mere paranoia. The body was fading away so it wouldn't be long til that bus crashes... 

I guess I felt a little bad, but I can't exactly explain the circumstances behind my suspicion anyway.

"Guess no buses for me either... Oh wells," I muttered to myself walking away heading to the train station. Just my luck today.

* * *

 

I yawned as I clutched my backpack closely. With how high we were inside Kaneshiro's palace, I had to wear a jacket or else I would be freezing my ass off. I even wore a medical mask at least to help mask my identity since everyone else had a mask on and there was no telling how the palace would change further if I didn't at least have a disguise.

However, there an important matter at hand. 

"So, what am I going to be called?" Makoto asked. "You all were using code names, weren't you?" 

"You're quite perceptive," Yusuke noted.

"This time's a hard one... Maybe somethin' like 'Shoulder Pads'?" Ryuji suggested.

Morgana crossed his arms looking at the former track star in utter disappointment. "Why in the world did you focus on that...?"

"I refused to be called that," Makoto shook her head clearly displeased.

"What about 'Rider'?" Yusuke suggested next.

"Sounds too much like a smuggler. Next," Makoto quickly offed the next codename. 

"'Fixer'?" Ann took a jab at it.

"I'm not a mastermind though. Next," Makoto just as quickly offed that option.

"Mako-roll," I raised my hand offering my suggestion with a grin.

"It's a ridiculous nickname and I refused to be called that by everyone else. Next," Makoto shook her head as if she knew I was going to suggest it.

"Won't you give me something better to work with?"

"She reminds me of an empress," Morgana awed before looking at Akira. "You got anything, Joker?"

"How about 'Queen'?" Akira suggested. 

"Whoa, I totally see it!" Ann admired.

"It fits so well that I'm at a loss for words here," Morgana admitted.

"Queen... It has a nice ring to it," Makoto nodded in approval. "I like it. Let's go with that."

"Wait, if Mako-roll gets a code name, shouldn't I get one too?" I asked. "I know I won't be infiltrating the palaces with you guys but still, I would love to have a code name too."

"Well, there is nothing to really give a nickname to... No outfit or nothing," Ryuji sighed. "Can we just call you Pancakes and go with that?"

"No! I am not Pancakes. That's Goro," I shook my head in clear disapproval. "Besides, food nicknames are for everyone else. I want my own code name."

"How about 'Watson' from Sherlock Holmes?" Makoto suggested.

"But that sounds like a guy's name and I am already referred to that in reality," I sighed shaking my head. It was a good try though...

"Oh! How about 'Hacker'?" Ann suggested.

"But I am not hacking anything," I pointed out.

"What about 'Wisteria'?" Yusuke suggested. "It symbolizes love sensuality, support, sensitivity, bliss, and tenderness."

"That doesn't describe me at all," I frowned.

"How about 'Ghost'?" Akira suggested. "When looking into the Metaverse, you are like a ghost."

"G-Ghost?" Makoto repeated.

"Ooh! I like that code name!" I nodded my head. "Ghost it is!"

"You couldn't have chosen something else," I heard Makoto sighed though I wasn't going to let her get me down.

“Also... No offense, but why is she here? Isn’t it dangerous for you to be at the palace?” Ryuji asked gesturing to me.

"That is something I was wondering too," Yusuke admitted.

“Because I got fun toys for you,” I nonchalantly pulling off my bag off my shoulder. “Unless you don’t want that’s cool too.”

”Toys?” Makoto asked.

”Well yeah,” I shrugged. “Before you joined, I was getting things to help them get up to the palace without becoming Kaneshiro's customer. I ditched whatever I was going to get for that part, but I did get things I think you guys would use.”

“Oh yeah. I remember that,” Ann said. “What did you get?”

I pulled out the top thing in the bag. “Toys.”

”You meant an actual toy,” Yusuke stared a bit astonished looking at the gun toy I had in my hand. 

“Of course,” I nodded my head. “You know having realistic guns and all works just fine but toys actually are easier to carry around especially if someone starts asking questions. They may think you are a bit weird carrying around a toy gun but it is better than having a realistic looking gun."

”Wait, toys work as well?” Ryuji asked surprised. “I thought it had to be realistic.”

”Oh! I see. You are using the cognition of the public for these toys to work, aren’t you? That’s why it took you a while to gain these toys,” Makoto said with a smile.

”That’s right. Watch,” I said pulling out a toy gun pointing it to the sky. I pulled the trigger and to the majority of their surprise, a laser was fired off. 

“W-Whoa!! You can shoot lasers! So effin' cool!” Ryuji shouted completely shocked and awed.

"That certainly was something," Ann said though equally just as impressed.

”Well yeah, that’s exactly how it works in the show,” I replied. "This is an exact replica of one of the guns in a tv show."

"H-Huh?" Ryuji asked.

”It is like how Mona turns into the car. People think it’s common for a cat to turn into a bus. Same principal,” Akira filled in. 

“I don’t get it,” Ann admitted with a sigh.

”Don’t worry about it. Just think that not only realistic guns works, so does toys,” I smiled holding out my bag. “So, these would function as toys in reality but in the Metaverse, some of them are dangerous here. Take whatever you need. I got some grenades, shock balls, sticky balls, and etc.”

“This is awesome! You certainly have all the cool gadgets!” Ann smiled. 

“Thanks,” I smiled back. "I tried my best."

”Oh yeah! Did you see if you can get info?” Morgana asked as I nodded my head.

”Do you mean the information about the palace?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I was trying to see if I could look into the palace. I haven't really attempted it before but on Mona's advice, I tried," I replied. "As far as I can tell, the bank has a basement most likely where the treasure is located. However, there are cameras to be wary of, shadow dogs and Kaneshiro's overall security."

"As long as we stay out of the camera's sight, we should be fine for the cameras," Ann said.

"A shadow in the shape of a dog... It seems this place has its own watchdogs..." Yusuke said. 

"I'm not sure if I can handle that..." Morgana trailed off. 

"Y'mean 'cause you're a cat?" Ryuji asked in a bit of a teasing tone.

"I meant 'cause it might be quicker or smarter than other enemies!" Morgana denied. "J-Just we have to be careful."

"It is true... Even when I was going around gathering information, the dogs were able to spot me," I replied with a huff. "It was annoying."

"For real!?" Ryuji shouted.

"Then, we have to be careful," Makoto said. 

"Now then, could you explain to me the strategy for this mission?" Makoto asked. I could see them all exchanged a look... Well then... This was going to be interesting.

"Uhh... Strategy?" Ryuji questioned looking towards Akira for help.

"... You don't have one? Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans!?" Makoto asked astonished.

"Well to be fair, do any of them seem like the planning sort of people?" I pointed out.

"I suppose," Makoto sighed.

"Uhh... We pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed and then..." Morgana trailed off clearly uncomfortable.

"If we run into Shadows, we beat the shit outta 'em!" Ryuji finished.

"Very well then. I feel like I'll be useful for sure. It seems my role is to be the brain of this team. I'll analyze Mona's information and give out orders," Makoto said before glancing around. "Any objections?"

"N-None, Queen!" Ryuji stuttered out instinctively straightening his posture in an almost comedic way.

"I bet Skull's definitely the type that'll be under a girl's thumb," Ann sighed crossing her arms across her body looking at him in disappointment.

"Mona, will you begin navigating us?" Makoto asked.

"Y-Yes, Queen!" Morgana shouted as his posture also straighten out.

"Him too, it seems..." Yusuke sighed in utter disappointment.

"You can stay back here or head back. Though you probably should find somewhere to hide if you are planning to stay... in case any shadows come out here," Makoto turned to me.

"Got it, Mako-roll," I gave a thumbs up.

"At least one of us is immune," Akira mused before turning towards me. "Stay safe, Ghost."

"No problemo. If you need any additional items or even heal items, I got some. I'll probably hang around for a bit," I shrugged.

"Right... let's go." I watched as the Phantom Thieves began their infiltration into the palace.

Well since Akechi won't be back at the apartment and I had nothing better to do, I decided to go hide behind the trees and wait till they returned. I could maybe help heal any wounds they received or recover some of their stamina when they return. 

Time to kill some time. I pulled out my bag of snacks and an empty notebook. I began casually drawing inside- not that it was anything good. Just childish scribbles to pass the time of course.

* * *

 

"I'm getting bored... Maybe I should go back," I muttered glancing at my little arrangement. I was rather comfy. Got a nice little chill area and even though I saw a few Shadows, none had once even seen me. That was good at least.

I heard another pair of footsteps approaching and glanced over before my heart leaped to my throat.

That was not a Shadow nor a cognition...

That was a persona user. 

Donning a black mask, the guy seemed to take notice of the misplaced statue before taking a peek inside. He stayed there for a few moments before he walked over to the front pulling something out of his pocket.

A grappling hook!

With practiced eased, it fired and hooked onto the top of the building and quickly was pulled to the roof. I stared wide eye as he pulled himself over the ledge and onto the rooftop. 

Quickly shoving all the my contents into my bag, I rushed over to the edge of the building. I didn't have enough grappling hooks for the Phantom Thieves but I did bring suction cups in case they wanted it. I pulled them out of my bag hooking it around my feet and my hands.

In no time, I scaled the building making sure to take a peek before climbing over. It seemed like the masked guy was long gone. 

Where did he go?

I glint caught my eye as I spotted one of the vent covers was off.

Bingo.

Shoving the suction cups back into my bag, I glanced at the vent. Well, I don't think I'll be able to take my backpack with me. I could at least take some of the items with me.

I grabbed the toy gun, a few of the flash grenades and sticky balls and shoved them into my pockets. That was the only things I could carry. I zipped up my jacket, pulled up my mask and my hood to conceal my features. I glanced at my bag once more before spotting my little melon bread charm on it. 

Well, it was a lucky charm and where would I be without luck?

I unhooked it placing it on my belt loop deeming that was suitable enough before crawling inside the vent.

Thank god for pants.

Luckily, it seemed the vent only had one exit and I reached it fairly quickly. Poking my head out, I gave a quick glance around.

No shadows. No persona user.

I pushed myself out of the vent taking a glance around. Where did he go?

A muffled shout quickly gave it away as I heard towards the noise as I couldn’t help but recall the lessons Akechi gave me about following someone... What? We were both part of the police force so learning how to tail someone had become important for cases. Still, thank god Akechi gave me those lessons...

_’The most important thing about learning to tail someone is that no matter what happens, you cannot interfere with their actions. You are tailing them not acting as police. You have no idea fully what kind of problems can arise if you jump in.’_

I peeked out from the corner making sure I was well hidden. I could the black mask taking care of Shadows with little effort. Slim build but walked through this area with ease. 

He seemed strong and he seemed to have been here before seeing how casual he was venturing the palace while easily avoiding the cameras without even the slightest bit change in his pace. 

_’When following someone, make sure you match their footsteps. If you match them, it will be difficult for someone to tell that someone is following them. However, maintain a certain distance between yourself and your target.’_

I followed him through the palace making sure to stay in step with him as he clearly knew where he was going. Eventually, he made his way to a room before opening the door sliding inside. He slid the card before walking inside the room. I frowned staying where I was looking at the door. 

_‘Never enter a room if you do not know for sure there is another exit. Wait for them to leave or check to see if they are inside.’_

I needed to find out what he was doing in there... I waited for a few minutes however the guy didn't seem to come out. There might have been another exit or he is still inside.

Deciding to take a chance, I ventured closer to the door before putting an ear to the door. 

Silence...

Well, here goes nothing.

I slowly opened the door as my eyes widen seeing it was a security room. Nobody else was in there... Where did he go?

I glanced seeing a vent open as that told me the answer.

Ah, that would make sense... Still, he was in here for some time judging the papers lying out. I walked forward seeing a map on top of the table before looking up at the screens. 

Looks like they have been successfully avoiding the cameras as I didn't catch a glimpse of the Phantom Thieves. Looks like Makoto is really helping them out. The patrols seemed normal too. 

"Hey! What are you doing in here!"

My eyes widen as I turned around to see a Security Guard Shadow standing there blocking the entrance... 

Shit, I was caught and I was in the Metaverse not reality... I was by myself so that meant no Phantom Thieves were going to help me this time. Escaping into the vent is an option but no doubt the guard would catch me before I could make inside... 

I had to get the guard away from the door and I had to escape.

Dammit melon bread charm! You were supposed to give me good luck, not bad luck!

With no Persona to use, what am I going to do now?

* * *

A/N: Here is an actual update for the latest chapter in the story! I hope you like this chapter. Makoto and Reader begin to have an actual friendship form, nicknames ensure, and yes, Reader-chan gets at least a code name even if she isn't an official Phantom Thief so yay to that. And looks like we are in a bit of trouble... how will things be solved? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. 

Please do correct me on errors I upload these at ungodly times of the day just saying...


	14. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the room, there has to be a way to escape right?

My hands trembled as I glanced at the guard before glancing around the room. No doubt the guard was about to attack so my exit was blocked. Not to mention, the shadows was more than fast enough to block my attempt to reach the vent. However, I knew once he revealed his true form and began his attack, I would more than likely be out of luck considering my only line of defense was my toy gun. The rest of my items were used as a means to help escape when I have multiple exits I can escape to. And there was no place to really hide either. 

Maybe I could use a flashbang and throw a ball to thinking I escaped towards the vent?

No... That wouldn't work. Due to how close we would be, the guard and I would both go temporary deaf to any noise and we would see first then hear. 

That plan was a total bust...

I can fire at the guard but that would lead to a fight and most likely end up with my ass on fire. 

Dammit! I couldn't get the guard away from the door. There was no way to get the guard away from the door! That guard wasn't going to budge unless I made a move for the vent which I wasn't going to do unless I wanted to get caught. 

I was in serious trouble if I couldn't think of anything.

_"No matter what you think, there are always multiple ways to escape. It simply isn't as obvious as one may think."_

I couldn't help but nod my head thanking Akechi for those random tidbits when we did investigations together. He was right. There are multiple ways to escape just I need to find the one for me.

However, the guard transformed as I knew my time was coming to a close. I only had a moment! I backed up as I bumped into something. I gave a quick glance back to see the wall of monitors before it clicked.

Oh! I see...

I don't need to escape in order to evade the guard.

I grinned as I turned back to the shadow as it had spawned a Prankster Leader. I pulled out my flashbang and threw it on the ground as I turned my head away closing my eyes shut and covering my ears. 

It exploded with a loud bang as I knew the pixie creature must be screeching in pain however I stayed in my spot mentally counting.

One...

Two...

Three!

I opened my eyes as I could see the pixie creature on the ground however that noise was sure to attract attention and I would be in the same situation as before.

Luckily, I knew my solution.

I hopped on the desk and promptly began to climb on the monitors. I couldn't help but feel relieved it held my weight as I glanced at the ceiling. 

Bingo!

I pushed up the ceiling and sure enough, there was a loose panel. I pulled myself up before placing the panel nearly fully back into place just enough so I still had a view of the room

The High Pixie did seem disoriented as it got up and tried to search around the room not even once bothering to look up. Perfect.

I watched as other guards came inside the room and I couldn't help but feel glad I choose this route. I would have been toast if I had decided to exit out of the room considering how fast those guards came in. I let out a shaky sigh of relief before glancing around. It was pitch dark, but there was a bit of light that was coming in due to that loose panel. Speaking of... I closed the panel just to ensure the guards didn't catch on. 

Next problem.

I had to get out of this area. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that the guard would stay there to guard just in case. That meant those two exits were cut off. I needed to find another way out. 

I pulled out my phone quickly turning on the flashlight giving a better look around. Good, nothing that partitions the area apart besides lights and vents. Thank god the panels were holding my weight... 

I crawled around the area a bit blindly not sure where to go before taking a peek from above. 

An empty room and by the looks of it, it must be one of those safe rooms.

Thank god!

I moved the panel completely off before hopping down. I moved the panel back into place before letting out a sigh of relief. 

Well, I escaped there was no doubt I did that however, I needed to escape back out where I came from. I racked my head for where I came from but no luck. 

Guess I have to figure it out. 

I closed my eyes focusing on drawing up a mental map. I could travel between the panels again however I may not be so lucky to find a place that allows me to jump down safely nor will continue to hold my weight. I could go the long way around but I may get lost and no doubt I will be running into enemies.

Either way, the long way around seems to be my best option. 

I got my sticky balls and my flashbangs if I needed to use them. However, I knew I don't have much of them left. I had to be resourceful and careful...

I peeked my head out of the room checking it was clear before heading off towards the direction I came from. That was the best thing I could do at this point. I peeked around the corner and snuck around managing to not get caught...

However, I soon came to a halt seeing the shadow dog rooming around. Shit... Just my luck.

What the hell was I going to do?

I froze when I felt something press against the back of my head as I slowly raised my hands up in surrender.

"Do not move," a distorted voice hissed. What the hell? This clearly isn't any of the Phantom Thieves so this must be...

The black mask guy.

Shit.

"You were following me and I am rather surprised to see you escaped," the guy replied. Dammit. I thought I was doing so well but looks like I was caught still. To think, this guy also knew I was following him and that he set up a trap just so I could get caught.

Tricky bastard.

"I am just that good," I replied my voice a bit muffled. I couldn't even turn to see the guy though I have no doubt about the barrel of a gun pointed at my head. That was definitely more of a threat to my life at the moment than anything else. I needed to concentrate on an opening...

"You didn't kill any of the shadows," he pointed out. 

"It's because I escaped and didn't fight them," I admitted. I knew that the less information I gave out the better... Not to mention, this may be the guy who was looking for information into me. I couldn't give that away who I am just in case...

"Why didn't you fight them? Don't you have a persona?" the guy asked clearly confused and I felt the barrel of the gun waver. 

That was the moment I was waiting for. 

I spun around quickly latching my arm onto his left pulling him forward and taking advantage of his momentum, threw him over my shoulder and onto the ground. 

All the air escaped from his lungs but I threw down my sticky ball sticking the guy's arm to the ground. His head snapped to his arm to me clearly displeased. 

“Why you-!”

”Sorry but I really don’t have time to play so see ya!” I waved as I heard the dog rushing over and growling. I took advantage of slipping by the dog as it was more focused on the guy. 

"Loki!" He shouted as I didn't want to take a chance and continue running. Like I was going to stick around with a guy most likely about to murder me for my little stunt. I heard the whining of the dog quickly killed off as I continued running. Nope!

I glanced back and-OH MY GOD HOW THE HELL DID HE GET FREE SO FAST? Not to mention, it looked like he was about to attack and I couldn't really see who it was as I was more focused on the persona he had summoned. 

"Eigaon!" 

I barely managed to dodge a curse attack aimed towards me as I scrambled along even faster than before. I really did not want to be hit with any of those attacks.

"Stay still!" Mask guy shouted at me.

"Like I want to die!" I shouted back barely managing to dodge a fire attack with a yelp. "Dammit! Give me a break!"

An all mighty attack was sent my way and it was clear he wasn’t going to give me a break.

”Maybe we can talk this out! I can get you something to eat!” I shouted but all I met was ice being thrown at me. How can anyone turn down on the suggestion of food! Some people...

”I want you gone now!” He snarled at me.

”I will leave if you don’t kill me!” I shouted but clearly, it wasn’t an option.

This scene was almost comedic if I wasn't running for my life.  

I sharply turned a corner and found myself looking down. Well shit, that was a bit of a jump. I turned around to see the black mask guy approaching me.

"You have nowhere to run," the guy gloated.

"Like someone said to me: No matter what you think, there are always multiple ways to escape. It simply isn't as obvious as one may think," I practically smirked under my mask and hopped over the railing.

I grabbed out my last sticky ball sticking one end to my hand and waited till I was closer to the ground before slamming my hand against the wall. I winced as my entire body slammed against the wall. I pulled out the toy gun pointing at the ball and quickly freeing myself and safely landed back on the ground. I looked up to see the guy staring down at me before firing my gun at him. 

He dodged the ray as I decided to take the chance to run off once more. I took a glance back to see the black mask simply standing there to my surprise but I wasn't going to take a chance...

I simply needed to get out of there.

* * *

I bent over panting for air as I couldn't help but feel so exhausted. I never exercised so much before in my life. Running away was so much work.

After running from Neri Goma, also known as Black Mask guy, I had the utter joy of running away from other shadows and using the rest of my items.

But at least I managed to get to the vent. What a relief... Now I can finally get out of here. I climbed into the vent before making my way back up to the roof. 

God these vents were so dusty...

I finally made my way to the exit before taking a peek around.

Looks like I’m safe and Neri Goma is nowhere to be seen. Looks like I really did lose him. Thank god because I was in no mood to deal with him.

I pulled myself out of the vent before glancing around in confusion.

Where did I put my bag? I walked around the roof for a bit as I couldn’t find any sign of my bag before deciding on a whim to glance over the edge. 

“Ah! Dammit, Neri Goma!” I shouted with a huff. I knew he was pissed but damn he threw my bag over the edge of the bank. 

A hand was placed on my back and shoved me forward as I couldn’t help but let out a rather undignified scream but the same hand grabbed my shirt barely keeping me from my body splattering all over the ground.

”Thought you escaped me?” He asked in a rather mocking tone. "I knew you would eventually show back up here if you were following me."

”S-So what?” I tried to sound confident but my stutter gave it away. My body was trembling as I couldn’t see anything but the ground. Oh god, it was so far down...

”Now this won’t kill you but I can guarantee it will hurt a lot,” Neri Goma with ice in his tone. “Now, I want you to tell me everything. Why did you follow me?”

”B-Because I didn’t realize there was another P-Persona user,” I stuttered truthfully. As much as I crave death, I do not crave pain. I don’t do so well with knowing the fact my face was going to splat into the ground in a very harsh and painful way. “I-I followed because I-I was wondering what you were doing.”

”There are others?” He asked and I nodded my head. Just comply and answer. I literally have no way to counter him safely this time.

”Y-Yes... the Phantom Thieves...” I admitted. I figured he knew too right? He had to with how powerful those attacks were...

”Yes, I am aware. Now again, were you mocking me by not summoning your persona?” He asked and jerked me forward. 

My heart was pounding so hard and my body was shaking so much that even I couldn’t stop it.

“N-No! I don’t have one!” I said shaking my head as I slowly moved my hand to my face pulling my medical mask off and holding it off to the side showing it was still there. “S-See! It’s just a mask I bought at the store!”

”Yet you traveled in here despite knowing the dangers?” He asked clearly confused.

”Y-Yeah?” I gave a small nod of my head as I covered my face again. He stayed silent for a moment and I was praying to dear god that he wasn’t going to drop me.

“I have no use for you-“ 

“wAIT WAIT WAIT!” I shouted scrambling to stay back desperate. “I-I can help you! I probably know the Metaverse better than anyone you know!”

”I don’t need any help and I already have someone for that,” Neri Goma hissed out jerking me forward.

”I-I can help you infiltrate the Phantom Thieves!” I shouted in an almost pleading tone. 

“How? They will know I’m the one behind the mental shutdowns the moment they see me,” Neri Goma replied in clear annoyance jerking me forward once more.

”B-But what if I told you there was a possible way to change your outfit completely!” I shouted closing my eyes. 

Silence...

I could hear my heart pounding and I swore I was going to soon meet the ground in a hard splat. I felt my body being jerked as I stumbled backwards landing on my ass safely on the roof still. Neri Goma crossed his arms across his chest.

”I’m listening.”

Oh, thank god that worked... I wasn’t out of the clear but at least I wasn’t in immediate danger of being thrown off the roof.

”W-Well, there are different selves that exist. The one people know of and you know, the one people know but you don’t, the one people don’t know but you know, and the self that nobody knows not even yourself,” I began a bit nervous. “Most Persona users will naturally awaken to their true selves. However, it is possible for someone to awaken to their other selves too. They are all you just different versions.”

“... I see...” Neri Goma muttered. “You aren’t lying to me are you?”

”N-No! I’m not! In theory, it should work!” I shouted. “Why would I be lying right now?”

”To save yourself,” Neri Goma pointed out.

”... okay you have a point but I would rather not be in trouble later on,” I said looking up at him.

The black masked guy seemed to be contemplating his options before straightening up.

”I will go ask my confidant and see if it's true,” he decided. “Come back to the palace tomorrow here at the rooftop. I don’t care when you arrive however if you aren’t there at all tomorrow, I can easily track you down and find out who you are. Understood?”

”Y-Yes!” I gave a meek nod of my head. 

"You can't tell anyone that we met either. Not even the Phantom Thieves," Neri Goma threatened.

"Yes, of course," I nodded my head a bit eagerly. I just wanted to eat my food that is all- not deal with this.

“Now get out of my sight. I have work to do before you interrupted,” he sighed shaking his head.

”I kind of can’t... you threw my bag that had all my items down there,” I pointed out. 

Neri Goma tilted his head before checking over the edge once more confirming my bag was down there.

”You are correct. I guess I have no choice,” he muttered clearly not pleased. I should be the one grumbling! I had no way down!

However before I could register, he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. 

“Hey put me down!” I shouted. 

“If you want me to throw you off the roof, gladly,” Neri Goma replied. 

I quickly stopped as he walked to the edge of the roof. He grabbed out his grappling hook and hooked it to the edge of the roof before stepping off. I couldn’t help but yelp as he began to scale down the bank. 

"Will you shut up already?" he huffed as I stiffen. Not another peep from me. At least it didn't take long to reach the ground. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he promptly shoved me off his shoulder.

I let out a rather undignified shout as I fall flat on my face.

”Hey! That wasn’t nice!” I shouted. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Neri Goma huffed as he turned around. “I’ll be expecting you tomorrow.”

I frowned as he went back to the roof with his fancy ass grappling hook. 

“Stupid Neri Goma,” I muttered under my breath as I stared at the roof. He didn’t appear from the edge of the roof again. I let out a sigh as I glanced down at my bag. I opened it up to see some of my items had spilled and my snacks had gone to trash.

”My food,” I sighed. I glanced at the hole where the Phantom Thieves had entered from. It didn’t seem like they were back yet. 

I had enough excitement for today anyway...

With that, I turned on my heel exiting the Metaverse. I found myself back on Central Street and promptly trashed my backpack. There was no way to use that again. 

God, I was so tired. I better just head straight back today. I pulled out my phone deciding it was best to at least let Akira know I was heading back home and I was at least safe...

Since he didn't text back, I assumed he was still in the Metaverse...

* * *

I yawned as I entered the apartment and flopped onto the couch completely exhausted. I wasn't going to move. No way. I was sore and tired and way too done with existence to give a damn. 

"I'm back," I heard Akechi greet as I gave my own muffled greeting and a half-assed wave. I could hear him with a rather amused chuckle as he took a seat next to me. "You make it seemed like you ran around a building for hours non-stop." 

That's because I did! 

But of course, I can't tell him that... who knows what could happen? Not to mention, I would rather not worry Akechi about it. I know what I said was true anyway so I had nothing to fear.

"I did run around... I was looking for food," I let out a muffled reply. It was a definite lie but I did run around at least. 

"Oh? Was there a special sale today?" he asked a bit amused.

"I couldn't find anything weird enough... So I ran to all the shops looking for the worst snack possible," I lied. "I'm just going to let the couch knock me to sleep again."

"You know you have a perfectly good bed right over there," Akechi said surely gesturing to my bedroom.

"Too far," I groaned out as Akechi chuckled as I could see him practically shaking his head.

"Alright. Guess I'll have to take you there myself," Akechi said.

"Wait what-"

Akechi scooped me up bridal style as my face turned bright red in pure embarrassment. "Put me down!"

"Nope. You are going to your bed one way or another," he said carrying me to my bedroom. I covered my face as he unceremoniously just dropped me onto my bed.

I shot up glaring at him with a pout. "Rude!" 

Akechi gave an "oh so innocent" shrug and a mischievous smile on his face. "You didn't want to get here yourself."

"That doesn't mean you can just drop me onto my bed!" I shouted at him. He snickered as I couldn't fight the smile the crept its way onto my face. 

Well, at least the day wasn't completely bad. 

"Oh yeah... I wanted to ask you something," Akechi spoke up.

"Hmm? What is it?" I tilted my head with a smile. 

"Just something about in class and I figured with your profiling skills you could tell me," Akechi smiled. "Can people have different identities and still be the same person?"

* * *

A/N: Whoops, sorry I fell asleep last night so never got to finished lmao. But yep! Here is the newest chapter and sorry for the bit of a late update but here it is! Reader and Neri Goma have met face to face- er sort of? Well, they will have certainly an interesting time tomorrow.

Also, Reader is referring to Black Mask as Neri Goma which means Black Sesame Paste. Yeah- she is following the food trend for nicknames for people and technically he isn’t an exception. She can't just keep calling him Black Mask, that is simply too boring lmao.


	15. Confidants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you? Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well."  
> —Igor, Persona 5

Me: Hey, we should meet up and go to the bank

I stared at the message that I sent Akira once school had ended for the day. I honestly couldn't sit still waiting for Akira to reply back as my leg was bouncing in anticipation. At least Akechi had to do something today, hence he wasn't at school today, and therefore wouldn't have questioned on me. He already had asked me questions last night pertaining to some content in class which I was more than happy to give.

* * *

_"Oh yeah... I wanted to ask you something," Akechi spoke up._

_"Hmm? What is it?" I tilted my head with a smile._

_"Just something about in class and I figured with your profiling skills you could tell me," Akechi smiled. "Can people have different identities and still be the same person?"_

_Strange... I didn't recall that was being covered in class. Then again, I was quite forgetful and Akechi was the one with the accurate memory when it comes to everything but food. He was the one to remind me about homework and schoolwork..._

_"Of course they can. You of all people should know that is the case," I gave a nod of my head._

_"Still, could you explain it into detail? I am not sure what you are getting at," Akechi asked a bit confused._

_"You know how each person perceives reality differently? No two people even remember the same the event the exact same way. That is basically the same concept as one person having different identities. Like how the general public views you as the Charismatic Charming Prince Detective. They think you are in a league completely out of theirs. While someone like me would view as a dork and a bit of an idiot. You probably have a different interpretation of yourself too."_

_"I see," Akechi gave a thoughtful look. "That would make sense how one person can have different identities..."_

_"Was this for your psych class? I didn't recall picking up anything like that," I admitted. I didn't take that class with him since well... I am working as a profiler and a profiler needing to take a psychology class when they are already well-versed in it? Yeah, I don't need it... besides with my ability only made the class boring._

_"Oh? Sorry, I did lie. It was for a case of mine. Two profilers gave me two completely different profiles of a guy and I wanted to ask about it," Akechi smiled._

_"Oh, you could have told me that. I have no problem telling you even if it is for a case," I sighed shaking my head. "This is why you should just give me the profiles."_

_"You work on too many of them especially with Sae-san demanding more profiles from you. I figured I could pass the work along to others," Akechi replied with a small shrug._

_"I will always find time to do whatever you need," I smiled back at him. "Don't sweat about it. Just hand it to me and I will make sure it is perfect for you. That way, you won't have that complication."_

_"Thank you. I will make sure keep that in mind..."_

* * *

It was a bit uncanny how Akechi was asking me that question considering the events that occurred in Kaneshiro's palace, but it clearly was just a coincidence. He wouldn't lie to me about why he needed the information. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Akechi asked me these types of questions for a case.

Still... I was going to go back to Kaneshiro's palace to meet up with Neri Goma. Problem is that obviously, I couldn't go because my phone didn't have the app. Hopefully, they were planning on heading back to the palace again. 

Akira: Sorry, not today. I have some things to take care of.

Shit... What the hell was he so busy doing today? He only transferred here a few months ago! He shouldn’t that busy right? 

Either way, just my luck. How the hell was I going to get to the Metaverse now? If I didn't meet up with Neri Goma, I was going to be in serious trouble.

Oh... wait a second, I am an idiot. 

Of course! I can meet him without worrying about me getting hurt. This would be easier and much safer to do. I won't be in any danger and I could safely exchange information with him. I just wished I would have thought of this when I originally followed him. But there is no changing the past now. I have to focus and prepare for what happens next. 

With that, I exited the school heading to Shibuya.

* * *

Changing into the same getup as yesterday, I walked down Central Street and ducked into the alleyway.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" Hamada asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Well since you are here, mind if I take a nap here? I am a bit tired," I gave a bit of a laugh. Well, I wasn't expecting Hamada to be here but since he was...

"Yeah of course. What the hell were you doing that made you so tired?" Hamada asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh, nothing much," I waved it off taking a seat next to him. "Thanks."

"No prob, kid. Take as long as you need."

I gave a grateful nod making myself comfortable before closing my eyes. I need to focus. I concentrated as the noise from the crowd wandering the streets faded away until I could only hear the street noise. I slowly opened my eyes to see the world had shifted around me like usual.

Normally, I didn't have to sit down and concentrate to activate my ability but since I wasn't simply poking my head in, I needed to be somewhere safe.

Anyways, off to the bank I go! It didn't take long to reach the front doors again. I pulled out a grappling hook instead and pulled myself onto the rooftop. Even if I wasn't really here, I do need ways to get around and for whatever reason, I could use my grappling hook at least.

"Took you long enough," Neri Goma huffed in clear annoyance standing there as if he was waiting there all day.

"Sorry, but I do have an actual life," I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the edge of the roof. "So, what did your confidant say?"

"They agreed. It was possible," Neri Goma confirmed much to my relief. Thank god... At least the confidant did agree with me. "Since you did tell me something of value and the truth, I will let you live."

Not that he can kill me in this state, but thank god. I would rather not let this guy hunt me down just to kill me thank you very much. 

"Thanks, I suppose," I muttered out before glancing at him. "Just to let you know, the Phantom Thieves aren't planning on infiltrating the palace today. So if you have any business today here, you will be fine."

"I only came here to meet with you today. I took care of any business I had yesterday," Neri Goma replied. "However, I would like you to continue providing me intel about the Phantom Thieves. We can go into more detail about the exact details I want later."

"Good, then I will be leaving," I huffed getting up.

"No. Not yet. We do need to talk about the terms of this alliance," Neri Goma said as if he was talking to a child. I was a bit annoyed but sat back down with a small raised eyebrow.

"What are these terms?" I asked. A contract for our relationship? Sounds quite typical for someone like him.

"One: we are to never speak to others we have met," he held out his finger before putting up his next finger. "Two: we are to never to investigate each other's identity unless the terms have been broken. Three: We are not friends nor ever will be. I will not do anything for you without repayment."

"Four: You can't kill me while on this agreement," I piped up holding out one finger. If it was a contract between the two of us, I, of course, was going to have some say in it. Neri Goma seemed annoyed but nodded his head agreeing.

"Fine. Four: I can't kill you while on this agreement. Anything else you'd like to add?" He asked. Cocky asshole. He was confident I wouldn't be able to kill him since he didn't mention it... then again he had the upper hand in pretty much everything. 

"Five: I won't give up the identities of the Phantom Thieves. You can figure that out yourself," I added. If I didn't tell Akechi, there was no way in hell I was planning on giving away the identities of the Phantom Thieves to some stranger. "Six: I will not help you cause the mental shutdowns nor will I stop you. That's all I can think of at the moment."

"That's fine with me," Neri Goma said surprisingly understandable... "Seven: We will not question each other's motives, nor what we are doing. We will keep things only on a need to know basis nothing more. Eight: You are to protect yourself. I can't spend my time trying to protect you when I have to focus."

"I already am perfectly capable of protecting myself," I huffed crossing my arms across my chest.

"You want to test that?" Neri Goma threatened taking a step closer to me. However, I was unfazed this time. I was not in danger this time so there was no need for me to feel any sort of fear. 

"Not really. Besides, I have proven to you that I can escape from situations pretty well. I am sure that qualifies enough for you," I pointed out and the fact I wanted to avoid any chance of revealing my ability. "Any other terms and condition?"

"For now, this will be the terms and conditions. We can change it up as needed," Neri Goma said clearly not amused. "You are fine with these terms and conditions?"

"Sounds fine with me," I gave a nod of approval. It seems like I will be working as a spy and informant for Neri Goma... I don't like it, but I would rather prefer not dying. "Is there anything you want to know before I leave?"

"Can you tell me how many members there are?" Neri Goma asked. My eyes narrowed as I couldn't help but think that was a bit sneaky but clever of him. He didn't ask for the identity of the Phantom Thieves and this was free range knowledge as part of the contract.

"Currently at this time there are seven members," I replied with a frown. "Anything else?"

"We will see," Neri Goma replied before pulling out a second phone. "This is a burner phone. Untraceable and you won't be able to trace mine either. I will send you information and times to meet up. You will not call me or send me messages unless needed. Otherwise, I would rather not meet up or talk to you."

I don't want to talk to you either, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. 

"That's fine with me... but I can't receive it right now," I glanced off to the side. If he tries to give it to me, it will only phase through me. I can't physically interact with the Metaverse so this would only raise alarms and questioned about my ability that I have no intentions of explaining. I do not want to have to explain this to him.

"Why not?" Neri Goma crossed his arms. "We are here right now."

"It will be suspicious if I pick suddenly get a phone. I am meeting a friend after this," I said making a rather lame excuse. I could feel him practically rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine. I will drop it off in a trashcan at Shibuya station next to the Ginza line," he huffed. Well, at least he was going to work with it. 

"Thank you. By the way, I'm going to call you Neri Goma," I said.

"Neri Goma? Why?" he asked a bit confused.

"Because you are wearing pretty much all black," I replied gesturing to his costume. "You can refer to me as my codename: Ghost."

"You are a Phantom Thief called Ghost?" I could practically see him with a raised eyebrow looking at me in disbelief. I can't believe I didn't realize how ridiculous my codename is... Out of all people, he was the one to point it out!

A Phantom Thief called Ghost? Phantom is the same thing as Ghost. It was like naming myself the Ghost Phantom Thief- actually, that sounded kind of cool even if it was redundant. 

"... To be fair, I didn't come up with the codename," I pointed out. 

"You still accepted the codename," he shot back.

Dammit! This was annoying that he was right! I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. "Fine. I accepted the name, big deal. I'm leaving now."

"The phone will be dropped off by 5 pm. You can pick it up any after that time," Neri Goma said. 

"Yeah, whatever," I said standing on the edge of the roof giving a wave. "See ya."

With that, I stepped off and I readjusted my focus closing my eyes before opening it once more. I found myself sitting in an alleyway in Central Street once more with a small smile. It worked thank goodness.

"You all good kid? You were knocked out for a bit of time," Hamada gave me a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm okay," I waved my hand off. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"Of course." I pushed off the ground giving Hamanda one last wave before I walked away with a small smile.

And then when I was a bit away, I started to hit myself on the head recalling the events in the Metaverse. God, I was so dumb acting cockier just because I knew I was safe. Ugh, I am an idiot! He noticed I was more confident and was probably suspecting I had something up my sleeve. Still, at least I could somewhat think when I talked to Neri Goma and not be panicking. Panicking meant I could actually think, not spitting out the first thing that comes to my head. I betrayed the Phantom Thieves without even a second thought.

At least I wasn't an official nor a long-time member of the Phantom Thieves... I would feel worse about the betrayal if I was. I checked my phone seeing some time had passed. Not much time seemed to pass while in the Metaverse. Thank god... though it probably had passed as much as it did in reality. 

Well since the sun was still shining, maybe I should find out something else to do. Should I go visit the local crepe shop? Or maybe I could go to the local convenience store. Big Bang Burger was always an option, but I would rather not be supporting the asshole running the company. 

My phone rang as I checked my phone. Oh! It was Akechi. I thought he was busy today.

Mister Prince Charming: Hey, I am having a photo shoot today in an hour and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. They are offering free food

Free food?! Uh, yeah of course I did! Who would turn down the offer of free food? Nobody. 

Me: You said the magic words. Where is it at?

Mister Prince Charming: Remember the bakery shop we go to? 

Me: Of course! The Doki Doki Bakery has the sweets that will make your heart go doki doki!

Mister Prince Charming: Yes that one. Well, they will be giving out free desserts to ones at the shoot and you can come along.

Me: Sweet! Did you want to meet up? I’m at Central Street

Mister Prince Charming: I’m in Shibuya station at the central square.

Me: Okay! See you in a few!

I couldn’t help but have a little skip in my step a bit excited. After all, I was going to get free food! How could I not get excited about that? And I get to hang out with Akechi- outside of the apartment and school of course.

That was always a plus.

I hummed a tune as I found myself standing in the square to see Akechi sitting under the shade where nobody seemed to be paying attention. I walked up to him and stood in front of him giving him a poke on the forehead. 

"Hey Goro-kun. Ready to go?"

Akechi waved my hand away with a smile on his face. "Of course. I was just waiting on you."

We got up as we headed into the station to catch our train.

"I thought you said you were busy," I gave a teasing tone.

"I was. Luckily, I got it done early. I was thinking I may have to cancel the photo shoot but luckily I didn't have to," he smiled.

"Speaking of, I didn't know you had a photo shoot today," I replied. 

"It was an offer that I originally turned down. I didn't feel like going however they were offering at the bakery and offering desserts. I figured at least I could invite you to come along and it won't be as boring," Akechi admitted. 

"Really? I'm surprised that you would turn down a photo shoot," I said honestly a bit taken back. "I thought you liked the publicity."

"I do. But I do need a break. The interviews requests are piling up too. I barely have time to go to school and keep up my grades," Akechi sighed. "Besides, I thought you wanted to spend more time with me and insisted that I turn down these requests."

"True, but this time it will be announced to multiple people," Akechi said as the train pulled to a stop. We stepped off the train heading off to the bakery. Luckily, it wasn't a far walk from the station.

"Ah! There you are Akechi-kun! Thank you for coming!" the camera guy thanked the detective.

"You're welcome. My schedule changed so I was able to make it," Akechi immediately shifted into his tv smile. "My assistant came along with me as we are both huge lovers of the bakery."

"I see! Well, the models are getting ready. Why don't you step inside and we discuss what we planned to do."

"Of course," Akechi said as I followed along. The camera guy took Akechi towards the counter asking him a variety of questions as I glanced around before spotting a familiar face.

Wait a second!

Immediately, I stormed over to him and planted myself in front of the black haired student. I crossed my arms across my chest and giving him a death glare.

"This is what you were so busy doing?" I asked with a huff.

"Well, hello to you too, (Y/N)," Akira greeted as if he didn't do anything wrong. "And I am busy."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"I am with Ann. Because of her photoshoot and not wanting to mess with her schedule, I decided to hold it off," Akira said pointing past my shoulder. I glanced over to where he was pointing to see Ann coming out of the bathroom dressed in an outfit. She looked very classy and overall just beautiful. 

Damn, do I feel like a slob. And a bit of a jerk. Only a bit. 

"That was nice of you... and Ann models?" I asked.

"Yes. She asked me to come along to act as her support," Akira said as Ann walked over.

"I thought it was you. (Y/N), what are you doing here?" Ann asked rather shocked. 

"I came here with Goro. He is participating in this photoshoot as well," I replied. "And they are giving away free desserts to whoever is here."

"They are! Oh man, I am so glad I came today," Ann hummed in delight. "This bakery has become on the trends due to how popular it is. It even began having reservations just to simply open as there were simply too many people coming in and buying that the bakery couldn't keep up."

"That might of been our fault," I admitted with a chuckle.

"Did you eat all the food?" Akira asked with a teasing grin.

"No! That wasn't it... tempting thou," I muttered the last part. "But Goro and I stop here occasionally to get some of the desserts here. Word got out and it has become rather popular though the two of us are allowed to come in without a reservation whenever we want."

"Lucky! You really are amazing," Ann said as I shook my head.

"Not really. Just banking off Mister Prince Charming's popularity that's all," I smiled. 

"I was wondering what you were doing over here," a familiar voice greeted. I turned to see Akechi had finished and had come to join the group. "Hello, Kurusu-san and Takamaki-san. I wasn't expecting either of you two to be here."

"Me either," Ann admitted. "I heard the celebrity guest had canceled. Guess they asked you if you could come."

"Actually, they invited me first. I declined, but I changed my mind," Akechi admitted before taking a glance at Ann's outfit. "Would that perhaps be OFFBeats brand clothing you are wearing?"

"You know OFFBeats?!" Ann gasped.

"Of course I do," Akechi smiled.

"You are like a girl who keeps up with the latest trends," Akira offhandedly commented and I couldn't help but nod my head agreeing. 

"Well, you aren't wrong. Akechi does keep up with the latest trends and has OFFBeats as part of the clothes he wears. They were gifts if I remember," I glanced at Akechi.

"Yes, they were. Unfortunately, I don't believe they fit my style so I don't wear them often," he waved it off before taking a glance at Ann. "Give me a second..."

He walked off for a moment before coming back with a black thin belt.

"Here. Put this on as well. I think it would complete the look," Akechi offered. Ann glanced at Akira before back at the detective and took the belt. She wrapped it around her waist and it nicely showed off her frame.

"You really know your fashion huh?" Ann asked mildly impressed. "Hey! We should go shopping together. You too, (L/N)! You need a fashion upgrade."

I glanced down at my clothes before back at Ann. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Sure but you will be regretting it when you get yourself a cute boyfriend," Ann winked.

"I don't think she would be interested in someone else," Akechi said with an edge in his voice. I could sense something coming from him, but I couldn't quite place what it was. It wasn't exactly anger or bloodlust. I am not sure how to describe it. It was something that's for sure.

"Yeah, who would I even be interested in the first place? I have no interest in dating," I let out a huff crossing my arms across my chest.

Akira leaned over whispered into my ear. "Goro Akechi."

Huh?! I could feel my face turning red and waved him away. "Stop suggestion ridiculous things!"

"She didn't deny it," Akira leaned over to Ann with a mischevious chesire grin.

"Don't you tell her!" I shouted gesturing for them to move away.

"You have a crush, (Y/N)? I didn't realize you had a crush before," Akechi asked looking genuinely confused and almost liked a kicked puppy. This had to be cruel and unusual punishment! 

Akira and Ann were practically snickering at my misery. I furiously shook my head completely denying it. "NO! I do not have a crush! Stop giving Goro-kun the wrong idea!" 

"See, she addresses him in such an affectionate way... she clearly likes him," Akira whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear but not Akechi.

"Dammit, Akira! Goro arrest him!" I shouted.

"For what?" Akechi gave an "oh so innocent" smile. Not the time Akechi! 

"I dunno? Slander?!" 

"Akechi, she keeps insisting on getting me into handcuffs. I didn't know she was into that kind of thing," Akira replied giving a fake sigh shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"Oh, is that why she insists on keeping handcuffs at the apartment?" Akechi gave a fake nod of understanding. 

"That is a lie!" I shouted completely embarrassed and betrayed. God dammit! These two teaming up?! Too much power! This was evil! I tell you! Evil! I quickly escaped to the bathroom unable to handle the abuse no further as I could hear the trio laughing at my misery. 

I turned on the sink splashing my face a few times with water. I wiped my face off as I glanced up at the mirror. Well, the makeup was surprisingly still on but my face was still beet red. God... 

I never thought of that until Akira of all people brought it up. Still, dating? I never gave that a second thought before... It would be nice...

No! What was I thinking? Bad (Y/N). He probably only likes you as a friend! Yeah, Akechi is just a friend. A very close and dear friend. 

But still...

It was nice having moments like these. I couldn't help but smile a bit despite the initial embarrassment. Akechi did seem to be making friends with Akira and them despite they are the Phantom Thieves. The ones Akechi wanted to catch. 

Man, my luck man really sucks. 

"Maybe things can change," I muttered before laughing shaking my head. "Nah, who am I kidding. That won't happen."

* * *

Over of the course of the week later, the Phantom Thieves headed to Mementos to fulfill some requests, infiltrate the palace and whatever they do on their spare time. They did offer for me to go with them to Mementos to fulfill some requests on the Phan-site, but I decline to go with them. After all, I lived in Shibuya inside the train station for years. I was used to seeing Mementos on a daily basis and I would rather not actually go there now. Now, that I recall that, I used to sleep sometimes hearing the moans and groans of the Shadows in Mementos.

That _surely_ will get someone a good night's rest. 

Still, that gave me time to do other things... like spend more time with Akechi. 

"(Y/N), you sure you wanted to go to the gym with me?" Akechi asked with a raised eyebrow. "You never wanted to come before."

"I'm sure," I gave a nod giving a small glance at my phone. "Besides, I texted some friends that there is this cool gym here and I figure we might see them."

"Them?" Akechi repeated a bit confused and genuinely surprised. "Do I know them?"

"Of course you do. You have met both of them before," I huffed as we entered the gym. I was his plus one so I was allowed to go in for free.

"For real?! (Y-Y/N). I didn't know you were here." I turned to look at Ryuji standing next to Akira in pure shock. Akira seemed unfazed though... Wait, I seem to be running into him a lot lately. 

"Oh, you mean they are the ones," Akechi whispered and I gave a nod.

"Ryu-Jingisukan was asking if I knew of any gyms around the area... I suggested this one since you go here," I whispered and he nodded.

Ryuji then notices Akechi before pointing at him. "And you are here with Akechi?!"

"Of course," I sighed shaking my head. "I'm not the one who goes to the gym."

"The Charismatic Prince Detective goes to the gym?" Akira asked glancing at Akechi.

"Of course," Akechi flashed a charming smile. "You think (Y/N) would actually go to the gym?"

"That's true..." Akira agreed recalling back to the incident back at his hometown... Yeah, that was unlikely.

"Huh, I never thought someone like you would go to the gym... What are you do here? Running? Cycling?" Ryuji asked. 

"Actually, he climbs," I replied.

"For real?! You do that?!" Ryuji asked clearly looked a bit impressed- not that he would admit to it. 

"Well, I can't deny I do running and cycling occasionally, but I come to this gym specifically because I could practice my bouldering skills," Akechi replied with a rather prideful smile. "I heard you were a track star. Maybe I can give you a run for your money."

 "What?!" Ryuji shouted stomping his foot down. "Is that a challenge?"

"Well, it won't be a challenge if my skills exceed yours," Akechi smiled back. I could sense the tension rising as I casually moved over to Akira. 

"I didn't expect to see you here," I admitted. "I seem to be running into you lately."

"You miss me?" Akira asked with a smug grin.

"You wish," I rolled my eyes as I glance at the two. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah, I kind of want to see how this plays out," Akira said, his glasses masking his expression. 

"Akira/(Y/N)!" The two shouted glancing at us. "Be the judge of our race!"

I couldn't help but snicker as Akira nodded his head clearly amused. 

"Sure."

Each of us went to go change into our gym clothes as I came out dressed in my school's gym clothes. At least I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb if I'm wearing it. I yawned as I exited the locker room to see Akira in gym clothes that looked like it was from Shujin and Ryuji in a sleeveless shirt and shorts just barely passing his knees. Akechi was wearing a loose white shirt and red shorts as well. 

It was a bit weird seeing Akechi not wearing... well more stylish clothes? Then again it was a gym. A bit hard to wear restricting clothes here.

"There is a small running track that loops the building. We can do four laps around the building for a total of a kilometer," Akechi suggested.

"You are on! If I win, I want you to kneel on the ground and tell me how you were wrong for doubtin' the amazin' Ryuji!" the blond grinned.

"Hmm... What do I want if I win," Akechi gave a thoughtful look. "If I win, you will have to grovel to me about your attitude towards me and... buy dinner for us- including (Y/N) and Kurusu-san."

"Food? Free food?" I gasped as I immediately started cheering. "Go Goro! Go Goro! Win me that free food!"

I swore Ryuji's jaw would have hit the floor if it was not hinged to his head. It was hilarious but hey, food is food. 

"That's cheatin'! I change mine too! Not only I want you to kneel on the floor, you have to buy dinner for all of us!" Ryuji said with a grin.

"Is that allowed?" I whispered to Akira who shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Akira asked. 

"True... We get food in the end... so..." My grin widens as I pumped my fist in the air. "Go Goro! Go! You tricked Ryuji into giving me food too so go!"

"W-What?!" Ryuji shouted as Akira snickered. 

"That was admittingly clever," Akira mused. 

"I cannot believe even he betrayed me," Ryuji sighed.

"It is a simple strategy," Akechi pointed out with a smile. "By knowing how my allies and enemies think, I was able to trick him and still have (Y/N) on my side. It is a rather useful tactic for interrogation."

"I feel so effin' pissed," Ryuji grumbled though Akira seemed to actually take that tidbit to mind.

"Well, anyways, why don't we start the race so I can go get my food," I smiled gesturing for them to get a move on already.

"Do you only think of food?" Ryuji asked but complied.

"Pretty much, now get going!" I grinned. Well hey, at least I got food in the end.

* * *

"You probably shouldn't take that bus. It runs late and into traffic often," I casually spoke up to the lady sitting next to me.

"R-Really? Oh... I suppose the train will be a better option. Thank you," the lady said walking off. Well, it was a bit of a lie considering I recalled seeing that bus line having the corpse of the bus driver shadow. Though it definitely had run late a few times. I casually stood up from my seat and walked into the station wondering what I was going to do now. 

I could go for a drink to be honest...

"Ah, there you are!" I paused as I glanced behind me to see Yusuke was walking up to me... What was up with me and attracting the Phantom Thieves lately? I gave a quick look behind him and half expecting Akira to be standing there. Well, at least he wasn't...

Seriously, I seemed to have a bad habit of running into him.

"I heard you often come to Shibuya and I have come to inquire you about a certain subject you are most proficient in," Yusuke said.

"Uh... sure," I gave a slightly reluctant nod. "Why don't we get something to drink? I am sure we can talk over some drinks.

"If that is what you desire," Yusuke gave a nod. With that, any of my plans I had for the day were derailed in favor of sitting outside with Yusuke watching the people pass.

"What do you need to know about?" I asked taking a sip of the lemonade.

"When I was a student under Madarame, I desired to capture the beauty of the Sayuri. I strive to achieve that same beauty still. I have a need to understand the complexity that is the heart," Yusuke informed staring at his drink. "Akira has informed me that you are quite proficient in studying the human heart and I wish to gain the same knowledge as you do. Will you please teach me?"

I blinked before laughing shaking my head. I could see Yusuke staring at me confused but I waved my hand. "No, no. I'm not laughing at you. Sorry," I chuckled as I stared at him. "You do realize I understand the heart because of... you know right?"

"I do. However, I have seen the same things and transversed that world yet I am still unable to capture the beauty of the human heart," Yusuke sighed. "You, however, mastered that and I would like to learn the same tricks you have learned."

"B-Beauty of the human heart?" I blinked honestly surprised. "You find beauty in the human heart?"

"Of course. It is the same beauty that was obtained by my mother when she painted the true Sayuri," Yusuke said. "Do you not see beauty?"

I sighed as I glanced out the multitudes of people walking through Shibuya with a frown on my face. "I don't. There is nothing but a rotting core of twisted desires and anguish. I have seen the horrible truths of the human heart and that is why I don't see how there is any beauty in that."

"That is a shame... Is that your cognition of the world?" Yusuke asked.

"I suppose so. What can you expect? That's all I've seen throughout my life," I sighed glancing at Yusuke. "But people have different cognitions of the world based on their own views and morals. It is nice that you think highly of me to come to me for advice, but I still have many things to learn about the human heart as well. I learned that seeing Makoto awaken."

"I see," Yusuke nodded. "You have given me a great insight."

I sputtered glancing at Yusuke in pure shock. "I-I have?"

"Of course. Your job as a profiler shows how proficient you are in understanding the human heart but even you still have things to learn. I have decided that I will grasp that true beauty and find it with my very own two hands. I must not falter in finding that beauty," Yusuke said with a fire in his eyes.

"But didn't you just hear me say that beauty doesn't exist?" I repeated confused.

"Indeed. However, I know it exists. The allure of the Sayuri grasps the essence of true beauty and therefore it must exist. Even if you insist that the world is rotten, there is beauty in that too," Yusuke pointed out. "Here, take a look at those two standing there."

I glanced over to see two girls gossiping as I frowned. "So what? They are just gossiping probably about the latest trends or a boy."

"No no. Look closer. Do you not see the way their bodies stand close together as if closely knitted together. An overflowing passion of comradery and understanding between the two," Yusuke said. 

For a moment, it was as if I was looking through a narrow lens this entire time and my eyes widen. The short brown hair girl was giggling with a bright smile on her face I could practically sense the overwhelming joy she felt from simply hanging around the other girl. The other black haired girl gave a light-hearted slap on the other's arm with a teasing roll of her eyes and a goofy grin. I could practically sense how close the two are.

"D-Do you always look at the world like this?" I stuttered completely taken back. 

"I suppose. I often like to people watch in case a new subject comes around. It is good for practice," Yusuke said. "Though the truth of the heart seems to lie in the eye of the beholder. You have helped to bring forth this revelation"

"Uh... Thanks? Though I think you helped me more than anything," I replied with a smile. "All I have seen is the ugly parts of humanity... I suppose there is beauty in everything."

"Indeed there is." I could hear Yusuke scribbling something on the paper not saying another word. Frankly, I didn't take a peek at what he was drawing nor did I care so much. I didn't mind though as I sat there watching the people crossing my field of vision with an entirely new perspective in mind. 

It was sort of relaxing in a way to simply take a glance at reality and see people no matter what mask they may wear. The way they communicate and talk with others... Their body language and their emotions flowing out no matter who may see it. 

It was a nice change even if I don't think I could fully accept it. 

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I will admit it is more of a filler chapter as I kind of made it a chapter of Akechi and Reader interacting with the Phantom Thieves... except in reality of course. *coughs* Akechi deserves a proper confidant route *coughs* As a result, I purposely made this chapter longer about 8 pages longer than normal.  

We do need daily life stuff while infiltrating the palace before heading to the end of this arc and moving on the next arc which I am admitting a bit excited to get started on. Hope you guys like this chapter :D

ᵃˡˢᵒ ʰᵉˡˡᵒ ᵇʳᵒ


	16. Let’s Rob a Bank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put an end to this bank of gluttony!

A/N: btw I wanted to mention in this part that “baton passes” will also be acting as passing off to the next turn that is all

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized walking up to the group with a smile joining them at the railing. "I had a bit of a hard time getting Goro off my trail."

"It's fine. You should be here for this part," Ann said with a smile. "We found the treasure."

"Really?" I asked a bit stunned. They found the treasure already?

"Indeed," Yusuke confirmed. Wow, last time I recalled, I handed them a folder full of information about the deepest part of the bank and they still had a bit of a way to go. It was rather impressive if I was honest. 

"All that's left is the calling card, right? We should send it out at once," Makoto suggested.

"I would agree, but it will not be an easy task this time," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, nobody actually knows him..." Ann sighed.

"There's so goddamn much I wanna write on the calling card too..." Ryuji grumbled.

"Well, we are going to be sending out the calling card so you better figure it out," Akira said glancing at Ryuji.

"I have already a pretty good idea," Ryuji assured giving a thumbs up. 

"Now the question is, how do we deliver the calling card to him...?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, we don't know where he lives..." Ann trailed off before perking up and looking at me. "Hey, can't you use your police connection and find out where he lives?"

"I doubt it," I admitted. "With how elusive Kaneshiro is, there is no doubt in my mind that the police don’t even have the current address he stays at."

"That's a bust then," Ryuji sighed.

"Hm? Why not use the same method as before?" Makoto asked confused. 

This clearly confused all of us, especially me since I had no idea what kind of method was used last time.

"Ryuji, you write up the calling cards, correct?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...? What about it?" Ryuji asked confused.

"Oh! (Y/N), I would really appreciate your help with this," Makoto added ignoring his question. "There is no doubt you will be critical in helping this part out."

"Huh?" I asked confused. Clearly, not a single person knew what Makoto was planning.

"Don't worry about it. We will be fine," the student council president assured. "Just I am going to borrow you two for the day."

"Wait a second, you should at least tell us what we are doing and what if I don't want to help," I protested crossing my arms across my chest. I do not work for free dammit!

"I will buy you dinner," Makoto smiled.

"I will do anything you want me to, Mako-roll.”

"That attitude quickly changed," Ann sighed in clear disappointment.

"Wait!? Don't I get dinner too?!" Ryuji protested.

"If you work hard enough," Makoto added with a smile. "If not, (Y/N) and I will be having a nice dinner together and you are by yourself."

Ryuji growled but there was a clear fire lit in his eyes. "I will show you! I will be the best god damn worker you have ever seen!"

"Hmm... I wonder if I can help... I could use the meal," Yusuke muttered. Akira put a hand on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Please... Go home. We don't want you to collapse," Akira said. Yusuke didn't eat? That was terrifying. I couldn't survive if I didn't have my four meals a day (desserts obviously count as a meal) plus my snacks. I don't know how Yusuke could survive like that.

"Very well. If you insist," Yusuke said picking up his bag.

"The meeting is adjourned. We will be meeting here tomorrow. Don't forget that," Akira said.

"Right!"

"Come on you two~ We got some work to do," Makoto smiled though it looked a bit devious... The two of us couldn't help but gulp.

What did we get ourselves into?

* * *

"I know you said you will do anything, but aren't you being a bit cruel Mako-roll?!" I whispered shouted into the phone as I dashed through Shibuya with a bag full of calling cards. She was lucky I already have some inconspicuous disguises to help do this. 

"Don't worry. I am helping as well. Ryuji, please don't forget to post all over Central Street especially by the coin lockers," Makoto ordered. I could practically hear the smile that graced her face when she said that.

"Shuddaph! I already know!" Ryuji shouted sounding a little winded as well. Then again, both of us were running around posting cards across Shibuya. I was more winded than he was considering he was the athlete and not me. I wanted to stop but Makoto had already threatened me with no food and that was the worse option.

"Also, does the police suspect anything yet, (Y/N)?" Makoto asked. I listened to the earbud connected to the radio shoved into my bag as well.

"So far not as far as I can tell. They don't seem to care nor notice," I replied as I slapped another card around another shop letting out a few pants. God, I was so done... 

"Kid! What the hell are you doing out so late?" I stumbled to a stop as I glanced at Hamada who was giving me a rather questionable look. 

"Uh..." I glanced at the card in my hand before at him. Ah! "Hamada! Could you help me out? I need to cash in a big favor and whoever helps out, I will be sure to reward them!"

A wide grin grew on the homeless guy's face. 

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Why didn't you think of this from the start?" Ryuji groaned as took a bite out of his tonkatsu.

"Because I never thought (Y/N) knew the homeless community in Shibuya. That proved much faster and easier," Makoto admitted eating her share of food. "You said that your friend will make sure Kaneshiro will see it?"

"Yep. I trust him a lot," I gave a nod happily eating my own special portion of food. Well, at least Makoto was generous enough to pick out a place that serves out a weird dish. It was disappointingly good but I didn't mind. The thought is what counts. "They will make sure all the cards will be posted both out in public and in the shadier places to ensure Kaneshiro will see it."

"Dude, that is effin' amazing," Ryuji couldn't help but awe. "You have some serious connections. How did you get them to help?"

"Oh, I gave them a promise of new socks, food, and other necessities," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"They trust you with just a promise?" Makoto asked rather surprised. "I thought they would have some form of insurance to ensure you wouldn't go back on your word."

"Why would they? We have known each other for years. Well- not the new guys. Hamada and the older guys know me when we were living together," I replied eating my food. "Ah, those were some good times."

"Wait, you were homeless?!" Makoto gasped.

"For real?!" Ryuji shouted.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal," I huffed and shook my head. "I'm not homeless anymore so don’t worry about it."

"Still... to think you were homeless," Makoto muttered. "Must of been horrible."

"It isn't as bad as you think it is," I replied with a smile. "It is like one big family. Everyone knows each other and if you aren't a shitty person, we help each other as much as we can. They were especially nicer to me since I was like the kid of the group."

"If that's the case, I'm not effin' complaining," Ryuji grinned as he wrapped an arm around my neck. "You do whatever makes you happy."

I couldn't help as my smile widen. "Thank Ryuji."

"I can't say I necessarily approve of that lifestyle, but I do understand about enjoying the company of family," Makoto said giving me a friendly smile.

"Thank, Mako-roll," I smiled back.

"Nevermind, I take it back," Makoto sighed shaking her head. "Could you at least call me normally at times like this?"

"I could, but I really like your nickname," I grinned with a bit of mischief in my eyes. 

"She does kinda have a point, ya know? Mako-roll is catchy," Ryuji grinned. 

"It is not! Don't you have a nickname too?" Makoto asked looking a little flustered.

"I do. Hey, what was it again?" Ryuji turned to me.

"Ryu-Jingisukan."

"How does that one make sense?!" Makoto asked in clear disbelief.

"It just does. Please accept it, Mako-roll," I replied.

"No."

"You could of called her Queen Mako-roll," Ryuji whispered not so subtly into my ear. I gave a dramatic gasp nodding my head.

"You're right. I could call her Queen Mako-roll."

Makoto let out a sigh shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have asked you two help me."

"You made us suffer now it's your turn!" Ryuji grinned as I gave an equally mischevious grin. Makoto let out a groan as the two of us snicker. 

* * *

The next day, I went to meet up with the Phantom Thieves. It was rather easy to get away from Akechi this time as Sae had asked Akechi to help come in and see if he can look over the calling cards that were posted around Shibuya. I also had to send Neri Goma a message that the Thieves were infiltrating the palace once more. I may or may not have left out they were planning on stealing the treasure, but he could figure that out himself.

I just hope he doesn't interfere with the group trying to steal Kaneshiro's heart.

"The calling card's been posted all over Shibuya..." Morgana said looking out at Shibuya. It was clear it was the talk of the city.

"A good idea, no?" Makoto said with a smile. "Given the theatrical nature of this one, Kaneshiro must surely have been contacted about it. I asked (Y/N) to look into it earlier today."

"I can confirm that Kaneshiro definitely received it. The palace is on high alert and the treasure has manifested," I piped up giving a nod of confirmation.

"Makoto, you truly are the brains of this Phantom Thieves operation! Ryuji, you should follow her example!" Morgana said giving Ryuji a judging glare.

"Y'know, I'm the one who went postin' it everywhere, right!?" Ryuji protested. "I even had to get all dressed up so they wouldn't notice me!"

"Well, you did it with my help," I piped up.

"Actually, I believe you guys were halfway done when (Y/N)'s friends stepped in and help," Makoto said. 

"Mako-roll, why!" Ryuji groaned.

"Mako-roll?" Yusuke asked.

"Come now, we don't have time for idle chitchat. Let us get moving," Makoto said with an awkward cough clearly wanting to change the subject and especially not wanting to talk about her nickname.

"We're going up against a truly horrible criminal this time..." Ann's eyes narrowed in clear frustration.

"That dick ain't gonna stop us now that we got our awesome new members!" Ryuji agreed clearly more than ready to kick the mafia's ass. "Makoto! (Y/N)! You remember how all of this works?"

"Once we steal the Treasure, the Palace will crumble and the Palace ruler's heart will change," Makoto replied.

"And as long as the shadow is returned back to their original self, we won't have to worry about hurting anyone," I added.

"Wow, you two got that quick!" Morgana said rather impressed."I think Ryuji's still struggling to comprehend it all..." 

"Evil adults are nothing more than garbage, and I am no better... I will resolve this, I swear it!" Makoto strengthened her own resolve and determination.

"Sounds like you're fired up!" Morgana said with a grin.

"Mako-roll is on a roll!" I added with a grin.

"All right, Joker! Give us the signal!" Morgana said as we all looked at Akira expectingly.

"Let's do this," Akira said turning away from the railing. We all followed as the world shifted once more soon finding ourselves in front of Kaneshiro's bank.

"You sure you don't wanna stand out here?" Ryuji asked.

"I am sure. I have some questions I need Shadow Kaneshiro to answer before he returns back to his self," I replied shaking my head.

"Still, I don't think it is a good idea," Yusuke replied with a shake of his head.

"But I need to know... Who and why someone is looking into me. Even if Kaneshiro confesses to his crimes, I don't think he will necessarily tell the cops everything..."

They all exchanged worried glances as I knew I had to just push them a bit further.

"I know the dangers of the Metaverse first hand and have a rather large knowledge about it! Trust me. I even have all the items I need to take care of myself and if any members need to recover their stamina or any injuries, you can change your members out and have me take care of it as best as I can. I won't be able to fully heal the stamina or injuries you receive but it should at least be some help."

"Well, what do you say leader?" Ryuji asked looking at Akira.

"If you come with us, you can’t go fighting against his shadow. You have to stay out of danger," he said as a large smile grew on my face.

"Don't worry! I will make sure you won't have to worry about me at all!" I nodded my head. 

"Let's go. Our only mission today is stealing the Treasure!" Morgana shouted. 

* * *

Running up to the center of the room, we all came to a halt glancing at the rather large vault in front of us. I had already seen the vault when I checked this morning though I had already assumed they found a way around it.

"What the hell!?" Ryuji shouted in clear disbelief.

"A safe...!? This clearly wasn't here the last time we came...!" Morgana shouted in clear disbelief.

"What?! Really?!" I shouted quite shock. I didn't realize it wasn't here before...

"Really. He changed the entire room so quickly... Tch, I guess this Palace isn't a bank for nothing," Morgana huffed in clear annoyance.

"Greetings. Welcome to my private city bank," Shadow Kaneshiro greeted. I glared at the mob boss standing there confidently with his other lackies. "I'm surprised you made it here alive. It seems you are quite lucky."

"Lucky? Don't be so ridiculous," Makoto scoffed. 

"We're gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you've done," Ryuji grinned clearly fired up. "That'll save all those people who're suffering 'cause of your shitty actions. Even the police're strugglin' to deal with you, so this'll make the public believe in us too!"

"Those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world. Just accepted your fate as a source of my wealth!" Kaneshiro growled out clearly irritated.

"We'll never agree to that!" Yusuke glared at Kaneshiro.

"And hierarchy? You have to be out of your mind," Ann shouted.

"All of that was forced on me too, you know!? I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it's my turn to profit on everyone else!" Kaneshiro attempted to defend himself

"Still! Don't you think you're getting back at the wrong people?" Ann called out Kaneshiro's tragic backstory did not excuse his actions. 

"What a pitiful man," Makoto scoffed.

"Agreed," I muttered though I knew I had seen it the moment I laid eyes on his Shadow.

"It doesn't matter whether you're clean or dirty! Only the clever come out on top! The strong and the smart devoured the weak. that is the natural order of things," Kaneshiro denied. "You damn brats who think the world through the shit you read online will make perfect prey."

"Hmph. He is utterly hopeless," Makoto shook her head. I didn't say a word though I did have to agree with some parts with what he was saying. Not all of course but some. I've seen what can happen to someone regardless of their status and position, after all, I lived in the homeless community in Shibuya for years...

"It's always the fools who get tricked! Fools who have to pay for their foolishness. And if those fools don't learn, well they have to suck it up and stay as plain, stupid fools!" Kaneshiro mocked.

"Will you just shut it already!?" Ryuji shouted clearly annoyed.

"I guess there's not much point saying anything to you fools! This is where my gracious lecture ends," Kaneshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Oh please, you were giving us your quote on quote 'tragic backstory' and try to justify your actions," I huffed. "It won't work."

Kaneshiro glared at me as Ann made sure to stay in front of me. "Now then, I hope you're ready to work as slaves here for the rest of your lives."

"That's outrageous!" Yusuke shouted glaring at him.

Snickers began to spill the mob boss's mouth as he pointed at us with a smug grin plastered across his face. "I'm gonna swarm all over you... and squeeze out every last penny!" 

Kaneshiro froze as I instinctively took a step back. This wasn't good. I had a feeling I was going have to take cover.

He slumped over as his form began to deform as I could practically hear bones shifting and breaking as he was going to change. The mob boss coughed up some black blood as I took a step back. 

This wasn't good. Even his former "trusty" lackies were beginning to question their own motives and become terrified as they began to move away.

"A-Ahhhhh!" one shouted. 

"H-H-H-Holy shit!  What the hell!?" another shouted as buzzing noises quickly flooded the room as two wings sprouted from Shadow Kaneshiro's back. He slowly raised his head revealing his enormous bug red eyes. 

This was his true form.

The guys once Kaneshiro's trusted workers ran away past us screaming in fear.

"Ghost, get back," Akira ordered.

"Roger!" I nodded quickly retreating back to safety as I glanced back to see them. I wasn't going to argue with Akira on this.

"I can take care of this myself!" Shadow Kaneshiro said finally recovering jabbing a thumb at himself. "Whassup yo!? Now come get some!"

Makoto had already ripped off her mask and was revving up the engine letting out her war cry. "You filthy fly on dirty money... Get the hell out of my face!"

Shadow Kaneshiro only mockingly laughed at her face in return. "Aight, here we go, yeh pieces of shit! You can beg all you want but I won't forgive you!" 

Once I felt like I was a safe distance away, I halted turning around and opening up my bag to have a multitude of items at my disposal. I quickly took out a pair of skates rushing to change out my shoes as I glance back and forth. I could still manage to pick up the conversations between the Phantom Thieves and Shadow Kaneshiro thankfully. 

"Hehehehe! Bein' young is such a crime! They're naive, they're reckless, and on top of that, they don't even realize how stupid they are," the palace ruler gloated. "Now I couldn't just sit back and not cash in on those idiots, right?"

"Get 'em, Joker! This moneygrubber's getting a one-way ticker to redemption!" Morgana shouted as Akira ripped off the mask from his face.

"Nekomata!" Akira shouted summoning his persona. The cat creature rushed up to the dirty fly and flexed its paws revealing sharp claws. She spun clawing at his face as he grunted though seemingly not too phased.

Kaneshiro growled as he charged at the closest person and rather sloppily rammed his shoulder into poor Yusuke. He grunted as he was forced back but seemed alright as he ripped off his own mask.

"Goemon!" he shouted as Goemon blew into his pipe sending out a stream of ice at Kaneshiro managing to freeze the fly. 

Quickly following up, Makoto revved up her engine charging forth as. "Feel my rage!" she shouted whipped Johanna around firing forth a ball of nuclear energy nailing him right in the face.

“Zorro!” Morgana shouted giving Yusuke a quick heal as Ann and Ryuji both temporary back lined for support as well as I guess bodyguarding me considering how many times they glanced my way. 

I finished strapping the skates on as I stood up throwing back on my bag. I gave them a thumbs up gesturing them not to worry about me as Ann let out a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s go!” Ann said charging forth ripping off her own mask.

”Yeah! Let’s do this!” Ryuji followed up ripping off his own mask.

”Dance Carmen!”

”Let’s go! Captain Kidd!”

I grinned as I quickly kicked off picking up speed. I did agree not I dashed towards the fight pulling out one of my special items.

“Cover your eyes!” I shouted to the Thieves quickly complied as I threw the flashbang covering my own eyes and ears as it exploded into a burst of light. I quickly escaped back to cover as the thieves uncovered their eyes to find the shadow mob boss was dizzy and confused.

Akira sent me a glance as I grinned waving it off as I skated back to safety. Even if I couldn’t fight directly with them, support is something I can give handing them after all, he never said I couldn’t give support in battle. This is what I could do at least.

”Ghost made him confused! This is our advantage! Attack!!” Morgana cried out. 

“Panther!” Makoto called out. Ann nodded her head quickly understanding as hopped onto the motorcycle and Makoto quickly closed the distance.

”Let’s go! Carmen!” Ann shouted summoning forth Carmen once more. Carmen smirked as she swung forth her whip ensnaring the shadow.

”W-What the?!” Kaneshiro shouted still confused and disoriented not realizing the fire quickly shooting up the whip and hitting him directly. He let out a screech of pain as he made a rather poor attempt to hit the two but with the two on Johanna, there was no chance that he would land a hit.

He growled before turning his attention and instead charged right at Ryuji. Ryuji held up his pipe to defend however that wasn’t what Shadow Kaneshiro was aiming to do. The moment he laid a hand on Ryuji, Ryuji’s attitude swiftly shifted fear quickly settling in.

"I-I a-ain't a-afraid..." the normally cocky blond stuttered as Shadow Kaneshiro smirked clearly going to take advantage. However, a wind blast sent him flying away as Morgana stepped in front of Ryuji with his sword poised and ready to strike.

“Skull’s down! We've gotta help him!" Morgana shouted.

”Roger! Ghost is on the move!” I shouted skating forward from my spot.

Taking it as a cue, Kaneshiro attempted to come closer to wreak havoc however he was swiftly cut off by a gunshot as instinctively stepped back glancing for the owner.

“Where do you think we are going?” Akira asked with a grin. “Keep him away from Ghost and Skull.”

”Come on, Fox!” Makoto shouted summoning her Persona. Yusuke hopped on as the two quickly off to intercept Shadow Kaneshiro.

I couldn’t help but awe for a second as Akira gave me a nod of approval clearly entrusting me to act as support however Morgana stayed here making me a bit relieved. I skidded to a stop quickly kneeling down looking at Ryuji.

”Sh-Shuddaph! I-I-I ain’t scared! I-I can go f-f-f-fight!” Ryuji attempted to sound tough but I shook my head. He was clearly stricken with fear.

”How about you calm down,” I said pulling out a small container. Good thing I bought all these items. Who knew it could be so helpful? 

“Here is some relaxing gel, where can I apply it?” I asked.

”Hurry up! They can’t keep him distracted forever,” Morgana shouted. 

“Ahahaha! Yeh’re just gonna keep goin’ at this to the bitter end, huh?” I could hear the mob boss mockingly laugh. “No more games, then! I ain't gonna forgive yeh punks for this.”

 “That’s our line! You had better be prepared!” Makoto retorted. 

“Ghost!” Morgana shouted snapping me out of the fight.

“Right.” I glanced at Ryuji once more. I need to get rid of his fear with this relaxing gel. How much should I apply? It did say that it will help you rid you of all your worries and fear if you place it on??? I shrugged as I scooped out a nice slab of it and casually slapped it onto his neck making sure to rub in the gel hoping it would work faster if I put more.

Ryuji’s trembling body slowly began to stop as he let out a sigh of relief before glancing at me giving me a thumbs up. 

“Thanks, Ghost!”

”Nice job Ghost!” Morgana praised with a nod of approval.

”No problem! Hurry up and get back out there!” I shouted giving me a nod and quickly returned back to battle.

“Ahahaha! Yeh’re just gonna keep goin’ at this to the bitter end, huh?” The mob boss shadow mocked.

I skated off once more as something was bugging me- pun not intended. I glanced back to see Kaneshiro grunting in pain. It seemed too easy?

There had to be more to this battle than simply fighting alone against us. Kaneshiro viewed himself originally weak and worthless without power and money. There had to be something coming.

”Keep at it, Joker! Corner him!” Morgana shouted as each of the Phantom Thieves, excluding me, pointing their gun at Kaneshiro trapping him from all sides with no escape.

”D-Dammit...! Yeh goddamn punks...!” Shadow Kaneshiro gritted out. 

“There is no mercy for you,” Akira said. “Time for an all-out attack!”

They all jumped backward at the cue and performed an onslaught of slashes. They were moving so fast that my eyes couldn’t simply keep up as I could definitely hear the shadow crying out in pain from the attack.

After for a few moments, they skidded to a halt as I glance to see if they truly did finish him off.

However, Shadow Kaneshiro was still standing gritting his teeth bent over clutching his chest in pain.

“Tch... the hell? Yeh punks’re stronger than you look... Looks like I gotta bring out my big guns...!” Shadow Kaneshiro grinned.

Shit! I knew it felt too easy!

“You’re all buzz and no bite!” Morgana shouted clearly not believing a single word he said.

”Mona, I don’t think he is lying!” I shouted as I scooted myself a bit further away. 

“H-Huh?” 

“Hehehe... we’ll see about that... Time to roll out...! Here he is! My guardian robot!”

The shadow turned around giving a little wave as the vault opened to his command. Before any of us could react, he flew right in locking himself in. Shit!

However, the spinning vault doors suddenly came to a stop as it slowly opened as we could hear Shadow Kaneshiro mockingly laugh through the intercom.

”Gyahahahahaha! Yeh ready to die!?” 

”A pig?!” Morgana shouted in disbelief.

”It ain’t a pig, yo! This is my Palace’s swine-model defensive mechanoid, Piggytron!” he denied though I couldn’t help but stare in disbelief for an entirely different reason. 

“Wouldn’t that still make it a pig though,” I muttered shaking my head.

“Going against me’s a real bad crime, yeh know? It’s time for yeh to go to hell!” Shadow Kaneshiro mocked clearly sounding more confident since he was in the safety of his... swine-anoid. 

“Dammit...! I didn’t expect he’d had something like this up his sleeve!” Morgana tsked. 

Makoto eyed the robot suspicious as she scooted closer to Akira probably to ensure Kaneshiro didn’t overhear too much. 

“Joker! Make sure you have us regroup if you think we’re at a disadvantage. That thing’s a giant... if it attacks us while we are at low stamina, we won’t survive!” Makoto warned. Akira nodded glancing between the group members.

”Queen and Fox! Head to the backlines to Ghost and recover,” Akira ordered. “Panther and Skull, you’re with me.”

”Right on!” Ryuji shouted with glee as Makoto and Yusuke switched out heading towards me. I quickly pulled out some items to help them recover from some of their injuries and stamina. I pulled out two fruit danishes and some bandages and medicine to help them recover from some of their injuries. I also pulled out some drinks help recover some of their stamina as Makoto and Yusuke came to stop in front of me.

”What do you have for us?” Yusuke asked.

”Here, drink and eat this while I tend to your wounds,” I said handing over the food and drinks.

“Thanks,” Makoto said taking the fruit danish and the drink. Yusuke quickly followed as I skated around them seeing their wounds. I pulled out the medicine quickly applying some to their wounds and covering it with the bandages moving fairly quickly. 

In no time flat, they managed to look a bit more freshen up as Makoto gave me a smile.

”Thank Ghost. You are a great help,” she said.

”You’re welcome! Now go knock him dead! Or well unconscious you know what I mean!” I shouted waving them off as the two rushed back in to join the group.

“Yeh punks’re really pissin’ me off! Yeh called my Piggytron a pig earlier, right? Were yeh talkin’ about me too when you said that? If you were... Imma tear yeh all to shreds!” Shadow Kaneshiro bellowed. 

“Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call him a pig but definitely a fly...” I muttered as I had a bad feeling quickly ensuring I was packed and ready to move out.

“Go, Piggytron! Super VIP form!” 

The steel pig transformed as all of it parts popped back inside and dropped as it was nothing more than a steel ball- wait was that Kaneshiro on top?

“It transformed!? Don’t tell me it’s going to run into us!” Morgana shouted.

”R-Retreat!!” Ann shouted taking the first initiative to run away as everyone else quickly followed as Spinning quite fast now, Kaneshiro began to charge at the Thieves as I couldn’t help but momentarily stare as I realized he definitely wasn’t like a fly or a pig at that moment...

”Actually he is more like a dung beetle rolling around his ball of shit,” I muttered as I skated further away to safety keeping my distance and ensuring I stayed close to the walls. He couldn’t risk trying to run me over or else his Piggytron will crash and be stuck into the walls. This was my safety net at least.

The attack came to a stop as he retreated back into the safety of his mechanoid.

“How’s this!? Can’t even speak ‘cause of how scary my Piggytron is, huh?” Shadow Kaneshiro bursts into a fit of laughter mocking at our fright.

”That asshole! We aren’t scared of you! Let’s go, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji shouted running forth summoning his persona to attack.

However, I was more distracted as I skated around thinking there had to be a way to avoid that rush again.

Come on think! You knew how to interpret Shadows and their palaces better than anyone else! Think! Think think! There were always multiple solutions to the problem. It is how you tackle them!

I yelped as I found my face greeting the floor as I let out a groan. I glanced at the money all caught up in my skates.

”Stupid Kaneshiro and his gluttonous ways...” I grumbled as I tore the money from my skates. Wait a second... that’s it! I skated closer to Akira with a plan formulating in my head. 

“Hey Joker! I have a plan!” I grinned. “There is a way to stop him from rushing you and him to be defeated in a perfect 'just desserts' matter.”

”Queen, can you handle this?” Akira asked.

”You can count on me,” Makoto nodded as the leader of the Phantom Thieves temporarily stepped back.

”What’s your plan?” He asked and I couldn’t help but smirk.

* * *

After Akira switched out team members one by one and serve as a distraction, we carefully coordinated our plan and it began to serve into the works. 

I glanced at Akira giving him a thumbs up cueing that all the preparations were complete and he can execute the plan whenever. 

Akira nodded as he gave everyone a glance. It was time to execute the plan. 

Akira pulled out a ball before throwing it up at the Piggytron.

”A bomb! Ha, that won’t work!” Shadow Kaneshiro mocked as the machine guns came out firing at the ball. However, it wasn’t any bomb. A bright burst of light exploded from the bomb causing Kaneshiro to cry out.

”Go!” Akira ordered as all the Phantom Thieves jumped backward splitting across all sections of the room while Kaneshiro was distracted. However since it was a machine rather than a human, the mob boss already recovered growling.

”What?! Get back here yeh punks!” He shouted.

”Hey, Mister Oinker!” I shouted. 

“What did yeh just call me!” Shadow Kaneshiro screeched as he flew out of the safety of his vault and on top of his now transformed Super VIP form of Piggytron. 

“A pig!” I shouted as I waved around the rather shiny item in my hand.

“Hm...? What’s that!? It’s got the shine of somethin’ pricey! Run that girl over and take that item for me right away, Piggytron!” Kaneshiro ordered as he began to roll towards me.

”Oh come on man! You think that’s pricey!? Clearly, you don’t know any better,” Ryuji called out waving another shining and expensive item. “Check your effin’ eyes! This is the more expensive item!”

It took a bit as Kaneshiro swiftly turned rampaging towards Ryuji. 

“No way, Skull! Like you have an eye for these kinds of things! Look at how shiny this treasure is!” Morgana said waving his treasure. “It is clearly more expensive and will make anyone a fortune.”

”A-A fortune?! Wait Piggytron after that cat!” Kaneshiro screeched barely managing to turn as he began charging even faster towards Morgana clearly blinding by his gluttony. 

“You Mona? Please! A girl’s eyes are clearly superior to all of you,” Ann huffed showing off her expensive item. “This clearly is more expensive!”

“After her!” Kaneshiro ordered his eyes practically looking like Yen signs by now shifting targets once more.

”Actually, I calculate that your item costs less than mine. Clearly, I have the more expensive item here,” Makoto sighed holding out her expensive item.

”After her instead!”

”One cannot compare to an artist’s exquisite eyesight. We have a keen eye for the most beautiful things in life and surely does this not say that it is the most expensive?” Yusuke asked holding out his own item. 

“That is true!! His item looks even more expensive!! Go after him!” Kaneshiro ordered barely managing to change targets on time. 

“As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, it is clear I have the superior eyesight out of everyone for the fine things in life,” Akira said holding out his last item which screamed that it had to be the most expensive and shiniest item out of all of us.

”N-Never mind! I want his! Give me his!!! I want his item! I want all of them but I need his item! Go get that item for me first!” Kaneshiro shouted, however, his eyes widen realizing that each time he took a turn to charge at each of us, he only went faster and faster and had a lesser reaction time.

”W-Wait!!! S-Stopp! I can’t!” Shadow Kaneshiro cried out as he fell off his mechanoid and was promptly crushed by it as it rammed into the wall.

”U-Ugh...” he groaned before gasping to see his Piggytron was stuck!

”M-My Piggytron!“ Kaneshiro despaired. 

“Let’s show him what it means to mess with the Phantom Thieves!” Akira shouted as Ryuji nodded running forth summoning Captain Kidd once more. Captain Kidd steered his ship and as nailing Kaneshiro and mech before quickly turning around and firing off a lightning attack causing him to shriek. Ryuji grinned as he put a little pep in his step rushing back.

“Hey Panther! I think you should heat things up!” Ryuji ran back as Ann charge forward slapping each other’s hands. 

“Let’s go! Carmen!” Ann shouted firing off a multitude of fireballs nailed mech and Kaneshiro who yelped trying to put out the fire.

”Hey Mona! Why don’t you go help him out?” Ann said as Morgana ran forward and leaped off the ground slapping his paw against her hand. 

“Go, Zorro!” He shouted calling forth Zorro. He glared down as he made swift work swinging his sword sending forth a wind attack only causing even more damage to Kaneshiro. 

“Fox! Why not cool him down?” Morgana asked retreating slapping his paw against Yusuke’s hand. 

“Go, Goemon!” Yusuke shouted as he summoned his persona. Goemon slowly drew his sword before letting out a series of slashes too fast for the eye to been seen. Yusuke chuckled as he retreated looking at the leader.

”Joker!” He shouted as the two clapped their hands as he ripped off his mask.

”Arsene! Ravage them!” Akira ordered. Arsene let out a burst of curse energy pinning Kaneshiro and his mech into place.

“Queen, why don’t you do the honors?” Akira suggested running towards her. Makoto taking the cue ran forward clapping each other’s hands and summoned her persona riding closing the distance.

”You dirty fly! It was only fitting you to be destroyed by your own gluttonous ways!” Makoto shouted as she whipped her bike sending the mob boss off his feet and letting out a burst of nuclear energy nailing both him and the mech.

Piggytron apparently had too much as it burst into a ball of explosions releasing the treasure it held inside as I couldn’t help but let out a cheer of victory.

”We did it!” I cheered practically skating as fast as I could and hugged the closest person who happened to be Ann. I couldn’t believe it worked!

”Indeed. I didn’t think it would work,” Yusuke said with a nod. “It was a good plan.”

”Thank you. There probably was an easier way but I think this was more than a perfect way to defeat him,” I nodded my head turning to Kaneshiro who was clinging desperately to his money. “Now! Let’s go some answers!”

* * *

A/N: So I kind of wanted to discuss a bit about Reader’s role in battle. You can ignore this babble if you want as it simply goes in further detail about what role she plays. The last paragraph will talk more about the chapter itself.

If you recall in an earlier chapter, Reader is deemed as the Ace of Cups Tarot card which is a minor Arcana. Similar to how picking the Cups Suit in Persona 4 during shuffle time, Reader has items that can help restore HP and SP during battle. However, the items she carries is still limited and she won’t use all the items to heal a person completely just in case. In game (if want to imagine it that way), the player would be able to dictate what items the Reader would carry with them to battle. In battle when the player switches out party members, the Reader in the background would be able to help non-battling party members some hp and sp. However once she runs out of items, she will be unable to heal any further party members. Occasionally like in Kaneshiro’s boss battle, she will swoop in giving a random status to the enemy whether it is dizzy, confusion if she believes it is possible. Otherwise, she will stay in the background. She can even cure statuses during battle however, she will need someone to distract the enemy.

Instead of Morgana giving suggestions on how to defeat the enemy and ways around it, Reader will give her own input on how to defeat the palace ruler with her ability to interpret Palaces and Shadows is better than anyone else. 

Though she acts as support similar to Futaba, she is not like her as she can’t give buffs to the group or necessarily navigate them through a palace. She still doesn’t have a Persona which does mean if she is left alone and to battle someone head to head with no escape, she would no doubt lose. 

If she were to currently go into battle to fight, she would be similar to the cheater in P5. She will have an extremely high chance of dodging multiple attacks due to her being focused on running away and avoiding attacks however her attacks will be relatively low due to the only weapons she can use is like her toy gun which makes her a sucky attacker member but an amazing support member.

Anyways, about this chapter holy crap, it is long... I had already reached 10 pages during the dialogue scene about to head into the boss battle but it was a lot fewer words so I kept writing! It is actually double the normal amount of pages- whoops. But this is more of the average word count for a chapter. I wanted to get the boss battle done all in one chapter anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	17. The Bank of Gluttony Goes Bankrupt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning some new information and stealing Kaneshiro's heart.

I stared at the pitiful shadow of the mob boss clutching the giant gold bars as if it was his lifeline. He really did feel like he was nothing without money...

"Kaneshiro...!" I heard Makoto muttered.

"I'm not gonna let anyone have it... This is my money..." Shadow Kaneshiro weakly protested not once facing us. 

"You stole it all from innocent people!" Makoto pointed out with a shout.

"Fine. I'll call off the debt..." the shadow shook his head attempting to appease us.

"Fine? You're still soundin' pretty condescendin'," Ryuji huffed. 

"You're right... I'm a poor, ugly... idiot... How am I supposed to live a normal life like this...?" Shadow Kaneshiro mourned before quickly switching to blame another. "It's all because of our society! Weak people can't lead a happy life, no matter what they do! I'm a victim too, you know!? Yeah, none of this is my fault!"

"The more you talk, the more pathetic you sound," Yusuke shunned in disgust.

"So what, if society has a hand at it," I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. "I've seen people from all walks of life end up on the streets. You may have been a victim, but that never excuses any of the actions you took against others. You choose those actions and it is the reason why this Palace even formed in the first place. You are guilty."

"I just wanted a place where I could belong! You get that, don't you!?" Shadow Kaneshiro desperately attempted for someone to pity him.

"Bullshit!" Ann cried out stomping her foot down and shaking her head. "All you did was surround yourself with people you could use, solely for some easy money!"

"And you think you're the only one who's gotta deal with bein' labeled...?" Ryuji huffed in clear disapproval. "Me... and all these other guys... We're all fightin' against that!"

"But don't worry. You'll finally have a place you belong. Somewhere you can make amends, for the rest of your life," Makoto declared emphasizing on the last words.

"We're gonna do something about that distorted heart of yours... Free of charge," Ryuji sneered.

That seemed to resonant with the mob boss shadow as he turned around content with simply sitting there clearly giving up on protecting the wealth he tried so desperately to keep.

"I'm glad you understand," Yusuke gave a nod of approval. "Now hurry up and return to the real Kaneshiro."

"Seriously? You guys don't have any tact. Especially with that incredible power... These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people's hearts!" Shadow Kaneshiro scoffed.

"We're not like you!" Ryuji protested.

Shadow Kaneshiro chuckled weakly shaking his head. "Are you sure about that? Isn't one of your members already taking full advantage of Palaces have to offer?"

"What?!" We all exchange glances of confusion as I could feel my blood freezing. Could he be referencing to who I think he was...

"Stop lyin' to us!" Ryuji shouted.

"I'm not... Right, Miss Detective Assistant?" Shadow Kaneshiro stared straight at me as my eyes widen. 

"W-What? I don't know what you are talking about," I denied as my heart stopped. He knows about the talk I had with Neri Goma!? It would make sense but... I was hoping he didn't find out. I didn't want the others to know about my connection to him quite yet either.

"Do no to deceive us with your lies," Yusuke scoffed glaring at him.

"I am not deceiving you. There's a criminal using other people's Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. They don't care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns... threatening to kill me if I try to look any further into Miss Detective Assistant over there. Anything goes," Shadow Kaneshiro informed.

"W-What?" I was confused and shocked. I can't hide it even if I wanted to. That was why he infiltrated the Palace that day? He was here, not to learn about the Phantom Thieves or cause a mental shutdown, but to end the investigation into me. But why? I don't understand at all and all the Phantom Thieves were equally confused as well not quite believing the part about me. At least it didn't have to deal with "Ghost" making a deal with "Neri Goma."

"Is that... the same person Madarame's shadow spoke of...?" Yusuke wondered. I would love to know too! But seeing how powerful he was and how I barely managed to save my own life, I had a feeling that had to be the very same person. 

"Spill it! Who're you talkin' about!?" Ryuji demanded.

Kaneshiro snickers shaking his head. "Don't even bother. You are nothing compared to them... Better be careful... A chance encounter with them could prove fatal..." he warned before turning into bright light disappearing as I stood there, my blood turning to ice. 

There was no doubt.

Neri Goma was the same person. I had a feeling he was the one behind the mental shutdowns but to think that Shadow Kaneshiro willing gave up a source of revenue because he was that threatened by the persona user... There was no doubt about it that told me how lucky I was to escape with my life.

The ground began to tremble snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We can think about that later! Grab the Treasure; there's no time!" Yusuke ordered.

"In that case, we should take that large one..." Makoto suggested. "Wait, what!?" 

I turned to see what Makoto was talking about to see Morgana nuzzling the Treasure letting out delighted meows. I was thrown for a loop not expecting that at all... it seemed so uncharacteristic for Morgana to do that... what the hell?

"T-Treasure..." Morgana practically looked like he was about to drool all over the gold bars.

"What's gotten into him...!?" Makoto asked the question the same question that was on my mind.

"This is soooo cooooool! Wowwweee, being a human is greattttt!" Morgana cheered bouncing up in down before looking back at us in pure delight. "It's... It's... It's... shiny shiny golddd!"

Morgana leaped as I barely managed to stay out of his way as he landed on poor Ann's face throwing her a bit off balance.

"Hrgh!? L-Leff ho off mee!" Ann shouted though it was a bit muffled since the cat was still on her face. Gripping Morgana, she peeled him away from her face and promptly threw him away in an angry huff.

A puff of smoke appeared as Morgana had once again transformed though he was upset. "You shouldn't throw animals, dammit!" Morgana shouted.

"You shouldn't latch onto people's faces," I dully countered.

"Enough, already! Let's get it in, everyone! Hurry!" Ann shouted. 

The guys went to pile in the gold while the rest of us piled into the front seat. At least they managed to get in relatively quick as Ryuji was the last one in slamming the door shut.

"OK, all set!" Ryuji confirmed.

Morgana growled but complied. "Fine!"

With Makoto in the driver's seat, she took off through the Palace as I couldn't help but have a wide grin on my face despite the palace was collapsing... What? It was like a crazy rollercoaster? It was honestly kind of fun.

Makoto whipped the bus like it was nothing and bursts through the front door once more and gunning it down as we were launched off the edge of the floating bank.

"Wait, there's no road!" Morgana shouted as my eyes widen. Well shit. 

We all let out a cry as we were transported back to reality as most of us gracefully landed in various positions. I had landed "oh so gracefully" on my face lying flat on the ground. Damn you think how many times my face meets the ground that they were dating or something. I peeled myself off the ground slowly standing up. 

"Oww..." Ann groaned in pain.

"I think I cracked my ass..." Ryuji grumbled.

"Ann, are you all right!? Is yours cracked as well...?" Yusuke asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Ann's eyes widen as she shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Isn't it supposed to be though?" Makoto asked looking a bit concerned. I couldn't help as I did my best to stifle any of my snickers at the conversation. It was rather hilarious. 

"I would be concern if it wasn't," I attempted to say with a straight face but my snickers kept coming out. 

"Urgh, that's not what I mean!" Ann huffed. "More importantly, it's dangerous for us to just charge out like that!"

"Everyone is looking at us," I decided to oh so generous point out.

"Ack! Everyone's staring at us!" I could hear the embarrassment in Ann's voice as she sent me a small glare. Well, she was going to notice sooner or later.

They all looked around a bit flustered as I shrugged it off. I mean I had to get used to it especially around Akechi? You had to learn how to deal with people always looking at you.

"Thank goodness nobody was hurt," Makoto let out a sigh of relief.

"Uhhh, I wouldn't say nobody..." Ryuji trailed off as I glance over in the direction he was looking at.  "That briefcase..."

"It appears to have been the cause of Morgana's demise..." Yusuke lamented.

"I know it hasn't been long but it was nice knowing you Morgana," I lowered my head. 

"He isn't dead though," Akira pointed out though he looked a little disappointed. I wonder why?

"That's not what I meant! Isn't that Kaneshiro's..." Ryuji cut himself off giving us a look clearly implying what it was. 

"You mean his Treasure...!?" Yusuke asked his eyes widening in shock. 

"Hey, the light's red!" Makoto pointed out in alarm.

Ryuji ran out quickly scooping up Morgana and the briefcase before rushing back to us. We moved over off to the side as to not disturb any more people than we already have. Ryuji placed Morgana back onto the floor clearly not wanting to carry him any more than he had to.

"Where should we open it?" Makoto asked. 

"How about at karaoke?" Ann suggested.

"We'd have security cameras to worry about there," Makoto said.

"And it would be no way to properly treat Morgana here," I chimed in.

"Oh, I got the perfect place," Ryuji grinned before turning to Akira who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ann pushed off the wall with a smile. "That's right!"

"I was just in the mood for some coffee too," Yusuke nodded his head in clear approval.

"And we need to fix Morgana up!" Ann also added kneeling down looking at him. I gave an experimental poke to Morgana who didn't seem to move.

"I'm pretty sure he died. Death by a briefcase... Who knew?" I mused. However, Morgana sat up looking a bit dazed to my disappointment.

"So... warm..." Morgana groaned.

"Nevermind," I muttered scooping him up. "Let's go."

"Shit... what about the pet fees? I don't think puttin' Morgana in your bag is a good idea," Ryuji grumbled.

"I'll pay for it," I offered. "I have plenty of cash to spare and you mentioned coffee which means a cafe which means food. I really would like some food."

"I think we can arrange something," Akira nodded his head. 

* * *

"It's in Yongen-Jaya," Ryuji grinned. "Oh man, you are going to love it!"

"It sure will be interesting," I nodded my head as I glanced around momentarily awed as I stared off in the distance. That was strange...

"Don't go daydreaming yet. We are almost there," Akira said. 

"R-right," I nodded my head following along. Thankfully it didn't seem too far from the station as we found ourselves in the backstreets and in front of the cafe.

"You didn't tell me we were coming to Leblanc!" I gasped looking at the shop with a wide smile on my face.

"You know this place?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Well of course I do," I huffed. "Sae-san comes here occasionally to get her coffee here. She even suggested to Goro and me to come here too."

"Really? Sis comes here," Makoto asked a little stunned.

"Looks like Sojiro is out," Akira said pulling out the key and unlocking the door. "I would brew some coffee, but I think you should try his coffee first."

"Sounds fine with me," I nodded my head as we all ventured up to the attic making ourselves comfortable. 

"This place is oddly calming," Makoto noted looking around the attic before glancing at me with a raised eyebrow. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Dying," I replied with a small yawn resting my head on the floorboards. "Just kidding... somewhat. But seriously. I can usually tell how good of a place it is by lying on the floor and seeing if I can sleep on it..."

"Seriously dude... That is a bit weird," Ryuji remarked as I gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks... I should get up but I am feeling a bit tired. This is really a nice place, Akira. I could just sleep here on the floor," I complimented.

"Thank you," Akira replied with a smile. "You know there is a mattress over there?"

"I know. I like the floor better... and it is too far," I groaned.

Makoto sighed shaking her head before glancing at Yusuke.

"Have you learned anything new?" Makoto asked turning her attention to Yusuke. I kept one ear opened eyeing the artist out of the corner of my eye.

"It's sealed by a rotary lock. We'll need the combination to open it," Yusuke sighed.

Morgana let out a yowl of pain interrupting the two as I sighed shaking my head. 

"A rotary lock, hm...?" Makoto noted before walking over and turned the case to her. She then quickly rotated the numbers before it popped right open. I sat up rather surprised as well. 

"... I knew it," Makoto said with a rather prideful smile. 

"How did you get that?" Yusuke asked in complete awe.

"Because that is how she rolls," I grinned.

"Do you want to get hurt?" Makoto asked glaring at me.

"Going back to sleep," I said laying my head back down on the ground. 

"Anyways, I simply memorized the combination. I saw him open and close it so many times, after all," Makoto replied.

"W-Well that's... scary. But amazin' too!" Ryuji admitted not sure if he was impressed or scared.

"Urghhh, that burns..." Morgana groaned. "Hey, hurry up and open it."

Makoto opened the case and I sat up to peek inside only to frown in disappointment as everyone else was in complete awe. I laid back down utterly disappointed.

"H-How much is this!?" Ryuji asked in disbelief.

"Keep my portion. I have no interest," I huffed.

"Really? You sure?" Ryuji asked.

"Yep. Pretty sure," I replied resting my head on my arms.

"Suit yourself~! More for us!" Ryuji grinned.

"I believe one stack is one million yen..." Yusuke muttered. "... Hm?"

I blinked sitting back up for a second looking at Yusuke. He seemed to have noticed something.

"One, two, three... Uhhh, there's thirty of them in here!?" Ann pointed out in complete disbelief.

"Thirty million yen... Even after splitting it, we still each get five million...!" Makoto calculated aloud in complete awe.

"Holy shit... It's gonna be deluxe pork soup combo for me from here on out!" Ryuji grinned in pure joy looking like he was gonna drool at the mere thought.

"You have to think bigger than that..." Morgana sighed.

"There is nothing more important than food," I piped up.

"See! (Y/N) get's what I'm talking about!" Ryuji nodded in approval. "Don't worry, I will occasionally buy food for you too."

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Not to bring down the excited mood... but does this money look real to you?" Yusuke asked in concerned.

"What!?" Ann questioned looking closer at the money. "Children's Bank!?"

At this, I stood up with a grin on my face. Children's bank Ann said?

"F-For real...!?" Ryuji stuttered.

"I guess this represents... how everything he did was an act to make him seem tough...?" Makoto suggested.

"It does. His money meant everything to him and he thought having more money would make him appear as a tough and powerful guy who will win against society. Without it, he felt as if he was nothing more than a pest. A weak and ugly fly. It is kind of pitiful if you ask me," I confirmed standing next to Makoto.

"Noooooo...!" Ryuji wailed at the loss.

"Well hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?" Ann smiled attempting to brighten up the mood.

"What do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad...?" Makoto asked confused. 

"Both!" Ann replied with a grin.

Makoto stared momentarily in shock at Ann before she snorted and chuckles began to spill from her mouth. "To think the reward for the Phantom Thieves if feeling they 'totes busted' the case... Ahhh... How funny!"

"Hold on a second," Yusuke spoke up. "Even though the contents were nothing more than trash, the case itself is quite nice."

"All right then, let's sell it! Glad we got that sorted!" Ryuji quickly pipped up clearly pleased at that idea.

"Wait, what are you going to do about the fake money?" I asked pointing at the useless cash.

"Throw it away... Why?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, can I take it then?" I asked raising my hand.

"What?! You didn't want it when you thought it was actually money but now you want it?! It's worthless!" Ryuji protested.

"Besides, what will you do with it?" Makoto asked as I simply smiled.

"I got a few ideas on how to use it," I mused. "Besides, it is bad to simply waste a good resource."

"If you insist... Just make sure Akechi-kun doesn't see it," Makoto said.

"Roger. Don't worry. For what I will be using it for, you don't have to worry about a thing," I grinned.

"By the way Morgana, have any of your memories returned?" Yusuke asked. 

"No, not at all..." Morgana replied in clear disappointment shaking his head.

"C'mon, did that hit to your head make you forget even more?" Ryuji groaned.

"It's easy for you to talk," Morgana snipped back. "You're not the one who lost your memories."

Makoto gasped her eyes widening. "You have amnesia...?"

"Something like that. He does remember searching for Treasures though," Ann said.

"Searching for Treasures?" I muttered thinking back to the times I glanced at all the palaces. I don't think I ever saw Morgana running around in any Palaces... or maybe I did and I just don't recall it.

"Hm, I hope your memories return soon then," Makoto said. "So... what happens next?"

"First, we wait for Kaneshiro to have his change of heart," Morgana said.

"It's gonna be big this time. People're gonna make a huge deal out of it, for sure," Ryuji grinned.

I smiled nodding my head before a frown slowly slipped on my face. 

"Oh my god... That definitely means the police are going to get involved and dammit! Sae-san is going to work me to the bone to explain this one! Mako-roll! Save me from your sister's wrath."

"Sorry, (Y/N) but you are on your own for that one," Makoto gave a not so apologetic smile to me. I pouted crossing my arms across my chest.

I certainly wasn't looking forward to that one... not to mention I had to explain that to Akechi too.

"Hey, you know what Kaneshiro said at the end there...? About that 'criminal' using the Metaverse..." Ann asked. 

"Yes, I was bothered by that as well," Yusuke admitted. 

"Yeah... I still have no clue why a criminal would supposedly stop an investigation on me... It is rather strange and kind of creeps me out," I muttered.

"Wouldn't it suggest that they know you in this case?" Yusuke asked.

"It would suggest that, but I still make media appearances with Goro. Any number of people could know who I am and could have different reasons on why they would stop it..." Not to mention, I needed to find out who was investigating me in the first place. I was so distracted by that single fact that I never got to ask that question. 

An awkward silence befell the room as none of us could figure out how to go any further than that.

"No point mullin' over it now. Let's wait and see how Kaneshiro's change of heart goes first," Ryuji said. "We should prolly just lay low for a while."

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming from you," Makoto mused. 

My phone rang as I glanced at it. Shit. It was Sae...

"Excuse me," I said putting a finger to my lips as I put it on speaker. "Sae-san! Whatcha calling me today?"

"Are you busy? We need you to come in. It's in regards to the Phantom Thieves case," Sae said. 

I faked a surprised gasp. "The Phantom Thieves again? Is it another change of heart?"

"I am not sure yet. We found calling cards all over Shibuya and we believe it's in regards to the phishing organization operating out of Shibuya," Sae said. "I wanted you to come in and see if you can help us find this person the Phantom Thieves are targetting."

"Of course. I will be right over. See you soon~" I hung up the phone as I could see the huge smile all over their faces. "Do you think that is good enough?"

"Plenty," Ann said with a nod. "You better get going though." 

"I will. I probably won't be available for a bit of time and when the change of heart happens, I am sure I will be even busier," I sighed. "But I will try to keep you guys informed about the police. See you!"

I quickly exited out of Leblanc rushing out of the cafe to head off to train station before pausing glancing back at the earlier place I was staring at.

"Huh... I wonder why there is a Palace here of all places," I muttered as I turned running off to the station deciding to worry about it later. 

* * *

I watched off to the side as Kaneshiro was escorted further into the building and I couldn't help but smile seeing the results. Taking a small glance around, I then pull out my phone deciding to text Makoto as I could easily excuse why I would be texting her of all people.

Me: They are taking Kaneshiro into custody just to ensure he doesn't disappear... but he did turn himself in. I made sure to check but he definitely isn't a palace ruler. The change of heart was successful

Mako-roll: That's a relief. I was worried even though he texted me saying he called off the debt and deleted the pictures.

Me: Don't worry about it. I wouldn't lie about the change of heart. And I will make sure the police doesn't find any trace of you know who to this case

Mako-roll: Thanks. I'll leave that side up to you.

Me: And I will leave informing the rest to you.

Mako-roll: Got it. 

I quickly pocketed my phone as Sae walked up to me a look of clear concern and frustration on her face.

"Hey, Sae-san. You look erm... frustrated, to say the least," I smiled. 

"No matter how hard they looked, even our organized-crime department couldn't catch Junya Kaneshiro... And yet he simply turned himself in-even confessed all his crimes." Sae noted before letting out a sigh. "The Phantom Thieves..."

"Uh... Sae-san?" I leaned forward waving my hand in her face. That seemed to snap her out of it as she brushed my hand away.

"I'm okay. I need you to write up that report for me asap," Sae ordered.

"Of course. I will do my very best on it," I said holding out my hand. She glanced at me as she sighed handing me a thousand yen bill. 

"That should be enough," she replied.

"Thank you, Sae-san. If you start picking out strange snacks for me, I will be more than happy to take that instead," I not so subtly suggested. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I do not have time for silly things like your requests," Sae huffed. I shrugged brushing it off as that has been her attitude lately. I glanced at her seeing her clutching her hat in fury and clear frustration. 

Ah, wait... my bad... 

That was Sae's Shadow clutching her hat in fury at being denied her promotion. Her desires really have become distorted. 

"I will make sure you have the report by the morning. I have to head home. It is late after all," I smiled in return waving bye to her. She didn't return it as she clearly was tired after the results of the arrest of Kaneshiro.

I hummed a tune glancing at the 10000 yen in my hand. 

Well since I had the money... I might as well cook up something good.

* * *

"I was wondering why you weren't at the apartment. To think you would be out here."

I turned seeing Akechi standing there looking at me rather intrigued. I couldn't blame him. I was sitting outside with a charcoal grill with a bunch of food on top. Ah, all that fake money is a great way to help start a charcoal grill and keep it going. A perfect way to destroy the evidence and have a nice meal. 

"Yo, Mister Prince Charming," I said holding up a kabob. "Want to join me? I promise this is all normal and I have done nothing to it."

"Well, if you say so," Akechi sighed taking a seat as I held out a tray full of various items on a stick. He chose a few sticks of various meats and vegetables before setting them on the grill. It let out a loud sizzle as I glanced over at the detective...

He seemed a bit... off.

"You okay?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

"It's just the Phantom Thieves..." He let out a frustrated sigh running a hand through his hair. Oh right... I could feel the guilt stabbing me in the chest. I can't tell him I am a(n) (un)official member of the Phantom Thieves. That would only make him feel worse which wasn't what I wanted. 

God dammit just my luck. Seriously, I need to get a new good luck charm.

"Yeah, I heard about the arrest," I admitted. "Sae had asked me to do a profile of the latest target of the Phantom Thieves."

"I truly underestimated them," Akechi let out a forced chuckle looking very frustrated. "I should of..."

I poked him on the cheek with a kabob. "Hey, there is no need to get so worked up," I smiled at him. "Here come on. Take it."

Akechi blinked for a few moments before letting out a small chuckle but took the kabob from me. He took a bite out of it chewing on it for a few moments before spitting it out. 

"What did you do to this kabob?" Akechi asked a little concerned.

"Nothing? I just threw it on the charcoal grill," I replied a bit confused. "Though I wasn't sure how long it should take, I figured it was on long enough. I don't understand why it's bad though..."

Akechi covered his mouth as his body began to tremble.

"Uh... Goro?" I asked a little concern until I heard the chuckles spilling from his mouth. My jaw dropped as Akechi had fallen victim to full-blown laughter.

"I don't understand either... It isn't that hard to cook a kabob yet somehow you managed to mess it up," Akechi laughed wiping a tear from his eye as he smiled at me. "You really have a special talent for these kinds of things, huh?"

My face turned red in embarrassment as I shook my head. "I didn't mean to! I swear! I was cooking it normally!"

"Don't worry, I will cook it all," Akechi said taking the tray away from me and I couldn't help but pout. I took the few kabobs I already cooked taking a bite out of them.

Shit, it was really horrible. I watched as Akechi cooked the kabobs in a fashion where I couldn't help but feel greatly confused. I did the same thing yet the ones Mister Prince Charming cooked had come out practically sparkling. 

It looked delicious. How was that fair?

Still, I don't like to waste food and made sure to finish all of mine as I knew nobody would ever eat it if I don't. It was fun to eat at least. 

Though I can't deny, Akechi's cooking was always one of my favorite things.

I glanced at him seeing him much more relaxed and I couldn't help but smile. Well, at least it did help him get his mind off of today's events even if he was going to face it tomorrow. Everyone did deserve a break in times like these.

I glanced up at the sky that was being painted red as the sun began to set more than content to listen to the meat sizzling on the grill and the occasional hum from Akechi awaiting for the food to be prepared.

This was a far better payment than any money I would have gotten from the briefcase even if it was real.

* * *

I yawned as I ventured through Shibuya heading to the train line that would take me to Akihabara.

With the Junya Kaneshiro case weighing down on the police, I had to avoid the Phantom Thieves for a bit and a bit of everyone if I was honest. They all were quite understanding and Akira sent me messages from everyone wishing me the best. However, everyone at the police station was all on edge and frustrated making it a rather suffocating atmosphere. I would like to go back to normal already, especially like Akechi making another televised appearance. He didn't ask me to go with him this time though he did seem conflicted and a little frustrated when he was planning on what to say. 

Hence why I heading to Akihabara and not at the police station. I wanted to get Akechi something. Besides, Sae already had my report and was expecting me to do a few more profiles for the people Kaneshiro had confessed being part of his ring. Luckily, I had already seen them all that night we were all blackmailed and all I need to do is simply type it up. I knew I was going to be done in no time so I wasn't too worried.

I was more worried wondering what I was going to get Akechi.

He already had quite the collection, but I knew there had to be something of Neo Featherman that Akechi had yet to get!

A hand latched onto my arm as I faltered in my step. I glanced back looking at a woman who had a look of concern in her eyes. Huh, had the same hair color as me... "Excuse me, darling. Would you happen to know a (Y/N) (L/N) and where I could find her?" 

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. She knew my name? That was rather suspicious and weird... Actually, she probably got my name off of that interview and probably those Goro Akechi fan pages. I was definitely mentioned in those I knew that much. Still, I did want to know what she wants.

"Yes, you are looking at her. What do you want?" I asked snatching my arm back eyeing her in suspicion. 

Her eyes began to water as I took a step back feeling a bit weirded out as she reached out wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh! It's been so long! I never thought I would ever see you again my precious daughter!"

"Eh?" 

* * *

A/N: And here we go! We are beginning the next arc with a bang, to say the least. Not a literal bang but you get what I mean. As I said, I am rather excited to start this arc and I didn't have as much to type up that was new anyway. It's not the arc you are all thinking of- probably... but it will be a rather interesting arc. I have quite a bit planned for this arc and hope you guys enjoy it.


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a weird thing...

I hummed to delight taking a sip of the hot chocolate before letting out a sigh of relief. Ah, the wonders of the world. What did humanity ever do to deserve such a delicious beverage? 

“You love your hot chocolate don’t you?” the lady, who had introduced herself as Kayumi, asked snapping me out of my thoughts. God dammit, now it was awkward again...

Right... Kayumi who told me she was my mom. I took a glance at her appearance and nothing indicated that she wouldn’t be my mom. Her hair, skin tone, and everything suggested that she was my mother except the eyes. Her eyes were definitely a different color from mine but not a large enough difference to truly matter.

I simply nodded in response not sure how address the woman. It was already awkward enough but when I first looked at her, I reluctantly agreed to sit down and have a drink with her. Though I had to pry her off and her rather affectionate personality.

It still didn’t change how unusual and weird this situation was.

”How did you even find me-er... Kayumi,” I asked glancing up from my cup. 

“You can call me, Mom,” she sweetly smiled at me. I paused staring at her for a few moments before taking a sip from my hot chocolate. Akechi’s was better... 

“Can you tell me how you found me, Kayumi?” I asked again. Her smile faltered for a moment but she nodded her head.

”Right. Of course. I heard from my friend about you were on tv alongside the High School Detective. I recognized your name and I decided to try to find you and started looking in Shibuya.”

“I see...” Well, I couldn’t agrue against that. Shibuya is one large crossroads and I hang out there all the time. It made sense to start looking for someone there. I glanced down hiding my expression from her, my hands slightly trembling. 

No... Calm down, (Y/N). I took a deep breath in composing myself not trusting myself to quite look up yet. “Why though? Why suddenly now? I know... Father never mentioned you by name or frankly at all but I assumed you gave me up.” 

“I did...” Kayumi trailed off glancing to the side. “I have been regretting it every single day, but I am here to at least make things right by you now.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes! I am. I mean just look at you! You have grown so big. You truly have grown up to be a fine woman,” Kayumi said smiling. “It must of been hard growing up without me.”

“Not really,” I shrugged it off though a little uncomfortable how friendly she was. “You weren’t there so what? I don’t care.”

“Don’t you at least hold a grudge though? Surely the kids must of picked on you growing up,” Kayumi said.

“Maybe they did pick on. They have a lame way of passing the time,” I shrugged. “I never expect my mom to appear. It was just me and father. It didn’t need to be any bigger than that. Besides, it’s pointless to hold a grudge when what’s done is done. I can’t change that.”

I glanced up to see her staring at me with wide eyes and a hand to her mouth. “I’m surprised... you are so mature. I thought you would be angry with me,” Kayumi admitted.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. Just because I don’t hold a grudge doesn’t mean I am not angry,” I shook my head. “I have my life to live. The days are counting down and there is so much to do but so little time.”

“O-Oh... I’m sorry. Oh! I was wondering where your father was?” Kayumi asked. “I know he can be difficult but I wouldn’t mind seeing him again...”

“He is not here. He is far away from here and left me here, not that I care. It’s relieving to be able to do what I want,” I replied taking a sip. “Though I still have responsibilities and stuff to do.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting your day,” Kayumi looked a bit flustered and taken back. “What were you doing?”

“I was heading off to Akihabara to buy somethings,” I sighed. I still had all that Featherman merch to look for “I guess I’ll reschedule for another day...”

“I can take you!” Kayumi quickly answered. “I can take you and get whatever you want there. Think of it as me repaying you back for interrupting your day. I can even treat you out to dinner afterwards.”

I blankly stared at her for a few moments before a large smile grew across my face.

“Okay~!” I said with an eager nod before a thought cross my mind as I pulled out my phone. “Oh... well since you are here and all, why don’t we take a picture?”

”Of course!” I smiled as got up and we Stared up at the camera taking a picture together. I quickly looked at the results quickly adding little stickers and little trinkets before sending Akechi a message.

Me: With Kayumi or as she wants to call me to call her: Mom ;D Too awkward for that yet lol Gonna eat all the melon yakisoba to celebrate!

Mister Prince Charming: Oh? Well have fun. We can reschedule that dinner plan for tomorrow at 5pm

Me: Actually I think 6pm would work better

Mister Prince Charming: If you insist. See you then

“Are you texting your boyfriend?” 

I flinched as I looked up at Kayumi staring at me with a raised eyebrow. 

“No no! Of course not. He is just my friend,” I shook my head and gave a rather sheepish smile. Akechi was most definitely not my boyfriend. I sent off a few more texts before shoving my phone into my pocket. “L-Let’s go. Time doesn’t stop for anyone.”

“Of course dearie.”

“Ah, but do you mind if we make a quick stop before we go there. I’ll pay for the tickets to get there,” I asked with a sheepish smile. 

Kayumi shook her head. “Of course not. Let’s go.”

* * *

We stepped off the train quickly finding ourselves as I let out a small yawn. I found myself infront of a familar shop.

“A coffee shop? We were just at one,” Kayumi asked confused.

“I know. I didn’t come here for the coffee,” I said shaking my head as the door opened. “Hey, Aki-raage.”

“Hey. Thanks for doing this for me,” Akira replied holding out his school bag. “The cat has been fussy.”

Speaking of, the said cat popped his head out the bag glaring at him.

“I am not a cat!” Morgana shouted.

“See what I mean?” Akira asked gesturing to him.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll watch over him. I’ll make sure to be back by tomorrow,” I said with a nod.

“You can keep him,” Akira joked though he looked a little serious saying it. 

“Hmph! Take good care of me!” Morgana looked at me as I grabbed the bag carefully securing it on my shoulder. 

“Yes, Morgana. I will take care of you,” I sighed petting his head.

“You came here to take care of a cat?” Kayumi spoke up.

“Yeah, Aki here is working so he needs someone to watch over Morgana,” I quickly filled in. 

“Who is that?” Akira asked.

“I’m (Y/N)’s mom, Kayumi,” she introduced herself with a polite smile.

“Yeah yeah, come on let’s go,” I huffed already walking off. “Bye Aki, I’ll see you later.”

“See ya,” he turned to go back inside.

“Man, why do I have to go,” Morgana groaned.

“If you’re good, I’ll buy you some fatty tuna,” I whispered. 

“You better not be lying to me!” Morgana shouted as I couldn’t help but giggle.

“You seemed really friendly with... Morgana was it?” Kayumi asked.

“Well yeah of course. Morgana here is a bit of a bossy cat but means well,” I shrugged. 

“Hey! You do realize I am right here!?” Morgana yowled much to Kayumi’s amusement.

“I don’t think he likes that,” she chuckled.

“He will live,” I waved it off with an amused grin. Oh man, I can tease Morgana all I want and not get in trouble.

We boarded the train heading back to Shibuya. Hell, I even paid the pet fee so Morgana didn’t have to hide away. He is lucky that I decided to do that instead of forcing him to stay in the bag.

“Oh, I was wondering also... I saw on program you are working as that high school detective’s assistant. What’s your relationship with him?” Kayumi asked.

“Nothing special,” I shrugged though a small smile made its way onto my face. “Just a friend. We work together on cases occasionally and I am mostly a consultant if I’m honest. He works alongside a prosecutor so I also occasionally help her too. It’s been a bit busy and it’s only going to get worse.”

“I see...” Kayumi nodded her head giving me a look.

“What?” I asked.

“Akechi is your boyfriend isn’t he?” Kayumi asked.

“W-What?! Akechi is your boyfriend?!” Morgana shouted.

My face turned red quickly shaking my head.

“No! You got the wrong idea! He isn’t my boyfriend! He is just a friend! A very close and dear friend that’s all,” I denied shaking my head. “Why didn’t you ask if Aki was my boyfriend huh? I was talking to him too!”

“Well, your eyes didn’t light up the same when you saw him compared to the mere mention of talking about the said detective,” Kayumi pointed out.

“I can’t believe (Y/N) has a crush on Akechi...” I could hear Morgana muttered. I jostled the bad with an irritated frown. 

“Stop spreading false rumors! How would you even know?!” I huffed.

“Call it a mother’s intuition,” Kayumi smiled. I grimaced but stayed quiet.

Damn these two... 

* * *

It was a disaster. 

A complete an utter disaster! 

I could not find a single piece of Featherman merch Akechi hasn’t already gotten- or would like. 

“You look frustrated honey. Why don’t you save it for another day?” Kayumi suggested.

“No!” I adamantly refused turning to her in utter frustration. “Look, it is important I find something today. The next few days I’ll be busy at the busy station and I won’t have time to simply roam around like this.”

“You will be fine. If not Akira can search for it,” Morgana suggested. Yeah right! Like I would send someone else to run this task. It’s not like I didn’t trust Akira... it was just better I do it that’s all.

“Hmmm...” Kayumi glanced at me with a look in her eyes. 

“What?” I frowned crossing my arms across my chest. 

“This isn’t a treat for yourself is it? It’s a gift,” Kayumi deduced. “Am I right?”

I blinked honestly surprised. I didn’t make any mention of buying a gift for Akechi or even someone.

“I bought some gifts and some nicknacks for myself already though,” I said clutching my bag. “Why do you think I would be buying another gift?”

“Because you have been mumbling under your breath and looking quite intently through all the Featherman merchandise. You seem determined and well, you have this look in your eyes,” Kayumi said. 

“Look?” I asked confused. 

She shook her head letting out an exasperated sigh. “You know the one you teen get when they are thinking of someone they love.”

I blinked for a few moments before shaking my head. “Nah, you must be imagining things.” 

“You may keep denying it but its the truth,” Kayumi said. “You didn’t seem to care so much picking out the other trinkets you got but this one? You definitely care a lot.”

“Of course I do. I want to make sure I get something good for my friend,” I relied deciding to go back to looking through the merchandise continuing to browse around. “Besides, Kayumi-san... Don’t you think being overly invasive of my relationships and background? You say you love me and all but love is a stupid thing. It makes people do the stupidest of things.”

“Yet here you are still searching after hours buying your items. The shops are about to close soon anyways,” she pointed out. 

I rolled my eyes. “I am buying this gift for my best friend. Of course I am going to put in extra time to make sure he gets a good one.”

“Most people would of given up by now,” Kayumi replied. 

“She does have a point,” Morgana pointed out. I “accidentally” jerked the bag in response. Shut up Morgana! I didn’t need your input. 

“Well, I’m not like most people,” I huffed. “I pride myself in that aspect.”

“You are definitely like most people in that aspect when it comes to someone they love. Who is it you are thinking of? Is it that Akechi that is most definitely your boyfriend?” Kayumi asked in a teasing tone.

“You have no right to be asking me of my relationships with other people,” I huffed completely not wanting to address who I was thinking about because there was nothing weird or unusual about thinking about Akechi! We live in the same apartment! Of course I will think about him since we see each other all the time. 

“You didn’t deny it,” Morgana pointed out as I jostled the bag once more. Damn cat...

Then my eyes spotted it. A wide grin spread across my face as I practically ran towards it and stopped dead infront of the case almost pressing my face against the glass just to looked at it. I double checking it over and over again confirming it was indeed what I saw. 

It was an exclusive Feather Swan figurine, the silver edition! This was such a great find! I knew Akechi once griped about never being about to find the silver edition as it was discontinued and ironically became more rare than the golden edition.

“I have to get this. I know he will love it,” I said with fierce determination. Kayumi chuckled calling over an attendant. 

“I’m sure your crush will love it,” Kayumi hummed as the attendant pulled out the figurine and headed to the register. 

“Shut up, like I said, he is a friend. Just a good friend,” I huffed as she paid for the figurine.

“Sure he is,” Kayumi said with an unconvinced tone.

I pouted as she laughed it off handing me the box. I held it protectively sending her a glare.

“Thank you...” I muttered despite the fact I was mad at her.

“You’re welcome. It’s already late so why not we go straight back to your apartment. I am sure you don’t want to damage the figurine,” Kayumi suggested.

I eyed her for a few moments before my gaze soften nodding my head.

“Fine. Let’s go... but we can pick up something along the way. There is a good sushi place around the corner from the apartment.”

“Can we get my fatty tuna?! You promised!” Morgana asked popping his head out of the bag.

“Someone’s eager,” Kayumi mused as I shoved Morgana back into the bag. I would rather not be kicked out thank you very much.

“Yes, I was going to feed him some fatty tuna so that’s probably why he is so excited,” I said with a smile. 

* * *

I pulled out the key from my pocket opening the door allowing Kayumi in first.

I followed in making sure to close the door before slipping my shoes off and setting Akira’s schoolbag on the counter. Morgana hopped out shaking his body before stretching. 

“Ahhh! Freedom!” Morgana stretched.

“I’m going to put this in my room. Feel free to put the sushi on the counter. There is cups in the cabinet,” I said walking to the room carrying the load of goodies in my bag. I glanced around. Where the hell should I put it for the night?

“Oh! That should be good,” I muttered as I emptied out one of the drawers and placing the bag inside before exiting the room. I took a seat at the counter to see Kayumi turn around holding two glasses of waters in her hand.

“Here. I made us both a glass of water,” she said setting it down infront of me.

“Thank you,” I smiled reaching for the cup only for Morgana to use his paw to knock it off the counter causing it to crash onto the ground spilling water everywhere.

“Morgana! You shouldn’t break things because you are hungry,” I scolded as I carefully picked up the shards. 

“Let me help,” Kayumi said though Morgana let out a loud hiss.

“Actually, I think you should leave,” I said as I continued to pick up the shards. “Morgana doesn’t seem to be happy and I would rather not cause any more of a mess.”

“Ah... we can meet up-“

“I think it would be best if we don’t meet up again,” I cut her off as I stopped looking up at her. “I know you aren’t my mother. You are a pretty good actor but frankly, I’ve seen better. I am only telling you like this because I did actually have a good time with you.”

“W-what? What are you talking about? Of course I am-“

“My mother’s name is not Kayumi. I know damn well that much and I know that you aren’t my mom. I’ll admit, I did use you to help me buy all those items so I didn’t have to pay for it,” I huffed as I dumped the shards away. “How about this? I’ll give you 100,000 yen and neither of us will reveal to whoever you’re reporting to that I figured it out. I am sure you are more motivated to work by cash rather than anything else I could offer. You can carry on doing whatever you want but don’t investigate me any further or else I will be calling the cops on you. I have plenty of evidence to indicate that you aren’t my mother.”

“Don’t worry, (Y/N)! I will protect you!” Morgana growled at Kayumi.

“Wow... you aren’t a profiler for nothing,” Kayumi’s soft and friendly voice completely dropped in favor of a deeper and mature accent. “Impressive for a kid. You are right. I was told to see if I could find anything on you beyond two years ago.”

“Which was nothing as all those things I said were complete lies,” I shrugged. “But feel free to report them as the truth.”

“I will report them about what I learned today regardless if its true or not.... Well, the money?” She asked with a huff crossing her arms and holding out her hand.

“Of course,” I said pulling out a safe and opened it handing her an easy 100,000 yen. “Now please leave.”

“It was nice doing business with you,” ‘Kayumi’ said picking up her food and taking it with her.

“You know, that was incredibly stupid right? She tried to drug you! You are lucky I stopped it!” Morgana shouted.

“So what? One look at her told me everything. Her shadow said that she isn’t to kill me. Just get on my good side and find out any information. She just wants the money so why not give her money to stop,” I shrugged. “Common sense.”

“I see... but still! Something could of gone wrong,” Morgana pointed out clearly displeased with my nonchalant attitude.

“That’s why after I texted Akechi, I asked Akira to borrow you. You were my insurance so I wasn’t drugged,” I replied as I slid the fatty tuna infront of him. With reluctance but unable to refute, Morgana began to eat. “Besides, Akechi had sent me a text at 6 with the possible identity of the fake so we could of arrested her.”

“You are way too calm about it still,” Morgana grumbled.

“Maybe but I can see people’s shadows. I can see their true intentions and motives so I knew she had no intention on killing me at least. She did seem to have an idea to drug me probably to put me to sleep and allow her to freely search the apartment,” I said. “She wouldn’t have found anything.”

“Isn’t this your apartment thou?” Morgana asked looking around.

“Technically yeah,” I admitted. “This apartment is Akechi’s and my apartment to use to throw off people who want to know where we live. This is the public address we use. We don’t actually live here but we do stay here occasionally to keep up appearances.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Morgana sighed. “By the way... what actually did happen to your mom? You said that wasn’t her so where is your mom?”

“Not here,” I replied. “She never was here nor do I care about what happened to her...”

”You sound so sure... that story did sound very possible for your mom to come looking for you,” Morgana pointed out.

”It did sound convincing but it won’t happen. My mom will never be here and I am okay with that. I already have someone I would consider as a sort of motherly figure,” I admitted. 

“Oh? Who is she? What’s she like?” Morgana asked with interest clearly wanting to know more about the person who I looked up to.

“She was a bit quirky and rather nice... taught me a lot of things and I knew she had a shadow... but she didn’t approach me with any ill intentions which is why I agreed to go with her for a bit. She helped me and I helped her but...” I sighed as I looked down poking my sushi. “She died.”

“Oh... I’m sorry,” Morgana said looking at me with concern. I smiled petting his head to his annoyance.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t know her long so I am not too hung up over it and it was a long time ago,” I admitted as I waved it off. “Well look on the bright side Morgana, you got fatty tuna for free.”

“... you should be careful,” Morgana scolded. 

“Oh, please, I am going to get an earful from Akechi. I sent him a warning and he probably is worrying his butt off,” I sighed shaking my head. “Speaking of... I better give him a call at least. Uh... don’t speak Morgana. I don’t want to explain why i have a cat at the apartment when pets aren’t allowed here.”

”Fine but you owe me some more sushi!” Morgana huffed. 

“Okay fine! You can get more of my sushi!” I huffed. Damn cat taking all my food. He is lucky that I am paying for his services with food.

I headed into the bedroom before dialing Akechi- to which he answer within the first rings.

”(Y/N)! Are you okay? Do I need to get the police? Actually I will-“

”Calm down, Goro! Everything is fine,” I waved my hand off. “I acted like I was told to act like on tv. Turned out she was harmless and just wanted money.”

”Oh... so you are okay?” Akechi asked with clear concern in his voice.

”Of course! That’s why I am calling you now,” I sighed. “Geez stop worrying so much.”

”I can’t help it. You were with a woman who clearly isn’t your mom. How else was I supposed to react?” Akechi huffed. “Did she ask anything?” 

“Oh nothing important,” I waved it off. “She agreed to stop investigating into me.”

_”Akechi is your boyfriend isn’t he?” Kayumi asked._

I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Why of all things did I remember that?! Do I love him..?

I bit my lip before shaking my head. Get a hold of myself! 

”A-Anyways... I’m going now. I got food to eat and places to be,” I rushed out quickly wanting to hang up the phone.

”No sleeping on the floor or the couch,” Akechi dutifully reminded. 

“Okay, Mom!” I huffed hanged up the phone. I walked back out to see Morgana enjoying the sushi- hey wait a second...

”Morgana! I said some not all of my food dammit!”

* * *

Three days later... (Y/N) (L/N) went missing.

* * *

A/N: You guys were surprised about the mom part but she wasn’t going to stay long to be honest. I never planned on her staying long acting as Reader’s mom. I was thinking of dragging it out a bit longer but with Reader’s personality, she would rather rip off the bandage and get it over with. Besides her ability allowed her to take chances like that she really hates fakers so she would rather not keep Kayumi around even if she used Kayumi to buy all that merchandise. 

Btw, Reader’s disappearance was the actual thing I was building up to. Fake Mom’s introduction was the first step into the arc.


	19. Search

A/N: This will be switching between POV's between third person and first person... I think you guys all know who is first person view is :D

* * *

"Sae-san... could I temporary hold off on any new cases?" 

Sae raised an eyebrow glancing over at Akechi in confusion with a "No" on the tip of her tongue however one glanced at the high school detective immediately silenced that answer. His normally perfect appearance was a bit messy. His hair normally perfectly combed and straighten was a bit too messy and his tie was even off. It was a little unnerving especially knowing how much he prides himself in his appearance. 

"How come?" She asked concern glint in her eyes.

Akechi sighed running a hand through his hair. "Truth be told, (Y/N) didn't come home last night and I wanted to hold off any case until I know where she is."

Sae sighed shaking her head returning to her laptop. "You sure she wasn't out late? She has done that before. I think I even once found her roaming the streets of Shibuya when it was 3 in the morning."

"I know, but normally she tells me when she is about to do these kinds of things... not to mention, she went missing yesterday... A Wednesday she normally wouldn't have missed school and I checked today with the school. She didn't show up for a single class yet," Akechi frowned.

"Aren't you worrying too much, Akechi? She can take care of herself," Sae asked glancing at him. 

"Maybe... but something is off. Before this, she was confronted by someone claiming to be her mom. She said that she managed to bribe them off and that there is nothing to worry about. And three days later, she suddenly disappears without a word to me or anyone? Especially me? It can't be a coincidence," Akechi pointed out. Though if he was honest, he knew that the lady had no connection to this case. If (Y/N) said she was no threat, then she was no threat not that he was going to tell Sae that. She wouldn't let him investigate otherwise. 

Sae sighed before glancing at her workload. It was already a considerable chunk however knowing the boy, the workload would only get worse if she tried to force him to work on the cases if (L/N) was on his mind.

"Fine. You have five days to figure this out. Once your five days are up, you are to come back here and work. I can't do all of this work alone," Sae caved in before glancing at Akechi who had a large thankful smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you, Sae-san," he replied pulling out his phone before pocketing it. "I must get going now. I have work to do."

"Please do hurry back," Sae waved her hand off watching him practically sprint out of the building. She couldn't help but scoff and shaking her head. "He practically is head over heels for her, yet I don't think even (L/N) realizes this... They must be idiots."

She returned back to her laptop glancing at the report she had open. 

Right... This was one of the psychological profiles (L/N) sent her... Sae glanced at the time stamp. 

It was two days ago sent right before midnight. That at least meant she had to been back at the apartment when she sent the profile. Sae knew she only sent her profiles at the apartment. If she was at the police station, she would personally hand a printed copy to Sae and a flash drive to her containing the said file. 

Her hand rested on the mouse for a moment before letting out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, you win," she sighed. Quickly typing up a message, she sent an email to Akechi.

Sae: This confirms she was back at the apartment two days ago right before midnight. 

Akechi: Thank you, Sae-san. I greatly appreciate the help.

Sae sighed shaking her head as she glanced at the profiles momentarily frowning. "I do hope she is okay... I suppose I should let Makoto know. She did mention that they were getting on better terms recently... Could they had a fight or something?"

Taking one glance around, she pulled out her personal phone and sent a message to Makoto.

Sae: When you get this, could you perhaps try to call (L/N)? If she doesn't answer, don't worry about it.

There. That should be good enough.

Sae nodding her head and felt a little less stress as she began to work on the files at hand with a lingering question in her head.

What happened in those three days that led up to her supposed disappearance?

* * *

Retracing someone's steps can be hard if you don't know the person...

Retracing someone's steps you do know makes the task a bit easier especially if they live with you.

Retracing a person named (Y/N) (L/N) was probably the hardest thing one could do.

Akechi was fully aware of this little fact when he began to his search. It wasn't exactly anyone's fault nor could he blame her either for her behavior, after all, she naturally does things on a whim and easily can be sidetracked. The word plan didn't even seem to exist in her dictionary when it comes to her daily events. He would normally be aware of what she was doing as they would do things after school however after the incident with Kaneshiro and that fake mother incident, he simply was too busy.

Akechi made multiple televised appearances while being assigned to a multitude of different cases and having a conversation about the director. Not to mention any job he took on as... Neri Goma... He still can't believe that nickname Ghost gave him was stuck in his mind and mentally addressed that job side of him like that now. Either way, he was too busy and wished he would have declined all those interviews and jobs so he could have known what happened. Maybe, he would have been with (Y/N) at the moment at the bakery she had suggested they go to when he wasn't busy. 

But he can't focus on that. He needed to focus on that time crunch. 

Regardless of whatever plans she has, Akechi knew that no matter what, she would always begin in Shibuya. Their train line to go to school didn't have any particularly anywhere interesting until Shibuya and not once did she ever want to venture around that area. Logically, she would continue to Shibuya and go on her daily tasks.

Hence, why Akechi was walking through the train station in search of a certain someone. It honestly didn't take long as he approached the homeless man.

"Excuse me," Akechi greeted with a friendly tone. 

"Shit. What the hell are you doing here? Gonna work me to the bone again aren't ya?" the guy huffed crossing his arms across his chest. "You bettah be offerin' somethin' good, Ace Defective."

"I know, Tomiji-san" Akechi said waving it off. Hamada Tomiji and Akechi have never been on exactly friendly terms and Hamada only agreed to even deal with Akechi's requests because he was the one who took (Y/N) off the streets and the fact he was her friend. Still, it was a good deal for both of them this time as he pulled out his offering. A care package was full of a variety of items such as toothbrushes, socks, and clean clothes. "(Y/N) didn't come back to the apartment last night and didn't go to school either. Can you ask around and see what she has been up to for the past several days?"

"What? Are ya sayin' the kid is missin'?" Hamada asked clear concern written across his face.

"I believe so. As I said, she didn't come back last night or go to school. I even tried to call her but it went straight to voice mail Sae-san said I was only being paranoid but I doubt it..." Akechi trailed off thinking about it. Maybe he was being a bit rash...

"Nah, I know the kid. Even if she likes to occasionally sleep in the alleyways, she insists she always go to school when you aren't going and she will always answer your calls," Hamada grumbled the last bit before getting up. "Keep the bag. I don't need your crap."

Akechi's face fell before it quickly twisted into fury. His blood boiled as he snapped. "What the hell? I thought you would help out considering you know her yet you refuse the payment! She is missing and I only have less than 5 days' worth of time to figure out what she was doing and where she went. I came to you because I thought you would help but I guess not."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help, jerk," Hamada huffed glaring at Akechi.

Akechi's fury was immediately doused as he stared at Hamada in confusion and still a little bit angry. "But you said the deal was for anything I ask of you to do, I have to give you something in return."

Hamada rolled his eyes shaking his head. "It was my deal and I can flex the rules however I want to. The only payment I want is seeing her safe is sound. I am worried about her too ya know. So, I'll overlook whatcha said. I'll spread the word and see what comes up. I'll leave the information for you in the usual spot. See ya."

With that, Hamada got up and quickly left before giving Akechi any moment to properly react.

Well... that wasn't what he expected. Considering how many adults were when he came across them, they were not at all pleasant and always demanded something in return. Sae was definitely no exception to this rule though she admittingly was nicer about it and more reasonable. However Hamada? He simply refused payment and essentially did his request for free. 

"Seriously... most people would have just demanded more because of her connection to me or the fact I care about this case," Akechi muttered running a hand through his hair. "He is an idiot for not taking advantage of it..."

Wait. Stop it. Akechi shook his head mentally scolding himself. He doesn't have time for this. With the time limit, he only had so much time to figure out what happened. 

His phone rang cutting him off his thoughts. Akechi pulled out his phone seeing it was Shujin's Student Council President, Makoto, calling him. Why was she calling him?

"Hello, Makoto-san," Akechi greeted in a polite tone though he was hoping that he could get back to investigating already.

"Hello, Akechi-kun. My sister was asking me to call (Y/N) when I got the chance but it went straight to voicemail. Is there something the matter?" Makoto asked a clear concern in her voice. Seems like Sae was worried too and even asked Makoto to check up on the situation as well... Sae was surprisingly quite nice depending on her mood. 

"Yes," Akechi admitted leaning against the pillar. "Last night, (Y/N) didn't come back to the apartment and hasn't answered her phone. Have you seen her in the past several days?"

"I haven't," Makoto admitted. "But I know (Y/N) could have met up with other people so I'll ask them."

"If you don't mind," Akechi said with a nod. "And if possible, could I meet up with whoever has met up with her?"

"Sure. I'll find out for you. How about we meet up in two hours in front of the arcade?" Makoto suggested.

"Sounds good with me," Akechi nodded his head. "I will see you then, Makoto-san." 

The call ended as Akechi pocketed the phone. Makoto hasn't seen her though she was asking around to see if anyone else had seen her. That was a start. 

For him, two hours would at least give him time to cover the shops. He pulled out a notebook opening up to reveal a plethora of locations and foods. This would at least help him locate the possible shops she would go to and wouldn't go to.

Time to begin his search and put his detective skills on the test once more.

Akechi just hopes that his detective skills found her before anything bad happened to her... No, she will be fine until then, right? Well, that's what he has to believe whether he wants to or not.

* * *

"You know... this is very uncomfortable. Can you at least take this off?" I asked gesturing to the collar tightly wrapped around my neck as I glanced out the glass. 

"You need to keep it on! You will be able to leave here if you do," the person clearly not caring if it was tight or not. "I need you here. You have to stay."

I frowned in response making sure I directed my best (or would it be worst?) glare at them. I clearly do not need to be here nor do I need to stay. That was just an excuse for what was happening. "It doesn't matter if I can't even leave this room. I've been here for god knows how long! So take this stupid thing off already."

A slam of the clipboard to the glass made me flinch and unintentionally back down. It mostly scared me and it pissed me off that I unintentionally reacted in such a way. 

"Good girl," the person gloated. "Now, your manners are surely terrible for being that detective's assistant. We must do something about that. I cannot let you continue to interact with others with that type of behavior."

I glared at them but had no choice to comply after all... I knew that I wasn't alone. I couldn't risk endangering his life.

"Fine. Hit me with your best shot, bitch." I stuck out my tongue and flipped them the bird. Just because I had to comply doesn't mean I had to be nice about it or happy about it. Their eyes widen before pressing a button. 

I cried out clutching my neck as the collar began to tighten choking me. and clawed at my neck for freedom. My vision began to blur as I slowly began to collapse on the ground my strength slowly waining before the collar loosen a bit once more.

I took a loud and long gasp of air my lungs thankful for the air as I coughed harshly. Damn this asshole! Anger flashed across my eyes as I clenched my fists. If I wasn't by myself, I would have personally taken care of this jerk myself. 

No, calm down. I am fine. I am okay. We aren't to 

"Hmm... Very interesting. Ah, yes we also have to deal away with that atrocious diet of yours. I am sure we can find healthy and much favorable choices to eat," they nodded their head though they seemed very desensitized to the thing as they walked away. I 

It horrible to say the least.

However, I knew I had to leave this room no matter what.

The only problem is that there was only one entrance and exit to the room... 

Why do I have the worst luck?

* * *

Two hours later, Akechi found himself walking to the arcade where to his surprise, he found Makoto standing there with Ryuji.

"Hello Makoto-san and Sakamoto-san," Akechi greeted. "I suppose you saw (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, dude. That's why I'm here," Ryuji grumbled. 

"Be nice," Makoto scolded before turning his attention to Akechi. "So what did you find?"

"A few things. I found out the stores she went to on those days. One was a crepe shop, another was the diner and the last one was a ramen shop," Akechi recalled.

"Yeah, the ramen shop is where (Y/N) and I went to," Ryuji nodded his head confirming that fact. "Two days ago, I ran into her. She seemed upset about something so I offered to go take her to a local ramen shop..."

* * *

_"You aren't eating..." Ryuji pointed out as he slowly ate his own. He loves ramen but it was very concerning that she had yet to even touch hers considering the fact her love for food. "What's the matter?"_

_"H-Huh?" she asked confused looking up from her bowl._

_"Oh come on. Don't try to hide it. Something is bugging you so no need to hide it," Ryuji huffed. "So come on, tell me."_

_The (h/c) girl seemed hesitant before setting down her chopsticks. “How do you guys have the courage to stand up to someone with power?”_

_”H-Huh? Is there someone obsessin' ya or something?” Ryuji asked a little surprised. (Well... he actually asked if there was someone’s heart she wanted to change, but even he realized that wouldn’t be a smart idea to say to the detective. So it was a little bit of a change he told the detective... Nothing life-changing.)_

_“In a way,” she admitted deciding to fiddle with the straw. “I’ve read the files about the teacher from Shujin... I even read up on the incident where he broke your leg and said it was in self-defense. After all that time, you still stood up to him. How? It is clear that the situation favored that volleyball coach’s side so how can you stand up against to that?”_

_Ryuji could never forget Kamoshida and how he made his life a living hell. How the bastard deserved everything he got coming to him especially after what he did to Shiho._

_”Someone had to stand up to those shitty adults! If nobody did, who will?” Ryuji grumbled. “They won’t get the punishment they deserve and the people who are suffering will continue to suffer if someone doesn’t put a stop to it. If someone stops then, people will be saved.”_

_”Save people...” (Y/N) muttered. “But to do it by yourself? That must have been hard.”_

_”Who says ya gotta do it by yourself,” Ryuji grinned. “If you got friends by your side, then things will turn out alright. You got support and nuthin’ will stop you.”_

_"Friends can do that much?" she asked looking a bit astonished._

_"Of course they can. Doin' things by yourself isn't easy so havin' someone there to help ya out. It's like playing football without all your teammates. It's effin' stupid. Teammates can support ya and achieve goals ya can't reach on ya own," Ryuji pointed out. "Like how do you not know this?"_

_Her wide (e/c) eyes widen as a large smile grew on her face. “Is that so!?” She seemed rather eager and it was definitely more of the type of person Ryuji was used to seeing. "It doesn't matter if I know it or not. Thought it was some cliche in movies and tv shows but it seems it does hold some merit in the real world."_

_”Of course, dude. ...And gimme some of your food if ya aren’t gonna eat it,” Ryuji reached over his with chopsticks which she promptly slapped away._

_”No touchy. This is my food,” she scolded pointing her chopsticks threateningly at him before turning to her food and finally began to eat. “Ah, it's cold...”_

_”It’s cuz you took too long,” Ryuji pointed out. She rolled her eyes playfully punching him before returning to her food not making another complaint._

_Well, at least she was eating and not moping around._

_”Thank you, Ryuji. Talking to you really helped today and I think I know what I need to do,” she nodded her head._

_“Eh, its no problem. Though next time, you are treatin’ me to food,” Ryuji grinned._

_A grin grew on her face as she gave a nod. ”Deal.”_

* * *

“And that’s what happened,” Ryuji concluded. “Still dunno what was up with her but she seemed much better afterward."

"That is strange..." Makoto noted aloud and Akechi couldn't help but agree. He couldn't think of a time where she was down- like actually down. Sure, she would get upset about spilling her ice cream but overall, she had rather "do I look I have any fucks to give because I don't" type of attitude. 

Akechi couldn't even think of anything she really cared about besides her food and himself. Well, at least he hoped she cared about him at least as much as he does about her. 

"Oh! I remember something else," Ryuji plopped his fist into his palm. "Ya know, Yusuke? (Y/N) did mention she met up with him earlier that day."

"She did?" Makoto noted a little surprised. "Then again, I suppose the two would get along quite well..."

"Wait, Yusuke?" Akechi asked. That sounded familiar... Ah, that's why. "Do you mean Yusuke Kitagawa, former pupil of Madarame?"

"Yeah," Ryuji confirmed. Akechi wanted to note how suspicious it was for people at the center of the Phantom Thief incidents were meeting up but decided to box it for later. That was a matter for another time as there was clearly a more important case to handle.

"Is there a way to meet up with him?" Akechi asked.

"I dunno... I'll see." Ryuji pulled out his phone quickly sending a message to Yusuke. It didn't take long as his phone pinged signaling he had received a new message. "He said he is in the train station. Why not we go meet up with him?"

Luckily, it wasn't a far trip to make it to where Yusuke was waiting for them. 

"You meet with (Y/N) earlier that day?" Makoto asked.

"Indeed," Yusuke confirmed.  "I usually inquire her about things such as understanding the human heart but she approached me this time with a question..."

* * *

_"I hope this will do as payment. Though, you seriously do need to eat more. The fact you don't eat pains me... a lot," (Y/N) muttered the last part taking a sip of her beloved hot chocolate._

_"It does," Yusuke agreed letting himself enjoy some food. He had been surviving off of beansprouts and water for the past couple of days so it was a nice change of pace to enjoy some actual food._

_It was (Y/N)'s idea as she insisted that she takes the artist out to eat somewhere while they talk. Surprisingly, she had yet to actually order food for herself letting herself enjoy some hot chocolate instead._

_"(Y/N), not to be rude but what did you want to talk about?" Yusuke asked._

_"I wanted to talk about your ability and how you see the world," she said setting down her cup with a small frown. "I've always seen the worst of humanity. The parts nobody wants to show. I've seen it all. I've heard it all. There is nothing good about it. Yet somehow, despite knowing the distortions of the world, you see it through rather unique eyes... an ability I don't have."_

_"I don't believe it is anything special," Yusuke admitted. "I am having a hard time viewing the world as of now. I still cannot deny the beauty that is there as I pointed out to you the one time."_

_"What about other people?" she asked leaning forward. "I know Madarame was a pretty horrible person. Stealing his pupil's ideas only to fuel his career. He thought of his pupils as nothing more than tools that can be discarded and replaced at his heart's content... Do you see the beauty in people like that?"_

_"There is no such beauty in the actions Madarame took. He painted over the true Sayuri to fuel his own distorted desires," Yusuke shook his head. "However, I cannot deny that I truly hate him. A part of me still believes in him. I was told by someone that he didn't believe Madarame took me in for my skill alone. So... as a person, I do believe that I could find some beauty in Madarame despite his actions."_

_"Despite everything, huh?" she muttered looking down._

_"He has shown me many things... one of which that is the grime of this society. I only saw the surface until I had seen his Shadow in his Palace," Yusuke admitted. "Still, beauty and vice go hand in hand. With beauty, there must also be vice."_

_"But what if there was a person who puts up a front in front of others," Reader rambled. "A person who lies as easily as breathing air and cares about protecting the image they uphold... A person who is focused on completing the task at hand that they do not care about how it may affect others or just other people in general... A person who has done some pretty bad things yet doesn't seem to regret it... could you ever find beauty in something that is nothing more than a facade even if you knew what was nothing about how they truly are...?"_

_Yusuke chuckled as her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, you certainly are strange. Did you not just describe how Madarame was before his change of heart?"_

_The (h/c) girl opens her mouth before closing it shut. "I supposed I did..."_

_"As I said, there is beauty in everything even in that someone," Yusuke said with a bit of an amused smile. "Who is that someone anyways?"_

_"Oh, nobody important," she denied shaking her head. "I just needed to know that is all. Thank you for indulging me on this talk."_

_"It has been rather insightful for me as well," Yusuke gave a nod of approval. "Your insights and aspects of how you think are certainly interesting..."_

* * *

"We then talked about other subjects of art," Yusuke finished. "She did seem a bit strange and worried but I think she was fine afterward."

"Well, it's anyone's guess why she was so mopey when she got to me," Ryuji sighed shaking his head. 

"Oh, I did inquire what brought up that topic," Yusuke piped up. "She mentioned she only thought about it after a talk with Ann."

"Ah, I remember her," Akechi nodded his head recalling the photoshoot. "Maybe I should give her a call..."

"Don't worry, I have already asked and she agreed to meet up. She is at the underground mall so it isn't far from here," Makoto said. 

Akechi followed as he recalled the retelling Yusuke had mentioned... When she mentioned those things, she clearly was thinking of someone... Could she had been talking about him? How he puts on his detective prince charm? But he thought she was unaware of his situation and job? Maybe not... this was confusing. 

Hopefully, Ann could provide answers.

"Hey guys," Ann greeted. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

"Agreed."

They moved off to the side where there wasn't a lot of people to overhear their conversation. 

"So, what did you talk about with (Y/N)?" Akechi asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh that... it is a little private..." Ann awkwardly laughed. "I can't tell you all the details since I respect (Y/N)'s privacy... but in short, I had asked her to help me study for finals when we began our conversation..."

* * *

_"(Y/N), how can you be so smart?" Ann groaned shaking her head. "It is so unfair."_

_"Not my fault you aren't smart enough," the girl laughed with a wide grin. "Besides, what do you expect? I have been copying notes for Goro for years so I've been reviewing the material twice for every single day. It really isn't that hard."_

_"Still, you seriously have the smarts and a job as a profiler? Is there anything you don't know?" Ann grumbled._

_"Of course," (Y/N) huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "Like, I have a hard to emphasizing with others and understanding emotions. I can identify them no problem but expecting me to understand them is an entirely different problem."_

_"Isn't that supposed to be your job though?" Ann asked confused._

_"Not necessarily. It is merely interpreting how a person thinks," (Y/N) shrugged. "It is like describing what my favorite food tastes like to you, but you don't truly understand until you take a bite of it. Then you fully understand what that food tastes like."_

_"I see," Ann nodded her head. "Still, I think it is weird. I thought you of all people would be the most sympathetic person."_

_"Well, can you blame me? All I've ever seen in people is the worst in them," she sighed. "Their true selves they hide from society... the ugly side of humanity that nobody wants to expose? I have to deal with them and do my best to isolate those who are especially twisted. I don't want them anywhere near me."_

_"You are really strong for being able to handle that for all these years," Ann couldn't help but awe in amazement._   _"How could you even grow up around other children seeing that?"_

_"I didn't," she muttered glancing off to the side. "I will admit, it was a hassle when others had attempted to bully me. Though I liked it better when they did. At least they were upfront about their feelings rather than now where they pretend to be my friend just to get closer to Goro. It's annoying now."_

_Ann couldn't help but laugh a little. "You found bullying a hassle? You don't even seem phased by it."_

_"I wasn't," the assistant admitted. "It was a rather interesting experience, to say the least. They had an interesting way to pass the time. Besides, it let others vent out their frustrations and not target others."_

_"You know, you are surprisingly very caring about others," Ann smiled. "You understood their motivations and goals for the bullying and let them bully you. With a heart like that, I'm not surprised you found someone."_

_"Found someone?" she deadpanned looking at Ann. "Are you implying what I think you are implying because that is the mentioned that I supposedly..."_

* * *

"Well, I would feel uncomfortable to tell any further details," Ann admitted cutting herself off. She didn't want to actually tell any of them especially Akechi that (Y/N) was talking about love and in the romantic type of love. Well, as in her romantic feelings towards the detective because it was obvious! Right? She wasn't joking this time either! "What I can say is that when I told her that she had this feeling, I was expecting her to be embarrassed or something... not horrified."

"Horrified?" they all asked confused.

"Yeah," Ann nodded her head. "She looked completely horrified but when I asked her what was wrong, she completely brushed it off and left."

"She must have realized something not just what you told her," Akechi noting how strange her reaction was. "Her understanding the emotion shouldn't have caused a reaction to that. There must have been something else."

"But what?" Nobody had an answer to Akechi's disappointment. Even he had no clue what caused a reaction like that. 

"Still, that would explain why she would have gone to ask me those questions," Yusuke admitted.

"Would also at least explain she was so mopey," Ryuji sighed shaking his head.

"Thank you for the information... Please if you know where she is, let me know," Akechi said.

"Maybe you can put in a request to the Phantom Thieves and they could help," Ryuji suggested. Makoto immediately elbowed him hissing his name under her breath.

"Actually, I am tempted to do that... they aren't as bad as I made them out to be," Akechi admitted though he definitely wasn't going to rely on them. He was perfectly fine by himself finding (Y/N) by himself... And with Ghost having confirmed their actions and motivations, they were on the side of justice. Still, it pissed him off they basically proved he was wrong about his initial deduction even if it was an order to paint the Phantom Thieves in a bad light. "I know that much, however since I have no clue on their methods, I am simply worried that they are using unethical ways to get the justice they so desired."

"Well, maybe that woman who was searching into her could be the cause?" Makoto suggested.

"No, that isn't it," Akechi shook his head. "(Y/N) said herself that she was no threat to her wellbeing and the woman had no intentions on ever meeting her again. She even gave me a profile to prove so."

"Well, guess that's a bust..." Ryuji sighed. "Where the hell are we gonna get a lead?"

"Actually, I think the lead is with Akira," Ann piped up. "He never showed up to school today so I am thinking, wherever he is, (Y/N) surely isn't too far."

"For real!?" Ryuji shouted.

"Akira never showed up to school?" Makoto asked completely stunned. Even Akechi seemed a little surprised. Akira didn't seem like the type to skip school for no reason.

"I didn't see him during class so we should figure out where he is," Ann said. 

"Well, if it was yesterday, Akira did mention he had something to do," Ryuji recalled. "Maybe he was meeting up with her? 

"Where would that be?" Ann wondered aloud. However, everyone failed to come up with an answer.

"Hey, Ace Defective. Got your shit." Akechi couldn't help but let out a sigh as he turned to Hamada walking up to him giving him a half-assed wave.

"Ace Defective!" Ryuji was cracking up in the background but Akechi ignored him for now. Of course when he is with others, the homeless man decides it is the perfect time to mock him. 

"Who is this?" Yusuke asked glancing at the man with a raised eyebrow. 

"An informant," Akechi offhandedly commented turning his attention to the homeless man. "What did you get?"

"A couple of friends had seen her around. One saw her yesterday with a guy. Black hair and glasses. They were talking about some hospital or medical supplies... They were at this address," Hamada let out a rough grunt handing him a piece of paper jabbing his finger at his chest. "You bettah find her or else I'm kickin' your ass."

"You won't get the chance because I will find her," Akechi shook his head. Hamada only shook his head leaving them alone. He opened the paper taking a glance at the address. "This isn't far from here. It looks like a bit of a walk but nothing too far."

"Well, let's hurry up and go!"

* * *

I practically was hacking up my lungs as I spat out the food given to me- which normally is a big no-no but frankly, even I can't stomach something when I am being choked thank you very much. I just hope Akira is having a better time than I was. Knowing him, he managed to figure out a way to escape. 

Me? I only had one exit and I had no fucking clue where I was. 

"You are terribly rude coughing up what we gave you," the hideous voice called out as another button was pushed. My eyes widen as an electrical current shoot out and I bit my lip harshly to prevent me from screaming. 

This asshole was shocking me. This asshole was really fucking shocking me.

I winced getting up and stumbled my way to the glass before leaning against it. I never usually get angry. In fact, I don't think I recalled a time that I have actually gotten angry.

But this person was really pushing my buttons as to how far my temper could handle. God, I can tolerate pain to some extent but this was making me mad... And I really _really_ hated wasting food.

"Oh, don't worry, once we finish rehabilitating you, I am sure your friend will come along. Your detective friend and oh, this will be perfect to for-"

I didn't let them finish as I wound up my fist slamming against the glass causing a large crack in it. The person flinched as I wound up my fist once more and slammed my fist against the glass causing an even larger crack.

"Stop that this instant!" My collar shocked me as I winced going down and the shock treatment stopped. My point was made regardless if I escaped or not. 

"Don't you fucking dare lay your grimy fingers on Goro or else I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again," I glared at them despite I was on my knees panting. I didn't care how I look.

I was not going to let these assholes to lay their hands on the one person I cared about more than anything else. 

The person fixed their glasses composing themselves.

"I see. You show proper anger that we can polish into something useful," they smiled at me as I couldn't help but be on guard.

What the hell were they planning...

* * *

"Uh... you sure you got the right place?" Ryuji asked glancing at the place before at Akechi.

"There is no doubt, this is the location," Akechi said looking at the house. It was not like there was anything out of place. Nothing about this place remotely suggested a clinic or even a hospital. 

Maybe they misheard or something?

"Maybe the guy didn't hear them correctly," Yusuke pointed out. 

"That is true... Still, maybe they could have seen something," Akechi said walking up to the door and knocking on it. 

The door opened revealing a lady with brown hair and warm brown eyes. "A-Ah, it is you! You are Goro Akechi aren't you! The high school detective," she gasped in surprise.

"Indeed. Thank you for recognizing me," Akechi gave a polite nod before holding out his phone showing a picture of both Akira and (Y/N). "I was wondering if you have seen these two around?"

"Yes, I was doing some laundry when I noticed the two walking stating something about a hospital or something. They probably got lost along the way to the hospital," she nodded her head. "Though since you are here, why don't you come in for a cup of tea. You can even invite your friends in. I am sure my son would love to meet you all," she smiled politely at him.

"Ah, it is alright," Akechi politely declined. So it wasn't a mistake. Two people hearing the same thing? There was no doubt that they were here because they thought this was a hospital or at least (Y/N) did...  "If you see either of them again, please give me a call Miss...?"

"Sachiko Aiko," the lady introduced herself. "You sure you don't want some tea? I can even whip up a nice dessert for all of you."

"I-"

"Actually, that would be nice," Makoto spoke up. Akechi sent Makoto a look but she shook her head. She seemed to have realized something... 

"You know what, she is right. We could deserve a break," Akechi smiled.

"For real! Come on! Don't we-" Ryuji was cut off by Ann elbowing him.

"Ah, please don't mind him," Ann waved it off.

"Please come inside." Sachiko stepped to the side welcoming them inside her home. They all gave a small glance at each other before walking inside. 

It was a relatively normal home. It was modest and nothing much stood out. The pictures show Sachiko alongside what appears to be her son. 

"Oh Haruki, please come down. We have guests," Sachiko called out as she led them to the living room. "Please take a seat and I will bring out some desserts."

Ann leaned over and whispered to Akechi. "Do you think (Y/N) thought it was a hospital because of the woman offering the desserts? Like it cures her hunger or something?”

"No, I don't think so," Akechi shook his head as something was bugging him. (Y/N) insisted that this was a hospital and the fact the lady hadn't even seen her only sent alarms to his head. This meant she was passing by when she noticed the place and called it a hospital... How would she mistake a house as a hospital?

However, his thoughts were cut off as a timid looking boy with short brown hair came down the stairs. He looked like a normal student attending school. It didn't seem anything out of the normal.

"Hello. Sorry about my mother," he apologized sitting down next to them with a smile though it was clear it was forced. It was easy to see and he noticed some mark around his neck. He didn't make a comment on it though. "I'm Haruki Aiko. My mother loves to make desserts and I hope you love them as much as I do."

"Oh, I do love desserts," Ann agreed. "What school do you attend?"

"Yumei Academy," Haruki smiled. "I actually work hard as the Vice President of the school. I would become President if I were not attending cram school and other activities."

"Wow, you musta work real hard," Ryuji couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well, my mother insisted I attend these activities," Haruki shook his head glancing to the side with a small smile. "But surely, you guys are much more interesting. You are all friends with the High School Detective and here with him. You surely must have worked really hard to get to where you are."

Despite the kind words that fell from the kid's mouth, it sounded empty... in fact, it sounded a bit hostile. 

"Oh sweetie don't be so rude," the mom said setting down the desserts. "They are our guests so please do keep them company."

"Yes, mama," Haruki nodded his head looking down. He didn't look too happy about this. "Please do enjoy the desserts my mom made. It's so good that she probably should open her own little bakery."

"Oh, you flatter me," the mom laugh but it sounded rather shallow...

Ann picked up a slice before letting out a small hum. "This is delicious!"

The others quickly followed picking up a slice.

"It is certainly a treat," Akechi agreed though it still was bugging him. In no way, did she consider this a hospital. He pulled out the notebook taking a glance inside before seeing on the last page, she had simply written two addresses with one the word hospital next to it and the other stating desert. It only confirmed she believed this place was a hospital. But this clearly wasn't a hospital. 

So why? Why is this house a hospital? Why would (Y/N) mistake it as a hospital despite it was clearly a house?

* * *

_"Hey, Mister Prince Charming? I know you said you wanted me to come with you but why are we going to a casino?"_

_"A casino? What are you talking about? This is a courthouse."_

_"A-Ah is that so?! Hehe.. please don't mind me. I must have not gotten enough sleep last night."_

* * *

Akechi's eyes widen as he gripped his pants not wanting to give away what he had figured out. (Y/N) wasn't wrong. This place was a hospital and the residence of the Aiko family. 

The hospital she saw wasn't in reality... it was in the Metaverse.

This location was the home of a Palace Ruler... which means he can hopefully just put in the names of the people living here and hope that one of them gets a hit.

Luckily, he always made preparations for times like this. He glanced around the room noticing how nobody seemed to be paying attention to him before slipping his hand into his pocket and used his burner phone to call his own phone. The ringing went off as he pulled out his phone pretending to have a conversation.

"Understood. I'll be right there," Akechi gave a fake nod before ending the call and standing up. "My apologies. I must be going now. I was called into work."

"Ah, you sure you don't want to stay?" Sachiko asked with a concerned raised eyebrow. 

"Yes. Ah, you guys are more than welcome to stay," Akechi said though Makoto shook her head declining the request.

"Actually, we got plenty of information. We should be going, after all, we need to study for exams."

"For real!? Can't we stay and have more?" Ryuji complained. 

"Come on," Ann sighed as they all exited the home and Akechi walked away however, he paused around the corner. He just needed to have them leave so he can enter the palace without worry.

"Why the hell you insisted we go in but then say we had to leave soon after?" Ryuji hissed at Makoto.

"Because we needed to gain a few more pieces of information," Makoto pointed out. "I was glancing around and they seemed to be the only two living in the place meaning there are only two names we need to try."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ryuji asked confused.

"(Y/N) and Akira probably did come here and from what I can assume, she wasn't wrong when she said there was a hospital here," Makoto said.

"But there isn't a hospital here," Ann said shaking her head. 

"But there is," Makoto said. "In the Metaverse."

Metaverse? Akechi's eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands into fists. So these were the Phantom Thieves... and (Y/N) was working with them? He knew there was something suspicious how they all knew each other but he didn't think it was this... then again, his mind was so preoccupied with more important matters 

"Are you suggesting that (Y/N) mistook a Palace as the actual location?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"Yes, though I am confused as to why they didn't tell the rest of us about it," Makoto admitted. "We got the rest of the keywords so all we need is the name. A simple test of names will do."

"Haruki Aiko of the Aiko residence," Yusuke said. 

"Candidate not found."

"So then... the son isn't the ruler of the palace... that means..." Makoto trailed off.

"Sachiko Aiko of the residence," Ann finished. 

"Candidate found." The world shifted as Akechi stayed in place. He was close enough to feel the effects which meant he was going to be pulled in. Good, at least he can follow behind.

"The other keywords is the Aiko Residence and Hospital," Ryuji said.

"Beginning navigation..."

"So, she was right..." Makoto frowned as the world shifted revealing a hospital. To be fair, it looked fairly normal for a hospital but the chill in the air made it only seem empty. It was no wonder how (Y/N) could have mistaken it as a normal hospital...

"For real? A hospital is a Palace... I would of never guessed it," Ryuji admitted.

"Yeah, doesn't it seem a little creepy?" Ann pointed out.

"Indeed," Yusuke nodded his head. "Something is off-putting but I can't place my finger on it."

"It doesn't matter," Makoto said shaking her head. "We have to take great precaution. We don't have Joker here with us so we have to tread carefully. Our only goal is to find them and get out of here. I wouldn't recommend staying as we don't know how powerful the enemies will be inside. So let's be careful and avoid fighting."

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for leaving you on that cliff hanger so long. I had planned to update the next day but some things came up like the awesome Detective Pikachu movie but also school and work so no updates as planned. However, I hope this update will make up for it. I wrote it actually twice as long and hopefully, it makes up for the lack of an update for the past several days.

But anyways, Reader, Akira (and Morgana too as the two are always together) were all in a Palace- one not canon to the game of course. If you couldn't tell, yeah Reader is captured by the Palace ruler and Akira and Morgana? Well, that has to wait for the next chapter. I will admit, the palace is based on a song I listen to that help also inspired Reader-chan in the story. I won't say the song name of course but hopefully, you guys enjoy this update.


	20. The Hospital of Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin the Search!

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated so I'll do a brief recap of the "important" details of the previous chapter for those who don't want to reread the chapter! Otherwise, you guys can skip ahead to the chapter. I do plan on deleting this section later. 

After three days encountering the fake mother, Reader-chan has gone missing. Getting Sae's approval, Akechi goes in search of the Reader. Learning from the various Phantom Thieves members, Reader had acted strangely since the encounter. They also find out Akira has seemingly gone missing too which they conclude that Akira and Reader possibly met up. It was confirmed by Hamada who gave them the location of where the two were last seen talking about a hospital. They go to investigate where they only find a simple household. Talking briefly with the mother (Sachiko Aiko) and the son (Haruki Aiko), Akechi and Makoto both secretly come to the same conclusion that Reader had mistaken the house as a hospital and most likely had entered it alongside Akira hence their disappearance. Leaving the house, Akechi pretends he needs to leave and hides waiting for them to leave. However, the Phantom Thieves already planning on helping their fellow members entered the Palace unknowingly bringing Akechi in as well. Both sides plan on infiltrating the Palace and find their fellow friends. 

* * *

"Damn, I wasn't planning on entering the Metaverse today much less infiltrate a Palace," Akechi grumbled as he opened up his case. He had his usual files in there but that wasn't what was important. He pulled out the pistol stashed in the case before shoving it into his pocket. Usually, he would stash it in his peacoat alongside his silencer but unfortunately, it was in the middle of summer. Those items he left at home only grabbing them in favor of a job. Luckily, his pockets were just large enough to conceal the weapon but he had another important thing he was storing in here just in case. 

Pulling out the item, he swiftly locked his case back up before pointing it up at the roof. Grappling hooks always made new opportunities present itself when there were no obvious solutions and frankly, it was always good to have it on him to do quick surveillance of a Palace. He pulled the trigger watching the hook sent flying before it latched onto the edge of the roof. Giving a few experiment tug, the detective deemed it safe before soaring to the top. 

Honestly, it did feel like one was flying for the few moments in the air. However, he didn't have time to focus on that fleeting moment as he quickly reached the top. 

Akechi peeked over checking that there were no Shadows near him before pulling himself onto the roof and pocketing his grappling hook. Quickly giving a glance over, he checked the number of Shadows on the roof. Looks like there were only two on the rooftop thankfully. Guess the Palace ruler didn't have any safeguards against any intruders on the rooftop. 

That meant it would be easy for him to slip by unnoticed and not waste ammo here. He spotted the door leading back inside the building. Good. At least he will have an entrance into the building. And since he was still on the rooftop, he could survey the area.

The building looked like it had two buildings connecting to it. Not unusual. Hospitals did tend to have different wings and areas of operation. And it had a large courtyard between the buildings. Otherwise, there wasn't much he could tell from his viewpoint. There was no lead on an exact location where his assistant would be. 

The Phantom Thieves would no doubt be checking the building beneath his feet however, he had no doubt they would miss important clues and details that he would notice. 

Not to mention, if he could get both his assistant and himself out of the palace before anyone notices, that would be a nice bonus. He would have to avoid answering questions about how he entered the Palace and his motivations. 

Akechi pulled out his notebook scribbling down a quick and rough sketch of the Palace before pausing.

Wait a second...

The detective glanced at himself realizing that his clothes didn't change. He was still wearing the summer uniform and not his Metaverse outfit. That was strange... why didn't his clothes change? Come to think about it, he didn't see the others change clothes either...

Strange. 

Well, it doesn't matter. What he needs to figure out is clues to where his assistant's location is. But then again...

Why should he? There was only one logical reason how she could have entered into the Metaverse if she didn't have the app. She had to be working along with the Phantom Thieves. There couldn't be any other possibility. It meant she was willing working for the Phantom Thieves and betrayed him. How long though? It didn't seem like it was long since (Y/N) didn't even know what the Phantom Thieves were until he brought it up. Or was that a lie?

The detective shook his head. No, he can find out later and besides, he can't trust those idiots to save her. Hell, they probably were weak considering his run-in with one of the members. Then again, Ghost didn't have a Persona for whatever reason and was working with the Phantom Thieves. They do realize how dangerous it was to be in the Metaverse without some sort of protection right? Then again, the group had to be strong enough to take down Kaneshiro's palace and Ghost did prove to capable of avoiding danger.

Honestly, it didn't matter what excuses the detective made. He knew it didn't matter because he was going in the Palace and find where his assistant went. 

Easily slipping past the guards, Akechi slipped inside the building noting his point of the entrance before walking down the stairs. 

* * *

Admittingly, Akechi knew his stealth skills were a bit rusty. He wasn't worried about using his stealth skills for a while due to his overwhelming power. Loki had always been able to handle any trouble he faced so he always confronted them with little concern of being overwhelmed. 

Which is why the high school detective was rather surprised that he hasn’t been at least noticed once. Then again, the surprising lack of Shadows in the palace played in his favor. This made sneaking around easier. On the other hand, it made information gathering harder. 

Akechi knew he couldn’t simply rely upon eavesdropping if he was going to find out where his assistant was. 

With relative ease, the detective managed to find the nurse’s station. Luckily for him, there was only one nurse. 

This will be easy. 

Silently, Akechi dashed from cover to cover slowly making his way closer to the nurse’s station until he felt his back pressed against the desk. Good. He took a peek around the corner to find the nurse shadow had it’s eyes glued to the screen. 

Perfect. It wasn’t paying attention.

Carefully, he pulled out a rag and a bottle. He uncapped the bottle and dosed the rag with the bottle’s contents. Making sure he didn’t even catch a whiff of the fragrance coming off the rag, he shoved the bottle into his pocket. 

He checked once more on the nurse ensuring it was still in the same place before making his move. Dashing from his spot, Akechi wrapped his arm around it’s neck to ensure it would stay in place while shoving the rag onto it’s face. 

“W-What the...” the shadow’s alarmed cry quickly died out as Akechi held tight until it’s body went limp in his arms. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Akechi dropped the rag in favor of dragging the shadow to one of the empty patient room’s and tied it to the bed using the bedsheets. 

“Good thing I raided the medicine cabinet before here. The chloroform did come in handy,” Akechi gave himself a little praise before turning on his heel only to find a brown-haired child standing there blocking the doorway.

Shit.

"What are you doing with the nurse?" the child asked.

Akechi blinked a little surprised. The shadow wasn't going to attack him? Wait, no... This was a cognition. Why was a cognition here? 

"Nothing. She is just taking a nap. What are you doing here?" Akechi asked redirecting the topic elsewhere.

"I am here for my checkup," the child replied looking down at the book he was holding. Actually, it appeared to be a textbook- one that looked too advance for a child who looked no older than five. "Who will do my checkup now?"

"Well, you can wait for the nurse to wake up and do your check up then," Akechi suggested.

"I can't... Mommy will get mad at me because I didn't have my checkup. If I don't do my checkup, she won't pay attention to me. I have to make sure I get my check up! I've been studying so hard, too... Maybe Mommy will finally pay attention to me if I get the best grades," the kid sniffled. 

Akechi's blood turned to ice as he couldn't help but feel ice cold. It was like seeing himself all over again as a child. Coming home with an eager smile to show his mother that he scored a perfect on the test only to find that his mother would barely glance at it. 

Wait, he can't get distracted. Not now. 

"Here, let me check the schedule. Maybe you were rescheduled for another time," Akechi suggested with a practiced smile.

Instantly the kid's face brightens in pure delight. "R-Really Mister?! You are so nice!"

Akechi really wasn't but the kid didn't need to know that. Still, it would provide an excuse for now. He led the kid back to the nurse’s station and sat in front of the computer. 

“Let’s see what I can find here...” Akechi muttered. 

On the screen was a patient file showing a picture of the same boy however, something was different...

Patient #1027

Name: Art

Date of Birth: ???

Date of Death: 3/7/20XX

Description: As art can be viewed as a valuable skill if you are good at it, experiments were done. We tested to see if #1027 was talented in such areas. Every single art came out as a failure. Deeming the project useless, we terminated the program swiftly.

A frown swiftly made its way upon the detective's face scanning the file. 

"What's your name kid?" Akechi asked wanting to confirm this.

"Huh? They call me 'Study' or Patient Number 0502," the kid replied. That was strange... It was the exact same kid, but with a different name. No, he can focus on that later. For now, he needed to get rid of this cognition and it seemed friendly enough. He just had to play along for now. Quickly searching through the various files, he found the appointments.

"You do have an appointment however, it seemed it was changed," Akechi informed. Study's appointment supposedly today was moved weeks later.

"Oh... I see," the kid sighed. "Thank you, Mister..."

"It's alright. How about you go back?" Akechi suggested wanting less trouble.

"I will but... is there something I can help you with?" the cognition asked rather innocently. Damn, Akechi really wanted to get rid of it. He couldn't trust how this would go and the longer he stays here dealing with the kid, the larger the risk of being found. 

Still, he could use the cognitive being to his advantage since it was willing to help.

"Of course... Could you get me a map of this place or draw me up one?" Akechi asked with his perfected practiced smile.

"Yeah, mister!" the kid nodded his head eagerly and ran off. Well, that would keep the kid busy for a bit. 

The detective turned his attention back to the computer and closed the file in favor of searching for the latest patient files. If (Y/N) and Akira both had entered the Palace, Akechi was sure there had to be some form of documentation of them on file. Besides, that file he can worry about later when he infiltrated the Palace himself and learn more about this place. He was sure to serve the perfect form of justice to the palace ruler.

"These amount of files are ridiculous," Akechi couldn't help but mutter noting the number of files checking a few with similar results to that "Art" one. He already had a theory forming on the back burner however his eyes finally caught what he was looking for: the file about his assistance.

"The details are all obscured?" Akechi muttered in confusion. There should be no reason why her profile should have been obscured. However, luckily there did seem to be a few details that weren't hidden. More general information including one about transference to a different department to be moved what appears today. 

"It doesn't include where exactly but..." Akechi scanned through more of the files on the computer however no luck. If only there was a lead about her whereabouts.

"Hey Mister, I'm back," the kid ran up to him holding up a rather impressive drawn out map. It included the layout of the hospital quite well... Though there were areas that weren't complete or fully labeled. Still, it was better than nothing.

"Thank you," Akechi gave a smile of approval before pulling out his phone and showed the picture on the screen to the boy. "But I do have one question.... have you happened to see this girl around?"

"Huh?" the boy tilted his head in confusion glancing at the screen before his eyes widen. "Oh yeah! I know who that girl is! Mom said she was going to be my friend."

Akechi blinked in confusion. "Your friend?"

"Yeah!" the boy confirmed. "However, Mom said she was acting really bad so I couldn't meet her now. I think she said that she needs to get some treatment before she can meet me."

Treatment? Why did the mother want this boy to be friends with his assistant? More importantly, there was nothing to fix about his assistant. The only person that needed to be fixed was that adult.

"I see... Well, do you happen to know where she is?" Akechi asked.

"No... But if Mom says she is going to get treatment, Mom is going to take her to here!" the boy pointed to a specific room. "I dunno what Mom is going to do but she is bound to take her there soon. She hasn’t taken her there yet... I think?"

A frown quickly crossed his face seeing the location. Well, it was better than nothing and he got the lead he was looking for. Not to mention... He had to get there before any "treatment" is performed.

"Thank you. You should get going," Akechi said gesturing him off.

"Okay! Bye Mister Detective!" the boy beamed before running off. 

As soon as the boy was out of earshot, Akechi grabbed the makeshift map and quickly headed to the location the boy had pointed out...

* * *

"Fuck you. Fuck my life. Fuck everything," I muttered in annoyance. Frankly, I was ticked off but I had to obediently go along at the moment. I couldn't break free of the straps that fasten me to the patient bed. Fun times. Not to mention, the collar was still around my neck. 

Still, I could happily let out my slew of insults at the medical director or Sachiko Aiko as I came to learn. God she was such an asshole. The Shadow Nurses, of course, were no help as they would only listen and follow Shadow Aiko's orders which were to help transport me to the surgery room. 

"Can you at least unstrap me from the bed? I am rather uncomfortable laying on this brick called a bed," I asked though I had a pretty good idea what was her answer.

"Why would I? You had nearly broken the glass in the room we had you placed in and had brutally beaten up one of the guards," Shadow Aiko rather calmly replied.

"He deserved it! He fucked with my food! Nobody fucks with my food," I huffed and I would cross my arms across my chest if I could... But I couldn't which frankly was slightly pissing me off. 

"And that is why we won't unstrap you from the bed. You have a rather bad temper," Shadow Aiko sighed shaking her head clearly talking down to me. Practically talking to me as if I was a child and that didn't help my temper in the slightest. I sent her my best glare though she had ignored it in favor of glancing at her clipboard as she pushed the doors open letting the nurses push me out into the courtyard heading to the next wing.

"You make it sound like I have anger management issues which I don't. Normally I don't give a single fuck but nope- you just had to go push my buttons. You choose to see what would intentionally piss me off just to give your actions an excuse," I huffed in annoyance. "So why don’t you take the clipboard and shove it up your ass! Oh wait, there is a giant stick already up it!”

"Such vulgar words. You really have no manners at all. People like you need to be reformed into proper law-abiding citizens," Shadow Aiko shook her head in clear and utter disappointment. 

"You make it sound like I did something wrong when you are the one who pissed me off and made me waste food!" I ranted. "Hospital food normally tastes like shit and you know I was actually looking forward to trying some. But no! You just had to ruin it by shoving it down my throat causing me to choke and throw up my food."

"That is your own fault as you can't be trusted," Shadow Aiko shook her head in clear denial. Oh, I wanted to punch her in the face... hard. Like send her flying across the courtyard hard. That would be nice.

"Hello, Aiko-san. I do believe you have someone I have been looking for," a rather familiar voice greeted to which I couldn't help as a large grin immediately grew on my face.

"Goro!" I chirped out a greeting and bolted upright only for the straps on the bed to prevent me from actually sitting up and sending me flying back to the bed hitting it quite loudly with a thud. "Ow... mistakes were made today..."

"A-Akechi-kun!? W-What? How??" Shadow Aiko stuttered clearly taken back at the detective sudden appearance. I had to admit, I was surprised too but frankly, I was too happy to really care about other details at the moment. I was just happy to see him again.

"You were transferring my assistant here to the surgery center however it seemed as you need to cross this courtyard to get to the correct wing," Akechi said with a well-practiced smile. "I simply waited until you came by."

Nothing seemed to get past him which frankly, I was quite proud of. Akechi was certainly the smartest person I ever meet. However, a grin grew on the medical director's face.

"I knew you would come! Ah, this was a rather pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you so soon," she admitted. "The plan is proceeding better than expected."

"Your plan is shit," I casually piped up with a frown on my face. "And it won't work dumbass."

A dark look flashed across the medical director's face as she pulled out a remote. "You should really learn how to be quiet and be a good girl." Shadow Aiko pressed the button. Instantly, electricity shot through my body causing me to gasp out in pain and instinctively struggle against my restraints. Asshole!

“Let her go now,” Akechi demanded, his voice leaving no room for negotiation. 

“Okay,” Aiko said smiling at him pressing the button stopping the shock much to my relief. “Only if you agree to take her place instead.”

Oh hell no!

"Don't agree to it! Just go away. You can't help," I denied shaking my head. The last thing I wanted was Akechi involved in this. 

"And leave you here? No, I am not going to do that," Akechi shook his head. He clearly had no intentions of doing that ever. Not now or ever. He turned his attention back to the medical director. "And what would happen then?"

"You will undergo surgery and become the perfect tool to be helpful to my dear son," Shadow Aiko replied with a large smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I didn't need her. I only needed her connection to you. The young Prince Detective who has connections and is well known! I mean I can only provide the best care for my son."

My eyes narrowed as I knew that was a complete and utter lie. I had seen the Palace and the patient rooms. There was a reason why I decided to mention this Palace to Akira and it wasn't just because of the valuable medical supplies that the Phantom Thieves could gather here...

"You call treating your son like a science experiment caring?" I huffed out calling her out on her bullshit. "This hospital and the patients here tell it all. You only value the things you are valuable. If they don't prove to be any value, you destroy it and ensure your son doesn't continue no matter how much he enjoyed it. Don't give that fake bullshit. You don't actually care about your son... He is only a tool for you to make yourself look good!"

It showed in the Palace. All the patients until they had entered were all of the same person: Haruki Aiko. However, their names were all instead names of activities and the majority of them were dead. Why? Because the real Aiko forced her son to try out different activities and if they were deemed a failure or a waste of time, she would terminate that activity. It was clear she didn't actually care about her son. Frankly, it all pointed to wanting to make herself look like an amazing mother of an amazing and talented child. 

"You really need to learn how to shut your mouth," Shadow Aiko huffed in annoyance.

"I had a feeling that was the case," Akechi muttered. I had no doubt that the Prince Detective put these details together rather easily. "Return my assistant since you have no supposed use for her besides her connection to me."

Shadow Aiko shook her head sighing before turning to her nurses. "Please capture him and get rid of this nuisance."

My heart was dropped and I didn't want this to happen... Frankly, I didn't want her to use Akechi or for him to be captured because of me...

"Yes ma'am!" the nurses shouted transforming into their true forms. Akechi frowned as he stepped a bit back pulling out his pistol. That the same gun that the SIU gave to him just in case of emergencies... I remember that but I wasn't sure how well it would hold up against these Shadows.

No...

I... I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want someone I cared about to get hurt because of my actions.

At that moment, one person had moved while another hesitated.

"I will not let you do this!"

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the very very late update. I do promise I will be back to my update schedule! Things got busy and also with Proof of Justice, PQ2, and new P5R updates, I had accidentally became a little sidetracked as well. I will admit. But I didn't forget this story promise! Also, I plan on dropping a special chapter tomorrow in celebration for reaching 100+ kudos on AO3 and 200+ hearts on Quotev! Thank you all and please continue to point out any mistakes I made. ~~Or like someone should casually be my beta reader because that would be great plz. I don't catch these mistakes I make at 3 in the morning until weeks later.~~

~~Also, sorry not sorry for kicking you guys off the cliff again...~~


	21. Special Screening: A Taste for the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Screening at the Movie Theater!   
> A taste for the unknown...

A/N: In celebration of reaching 100+ kudos on AO3 and 200+ hearts on Quotev, I decided to drop a PQ2 chapter I won't be spoiling anything major about the game or future plans I have in store for the story either. ~~I also haven't honestly finished PQ2 yet, I am currently tackling the third movie.~~  So as far as the timeline goes, let's just say this can take place at earliest during the third movie but can happen any time afterward. 

* * *

Twirling my pen absentmindedly, I stared rather intently at the page before me. Ever since the Junessic Park movie, it has been bugging me and meeting up with the SEES group only worsen it. Actually now that I think about it, it has been bugging me ever since we arrived at this theater. 

“You seem bothered,” Naoto spoke up as I glanced up from my notebook closing it. She was rather nice and we strangely seemed to get along. I guess I had a knack for getting along with Prince Detectives. However, there was a more pressing issue at hand.

“I am... ever since we arrived at this theater something has been bugging me,” I admitted with a sigh.

“Oh? Something strange you noticed?” Naoto questioned clearly concerned. "I recalled that your ability was to be able to see into the cognitive world so I am quite curious what you noticed."

“You are misinterpreting her intentions,” Akechi sighed shaking his head joining in on the conversation. “Even if she is my assistant, casework is the last thing on her mind.”

“Huh?” Naoto clearly confused glancing at Akechi before glancing at me. “T-then?”

“I have been wanting to eat some food and ever since The Junessic Park, I have been dying to know what this Mystery Food X is! I heard that Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Fuuka all can make Mystery Food X and I want to eat it so badly!” I ranted pointing to my notebook full of different ideas and the notes I have taken on it. 

“D-Don’t you know it’s terrible?!” Naoto said taken by surprise. 

“I do! I interviewed Yosuke, Yu, and Kanji about Mystery Food X! They said it was so horrible that even one time, Yosuke and Yu nearly fainted! It sounds so terrible that I want to try their food so badly,” I couldn’t help but grin in utter anticipation. 

“What?!” Yosuke shouted rushing over. “You got to be kidding me! Is that why you were asking?! Didn't I tell you that will kill you?!”

“Ah, finally I will have the sweet release death by food. That would be the best way to go out,” I couldn’t help but sigh in a bit of a daze. Ah, it would be a delightful death. The best way to die obviously. 

“You must be crazy,” Yosuke stuttered. 

“A bit,” I chimed in with a grin before giving a thoughtful look. “Though I wonder whose’s food should I try first...”

“Shouldn’t you do something?!” Yosuke shouted turning his attention to Akechi and Akira who also had joined.

“I’ve known her for years... there is no way to stop her,” Akechi shrugged clearly having given up a long time ago. Not that I can blame him. I am pretty sure he gave up any attempt after we first went out to eat together to try some weird food.

“But Yosuke is right,” Akira said with a nod. “We should stop her... because we don’t have a camera!”

“Oh yeah! Get my death on film. It will be a moment to remember,” I couldn’t help but agree with a large grin.

“What?!” Yosuke shouted. 

“I am curious if she would survive this,” Yu couldn’t help but join in clearly curious. "At least I won't be the victim..."

“I am so excited! I can’t wait to try the food!” I couldn’t help but drool a little in pure excitement. 

“Well, I guess since I can’t stop you, we might as well see how this goes,” Yosuke sighed. 

I cheered knowing I had won. “So who first should I ask?”

“Well, why not just ask all of them,” Yosuke suggested. 

“Great idea!” I grinned. 

“This is going to end up badly,” Naoto sighed. 

* * *

“Y-you want us to make food for you?!” Chie asked her eyes gleaming in pure joy.

“Of course! I heard about your guy’s food and I really want to try it!” I grinned. 

“We would love to make food for you but...” Fuuka trailed off clearly unsure and hesitant. “I don’t think it would be a good idea... why don’t you get Shinjiro to make you food?”

“Because his food wouldn’t taste like your guys! Please Fuuka let me try your food!” I begged desperately. I didn't want to leave this place without trying their food at least once! That time in the Junessic Park didn't count. It wasn't like Mystery Food X according to Yosuke. 

“Well, if (Y/N) insists, why don’t we each make a dish for her?” Yukiko suggested clearly a bit eager.

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” Yosuke muttered. 

“What did you say?!” Chie shouted. 

“N-Nothing! Just how do you plan on making it though?” Yosuke asked. 

“That’s true... the ingredients at the concessions booth won’t cut it,” Yukiko admitted. “The Junessic Park did have interesting ingredients...”

“Oh yeah! We can go gather ingredients there!” Chie agreed. 

“And luckily, there is a special screening that may help you out,” Elizabeth piped in. “There are several different ingredients Theodore wanted to make new popcorn flavors and you guys can pick up other ingredients while you were there.”

“Sweet! Let’s go!” Chie cheered. 

“I’ll stay behind. I want the whole process to be a secret,” I grinned. Though admittingly, I knew I wouldn't be much help in the movies anyways. I had stayed behind with the other Navigators for the most part. Thou being in the movie was admittingly fun... I could break the fourth wall whenever I wanted. It was a bit fun honestly.

“Well since you insist, guess us girls will gather the ingredients and cook,” Chie grinned clearly fired up.

“I should go along to at least know what ingredients you grab,” Akechi said though we both knew he was simply wanting to know because I was going to ask anyway. 

“And I’ll go to ensure nothing poisonous is grabbed,” Naoto sighed. 

“Like that will help much,” Yosuke grumbled. 

“Please be back soon!” I grinned waving them off as they headed to the second theater for Junessic Park. 

Well, what should I do while I wait...

“(Y/N)? I heard you were going to try Mystery X... Mind if I try with you?” I turned to glance at Minako giving a rather friendly smile at me. 

“Of course not! Actually, let’s find out who else wants to try with us!” I grinned. 

“Sounds like fun!” Minako giggled. 

* * *

“W-Whoa! What’s with this crowd?!” Yosuke couldn’t help but shout in utter shock. 

“Uh, we may have gone a little overboard,” Minako giggled a bit nervously. 

“Yeah! Gathering everyone here to try out Mystery Food X!” I grinned. 

“Not everyone is here to try it!” Kanji shouted in complete denial though he wasn't wrong.

“I'm here to see how this will go down," Minato said looking rather curious upon everyone else. 

"I am a little curious about this Mystery Food X," Shinjiro admitted. 

"Me too," Haru agreed though I couldn't help but sweat a little nervously feeling her gaze on me. "Though if someone were to force me to try it, I am sure they wouldn't be too happy with what happens next."

"That wasn't my fault, Haru I swear!" I denied shaking my head. I honestly did feel bad for that little event where Haru ended up sick after being forced to eat some weird food... That was a story for another time. 

"What wasn't your fault?" Akechi asked a little curious.

"Nothing," I denied shaking my head quickly wanting to change the subject. "A-Anyways, did you guys get it?!"

"Yep! We even cooked it!" Chie grinned as I couldn't help but cheer. 

"Yay! Mystery Food X! Mystery Food X!" 

Akira had meanwhile pulled out a camera... actually where did he get that from? Oh wells, it was time for an important time.

"Well, we didn't expect to make for this many so you will have to share," Yukiko said.

"Oh thank god," Kanji sighed in relief.

"Gimme gimme!" I begged as I stood at a table. 

"Well, I went to check out that meat container and I found some more meat!" Chie grinned. "So, I threw some stuff together and walah! I made a nice cool meaty meat!" 

She placed down a plate with a lid on it before uncovering. Immediately, everyone in the room had recoil mostly out of disgust from the smell that permeated from the dish. Hell, Koromaru whimpered from the smell and I had to admit, that takes talent. 

"Oh my god, that does smell horrible," I couldn't help but wheeze a little before stabbing my fork in it. "But I will eat it!"

"Someone stop her!" Yosuke shouted but nobody attempted to move... Frankly, I think it was because nobody else could tolerate the smell. Well that means good news for me!

I happily plucked off a piece to eat and oh god, it certainly looked like death. 

"W-Wait!!! Don't you want to see the other dishes first?!" Kanji laughed a bit nervously clearly suggesting me to not eat it at that very moment.

"Oh you are right... that would be rude not to see the other dishes before trying them," I nodded my head. I swore I heard a few sighs of relief but I didn't pay much attention. 

"I hope you like mine~!" Rise grinned as she placed another plate out and uncovered it... It looked like it was supposed to be chocolate which I had to be rather impressed. 

"I didn't know you could make chocolate in the jungle," I admitted a little surprise.

"This isn't chocolate," Rise pouted. "It's sushi."

"That's supposed to be sushi!?" Yosuke shouted.

"That definitely isn't sushi," Shinjiro shook his head. I couldn't help but agree with that. It honestly looked more like a rather clumsy attempt at making chocolate considering it was bright red and had some brown to it... But nope it was supposedly sushi which would normally be worrying to a normal person. Me, on the other hand, was grinning quite excited because meant it was perfectly horrible. 

"Next dish! Next dish!" I chanted.

"I made one! I decided to go more traditional and simple curry," Yukiko said with a smile showing off her dish. "Though I used the different ingredients in the jungle like the pitcher pot plants."

"Are you trying to kill her!" Yosuke shouted.

"Rude! We are simply following (Y/N)'s request that's all!" Chie yelled.

"Yeah! She is the only one who wants to eat our food," Rise agreed clearly just as pissed off.

"Though he does have a point," Fuuka sighed before placing her dish. "I hope you like it..."

She uncovered her dish and... was it moving?

"I'm pretty sure I just saw it move," Makoto said taking a step back.

"It did," Akechi confirmed. 

"W-Whoa... So cool!" I grinned even more excited. Hell, this was probably one of the most exciting dishes I have ever laid my eyes upon and I had seen plenty.

"Time to eat~!" I grinned as I immediately dug into Fuuka's dish as it was the one most exciting. And then I paused as a taste filled my mouth... There were no words to describe it... And then I proceeded to move onto the next dish trying it... and the next one and next one.

"H-huh? Is it okay?" Yosuke asked confused.

"I was pretty sure she would have kneeled over and been knocked out," Kanji admitted. "Maybe it's good."

"H-Hey why don't you try it Kanji?" Yosuke suggested a bit nervous.

"What!? Why me? You should try it!" Kanji shouted.

"Yeah, Kanji you should go try it," Yu chimed in. "People will think you are super cool."

Kanji blinked before pausing. "C-Cool huh?"

"I wanna be cool too!" Junpei shouted.

"Me too!" Ryuji shouted.

"I do want to be cool but I don't think my life is worth the risk," Yosuke sighed. Though each of them had stood infront of a dish and like me, took a bite out of the dish...

And they all immediately kneeled over in various conditions.

"O-Oh god this was a mistake!" Yosuke shouted covering his mouth.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! W-water! Water!" Junpei shouted panting quite heavily like a dog.

"T-This was a bad idea," Ryuji groaned covering his mouth. "I thought it would be at least good since it was made by someone who runs an Inn and helped make that sauce but this was a mistake."

"May your soul rest in peace, Kanji," Yu said holding his hands together in a solemn fashion above Kanji who was foaming at the mouth and pretty sure was unconscious.

"Wait, how are you okay?" Akihiko asked clearly confused. "Are you even human?"

"This is pretty normal," Akechi shook his head. "Actually her diet consists of eating weird and bad tasting foods. Frankly, she has a rather strong stomach and I do question at times whether or not she is human because of it..."

"Hey! Eating weird foods are great! These are all great dishes and I would love to see what would happen if I mix them all together!" I grinned a bit excited before turning to the tables once more and saw the plates were gone. "H-Huh? Where did they go?"

"Away," Naoto said shaking her head in clear disappointment. 

"W-What?! Why Naoto-kun?!" I asked my heart falling in complete despair.

"Because I am pretty sure mixing those four dishes together will create a chemical weapon and even be strong enough to kill an FOE in one shot," Naoto said. "And for the safety for everyone here, I had it dispose of."

"N-No!!! Whyyy!" I cried out falling to my knees ignoring the suffering cries of the other four guys.

"I do have to admit, I was a little disappointed not trying it but after seeing their reactions, I am a bit glad I didn't try," Minako admitted laughing a little. 

"I didn't catch (Y/N)'s death on camera but I did seem to catch someone's at least," Akira said glancing at the camera. "Would this count as murder?"

"Technically. It wasn't premeditated though it did seem unintentional manslaughter," Akechi chimed in.

"That's what you are concern about?!" Chie shouted. 

And so, it became banned for anyone to attempt making Mystery Food X again.

And (Y/N) was never to request any of the four to make the Mystery Food X.

* * *

A/N: Actually, looks like I got this done a lot faster than I thought so I'll also post this up! It is honestly shorter than a normal chapter but I figured this was more than enough for now. Though seriously guys, you are kind of scaring me how fast you guys are already reading the chapter I posted only a few hours ago. Then again, it maybe more reasonable hours for you all so go figure. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will be posting the next chapter soon! 


	22. The Will to Rebel

A bright light engulfed the courtyard sending Shadows flying backward from the mere power that was unleashed. I slowly opened my eyes to find I was released from the restraints. Huh...

I glanced up to the center of the light as it died down to reveal Akechi standing there dressed in a new outfit with a Persona standing confidently behind him. Ah... I understand now.

Akechi had awakened to a Persona which had sent everyone flying. I was no exception and from the force, of the bed crashing into a nearby tree, the restraints broke from the mere force. Guess they were weak or the force was that strong...

"There is no possibility that this is right. I won't let you hurt my friend," Akechi said as he stood confidently. "Robin Hood!" 

Robin Hood pulled the string back before piercing the Shadow in the head instantly killing it. I couldn't help but stare a bit stunned and wondered for a second why didn't he attempt to kill the Shadows all at once. 

Ah right! Akechi needs me out of the way so he can fight without worrying about hurting me and so they wouldn't capture me. 

I turned only to stumble a bit back in surprise seeing the Shadow Nurse standing there. I dodged under her arms however that didn't last as she transformed. Shit shit. I don't have a Persona to defend myself.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" I shouted in annoyance. 

"Hey idiot, duck!" a rather familiar voice shouted. I didn't hesitate to obey quickly ducking as a bat flew over my head and nailed the Shadow in the face. I glanced back to see Ryuji run out with a grin. Ah, he was in his Phantom Thief outfit too. Nice!

Wait a second... 

"You know I'm thankful for the help and all but you just lost your weapon," I flatly pointed out. 

"Sh-Shuddaph!" Ryuji shouted clearly flustered. "Get back while we go help out Akechi."

I blinked for a moment as he ran past me to go confront the Shadows quickly followed by the rest of them. They all came here... All of the members of the Phantom Thieves had entered the Palace even though Akira wasn't with them. I could only assume to find us but... I didn't expect that at all honestly. 

A-Ah right. I needed to get back. I turned back heading to go hide before pausing once more. I should help, right? I am a Phantom Thief too. I should do something.

I then, shook my head scolding myself. No. I wasn't actually a Phantom Thief. Not an official member. Besides, I would only get in the way. I should just do what I do best. I ran off to the trees to go hide as the Phantom Thieves helped Akechi wipe the area clean of the Shadows.

"W-Why you!" she shouted. "Security!"

"We should get out of here!" Makoto shouted.

"I agree. I am starting to feel a bit tired..." Akechi admitted as he did just awaken and it did take a lot of energy out someone awakening. However before they could make a move, more security guards showed up blocking the exit.

"Where do we go now?" Ann shouted in clear frustration. I glanced around searching for a spot. 

"Can't you clear the way, Queen?" Ryuji glanced at Makoto.

"If I could, I would. We used too much energy and it wasn't like my awakening," Makoto shook her head before turning her attention to Akechi. "Don't you have anything to help?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything to help deal with this large amount of enemies," Akechi replied. 

"Shit what are we gonna do," Ryuji grumbled. 

I didn't have any tools or anything to help... If only I had my tools once again. I could create a distraction or something. The trees here provide nothing to help. Hell, we can't even climb the trees to head to a different floor to escape. The trees were too far from any of the windows and I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to crash through the window. 

However, my eyes caught something dropping down in front of me. It was a ball? Wait no- that was a smoke bomb! Hitting the ground, the bomb exploded swiftly filling the courtyard with smoke.

Shit! I need to grab them while we had this cover and before any enemy starts taking action. I took a step only for a hand to latch onto my arm. I spun around about ready to sock whoever grabbed me only to see a familiar face greeting me.

"Missed me?" Akira smirked at me. I blinked before sighing shaking my head. 

"Took you long enough Joker," I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. Seriously? It took him this long to find me?

"Come on. That smoke bomb Morgana helped me make isn't going to last long. He is going to guide them while I get you," Akira said. That was good at least. 

"Gotcha. Let's get going, leader," I said. He gave a nod before I quickly following him to escape from the palace.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," I apologized and hung my head in shame. This wasn't the plan... I guess this was how Makoto felt when she put the group in danger because of her actions. I knew I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself but forced into a situation where I couldn't do much and to be saved... I honestly didn't like that.

I knew I wasn't powerless. I know I could perfectly handle the situation myself, but circumstances didn’t allow for any recklessness or careless mistakes. 

It was frustrating, to say the least. 

"It's alright! It's not like you planned on being captured," Ann gave me a comforting smile though it didn't make me feel any better. "By the way, are you okay? It looked like you were hurt.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I am fine,” I said pointing to my neck to show it was bruised free and not any indication I was hurt in the slightest bit. “I mean I really would love to punch her face in right about now but I can hold off till later.”

“Geez… you are terrifying when you want to be,” Ryuji muttered.

"Well, at least everyone is okay but… I do have to wonder how you got into the Palace, Akechi-kun," Makoto glanced at him a bit suspicious. 

"A-Ah before we discuss this any further, can we discuss this elsewhere... Somewhere more private?" I pleaded. "As much as I want to know as well, anyone can eavesdrop on us."

"(Y/N) is right," Akechi agreed. "After all, we only found out where they were because people had eavesdropped on Akira and (Y/N)."

“Oh! If it isn’t busy can we head to Leblanc?” I asked with an eager grin. “I didn’t get food last time we went there, so you owe me!”

“Isn’t that the same coffee shop Sae-san mentioned to us?” Akechi asked and I nodded.

“Yes! You will love it there! Man, I’m so jealous of Akira… I wanna live above a restaurant or cafe. I wouldn’t have to go far to get good food or get a nice cup of hot chocolate for free,” I sighed already imagining it. 

“For free? That does sound like a good idea. Maybe I should have taken that offer,” Yusuke trailed off.

“That does remind me… I’ve been gone for an entire day…” Akira trailed off dreading his current situation. “Sojiro is going to kill me…”

“Since it’s my fault, I’ll think of something,” I grinned before I heard Akechi sighed shaking his head.

“I will think of something for you… Your excuses aren’t exactly the best.”

My head snapped in his direction. “How was I supposed to know that dog eating my homework was not a valid excuse.”

“Dude… even I wouldn’t use that excuse,” Ryuji replied hanging his head in clear disappointment.

“Besides, we don’t even own a dog. How would that excuse work in the first place?” Akechi asked.

“... Can we please go to Leblanc?” 

* * *

Akira stood in front of the cafe nervous to step inside. I can’t blame him… I wouldn’t want to get in trouble either. Slowly opening the door, the leader of the Phantom Thieves walked in as if he was soloing against a powerful enemy like the Reaper. 

The shop was empty which could be a good thing or a bad thing.

“Where the hell have you been?” the male’s voice quickly snatched my attention. “I could have called the cops on you! I hope you have a good explanation for this.”

Before anyone could even more or speak, I quickly stepped in front and bowed. 

“Sorry about that. It’s my fault could you please forgive him? I had gotten us lost pretty badly and we didn’t make our way back until today. I didn’t realize he didn’t know the area,” I apologized before glancing up at the owner.

“You…” He then glanced at me and then the rest of the group noticing Akechi as well. “And you…”

He recognized us both not that it was hard to. Akechi was quite well known so it wouldn’t be shocking for anyone to recognize him.

The owner took one more glance at me then sighed shaking his head. “Fine. I’ll go talk with the school, but next time at least mention it to me… and don’t think you are getting out of this without some sort of punishment.”

“Sorry. It won’t happen again,” Akira apologized though he honestly looked a bit worried about the punishment in store. 

“Sorry,” I apologized again raising my head with a smile across my face. “Thank you for forgiving him, Boss.”

“It’s no problem,” he said before turning his attention to Akechi. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. I am surprised a detective is hanging around a delinquent.”

“Well, I didn’t realize he was a delinquent,” Akechi admitted. “Though we ran into him before and got to know each other. It was short but I did enjoy it.”

Sojiro turned his attention to Akira shaking his head. “You sure know how to make some interesting friends.”

“It wouldn’t be any fun if they were all boring,” Akira shrugged nonchalantly. 

Sojiro scoffed before getting up. “There is some curry in the pot and he can make you some coffee. Feel free to help yourselves. I’ve got a few errands to run. You kids can hang out here just make sure to lock the door when I leave,” he said exiting the cafe.

Akechi glanced at him before turning his attention to Akira. “He was surprisingly okay and rather forgiving about the situation.”

“I would be more pissed at the situation myself,” Makoto admitted.

“That doesn’t matter!” I waved it off. “Akira! I want curry and coffee! You promised me!”

“When did I ever do that?” Akira asked.

“Can I also a house blend? I have been curious about the coffee here,” Akechi admitted.

“Shouldn’t I get a break?” Akira asked.

“Did Boss have any fatty tuna? I am starving!” Morgana groaned. 

“We have cat food,” Akira flatly replied.

“I am not a cat!” Morgana protested loudly. 

“Curry does sound good,” Ryuji agreed with a grin.

“May I have a plate as well?” Yusuke asked.

“I am a bit hungry as well,” Makoto admitted. 

“Give me a few minutes,” Akira sighed resigning to his fate and went to go put an apron on as we each took a seat. I, of course, sat at the counter because that was one of the best seats alongside Ryuji and Akechi while everyone else sat in the booth. 

Soon everyone was respectively served their order and I couldn’t help as a large grin grew on my face seeing the plate of curry and coffee was served to me. 

“I am surprised you got coffee… I thought you would get hot chocolate,” Akechi said as a cup was placed in front of him. 

“I would but coffee and curry? It goes so well together that it is one of the few times I will ever choose coffee over hot chocolate,” I grinned before happily munching on the curry and drinking some coffee. Ah… the combo is perfect just like it always has been. 

“Ah, this coffee is really good here,” Akechi smiled. “No wonder Sae-san highly recommend this place.”

“The coffee is too bitter though!” Ryuji huffed.

“It may be bitter but it pairs well with curry,” I smiled savoring the blend of the curry and coffee. 

“Definitely,” Akira agreed. “Though I doubt anyone would trust your word on it.”

I gasp feigning hurt as I glance at the joker, pun not intended. “Rude! I have perfectly normal taste buds.”

“Even I know that your tastes aren’t normal!” Ryuji shouted. 

“I’m being attacked. Goro help,” I turned to him. 

“I’m sorry the truth hurts,” Akechi not so apologetically apologized as he took a sip of his coffee concealing his smirk. 

“This isn’t fair!” I huffed not really annoyed though stuffed a rather large scoop of curry into my mouth.

“Sorry to interrupt the fun but now we are here, we should discuss everything,” Makoto suggested before turning to Akechi. “First, I wanted to know how did you get into the Palace in the first place?”

Actually, yeah how did he?

“Oh, I was standing nearby when it happened,” Akechi admitted. “I wanted to wait till you guys leave so I could swing back for a few more questions, however, you guys had activated the app and dragged me inside. I didn’t realize it at first when I was waiting around until I saw the hospital. I was confused but it was the place (Y/N) had mentioned so I decided to go searching inside myself.”

“Ah…” Makoto trailed off a bit nervous. 

“Actually, there is something weird I noticed,” Ryuji said. “How come our clothes didn’t change like normal?”

“The Palace Ruler doesn’t consider you guys a threat. If they don’t see you as a threat, your clothes don’t change,” Morgana sighed. 

“Morgana, why were you guys in the Palace in the first place without any of us?” Ann asked. 

“It was an accident,” Morgana swore shaking his head. 

“I had found that hospital and I thought it was simply deserted,” I shrugged. “There were medical supplies and I figured, ‘hey it’s free stuff we can use in the Metaverse. I better go let Akira know.’ And hence why I met up with him.”

“We were only going to check it out,” Akira admitted. “But thanks to Morgana, we had accidentally entered the Palace.”

“Sorry! I didn’t realize it either! Slipping between the Metaverse and Reality is easy once you have the keywords but I didn’t realize I had caused us to go inside,” Morgana huffed. “Still, with (Y/N)’s intel and the fact we were already inside, we decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea to go check it out, especially since it was deserted. However… we were caught off guard when a Shadow found us. None of us were considered a threat at the moment however I hid while Akira and (Y/N) had faced off against the Palace Ruler.”

“It was smarter that way,” I nodded my head. “Morgana made sure to follow where I was headed to before going to find where Akira was. Took longer than I thought.”

“The smell of the hospital was messing up my senses!” Morgana protested. 

“You are a cat!” Ryuji pointed out. 

“Stop calling me that!” Morgana shouted. 

“Speaking of the hospital… should we make that our next target?” Makoto suggested. 

“Well, the person has a Palace so it has to mean they are a bad person!” Ryuji huffed. 

“Not necessarily,” I shook my head. “Palaces are formed from twisted desires. It just most cases are bad people that’s all.”

“Exactly,” Morgana confirmed.

“Can you give us a profile of the Palace Ruler than (Y/N)? That would give us a better idea of who is the type of person they are,” Akechi asked. 

“Of course,” I nodded my head. “Anyways, Sachiko Aiko, mother of Haruki Aiko. Appearing to others, she appears as the typical normal mother who cares about her son. However, that isn't the case. To clarify, she views her home as a hospital. Unlike most palaces, her distorted desires only target one person: her son. All of her desires can be traced back to her son.”

“Then how come you were captured?” Yusuke asked confused. "If she is supposed to focus on her son, why would she target you instead?"

"That is a good question," I admitted. “Essentially, her goal is to use her son as a tool to make herself look better. If her son looks good, it reflects back on her image improving it. Really, I was only captured due to being Goro’s assistant and was to introduce him to Goro. Being a famous ace detective and becoming friends with him, I can only assume she planned on having him replace me as Goro’s assistant. That way she will, in turn, earn praise and fame.”

“That is a rather shitty thing to do,” Ryuji huffed. “I say we go after her!”

“I do have to agree… going after her might be the best course of action,” Akechi said giving a thoughtful look.

“I am quite surprised that you of all people are agreeing to this, Akechi-kun,” Makoto admitted.

“I am still personally against changing people’s hearts against their will. Personally, I wouldn’t change people’s hearts like this even if it’s for a good cause,” Akechi said. “However, this would be a case difficult to win in court.”

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asked a bit curious.

“Even though the Special Investigation Unit is quite superb in their investigation skills, I believe that they would even have a difficult time. As far as I could tell, Aiko-san isn’t physically abusing her son. It seemed to be more of emotional abuse. Judging by how she appeared and what I saw in the Palace, there wouldn’t be any physical evidence to uphold this in court,” Akechi said. “In other words, Aiko would most likely get away with her abuse to her son. As much as I disapprove of changing people’s hearts, I am even more against people getting away with their crime.”

“I see… That is true,” Makoto nodded her head. “I also agree we should go after this target.”

“Indeed. We cannot let her get away with this,” Yusuke said. 

“Yeah! We will steal her treasure,” Ann agreed. 

“I’m cool with it,” I agreed with a nod. 

“Looks like everyone is in agreement. Sachiko Aiko will be our next target!” Morgana announced.

“Actually, would you mind if I request if we can get this done within the next four days if it’s possible?” Akechi asked. “I took five days off from any casework to find (Y/N) and I found her. I still have four days free. Otherwise, I am not sure the next time I’ll be free to help infiltrate the Palace.”

“F-Four days?!” Ryuji shouted.

“That sounds tiring,” Ann sulked. 

“Actually, I think it won’t be that bad,” I piped up. “I mean I already have an idea about the Palace layout not to mention, there are fewer Shadows located in this Palace for some reason. Compared to the previous Palace, I think you guys will be able to handle it. I’ll have to go look into the Palace some more but overall, shouldn’t be too rough of a Palace.

“You make it sound like it isn’t a big deal,” Ann muttered.

“It isn’t,” I replied. 

“Wait, look into the Palace? Isn’t that what got you in trouble?” Akechi asked. 

“Ah, I forgot I didn’t mention it to you,” I admitted. “I have the ability to look into the Metaverse ever since I was born. So, I go scope out the Palace layout, enemies, and other things. I am not in danger when I do this so, overall, it’s a safe method and helps infiltration go faster. Besides, I don’t have the MetaNav either. So I’m pretty safe.”

“Yeah, (Y/N) helped us during the last Palace giving us tips and notes about it,” Ryuji grinned. “Even helped us defeat the Palace Ruler too!”

“Wow… You really are strong, aren’t you? I wonder what your outfit looks like,” Akechi wondered aloud.

“Uh… about that…” I trailed off a little nervous. “I kind of… don’thaveaPersona.”

Akechi’s smile dropped quickly turning to shock. “Excuse me? You don’t have a Persona?”

“I mean yeah… I know I’m the only one who doesn’t have a Persona but I am fine. I can handle myself and frankly, I don’t cause trouble! I hang out in the back and there are others to help protect me if needed,” I said. “And I have already been to one Palace before and came out okay.”

“But you weren’t okay this time,” Akechi pointed out. “You shouldn’t put yourself in danger.”

“It was only because we had entered the Palace by ourselves,” Akira countered. “Besides, she is a valued member of our team already. She has taken care of herself and I trust her.”

“Ugh… I hate agreeing with him Akechi but he kinda has a point right?” Ryuji asked. “It’s not like I don’t trust you it’s more like what can happen to you.”

“The Metaverse is dangerous, but I think (Y/N) can handle it. Didn’t fighting against Kaneshiro prove that?” Morgana pointed out. 

“But she was captured in this time and got hurt,” Akechi countered. 

“Shouldn’t we ask the person in question instead? It should be up to her,” Makoto chimed in with a frown. 

All eyes turned to me as I did feel rather uncomfortable. 

“It’s okay, Makoto. I understand,” I said brushing it off as best as I could. “After this Palace, I will leave the Phantom Thieves. I mean as long as I am not actually entering the Metaverse, I can still help as an informant right?”

“What?!” There were clear mixed reactions from everyone but mostly shock. 

“You are going to leave the Phantom Thieves?” Makoto muttered.

“Is this what you want?” Akira asked and I couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu. Why did it matter what I wanted? It didn’t matter what I wanted.

The point was made clear. It was simply too dangerous for me to be involved with Metaverse activities. I didn’t want them to worry about me especially Akechi. 

“It’s okay,” I waved it off not wanting to linger on that thought any longer. “Besides, I only joined because of the food. I mean I am not the rest of you guys. I don’t have any sort of grand goal or motivation. I don’t care about changing society, changing hearts or anything like that. I just wanted free food. I mean I’ll be safe and you guys wouldn’t have to worry about my safety. It’s all good.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group and I couldn’t help but wonder for a second if that was the right choice. It didn’t last long as a cell phone ringing cut through the silence.

“Ah sorry,” Akechi said pulling his phone out. “I have to get going. (Y/N), uh… just don’t let anyone notice you enter the other apartment.”

“Roger.” I gave a mock salute to Akechi before he exited the cafe. 

“Well, we can meet up tomorrow and (Y/N) can bring us the intel,” Akira said dismissing everyone for tomorrow. 

Slowly, everyone began to exit the cafe and I took it as a cue to leave as well. I exited the cafe only to my surprise to see a familiar face waiting for me.

“Hey, can we talk?” Ann asked. 

That was unusual… out of everyone I thought Mako-roll would have wanted to talk to me. Then again, thank god she didn't because I would rather not have her rip a new one into me.

“Sure. We can talk at the apartment,” I shrugged. “Mind if I borrow your jacket though until we get there? We can talk there and Goro doesn’t want anyone to realize I’ve been found yet.” 

“Yeah sure,” Ann untied her jacket and I slipped it on pulling the hood up. 

Luckily, it wasn’t much of a hassle to get back to the spare apartment. Man… now that I think about it. It did make us sound rich since we were renting two apartments… Now that I think about it, I had no idea how much money we make on these cases. I should really ask Akechi about it one day.

“Thank you for letting me use your jacket,” I said slipping it off handing it off to her as we entered the apartment.

“It’s nothing,” Ann waved it off taking a seat.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I asked taking a seat as well.

“Why did you hesitate?” Ann asked. 

“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Uh, what are you talking about?”

“Back in the Palace… we saw you guys but we couldn’t get to you yet. So we rushed over to where you guys were,” Ann explained. “But for a moment in the Palace… it looked like you were about to go break free and fight but… Instead, you hesitated and didn’t do anything. I just wanted to know why.”

I blinked surprised. I didn’t realize they had seen us… I thought nobody noticed my hesitation.

“I.. It’s hard to explain,” I sighed shaking my head. “I honestly did want to go help. I didn’t want someone I care about to get hurt because of my actions.”

“But?” Ann asked.

“But I had already let someone I cared about get hurt. I didn’t do anything,” I admitted with a sigh. “I felt like if I helped, I would only calling myself a hypocrite and be an even worse person than I already am.”

Ann stared at me as I shifted a bit uncomfortable in my seat. I am not sure why, but talking with Ann made me rather comfortable spilling whatever was weighing on my mind. In a way I was thankful but in a way, I didn’t like how I opened up.

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with helping someone even if you didn’t help someone before,” Ann said before becoming rather flustered. “W-What I mean is that… even if you regret not being able to do anything before, I think you will regret it even more if you don’t help. If you continue not to help, I think that is worse than helping someone after not helping someone before.”

“Maybe…” I muttered to myself. “But I don’t need to worry about it. I mean I’m leaving the Phantom Thieves- well the infiltration part at least.”

“But do you want to?” Ann asked.

My face fell as I shook my head. “Why do both you and Akira ask me that same question?”

“Because it doesn’t seem like you want to leave but you choose to,” Ann replied. “You should find something to fight for. It doesn’t matter if it’s selfish or not. It might help you out.”

“Something to fight for?” I repeated a bit confused. “You mean like I want to kick someone’s ass for taking my food.”

“Be serious!” Ann scolded. “I mean like a long term goal or dream. Something you want to do!”

“I never thought of one,” I admitted. “Long term goal hmm….”

“It doesn’t have to be like years in advance. Maybe like a month long term goal?” Ann suggested.

“I am not sure yet,” I admitted. 

“Take your time… if you figure out a goal or something to work to… I am sure you can stand with us and Akechi as a Phantom Thief. Or awaken to your Persona,” Ann said with a smile.

My eyes widen as I glanced at Ann who got up from her seat. “I have to get going. It’s getting late and I don’t want anyone to worry. So, see you later.”

“Y-Yeah see you,” I stuttered watching as Ann left before shaking my head muttering to myself. “Awakening to a Persona… me? Yeah right. Like that’s going to happen.”

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Well, I didn't lie. There was an awakening just probably not the one you guys were expecting. Oops. 

I hope you like this chapter and also I will be replying to a comment left on here by Childish Memories on Quotev. Why? Well, it was talking about the Reader's Arcana so I figured I could let everyone on some of the reasons why I choose it as well what was mentioned lol. So for those who don't want to read my long ramble about the Arcana itself and my reasons, skip ahead to the very last paragraph. 

CM: Well, lucky for you and everyone else, I did my research and purposely choose the Ace of Cups Arcana for Reader-chan. It wasn't on accident... this time. I swear. 

Anyways... Minor Arcanas deal with everyday problems rather than the long term problems. However, it still can have just as significant impact on one's life. Like CM mentioned in their comment, the Cups Arcana deals with emotion, love, relationships, and connections. Ace of Cups Tarot card specifically represents love, new relationships, compassion, and creativity. However, reversed can be self-love, intuition, and repressed emotions. It mostly fits Reader-chan hence why the Ace of Cups Arcana (though admittedly there are a few other of the number Cups cards that fit Reader-chan just as well). 

I choose the Ace of Cups specifically mostly due to her playing a key factor in helping Akechi form new and genuine bonds with others around. Not to mention, she deals with more everyday problems rather than long term stuff. Like mentioned before, Reader-chan has literally no plans beyond the year. There are other reasons why I choose the Ace of Cups however that gets into more spoiler territory for the future. 

Anyways, Reader has little confidence in being able to awaken to her Persona. A fast-paced infiltration, a bit of trouble and complications soon to be found in the next chapter. I am also definitely looking forward to the next arc too. I've been laying the groundwork for that one for a long time to put it lightly. I swear I’ll get better at updating again. Oh, if you guys have any suggestions feel free to drop any in the comments or message me on discord.


	23. Overcast

I couldn’t help as a yawn escaped my lips. My eyes glossed over my notes detailing the layout, enemies, and other things in the Palace. Forgoing any sleep, I had decided to spend the night doing a full review of the Palace, especially since the group agreed to meet up today and planning to get this Palace done within as short amount of time as possible.

Sparing a glance at my burner phone, I honestly didn’t want to contact Neri Goma about a new member joining the group especially since it was Akechi. Maybe I can just not say a word about it? I punched in a quick text informing Neri Goma about the Phantom Thieves located a new Palace and thinking about targeting them. I didn’t make one mention about Akechi because no fucking way was I going to put a target on him. 

A text came back surprisingly fast with a simple “Okay”. That is strange. Thought he would of asked for more details. I shrugged it off not wanting to question it any further. Oh… I probably have to tell the guy I will no longer be part of the Phantom Thieves soon and won’t be able to provide accurate information. 

Well, I probably should wait until the Palace is over until I provide that detail. I shoved the extra phone into my pocket before reviewing the Palace. It wasn’t elaborate but it was a lot of ground to cover. No doubt there were Shadows however there weren’t too many in numbers. However, I suspected what they didn’t have in numbers, their strength compensated for that weakness. Quality over quantity. 

And another problem was that second building.

There was definitely an entrance, but it was strictly personal access. I traced every entrance one could possibly enter from however, it was a failure. Hell, I even managed to get to the rooftop to explore but found the door was locked. 

There had to be another entrance just I needed a bit more time to go search around for it. 

I closed my notebook rubbing my eyes. I was tired, no doubt about it but frankly, it didn’t matter. The intel was more important. I needed time to explore the Palace, takes notes, and compile it into a comprehensive guide for them.

Damn, they really don’t know how much of a pain in the butt it is to gather information for them. 

I heard the sound of the door opening as I turned to see Akechi standing there. 

“Mornin’ Mister Prince Charming,” I greeted with a half-ass wave. 

“Why did I have a feeling you were up?” Akechi sighed as he entered the apartment closing the door behind him. “For someone who doesn’t like to get up, you sure like to stay up late working on these assignments.”

“Hey! This is different from normal profiling I do,” I huffed as I gestured to the papers in front of me. “I can’t simply type it up. I actually have to go exploring, note what I see and anything noteworthy, and other things. Not to mention, I have to compile it all together. I tried to grab extra information since you are going with them.”

“You are pushing yourself too much,” Akechi said before he dropped a bag in front of me. “Eat before you continue.”

“You made food?” I asked as I glanced inside. 

“I just grab something from the store,” Akechi said. “Just a small bento. Besides, the time to get here from the apartment to here is too long and the food would go bad”

“Thanks, I appreciate the thought,” I said happily accepting the bento. I mean I did snack a bit but real food was nice. Besides, it was free food. Who was I to say no to that? Not me. It’s free and free means it is good.

“By the way, I wanted to ask you a few things,” Akechi said as I glanced up at him. He looked a bit serious...

“What’s up?” I asked tilting my head.

“How long were you working with the Phantom Thieves?” Akechi asked. “I want to only assume it was recent unless you were faking your ignorance of not knowing the Phantom Thieves back then.”

“It was recent. You can confirm that fact with Aki-raage. I only began working with them the last Palace- aka Junya Kaneshiro,” I yawned before continuing. “They approached me first when they figured out I knew the Palace keywords to his Palace. After pretty much cornering me and being unable to deny that they were wrong, I told them the truth. I ended up joining them after Mako-roll got into some trouble. I didn’t do much more work than the usual profiling I do. I did scope out further into the Palace for them and double-check some things for them. Oh, I also went to confront the Palace Ruler too.“

“How come?” Akechi asked.

“Well, he was the one looking into my background. For what reason? I don’t know…” I shrugged it off.

“Are you the only one who didn’t have a Persona?” Akechi asked.

“Yeah. Makoto had awakened to hers so by the time we started infiltrating the Palace, I was the only one without a Persona. Don’t worry, I didn’t actually do any infiltration. I only got involved during the boss fight. Even then, I kept out of the way and I wasn’t in harm's way,” I reassured. “Don’t worry! I can still run away and escape if needed to. Oh, and I have all sorts of tools to help me even if I don’t have a Persona.”

“Sorry,” I heard Akechi say. I snapped my head towards him tilting my head in confusion. 

“What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for? I just was doing what I normally do,” I asked confused.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Akechi waved it off though something about that felt off. Why would he apologize if it was nothing? Still, I decided not to question it putting faith in Akechi and whatever it was left unsaid. 

“Is it really safe for you to do this? Using your ability?” Akechi asked. 

“Of course it is,” I replied. “It has never been a problem before. I can see into the Metaverse and well hear it too.”

“... but is that really it?” Akechi muttered.

“Huh?” I blinked tilting my head. 

“You said your ability causes you to see into the Metaverse and you can hear it. You said you are able to wander around as well. None of this would fit if you were simply were looking into the Metaverse. Your eyesight should be the only sense affected yet you can move around and hear which means more than your eyesight is affected,” Akechi pointed out. “Maybe your ability is actually more than simply looking into the Metaverse.”

“And what would that be?” I asked a bit curious to hear what he would come up with. 

“Honestly, I am not sure. We can look into it later,” Akechi said shaking his head before standing up heading to the door. “Besides, I have to get going now. I still have to keep up appearances for now. We will try to hurry as quickly as possible so everything will go back to normal. We don’t need to worry Sae-san more than we already have.”

“I’ll have to get her a gift after this,” I nodded my head. “See ya Goro!”

“Bye (Y/N). Enjoy your breakfast and do try to sleep before you leave,” Akechi said.

Childishly, I stubbornly stuck out my tongue in protest. “Sleep is for the weak.”

“Whatever you say,” Akechi sighed though he did seem a bit happy and exited the apartment. 

Maybe I should catch some z’s before I head out. There is still plenty of time before they get out of school and Akechi is done with his “investigation.” 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I can just take a break instead. I got plenty of time before everyone meets up.” 

* * *

I arrived at my stop and stepped off with a bit of a pep in my step. I was excited for a very good reason. Since I wasn’t allowed to head back to school yet to allow Akechi extra free time to infiltrate the Palace, I was going to spend my time wisely. 

I casually strolled into Cafe Leblanc as it was the agreed meeting place for today however, I came for something more important than that.

“Welcome back,” Sojiro greeted as I flopped myself onto a seat at the counter laying my head on the counter tired. 

Maybe this was a mistake not at least taking a nap.

“This is a cafe, not a motel you know?” Sojiro sighed shaking his head. 

“I know, but I am tired,” I groaned out. 

“I guess you don’t want any coffee or curry then,” Sojiro shrugged opening his newspaper more than content to read. 

I snapped wide awake bolting up in my seat. “No please, don’t take away the curry and coffee. I really want some. Please don’t tease me.”

Sojiro chuckled as he closed his newspaper already expecting that answer. “Thought so,” he said getting up and heading behind the counter preparing a cup and plate. “Never thought I would see your face in here.”

“I didn’t know you were the owner of Leblanc,” I admitted. “There weren’t any good coffee or curry places. You should try making hot chocolate and curry combo once.”

“You can figure that one out yourself,” Sojiro huffed.

“That’s too much work!” I groaned. “The coffee and curry combo is already good and I don’t know how anyone can fine-tune it to work with hot chocolate… Besides, I have too many things to do.”

“And that’s why you are here?” Sojiro said clearly not buying it. 

“I need food and coffee. That would be nice,” I huffed. 

“Yeah, I hear you,” he waved it off, setting down the plate of curry and coffee in front of me. Instantly, I perked up with a wide grin.

“Thanks, Boss!” I grinned happily digging in. 

“It’s no problem,” he waved it off. “Though… Why are you aren’t you in school right now?” 

“I am doing casework, so I’ve been excused for the day,” I replied. It wasn’t a complete lie. I am doing casework… for the Phantom Thieves. 

“Oh, that’s right. You are working that high school detective… It was Goro Akechi, correct?” Sojiro asked.

“Yep. I am a profiler working alongside the Special Investigation Unit. Ah, one of them is a regular here. Sae-san recommended this place to me,” I smiled. 

“Sae… as in Sae Niijima?” Sojiro asked his postured stiffening.

“Of course,” I nodded.

“Then I don’t have anything to say to you. Leave,” he ordered, his voice suddenly much harsher than before

“Whoa whoa! Relax, whatever Sae-san is doing isn’t part of my business as of right now. Whatever she is doing is on her own. I really am here just to enjoy the curry and coffee. Nothing less and nothing more,” I assured before glancing off to the side a bit hesitant. I opened my mouth about to ask something but decided against it. No, I had no right to ask.

“Why don’t you come over to dinner? I am sure that-”

“No thank you,” I quickly declined with a shake of my head. “I have other things to attend to.”

Sojiro stared at me before letting out a small disgruntled sigh. “Whatever you say.

“But thanks for the coffee and curry. I’ll try to get Sae-san off your back about whatever she wants,” I said before reaching into my pocket to pull out some change. I knew I definitely had enough to pay for the meal. 

“Just go. This meal is on the house,” Sojiro said waving me off. 

“Huh?” I blinked surprised.

“This is my thanks to you,” Sojiro said. “You didn’t even let me thank you back then.”

“Yeah whatever,” I sighed shaking my head. “Mind if I do some work here?”

“Go ahead. It’s not like it gets busy here,” he said picking up my finished plate as I picked up the cup taking it to the booth instead. I pulled out my notebook full of my notes in the Metaverse. Sneaking a glance at my phone, I confirmed I had about a good several hours before they would get out of school and meet here. 

I glanced at the scribbles I wrote across the notebook which honestly looked like a bunch of doodles and nonsense to the normal eye… I should probably fix it. 

Clarifying my notes for the general public, I slowly find my mind drifting as my notes slowly shifted to from a hospital to a desert. 

“Ah shit,” I muttered erasing those notes. I probably should mention it to them about that Palace, but having them focused on two Palaces would only distract them further. Not to mention, I have no idea where the center of this distortion was. All I could see was sand as far as the eye can see.

Shaking my head, I mentally scolded myself. I needed to focus on the Aiko Palace not this one. If I can just find where this Palace was located in real life, I can maybe drop a hint to them about it. 

No. It’s best not to. It’s the same reason why I told Makoto not to bring up Sae’s Palace yet. They need to have their full attention on each Palace and not have their attention divided. Not to mention, they certainly wouldn’t be able to handle the Shadows in that Palace yet. 

Man, there are really too many Palaces in this world…

Oh wells, I guess I need to focus on this for now and I can bring up each Palace I’ve seen at the appropriate time.

“But unfortunately, not all of them will truly fit to be a target of the Phantom Thieves” I muttered to myself before diving myself back into my work. 

* * *

_“What are you doing here so late?” a voice called out._

_I raised my head turning to look at the owner of the voice before lowering my head. “I am always here. Why is it suddenly a problem now?”_

_“That’s the reason why I am concerned,” the person sighed in disappointment before walking up to me. I glanced up to see a cup being held out to me._

_“What’s this for?” I asked admittingly confused._

_“It’s to warm you up. It’s a bit chilly tonight so I figured that you should get something to warm you up,” the person replied shoving the cup at me. “Take it.”_

_I frowned but accepted the cup as my hands immediately warmed up with the heat from the cup. It was warm…_

_“You are supposed to drink it,” the person sighed shaking her head. “Go on. Take a sip.”_

_I eyed her a bit suspiciously. What was this person up to? Why were they being so nice? People aren’t nice for no reason. Still, I took a sip and my eyes widen in surprise. It was sweet and warmth began to bloom from the inside of my body. I couldn’t help but drink some more as I could hear their chuckles._

_“I’m glad you like it,” she said. “I would have gotten you coffee but it’s late and you shouldn’t be up any later than this. Besides, you don’t look like a coffee person. More of a hot chocolate person.”_

_“I... I like hot chocolate,” I admitted. I don’t know how coffee tastes like but surely it can’t compare to hot chocolate._

_I glanced at them once more… I didn’t know what to make of them. They certainly were a Palace Ruler no doubt about it, but they were acting nice to me. I don’t know why. Their Shadow didn’t seem to be disagreeing either about their actions which were rather suspicious._

_“Thank you,” I said looking down at the cup._

_“It’s no problem. You helped me with getting all that intel for me so I figured I could at least repay you back. Still, with how late you hang around here, I am surprised you have never seen any ghosts.”_

_“I don’t think it’s actually a ghost,” I replied. “It just is something that nobody has been unable to explain yet.”_

_“I will find out the cause soon!” she proudly declared._

_“Why would you still continue to look into a rumor though…? It doesn’t make sense,” I muttered._

_“It’s because…”_

* * *

“Oy… wake up,” a voice called and I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. 

“Five more minutes,” I muttered waving the hand away. 

“Everyone is here,” the same voice called out.

“Too bad…” I muttered wanting them to shut up so I could sleep.

“I suppose we won’t have to get you anything to eat then,” another voice sighed. 

I immediately bolted from my seat snapping my head in the direction glaring at Akechi. “Don’t you dare.”

“Good morning… well, I should say ‘good afternoon’ with how long you’ve been asleep,” Akechi said. “And for someone who doesn’t like going to sleep, you sure don’t want to get up.”

“Yeah yeah,” I yawned. I was having such a nice nap too… A memory before I meet Akechi huh? That certainly was strange to be thinking about it after all this time. I shook my head brushing the topic under the rug before giving a small glance around. “Boss left?”

“He said he was going to take care of some things and didn’t want to leave until I got here,” Akira replied. 

Huh? How nice of Sojiro…

“He also mentioned that this is a cafe, not an inn and next time you should go back home if you were going to sleep,” Akira added. 

“Right. Sorry about that. I was working overtime to gather more intel,” I said waving it off. 

“Uh… what are these notes?” Ann asked looking at one of my random sheets of notes. “How can anyone understand what you wrote.”

“I understand it. Don’t worry. I wrote it up for everyone to understand,” I said reaching into my bag pulling out a nicely stapled packet handing it over to Akira. “The first page is basic information. Next page is a sketch of the Palace layout. It isn’t a complete layout of the Palace as there is a second part of the Palace I wasn’t able to get into yet. There are a few theories as to why and entrances I tried. Maybe you guys will have better luck at it than me.”

“Holy shit… You really got all this information in less than a day?” Ryuji awed. 

“Yeah. I worked overtime to get all this information for you guys today,” I nodded my head resting my head in the palm of my hand. “I also included Shadows you will be facing, treasure chest locations amongst other things. You guys should be able to get through the Palace relatively fast.”

“Thank you,” Akira said ruffling my hair. 

“Dammit Aki-raage!” I whined fixing my hair. “Stop messin’ with my hair.”

“No thank you,” Akira replied with a smirk. 

“Rude,” I let out a huff of annoyance though a little smile had fought its way to my face. 

“This Palace is much bigger than I thought… You really explored a lot,” Makoto admitted glancing at the notes. “We will explore every area. Maybe that will help us gain a clue as to how to enter the Palace.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Ryuji cheered. 

* * *

“Guess we are still considered threats,” Akechi said looking at his clothes had changed while I had pulled up my hood and my mask. 

“That’s to be expected after last time,” Makoto admitted. “Though… your outfit.”

“I think it really fits me,” Akechi smiled at us. 

“Your outfit sticks out like a sore thumb,” Ryuji grumbled. 

“That reminds me, he’ll need a codename, too,” Makoto said.

“... Codename?” Akechi repeated a little surprised. 

“Well long story short, using our real names may affect the Palace so to prevent any further distortions, we use codenames,” I chimed in.

“Just for reference, what is everyone’s codenames?” Akechi asked.

“Skull.”

“Panther.”

“Joker.”

“Mona.”

“Fox.”

“Ghost. And her’s is Mako-roll,” I gestured to Makoto.

She snapped her head to me giving me a disapproval look. “No, it isn’t. It’s Queen.”

“Boo,” I pouted.

“Still, to come up with a codename… at least yours seems to be easier than Queen’s.” Ann admitted.

“Dun dun dun…!” I faked a drum roll. “It’s time to give our newest member a codename! Let’s start with Panther. Do you have a suggestion?"

“Why me first?!” Ann asked completely caught off guard. She awkwardly glanced off to the side unsure of herself. “Well since it’s your outfit, maybe we should call you Prince?”

“But I call him ‘Mister Prince Charming’ all the time,” I piped up.

“And he is also called the ‘Prince Detective’ so it’s best not to go with that,” Akira pointed out. 

“Well since we don’t want to focus on that… why don’t we go with the detective part and call you Sherlock?” Makoto suggested. “He is a famous fictional detective in Western Literature.” 

“As tempting as that is, I have been called that quite a few times so we should not do that,” Akechi said. 

“Awww… I kind of wish that was your nickname. Then we can say, ‘No shit Sherlock’ whenever we want!” I whined. 

“Actually, I like that nickname too! Let’s call you Sherlock!” Ryuji suddenly on board for the nickname.

“No! We can come up with another nickname,” Ann said. 

“Pan-kechi!” I cheered. 

“Please stop with your food nicknames,” Makoto sighed shaking her head. 

“There is nothing wrong with my food nicknames, Mako-roll,” I grinned. “They are perfect and amazing.”

“I like them too,” Akira piped up.

“Not you too,” Makoto shook her head. 

“See! Aki-raage has good tastes!” I gestured to him. “I really need to give everyone their food nicknames… Like Ann should be ‘Anna Banana Coconut Cabana.’”

“No way!” Ann protested. “That’s way too embarrassing and ridiculous.”

“It is kind of catchy,” Ryuji said. “Anna Banana Coconut Cabana.”

“Please stop!” Ann cried out in embarrassment. “Why don’t you call Fox, Inari then?!”

I shook my head. “Nope. It’s too simple. It’s interchangeable and besides, we already have Mako-roll. I’m trying to keep it different food types you know!”

“Then I suggest for you to choose a food that is beautiful or else I won’t accept it,” Yusuke said.

“Okay, I’ll run the food nickname by you and see if it’s acceptable,” I said giving him a thumbs up.

“We are getting off-topic,” Makoto sighed shaking her head. 

“I have an idea,” Akechi said. “What about ‘Karasu’? You know, like a raven.”

“Dude… your clothes are all white though,” Ryuji pointed out flatly.

“If our codenames are to hide our identities, wouldn’t that be better?” Akechi countered. “People will think that I will be donned in black when really, I am dressed all in white.”

“Ah, that’s pretty smart!” I nodded my head in agreeance.  “Though it kind of doesn’t fit with everyone’s names. Everyone else has English codenames, not Japanese sounding codenames…”

“Why not we go with ‘Crow’ instead?” Ann suggested.

“All right, from here on out, you’re Crow!” Morgana declared.

“Got it,” Akechi nodded his head.

“Who made you leader…” Ryuji muttered. 

“Now that’s settled, let’s head into the hospital!” Morgana said.

“... you know, it sounds kind of wrong that we are stealing from a hospital,” Ann pointed out.

“Ah, it would be pretty bad if you were to steal from a hospital in real life. Good thing this is a cognitive world and not the real world,” Akechi said. “At least there isn’t any Palaces that feature food or else Ghost will steal all the food.”

“H-Hey!” I weakly protested not that I could really fight against it. I couldn’t deny that I wouldn’t do that…

“We should get going,” Makoto sighed shaking her head.

“I’ll stay camp out here,” I said. “The Shadows won’t come out here unless for a good reason and even so, I’ll be hiding. Since you are really on crunch time, I packed a bunch of extra items to recover your stamina and health. So when you guys need a break, just come back out here and I’ll help you guys fully recover. Though don’t come out here every chance you get. I only have a limited amount of recovery items.”

“You sure you will be fine?” Akechi asked. 

“Yep,” I nodded my head. “Last time, I just headed back early because I felt like it. I didn’t have any trouble at all.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Last time, I only got into trouble because I went into the Palace and followed Neri Goma. Not my fault. 

“Okay, let’s get going. We should be able to get through the Palace faster and further because of you,” Akira said before leading the Phantom Thieves inside. 

I watched them leave with a bit of a smile before settling myself off to the side hidden behind a sign. I could easily see the entrance but it was rather difficult to point myself out from the entrance. 

I pulled out my notebook glancing over all the notes I wrote down. 

I wrote down the Shadows that revealed their true forms to me before running away. However, I needed a way to test out their weakness when I was in that form. It would really help them out if I could figure out how to do that. 

_“When did you start caring about helping people?”_

I jumped completely startled as I glanced around in confusion.

_“Up here dumbass.”_

I froze turning around behind me to find none other than my eyes staring up into bright yellow eyes. W-What? This was impossible...

“Who are you?” I asked completely shocked.

“You know who I am. Don’t play dumb,” she said jumping down dusting herself off leaning forward and giving me a toothy smirk. “I am you. And you are me. I am not some cognitive being that stupid bitch dreamed up.”

Honestly, my brain couldn’t process what was going on. My Shadow was standing in front of my very eyes. She definitely looked exactly like me but didn’t in the slightest bit reflect my attitude. From her posture to the smirk on her face, the Shadow was brimming with confidence and self-satisfaction. “B-But how can you be here? How do you even e-“

“Asking so many questions but not asking the most important one,” she scolded, shaking her head. 

I frowned as I stared at her-er myself?. “Why are you here?”

“Ding ding ding! Give her a prize!” She sarcastically mocked before turning to me with a cold stare. “I am here because of you. Recently, you become reluctant and unsure of yourself. Doubting yourself and denying your true self.”

“And why are you telling me this? The Shadows I meet before aren’t this nice,” I said eyeing my Shadow suspiciously.

“Nice?” My Shadow blinked before bursting out with laughter. It was a cold, empty laughter... She stepped closer to me with a blank look on her face. “You know that I am not a nice person. Why would I ever be? I am here because I am simply waiting until you fully reject who I am. And then I can take over your body.”

“You can’t do that. It won’t ever work,” I shook my head in denial. “You certainly aren’t powerful enough to do it and frankly, you should have taken me off guard when you could. I can defend myself quite well.”

“I know you can. You’ve been hiding your claws all this time,” she said walking around me. “But you still will fall. I mean you had a chance to awaken a persona yet you rejected that chance. No matter what happens. Now or in the future, you won’t be able to wake up to a Persona just because that is the type of person you are.”

Ah, no… If a person’s Shadow exists, why would they even be here? If anything, they should be in Mementos. It has to be an illusion. My Shadow self is here can’t be a possibility that exists. 

“You don’t exist. You are just an illusion or a hallucination of sorts. You are only manifesting as a way to guilt-trip me,” I said sitting down, mentally scolding myself for becoming so caught up in the moment. Just calm down and think it through. I will be fine. 

“Hallucination?” The shadow stormed over before landing a kick to my face, sending me flying and knocked to the ground. “Do I feel like a hallucination?!”

I winced in pain... that actually hurt. I got up glaring my other-self. 

“Stop throwing a tantrum,” I huffed. 

“Oh? You can act high and mighty taking the high ground when you are worse than any of these Palace rulers,” she scoffed. “Oh please, don’t kid yourself. We both know the truth. You are nothing more than a slave blindly following orders and that’s why you will never awaken to a Persona. All I have to bid my time and wait for my chance.”

“I am not weak and powerless. You won’t be taking over,” I said shaking my head. “My friends are just inside. I am more than capable of evading your attacks and reaching them. I am sure they can take care of you easily.”

“Are they really your friends?” My shadow asked tilting her head. “Especially that detective boy? I mean if you wanted to really help, you wouldn’t be here, would you? You would have somewhere else more important to be.”

“I don’t want to get in their way,” I replied getting honestly ticked off. 

“That’s the excuse you make,” she shook her head. “You can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me.”

“Then why don’t you kill me? Huh? The Shadows Selves I have encountered tend to be rather violent towards their original selves so why not me?” I asked crossing my arms across my chest. 

“Why would I?” The Shadow asked tilting her head. “I don’t want to put in any extra work than I have to. You are sure to become victim to yourself sooner or later. I am patient. I can wait for as long as I need to.”

I frowned glaring at myself before walking back.

“Oh? What are you going to do? Fight me? Beat me up? I would love to see you-” my Shadow cut itself off as I brushed past it not even paying much mind to it. I could feel its eyes on me as I kneeled down and began to shove things back into my backpack.

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“I am packing up and leaving,” I said not giving her the time of day. 

The Shadow blinked before cracking up into distorted laughter. “Oh? You are leaving?! Running away! What good are you! Of course, you would choose this! Why would you do anything more?”

I threw on my backpack before getting up and glanced over my shoulder with a smirk on my face. “You can say I am running away but don’t get me wrong. I am not running away from you. I am running away to my friends and I will prove you wrong whatever you are.”

The Shadow stood there as I turned back forward and began to run. I hate to run but I didn’t care at that moment. I just needed to get away. That was rather uncomfortable for me to put it lightly.

It didn’t take long for me to reach them as I let out a few pants wanting to take a break already.

“Ghost? What are you doing here?” Akira asked rather surprised.

“I decided it would be best to come with you,” I lied. “The hospital is full of medical supplies so I can raid the medical cabinets and gather more medicine for us to use. I can replenish my supplies and you guys don’t need to backtrack. Besides, I think it would be better as you guys maybe able to complete this entire section now in one go.”

“That is true… That would make our infiltration go more smoothly.

"Wasn't the whole point of you leaving at the end was so you would be safe?" Ryuji muttered.

"There are fewer enemies here so less of a chance of being ambushed," I pointed out. "Besides, the faster we get this done, the faster you don't have to worry about me being in here at all. After all, I can't actually enter the Metaverse unless I am with you guys."

"Ghost has a point... What do you say Leader?” Morgana asked turning to Akira.

“I am fine with it,” Akira said with a nod. “I trust you. Just do as you normally do okay?”

“Roger!” I mocked a salute with a grin honestly relieved that they bought it and honestly a bit happy that Akira trusted me to take care of myself despite the fact I didn’t have a Persona. 

“Glad you can join us,” Ann grinned giving me a smile of approval. 

“Thanks,” I gave a thumbs-up as we began to walk through the Palace once more however, my mind couldn’t help but linger back to earlier…

That couldn’t be my actual Shadow right?

That would be impossible. It should be impossible… No. It just has to be some messed up cognition right?

Well, that’s the lie I decided to believe in as I would rather not go back to find out the truth.

* * *

A/N: And this is honestly more of a filler chapter sorry folks. It was longer than expected honestly, so next time will be actual infiltration time with Reader-chan in tow. Also, yes I know peeps can do it in one day. I do it in one day too but honestly, it isn't a game for the PT and it probably is more exhausting than it looks and only has so much time in the day to infiltrate a Palace. I mean, time still passes by in real-time so it probably takes them longer and probably does it over a course of probably a week to nicely pace themselves out. They also probably don't feel the need to rush it and cram it into one day, unlike us players who are trying to cram it into one day so we can use our time wisely for leveling up our social links.

On another note. I am super happy about the P5R Goro Akechi trailer that dropped and it brings me absolute bliss and happiness. I won't say too much as I know some people want to go into P5R completely blind. I don't blame them either. I went to P5 blind as a bat and man I got so much out of it in the end. I was so happy.

Getting a bit off track, I hope you guys like this chapter and I will post the next one soon!


	24. King Crazy!: Dress to Impress

“Whoa! Nice job Anna Banana Coconut Cabana!” I cheered as Ann finished her practice dance. 

“Please stop calling me that. I feel as though as any dignity I have is slowly going away each time you say that name,” Ann flatly replied hanging her head. 

“But I like your nickname,” I pouted before noticing someone else joining and I couldn’t help but beam. “Aki-raage! Glad you could join the party!”

“Hey Akira,” Ann greeted with a smile. “Are you here to practice?”

“Nope. I just was walking by that’s all,” Akira said before glancing at me. “Aren’t you going to practice?”

“It’s too much work,” I waved my hand. “Like I get the whole idea and process but frankly, it is just too much work to do this. Coming up with a dance and getting up? Yeah no thank you. I would rather spend my time eating thank you very much.”

“I’m surprised you don’t want to dance. I thought this would be your kind of thing,” Ann admitted. 

“Like I would willing want to exercise,” I flatly replied. “Besides, everyone has it all covered. I can just cheer you guys on and support like how I normally do.”

“You are going to go dance,” Ann said. 

“No thanks,” I replied. 

“Would you do it if I promise to give you as much food as you want?” Akira asked. 

“As much as I love food, exercising to get it is too much work so no,” I shook my head. 

“... I’ll go get Haru-“

“Okay I will do it,” I quickly responded stiffening in place. 

“What the-? Why are you so afraid whenever we mention Haru? I thought you would be afraid of Makoto not the other way around...” Ann admitted. 

Instantly I grimaced looking away. 

“I did a horrible thing to Haru and I’m pretty sure she will be out for blood next time. I crave death but what Haru has planned is not death. It’s a massacre and torture. I would rather not do that.”

“I mean I am pretty sure you are exaggerating,” Ann said. 

“Haru has an axe outside of her room. She chops up wood as a stress reliever. I am not taking any chances,” I said. “She is terrifying.”

“Uh okay...” Ann said. 

“So what are you going to do?” Akira asked. 

“That’s the thing! I don’t know. There are so many dances out there that there is too much to decide from,” I huffed. 

“Well, maybe you should go change into something easier to move around in and to perform in so you can try out any dance you want to,” Ann suggested. 

“Why? I am good in what I am in. I mean breakdancing sounds like a fun one to start with-“

“You are changing now,” Ann firmly stated before grabbing my arm and dragging me to my room.

“W-Wait! I didn’t consent to this! Dammit! Aki-raage! Help!” I called out hoping for a beam of hope but he simply just put his thumb up.

Ah... That jackass.

Ann dragged me inside of my room against my will to my utter joy. Yay... 

“So let’s get you dressed!” Ann said heading to the closet. She opened up before looking inside.

“... (Y/N)?”

“Yes Ann?”

“What is this?”

“My closet.”

Ann shook before turning to me her face red. “I mean these clothes! Most of these are just casual everyday clothing! Nothing nice!”

“It’s comfy,” I pointed out. “Why would I get anything uncomfortable?”

Ann’s hand latched onto my arm as I couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread crawling up my spine.

“(Y/N)...”

“Yes?” I replied a bit meekly.

“My room. Now.” Ann’s face was shadow and I couldn’t help but feel a bit terrified. I never seen Ann like this before. 

“Yes, Ann-senpai!” I yelped as I obediently followed her because goddammit I don’t want to be tortured to death. I want my death to be a relatively a painless one... not a massacre. 

"I am younger than you, you know?"

"Sorry Ann-senpai!"

Ann only sighed shaking her head as we walked across Club Velvet where out of the corner of my eye, see Akira sitting there with a raised eyebrow and it seemed like someone else was joining him but I couldn’t really see who it was before Ann dragged me inside her room. 

“Couldn’t we have chosen one my outfits? I mean they aren't bad and easy to move around in," I said.

"No way! Figuring out a routine is important but it is also important to choose the perfect outfit!" Ann shook her head. 

"Eh? Why does it matter how I look like? No matter how you dress me up, trash will still look like trash," I flatly replied.

"No arguing!" Ann said as she walked to her rather huge amount of clothes... holy shit how much clothes does she have? She began to pull out outfits with a grin on her face. "We will find the perfect outfit for you."

"Please someone kill me now..."

* * *

"You know, we didn't need to take three hours to do this," I said as we walked out of Ann's room back into Club Velvet.

"Well, we had to find the perfect outfit for you. I really should give you this outfit when we wake up," Ann said. "It really suits you."

"It is surprisingly comfy. I wouldn't mind wearing this," I said as I see Akira talking with all the guys. What the hell? When did they all suddenly get here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Ann asked.

"We wanted to see... holy shit," Ryuji's jaw dropped as Yusuke began to do his framing pose. 

"Is there something wrong?" I asked tilting my head in confusion as I looked at Akira whose expression was completely hidden with his glasses and Akechi was turned away his hand covering his mouth... and was his face red?

"I-I didn't realize you could wear that type of clothing..." Ryuji said.

"It fits wonderfully with your body," Yusuke complimented. "To think you would wear this type of outfit. Would you be willing to-"

"No modeling," I flatly declined unamused. "Still, I don't get why you guys are all suddenly acting this way? It's not like I am wearing anything weird... Ann wears stuff like this all the time."

I mean it's not like it was anything weird right? There's nothing wrong with wearing a mid-drift short sleeve jacket over an equally short top with stars. It matched nicely with the pair of shorts and sneakers I was wearing. Oh, and the fingerless gloves were so cool. I may actually have to steal this outfit from Ann's place when we wake up. 

"It's like... before you didn't really show off much of your skin and stuff and it was kind of a tease. But seeing it now just..." Ryuji couldn't help but grin. "Right Aki?"

"You look very nice," Akira agreed, flashing me a smile.

"See! Look at the approval rating of this group," Ann nudged me with her elbow and a grin on her face. "I bet Goro really likes it too~"

"Goro?" I turned to see him still not looking at me covering his hands with his face. "Do you not like my outfit?"

For a second, I swore there was a rather pained grunt coming from the detective as Ryuji was cracking up with laughter.

"Yeah, Mister Prince Detective~ What do you think about her outfit~? Tell us. Tell us~" Ryuji practically sang teasing him.

"I-I... Isn't it showing off a bit too much skin...?" Akechi muttered clearly embarrassed.  

"Huh? What's wrong with that? I think it's fine. I mean it's comfy and I don't care how I look," I shrugged. "Though maybe I should wear more outfits like this in the future."

"Yes!" Akira, Yusuke, and Ryuji all shouted in agreeance. However, as soon as Akechi heard that, he abruptly shot up from his seat promptly undoing his peacoat and holding it out to me. 

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

"For you, to cover up and go back to your room to change," Akechi said unable to meet my eyes and was his face red?

"But why? I like this outfit? It's nice and comfy... though a bit weird as to why the guys are all staring at-"

"Please go change now," Akechi said putting the peacoat over my shoulders before turning me around and pushing me towards my room. 

"W-wait! I don't want to change."

"Change, Please... I don't want them to get distracted while we are dancing. We need to focus on finding that treasure okay?" Akechi said.

"Oh right... Yeah, they were acting weird. I guess I should change then," I said heading back.

"N-Noo!!!" I could hear Ryuji cry out in despair.

* * *

**Alternate Scenario...**

"Oh? Isn't this?" Ann asked pointing in my closet. 

"Huh? Oh yeah. It happens sometimes not like it matters," I shrugged. 

A look crossed her face before a grin began to form. 

"Hey (Y/N)~ I bet Goro will be super happy if you wear this," she said.

I couldn't help but smile a bit eager. "Really? Goro will be happy if I wear this? I will change into this instead!"

* * *

I quickly walked out to see Akira sitting there with Goro to my luck.

"Goro! Goro! Look out my outfit! Do you like it?" I asked with a large smile on my face. Akechi's face turned a bright shade of red as Akira turned away doing his best to stifle any sort of laughter coming from his mouth. 

"W-Why... why are you wearing my dancing outfit?" Akechi fumbled on his words.

"Ann said that you would be very happy if I wore this. So why not right? We are matching!" I grinned.

"Please go change! We can't be matching if we wear the same outfit!" Akechi shouted.

"Huh... guess you right... well, I'll go change so we can wear matching outfits!" I cheered happily heading back to my room.

* * *

"... you did that on purpose didn't you Ann-san?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Goro-kun... I just saw it in (Y/N)-chan's closet that's all~"

"She was wearing your clothes~"

"Please do not mention it any further Akira-san or else I may strangle you."

* * *

A/N: And I know this a bit of a short chapter but this is also a little treat as for the Goro Akechi P5R trailer drop and the amazing fanarts that came with it. I hope you like it. Maybe I will compile these all into another story or like for PQ2 actually create a full-on spin-off series. Though, I wouldn't do it until at least Sae's Palace as that's when PQ2 starts timeline wise... There will be too many important details that won't make sense until then.


	25. Battle

“You know… something has been bugging me for a while now,” Ryuji said before pointing at me. “Why are you carrying around a fire extinguisher!”

I glanced at the item in question before glancing at him with a shrug. “Why not? I need a weapon just in case to protect myself and frankly, I don’t want to take any of your guys. No offense but you need them more than I do. I can make do with this.”

“What can you do with it? It doesn’t exactly seem like the best weapon,” Ann asked. “Besides like hitting them with it…”

“You can turn anything into a weapon if you try hard enough,” I said. “Like I can use the hose on here to wrap it around someone’s neck and choke them. Or I can use the stuff inside to blind someone before knocking them out with the can. Or-”

“Stop! That is terrifying!” Ryuji shouted.

“I do have to agree it is a bit unsettling,” Makoto admitted. “I didn’t think you would come up with different ways to use a fire extinguisher as a weapon.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” Akechi asked. “As she said, anything can be turned into a weapon if you try hard enough. It is quite important when you want to defend yourself and you need to grab something to defend yourself with.”

“Or when you need to defend your food,” I added with a smile.

“I am not sure how to feel about that last part…” Ann muttered clearly disappointed with the conversation. “Can we talk about something else? Like how we haven’t run into a single shadow yet?”

“That is true. We haven’t even run into one. Normally, we would have already encountered at least quite a number of them,” Yusuke noted. 

“It’s actually unnerving that’s the case… I feel like one of them will jump out from around the corner any second,” Makoto admitted.

“Well like I mentioned, there is strangely fewer Shadows roaming around this Palace,” I said. “However, these Shadows are super powerful in exchanged. We will have to be careful and make sure we aren’t taken by surprise. Getting ambushed would really put us in a huge disadvantage.”

“I agree, we should stay on alert,” Makoto nodded her head in approval. 

“It’s only because you are scared, Mako-roll,” I teased with a mischievous grin. 

Her face turned a bright shade of red. “I-I-I am not scared! Just it is strange that there are no people here, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean.. Walking around an empty hospital where there are normally so many people roaming around is a bit unsettling…” Ann admitted. “How were you able to walk around in the middle of the night? I would be honestly scared.”

“I slept at the Shibuya station for a long time… I had to get used to seeing Mementos and listen to the moans and groans of the Shadows in there when I had to go to sleep,” I flatly replied. Walking around in a Palace is extremely dangerous compared to my normal investigations. It was by pure luck that Akira, Morgana and I were safe during that time due to the Palace Ruler’s own will. The more dangerous Shadows spawn during those times and roam around the Palace… not that I would mention it aloud. It’s not like I did this often so I was safe. It was for an emergency, too! Besides, it tends to make my data inaccurate...

“Yeah.. those are creepy enough when we are going around Mementos,” Ann sympathetically put a hand on my shoulder which I appreciated it. 

“Oh! Speaking of Shibuya Station, wasn’t there that ghost there too? Did you ever see it?” Ryuji asked with a grin.

“Ghost in Shibuya Station?” Akira asked confused.

“Right. You never heard about it since you only transferred here this year,” Ryuji nodded his head. 

Makoto shivered, shaking her head. “L-Let’s not talk about this.”

“Aw come on, it’s not a big deal and its been years. The story is old and nothing like that has happened ever since then,” Ryuji said before turning to Akira. “Anyways… It was several years ago but there was this guy just getting off of working and heading home. He had to take a late-night train and there was nobody else in the station. At least he thought that and when he was waiting, he noticed there was a middle school student there. A girl to be precise. He was wondering why a girl like herself was out so late and checked the time. It was super late before he looked up to see the girl standing in front of him wearing a creepy-ass mask. He was so caught off guard as she asked where is she. He managed to tell her before she nodded her head. To his surprise, she walked right out into the moving train and he panicked calling for them to call for help. However, there was nobody, no blood. Nothing. Actually, it got super popular and lots of people claimed they saw the ghost and there were a whole bunch of stories about the ghost.”

“The ghost stories back at home were scarier,” Akira admitted. 

“Come on! It was still cool! People were all in it and were hanging all around Shibuya just to see the ghost. Some people said the ghost would come after you and hurt you if you didn’t tell her where she was or if she was to ask you who you are, you shouldn’t lie to her or else she will rip your eyes out,” Ryuji grinned.

“S-Stop it with those ridiculous stories!” Makoto stuttered. “I-It’s just some baseless rumors.”

“It may not be as baseless as you may think,” Akechi said. “In most cases especially like this one, there is a string of truth to it. There is no doubt that the man saw something that night.”

“I wonder what the guy really saw,” Ann wondered aloud. 

“I don’t want to know,” Makoto grimaced. 

“Still, would of been cool to see the ghost,” Ryuji sighed before turning to me with an eager grin. “And you didn’t answer my question (Y/N)-chan~ did you see it? Huh huh?” 

“Despite what you may think, I never saw the ghost people claimed to be there. I definitely spent a long time in the stations but never once saw the ghost people were talking about,” I shook my head. “Some of the other homeless guys claimed to have seen the ghost as well, but I never did myself.”

“Aww man. I wished I saw the ghost myself…” Ryuji hung his head disappointed. “Did any of you guys see it?”

“No way, I would go investigate something as foolish as that,” Makoto bluffed though I feel like all of us were already aware that she didn’t actually go because she was too scared of said ghost. 

“I never saw the ghost myself either,” Akechi admitted. “It certainly was an interesting rumor though.”

“Me either,” Ann admitted.

“I did try to go investigate it myself. I thought it would be a wonderful source of inspiration for a new painting,” Yusuke admitted. “However, my results did not turn up with anything. It was rather disappointing.”

“Aw… Seriously none of us saw the ghost,” Ryuji sighed shaking his head in disappointment. 

“It’s not a big deal though,” I shook my head as we turned the corner. “Besides, it’s not like there is anything to be afraid of.”

Only that we were greeted with a Shadow and almost all of us were taken off guard by surprise. Instinctively, my feet carried me to the front spraying the contents of the fire extinguisher at its face blinding it quickly following it up with a hard swing up into the Shadow’s jaw. It stumbled back confused before I dropped down swinging my foot out hooking it to the shadow’s ankle and kicked its feet knocking it completely off balance as it transformed.

Not wanting to chance it any further, I quickly backed away knowing it would be the best idea not to get in their way.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Oy! Don’t let your guard down just because we haven’t run into any Shadows!” I warned. 

“She’s right,” Makoto stepped forward. “We can’t lose our chance since it’s knocked down.”

“Okay! Let’s do it, guys!” Morgana called out.

“Right!” As the front liner group, consisting of Akira, Akechi, Yusuke, and Makoto, followed to launch an all-out attack on the downed Shadow as I stuck behind with Ann and Ryuji as back-up while Morgana served as a Navigator. However, we still were on guard just in case reinforcements appeared. 

“That was pretty nice moves there!” Morgana grinned. “Of course not as good as me.”

“You were caught off guard too,” Ryuji pointed out.

“I-I wasn’t!” Morgana denied shaking his head. 

“That was pretty great thou! You had a crazy reaction timing! Before any of us can react, you managed to still catch the Shadow off guard,” Ann grinned at me. 

“It wasn’t nothing really,” I shook my head keeping an eye out on the battle. “It’s more of a habit than anything…”

“What kind of habit leads you to bash someone’s face in?!” Ryuji shouted.

“You do realize that I didn’t have a home for several years right?” I flatly pointed out. “It was rather annoying getting my shit stolen so, it became a habit for me to use whatever I had to fend off whoever tried to take me by surprise.”

Ryuji stared at me a bit nervously. “You… you are terrifying you know that?” 

“Seriously?” I sighed shaking my head. “With the shit you guys do and the things you see, I don’t think you could consider me terrifying.”

“You know, he kind of has a point,” Ann said. “I never would have expected for you to be able to do that sort of thing… You just don’t seem like the type.”

“I tend to avoid people’s expectations of me,” I couldn’t help but grin. 

“Panther, switch in with Queen,” Akira called out. 

“What?!” That caught us all off guard, even me. I didn’t expect that they needed to switch in for a battle at all. I knew they were strong but… they were that strong? They even managed to commence an all-out attack before getting into an actual battle. 

“R-Roger!” Ann quickly ran in changing spots with Makoto as she panted. 

“What the hell happened?”

“Those enemies are a lot tougher than we expected,” Makoto admitted. “But it’s not only that. These shadows can heal each other. We are barely outdoing the damage compared to the amount they heal over time. Not to mention, they are rather tough as you mentioned.”

“That’s going to be a problem! We should try finding out their weaknesses if they have any,” Morgana said. 

“I agree. That’s why Joker swapped Panther in for me. Not to mention, he wanted me to fall back and figure out a strategy to help take down this guy,” Queen said. 

“Man… this is like taking on a mini-boss,” Ryuji sighed shaking his head. 

“Still, we need to figure out around this,” I said. “The longer this battle drags on, the more energy we expend and the more damage we get. We need to figure out a way to best end these fights.”

“Shouldn’t we run away then?” Ryuji suggested.

“That would be great however if this is the first enemy we face and we can’t beat it, we have no chance of handling enemies further in much less the boss,” Makoto pointed out.

“Queen’s right. We need to at least defeat this guy and avoid raising the security level. It would be ideal as this battle is already proving to be tough,” Morgana said. 

“Skull! Swap in,” Akira called out as my eyes widen. Already?

“Right away!” Ryuji ran over as Yusuke came over. 

“Any luck?” he asked.

“We didn’t get a chance to strategize,” Makoto admitted. “So far, there isn’t any notable weakness.”

I glanced over to the fighting taking a closer look at the Shadow to at least gain a clue as to its weakness. Donned in feudal Japan clothing, it looked human-like and the mask concealed any expression it may have. It’s katana certainly was dangerous as it didn’t hesitate to slash anyone who got too close but never made any careless openings either. 

“I believe that it would be called Masakado,” Morgana informed as I nodded my head. That would be useful to know. 

 Akira jumped back wincing a bit as a ball of darkness came flying back towards him and nail him despite his best attempt to dodge it. Even though he was resistant to darkness, it did seem to still hurt quite a bit. Following up, Akechi summoned Robin Hood and fired off an arrow as it pierced Masakado before exploding with a burst of All Mighty energy. At least regardless of the situation, the Almighty will still affect it. 

“Goddammit!” Ryuji shouted summoning Captain Kidd as it charges towards it.

“Idiot! Didn’t you hear what I said earlier!” Morgana shouted.

“Huh?” Ryuji didn’t have time to react as Captain Kidd raised his sword and slashing his sword down to cut down his enemy. However, the sword was blocked by Masakado, who didn’t hesitate to counter his attack with his own and stabbed right in the ribs.

“Watch out!” Morgana warned as dark circles formed under all four of them. Akira, Ann, and Akechi both managed to jump out of the way however, Ryuji was still caught up with the pain that he didn’t realize the circle that formed under him. The circle activated and Ryuji was knocked out cold.

“Skull’s down!” 

“I’m on my way!” Ann shouted running over to him with a revival bead in hand and fired off her machine gun which the samurai-like Shadow managed cut down. 

“This isn’t good. We need to figure out a plan soon,” Yusuke said.

“But how? It reflects darkness and blocks any physical or gun damage we do. Crow is managing to do some constant damage to it, Skull just got knocked out with Panther trying to help out, and Joker is doing his best to manage the team. Not to mention, I am already feeling a bit tired from the brief moment we were out there,” Makoto said. “Ghost, what items do you have?”

“I am carrying mostly recovery items,” I admitted. “Like rolls of bandages, some ointment, beads, and other things. I do have a few items to use in battle such as the sticky balls, the grappling hook, a ray gun, and flashbangs.”

“Hmm… bandages… ointment… the sticky balls… grappling hook… a ray gun...” Makoto thought for a few moments before her eyes widen. “I think I have an idea but I will need your guys’ help to make it work. We need to work fast so we aren’t stuck here for long.”

“What will you need us to do?” Yusuke asked.

“We are going to set up a trap,” Makoto smirked at us before turning to me. “I will need to borrow a few items for this.”

* * *

“You sure you want me to do this?” I repeated making sure I heard correctly.

“Yes, I am sure,” Makoto nodded her head. “I am confident in your skills and ability to handle the situation. Not to mention…”

“Not to mention?” I repeated a bit confused.

Makoto shook her head. “Nevermind. Now, remember, Fox and I will be over here. You need to lead the Shadow to us.”

“Remind me why it has to be me?” I sighed as it sounded like too much work. “Why can’t you use Johanna?”

“Because I would be trapped instead,” Makoto said. “And if I try to avoid it by jumping over or calling back Johanna, it will be clear something is off.”

“And I am here to help with the trap succeed with my Persona,” Yusuke said.

“Right,” I sighed hanging my head. Guess I had no choice. “I’ll be back.”

“Be careful,” Makoto warned as I couldn’t help but pause for a second before grinning. 

“Mako-roll, I am never careful,” I said before running off with the grappling hook in one hand and the ray gun in the other hand. 

I turned the corner seeing that the main group was still fighting with Morgana shouting out tips and even doing his best to help out as best as he can. They seemed to be doing something to the Shadow however they were still behind.

Running closer before skidding to a stop, I raised my arm aiming the grappling hook at the Makasado. 

Nuclear energy had blasted in its face as it seemed unphased. 

Not yet…

“Carmen!” 

“Captain Kidd!” 

They both shouted summoning their personas and sent both fire and electric at the Shadow and I carefully watched.

It leaned towards the left as a smirk grew on my face.

“Gotcha.” 

I fired off the grappling hook to the left of it as it ran straight into the grappling hook. It hooked around his sword before I gave a harsh yank however it cut through the string quite easily. 

“What are you doing?!” Akechi called out.

“Come get me, you dumbass!” I shouted at the samurai ignoring Akechi. Sorry, but I can’t focus on you right now. I began firing off the ray gun quickly retreating. It glared at me before running towards me as I kept up the fire. I had a head start but damn, it was fast. 

Just a bit more!

I turned the corner running as fast as my legs can take me. I glanced back and holy shit it was right on my ass! Dammit! Why did Makoto have to put me through this! Actually now that I think about it, why is it always me dammit?! First, Neri Goma and now this damn Shadow! 

I could hear the other Phantom Thieves following behind trying to gain back its attention. Please don’t make my job harder than it already is! I don’t want to run back and become even more exhausted!

Luckily, it seemed fixated on getting my ass as I seemed to offend it… Damn, I was good at that. I yelped as several barely manage to dodge a few slashes from the Shadow. Okay, maybe a bit too good at it. However, the light of the end of the tunnel was clearly in view. I spotted my goal and I couldn’t help but find a little more energy in my body and run even faster.

“Now!” I shouted as I ran past the intersection of the hallways avoiding the balls strewn across the ground.

Makoto and Yusuke raised the bandage right across the hallway. With no time to stop, Makasado tripped over the bandage and landed on the balls. It tried to get up only to find itself stuck to the ground unable to move or use it’s the sword.

“Goemon!” Yusuke summoned his Persona as his mask disappeared.. Goemon raised his pipe and out came ice and it was cased in ice effectively trapping it.

“What the…” Ann gasped looking at the results.

“Oh my god, it worked,” I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief bending over. God, I was so out of shape. It’s not like I was running for my life- oh wait, I was. At this rate, I won’t need to exercise. “Next time… Skull is doing that.”

“What?! Why me!” Ryuji shouted, glaring at me. 

“Because you were the former track star dumbass,” I huffed.

“Oh yeah…” Ryuji trailed off with a sheepish smile. 

“The Shadow is still not down for the count,” Morgana said. 

“Right,” Akira said with a nod. “Commencing an all-out attack!”

“Right!”

I took a step back as everyone jumped in unleashing an all-out attack on the downed Shadow. It was just a blur of them running past me and attacking the Shadow before they all jumped back.

“The show’s over,” Akira smirked pulling on his glove and the Shadow disappeared, defeated finally. 

“That was amazing!” I couldn’t help but cheer. 

“We did it! That was sure a tough one,” Ann sighed.

“No kid!” Ryuji couldn’t help but agree.

“Actually, the trap…” Akechi said glancing at the trap. “You guys made it?”

“Yes. It was all thanks to Ghost,” Makoto said grabbing my shoulders pushing me a bit forward. 

“E-Eh? It wasn’t all thanks to me! You were the one who came up to the plan and Fox was the one to help place all the balls and trap the Shadow,” I denied shaking my head glancing back at her.

“But I wouldn’t have been able to come up with the plan had it not been for the items you carried with you,” Makoto countered letting go of me. “Not to mention, you led the Shadow here.”

“That was a rather dangerous move,” Akechi pointed out with a rather disapproving look. What! Blame Mako-roll not me!

“But the smartest,” Makoto said. “With Johanna, I would be able to easily lead the Shadow here, I wouldn’t be able to avoid the trap itself. Fox could have done it however, we needed a quick reaction time for him to summon Goemon to trap the Shadow so it was best to leave it Ghost. She has shown to be quick on her feet and avoid any attacks so I put faith in her capabilities. Don’t you trust her too, Crow?”

What was Makoto implying…?

I glanced at Akechi, who glanced at me for a second before looking away.

“Of course I trust her-”

“Then there is nothing to worry about,” Makoto cut him off before Akechi could add anything else. 

Akechi frowned glancing at Makoto but sighed and glanced at me with a smile. "Good job."

I couldn't help but as a wide smile grew on my face and it was worth running! I mean Akechi does congratulate me occasionally but this is the Metaverse. Circumstances are different and he said I did a good job. "Thanks! I will make sure to do even better next time!"

A cough interrupted us as Makoto held up my bag. Oh yeah, I forgot that I had left behind with Makoto and Yusuke so I could run faster and I didn’t have to worry about ruining any items inside. “We still have recovery items. We should use this time to recover before going onto the next enemy especially if this guy was this tough.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Akira said before glancing at the map I made. “It says here there’s a safe room nearby.”

“Then, shall we head there first?” Yusuke asked.

“That would be best,” Akira nodded his head. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Here you go.” I handed Makoto a drink from my bag before plopping down next to her with a sigh. Akira and I accessed everyone’s respective state after the battle and had me give out the items to each member of the group. 

“Thanks,” she said as I plopped down beside her. 

Everyone else was currently scattered around the room. Akechi was standing around talking with Akira and Morgana while Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke seemed to be having quite the conversation. I couldn’t help but smile looking at everyone. 

“You seem to be having fun,” Makoto said glancing at me. 

“Of course,” I nodded my head. “It was fun hanging out with everyone like this. Though running around was tiring! Man, Mako-roll why you gotta torture me like this.”

“As I said, it was the best option,” Makoto replied. 

“No, it wasn’t,” I shook my head. “I mean, what would really be the best option was to have me go tell Morgana and have him lead him to the trap. He is small and fast on his feet. Not to mention, he will easily dodge the trap without arousing any suspicion. That way, you and Yusuke can still activate the trap without worry.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?” Makoto asked. 

“Because you asked me to do it,” I admitted and glanced away finding the walls much more interesting at the moment. “That’s all. We both knew that I wasn’t actually the best choice. So, what was your actual motive? It’s not like you to do things like this, Queen.”

“I can’t fool you,” Makoto sighed shaking her head. “I just wanted you to participate and be a part of the team… Everyone, of course, values your safety, but I wanted you to prove to everyone that there is nothing to worry about. But more importantly… I wanted you to value your own experiences and worth more.”

“Huh? Value myself more?” I repeated confused. “I am complete and utter trash. There is literally nothing to value about myself. Why would you think there is anything valuable about myself? I am replaceable.”

“You need to stop that. You just put yourself and what you do down as if it wasn’t worth anything,” Makoto huffed in disapproval, her eyes boring into mine. I couldn’t help but shift in my seat uncomfortably and I was about to say something but she wasn’t done yet.  “Panther told me about what you said as to why you hesitated before we helped you guys. But what you told her... I don’t think that’s the actual reason.”

Wait, Ann told her! …Though to be fair, I didn’t say to keep it a secret. Ann is the type who would go ask for advice to help her friends. I guess I should have seen that coming. What a pain… 

“I wouldn’t lie about that. Why would I lie? There’s no reason to,” I shook my head in denial. 

“I know you wouldn’t. But you did lie about it whether you intended to or not,” Makoto said shaking her head. “For as long as I’ve known you… You’re not the type to regret something or hold a grudge. You say what’s on your mind, do what you want, and frankly, don’t care. So, why do you care about this one thing? Unless it wasn’t necessarily about the fact you didn’t help… more about the fact, you didn’t care.”

I couldn’t help but tense. Was this how it felt being put in the spotlight? I wanted it to stop and I wanted to tell her that she was wrong. 

But I couldn’t deny the fact she was right.

“Ghost… you care enough about helping and our well-being, but you seem to think it’s more like a hassle or a chore than anything. Yet, you wanted to throw yourself into a battle for Crow,” Makoto smiled at me but my blood turned to ice at the rather kind yet disappointed smile. “But… you can’t care about others if you don’t care about yourself first.”

My eyes widen and I couldn’t help but feel confused. “Wait… what? I don’t-”

“You will,” Makoto cut me off shaking her head before getting up. “You just have to figure it out like I had to.”

Makoto walked away and I couldn’t help but feel frozen to my seat. 

I can’t care about others if I don’t care about myself first? What’s the logic in that? Shouldn’t a person be selfless and put others above themselves? Why would my needs come first before anyone else? That’s just selfish, isn’t it? 

It’s stupid! Why would anyone act like that? Shouldn’t you listen to what people have to say and help them out? If they ask for you to do something, shouldn’t you do it? It’s the least someone like me could do. 

But… Makoto wouldn’t just say that for no reason. 

I glanced down for a moment before blinking momentarily surprised as I slowly opened my hands to reveal small cuts made into the palm of my hand from my nails. I couldn't help but stare for a few moments surprised at myself. I never realized I felt _that_ frustrated. 

Stop it! I mentally scolded myself and shook my head. I needed to get over myself. It just a little cut. So what if it was bleeding a bit? It wasn't life-threatening and I didn't need to use supplies to bandage up something I did to myself. There were more important things to do. There was no time to think or mope around. Just relax and focus on the objective.

Despite my body protesting not to, I forced myself to stand up and almost robotically walked over to Akechi and Akira.

“So, what’s the plan now?”

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Well, this is another chapter done and I wanted to go more details about Masakado, the featured Shadow in this chapter. 

The persona was never actually implemented in the game, however, it’s data was found in the game. I am not sure the exact moves so I decided to go off based off of Persona 3’s stats and abilities. I did modify it a bit so the Phantom Thieves would be able to defeat him at their current level but still made it a difficult battle. Like one skill he had was enduring soul where he would get a full HP restore for every one death. However, in story imagine he gains a large chunk of health for every foe he takes down. And Akira couldn’t negotiate with said Shadow because they were still higher level than he was  

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to feature this one quick battle before puzzles and more insight as to the Palace ruler herself. 

* * *

Lil Omake:

I happily munched on my snack as we turned the corner and I bumped into something and my precious snacks fell to the ground...

"mY SNACKS!" I whipped around to see the Shadow standing there imposingly before I clutched tightly to the fire extinguisher. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

....

"Should... Should we stop her? She has been bashing that Shadow's face in for the past ten minutes."

"Why should we? I mean, she is killing the Shadow for us."

"All because she bumped into him and ruined her snacks!" 

"I've personally seen her beat up a group of thugs who tried to rob us because she thought they were gonna steal her snacks."

"... there needs to be a limit to this."

"Agreed."

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Two: To the Second Wing

Letting out a small yawn, I trudged on behind the group once again admittingly bored. Were infiltrations always this boring? Then again, the hospital was so empty that it didn’t help any. It meant fewer enemies and less to do. I couldn’t at least bid my time by watching them fight and munching on my snacks. 

What a drag. 

“This is the right direction, right Ghost?” Akira asked snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Yep. It’s the place I told you about,” I replied. “But this gives us a vantage point rather actually taking us there.” 

“Why don’t we go straight there? You said it probably connects to the second wing,” Ryuji asked confused. 

“Because going there in person is suicide,” I replied as we exited the hallway to another hallway with a ledge. I leaned against the wall gesturing to the floor below. “Take a look for yourself.”

They lined up against the edge looking over to the ground below as I glanced over myself.  Sure enough, as I suspected, it gave us a perfect view of the room below us, especially since it had a glass roof making it easy to peer inside. There was a large number of concentrated Shadows that certainly didn't look like push-overs and not one sign of cover. I remember peeking my head in and immediately noped the hell out of there. 

Even I didn’t take a chance of exploring that room while in my ghost-like state. If I was caught, I would needlessly cause more trouble for myself not to mention, I wasn't stupid enough to even attempt it. 

“That’s a good reason why not to explore,” Ryuji muttered. 

“Like I mentioned before, I suspect it goes to the second wing,” I said with a bit of a sigh. “However, I couldn’t find a way to get around them. I tried to find other routes like the bridges, but they are all locked. I even tried to see if I could get across using the roof but unfortunately, there are guards swarming on the roof, too. Not to mention, it was too far for us to even throw a rope or a grappling hook to the other side."

“Then how are we going to get to the other side?” Ann groaned. 

“Maybe we could find the key to open the hallways?” Yusuke suggested. 

“But we don’t know how long that could take,” Makoto pointed out. “Not to mention, we most likely would have to fight multiple enemies and would be forced to head back early. With our luck, it probably will have us fight one of the enemies down there.”

“Man! Why can’t we just dig a tunnel to the other side!” Ryuji groaned out. 

“I wish it was that simple,” I sighed. 

“Actually, that may not be a bad idea,” Akechi admitted with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“R-Really?!” Ryuji stuttered completely taken by shock. 

“Really?” Morgana repeated equally shocked as well. I couldn't blame them... I was just as shocked as well. 

“Not necessarily building the tunnel part but the general idea isn’t a bad idea,” Akechi said before turning to me. “Does this place have a basement?”

“I think so? I didn’t get to map it as there wasn’t enough time. I didn't even mark it on our map, but I think I could lead us there,” I said racking my brain for the location of the basement entrance. I knew it had to be the first floor, but I think I had a good general idea where it was. 

“Then, we can use the basement as a route to get to the other wing. Most likely it will connect,” Akechi suggested. 

“It’s better than nothing,” Morgana said. 

“Agree. Let’s go check it out,” Akira agreed. “It’s better than facing all those enemies down there.” 

"No kid..."

* * *

After making our way down to the first floor once again, we wandered around a bit before stumbling across the basement door. I mean, it was still in the general area that I thought it was so, we didn't have to walk around too much. 

“Shit, it’s locked,“ I sighed hanging my head in disappointment. 

“Leave it to me!” Morgana puffed out his chest proudly stepping forward to the door. He pulled out his lockpicks and began to fiddle with the tools.

“Wow… I didn’t realize a cat could pick a lock,” I couldn’t help but mutter aloud. 

“I am not a cat!” Morgana shouted. “Why do you insist to keep calling me a cat?”

“Because you are one,” I automatically replied. “Don’t worry Mona-Mona, it’s still impressive.”

“Hmph!” Morgana turned back to his lock picking before it popped open. “Ta-dah!”

“Thanks, Mona,” Ann smiled at him.

“P-Panther!” Morgana looked like he was about to cry and I couldn’t help but sigh shaking my head. 

“Ghost, stay behind us,” Akira warned. 

“Roger dodger,” I said giving him a half-hearted salute falling to the back once more. 

Stepping through the door, it was rather muggy and the staircase leading down was dimly lit. At least we could still see where we are going.

However, I couldn’t help but look around suspiciously. Something just felt off. Like something was watching us. It felt more uncomfortable than anything… maybe it was my own paranoia as I didn’t see anything but I swore something was here.

“Ghost, is there something wrong?” Akechi asked. 

“No… not really,” I admitted looking around. “Just, I can’t place it. Something feels off.”

“I agree! Something is off here,” Morgana nodded his head. “I don’t know what it is either. But we should be on guard.”

“Still don’t you think it was strange,” Yusuke asked. 

“What’s strange?” Ann asked confused. 

“The fact that was the only door we come across that we could unlock with a lockpick? The others required a card key.”

“That’s true... that is rather strange,” Makoto agreed.

A soft groan interrupted our thoughts as I glanced around trying to pinpoint its location, but failed to find anything. 

“W-What was that?” Makoto stuttered. 

“It may have been some pipes,” Akechi suggested. 

“Let’s get moving,” Akira said. 

"Ah, it seems we may get lost. Why don't I make a map of this place so we don't get lost?" I suggested. 

"That's a good idea. I'll leave the map-making to you," Akira said. 

"M-Me? But wouldn't you be more suited to do it? Or what about Fox?" I asked. 

"I would spend too much time on it," Yusuke admitted. 

"And it's unknown territory. It's best if we are on guard especially since Joker is on the front lines and you are in the back," Morgana agreed. 

"Well, if you are fine with it. I will do my best," I said pulling out a notebook full of graph paper. I brought it along just in case, but I didn't think I would actually need to use it yet. Then again, we could always reach the second area.

Swiftly, we navigated through the maze of hallways in the basement. However, it didn’t ease the butterflies in my stomach one bit. There was something else here... I swore there was. There was just something lingering in the air that told me that we weren't alone down here. 

“Watch out!” Akechi warned as Akira barely managed to step back in time to avoid a blast of hot steam blasted across the path in front of us.

“Thanks,” Akira gave a nod of thanks before glancing at the steam. “Think we can time it right to get across?”

”Probably,” Morgana said.  “Just be careful or else you can get badly burned.” 

The steam turned off and we each carefully made it across before continuing the path however, our path was soon blocked once more with another blast of steam. 

“Okay, let’s wait for it to turn off,” Ann said.

”It hasn’t turned off once since we arrived here,” Yusuke pointed out. 

“Yes, most likely, this won’t turn off unless we find a switch or a valve to turn it off,” Akechi said. “

“A switch... wonder where that could be,” Ann wondered aloud.

”Guess we have to look around,” I said. “Oh, we should probably mark this area so we know where these pipes are. Just in case.”

”Good idea,” Akira said pulling out the makeshift map and marked the place.

We began looking around and came across a few more areas where steam blocked the way. How many broken pipes were there? Akira had decided to pass the map to me since there were too many broken pipes to mark while leading the group. 

”Ah, isn’t this a valve here?" Yusuke asked pointing to the lever. "This probably would turn off the steam."

"Well, we won't know unless we try," Makoto agreed. 

Akira reached out turning the valve off and there was a clear sound of something creaking followed by a loud long groan. Something had clearly changed. 

"It did something. We should go check," I suggested marking the location of the lever on the map. 

"Agreed." 

It took less time to arrive back at the area as there weren't any hot streams of piping hot air blowing at us. Luckily, it also seemed that that valve failed to turn off the pipes here. 

"It didn't turn off... we better find another valve then," Ann sighed in disappointment. 

"We shouldn't spend too much time down here," Makoto said clearly on edge though I think it was for a different reason than me. 

"I agree. We should try to get out of here as soon as possible," I agreed. 

"Yeah, I mean how long could this take?" Ryuji asked. 

* * *

"Skull... I hate you. You cursed us," I flatly grumbled out. "We been walking around for hours, jackass."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen!" Ryuji shouted. 

"You jinxed us!" Ann agreed. 

"How can this be so effin hard! Why is this taking such a long time?! Shouldn't we found a way out already?" Ryuji shouted in frustration. 

"We should have found the right switch by now, but we only found ourselves with more and more dead ends," Ann sighed. 

"I thought it was a sequence of levers we have to turn, but none of them are labeled nor any of them have different colors. Not to mention, they are all in random locations," Makoto admitted before correcting herself. "Actually only two of them were labeled but both of them were labeled with the number 1. It doesn't make sense."

"I've been marking them and so far I don't understand either. What could we be missing?" I glanced down at the map filled with marks of the switches across the map. I even labeled the pipes which didn't seem to help either case. 

"We tried different combos but there is no luck," Morgana sighed shaking his head. 

"Not to mention, there doesn't seem to be any notable pattern we haven't already tried," Yusuke added. 

"Joker, did you manage to see something that we missed?" I asked glancing at him. He had the third-eye, so maybe he would have better luck than us.

"Nothing. I don't see anything that could provide us with a clue," Akira replied. 

I glanced down at the map. It was strange. The switches seemed to be concentrated at a central point but got further away from the center. We did attempt to turn on the switches at the central point and going outwards and vise versa, yet it failed to yield any results. We even tried to turn on switches only at the central point and doing the same with the outwards but nothing seemed to work.

So what are we missing?

"Ghost, mind if I see that map?" Akechi asked holding out his hand.

"Sure. You may have better luck than me," I sighed holding it out.

He took it taking a glance at it. We all taken a look at it and we failed to recognize the pattern. Even Akechi and Makoto both failed to find the pattern, yet.

"Man, this is just making my head spin. Why can't it be a simple number sequence? You guys would be able to figure that out much easier than this,” I couldn’t help but grumble.

"Ah, I've always found number sequences hard to figure out," Ann admitted. 

"It's not that hard. You just have to figure out what's the pattern. They have all the clues laid out right in front of us, we just have to figure it out what it is," I said.

"Number sequence..." Akechi repeated before looking at the paper once more. "Of course, we have been looking at this the wrong way."

"How have we?! All there are just switches in random locations! And there is just two of the same damn number" Ryuji shouted. 

"They do still have a central point to them and that's our clue," Akechi said. "Ghost, can you hand me a pen?"

"Uh, sure?" I asked holding out my pen to him. 

Giving me a small nod of thanks, he flipped over a paper before he began to mark the paper before holding it out to us. "The answer is indeed a number sequence. Actually, one of the well most known number sequences ever."

On the paper, it had a simple number sequence. Even I knew this number sequence. 

1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34...

"I see. That makes sense why we haven't found a way out yet," Makoto nodded her head clearly caught on what Akechi was implying. "That's the Fibonacci Sequence."

"The what now?" Ryuji asked confused. 

"The Fibonacci Sequence is a simple number sequence," Makoto said. "You add the two previous numbers to make the next number. For example, 1 + 1 = 2.  1 + 2 = 3. 2 + 3 = 5. And so forth."

"So, what's that have to do with figuring out which valves to turn?" Ryuji flatly asked. I did have to agree with him on this part. What does that have to do with figuring out how to solve it?

"Would this perhaps have to do with the golden ratio?" Yusuke asked seemingly caught on as well. 

"Correct," Akechi nodded his head before flipping to another page drawing on it. "You see, when we create squares that have this same values, we get this."

"It's a spiral. A bit different from when we connect the two together but it still a spiral," I noted aloud. It didn't look like a perfect spiral but it certainly was there.

"That spiral is also known as the golden ratio," Yusuke said. "It is found in nature and many different structures in architecture, like the pyramids." 

"Oh!" I gasped as I remember that. Of course, it would make sense as Akechi flipped back to the map and began to draw on it. 

"And so if we overlay this same spiral to this map... we get a sequence," Akechi said as the spiral perfectly aligned with certain switches. "We start from the central most switch and move our way outwards to fulfill the requirement."

"That's amazing," I couldn't help but feel absolutely blown away. "Crow, you are so smart!"

"Good job, Crow," Akira nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't have figured it out if Ghost didn't mention number sequences," Akechi said. "We would still be stuck here unable to figure it out."

"That is true. You two really make a great team," Akira nodded his head. 

"It was by chance that I mentioned it!" I pointed out. 

"Still, it was by that one chance that we managed to figure it out. Not to mention, you mentioned it rather than anyone else," Makoto argued. "Just one small thing can easily be a catalyst to something great."

Or something worse...

But I didn't voice that thought aloud. 

"A-Anyways, shouldn't we get going? We already wasted a lot of time here," I said quickly changing the subject. 

"Ghost's right. We should hurry up. We have wasted enough time here," Morgana agreed before pointing at me giving me a look of disapproval. "But Ghost, you should take more credit, after all, we wouldn't have gotten this far in this amount of time without your help."

"But-"

"No arguments. Okay?" Morgana gave me a look and I immediately fell silent with a bit of a sour mood. 

I let out a sigh before nodding my head. "Of course. Whatever you say."

"Great! Let's get going," Makoto urged us on. 

* * *

Sure enough, that order worked out perfectly and not once were we blocked. Though there were groans occasionally were heard while traveling to each lever and I don't think it was the pipes. However, we couldn't let that bother us as there were more important things to focus on.

It didn't take long for us as the hallway opens into a pretty decent spacious open room with pipes lining the walls and steam just barely leaking out of some. Well, it was exactly big but it was certainly larger than the hallways.

"Looks like we arrived at the end," Morgana said. 

"And there's a door!" Ann pointed to the door at the other side of the room. 

“Wing 2… the door we entered from said Wing 1. Just as I thought. This is the entrance to the second wing,” Akechi said.

“What a relief,” Makoto clearly relieved as I couldn't help but agree. “Let’s get out of here… and can you please get your hand off of me Skull?” 

“But I am not even touching ya,” Ryuji said. 

Makoto blinked in confusion as dread quickly washed over her as she glanced at me with a nervous smile.

"Ghost... Please tell me that's you," she asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"I could tell you, but it would be a lie," I said, glancing at her as dread also began to wash over me. 

We all turned to see a hand belonging to what looked like a failed attempt to melt a multitude of corpses together, but it ended up with various limbs sticking out and the faces were unsettling to put it lightly. Even words failed to truly describe how truly mortifying and grotesque this monster was. 

A scream ripped from Makoto's throat as she bolted away understandably needing distance from the thing. Well, I guess this was the thing that was watching us. 

“W-What is that?!” 

“I am not sure… but looks like we need to defeat in order to proceed on,” Morgana said pointing his sword at the creature. 

I quickly fell to the back with Makoto in tow. She clearly didn’t want to go near the thing and to be honest, neither did I. Not to mention, she was given quite the scare and frankly, it's understandable why she wouldn't want to go right back onto the field. 

Akira stepped forward with Morgana, Yusuke, and Ryuji following behind. Akechi and Ann stayed behind with us thankfully. Even though it was more spacious in this room, it was still a bit harder to maneuver around for them without worrying about us. 

"For a giant meatball thing, it moves pretty damn fast!" Ryuji shouted as Captain Kidd fired off a bolt of lightning however the creature managed to dart out of the way well before the lightning reached it.

"We need a way to slow it down," Morgana shouted. 

"But how?!" Ryuji shouted. 

"It's been awfully hot and muggy down here," Akechi said thinking aloud. "It probably isn't a simple coincidence that the basement is this temperature."

"Lowering the temperature may have an effect on it," Makoto suggested. 

"Fox!" Akira called out seemingly having caught on. "Ice the place."

"Of course," Yusuke jumped back as his mask disappeared. "Goemon." 

Goemon appeared holding his pipe before taking a deep breath in before blowing into the pipe. Ice shot out as the temperatures plummeted as I couldn't help but rub my arms a bit. 

"Fox, fall back for a moment and recover some stamina! Crow, can you join us for a minute?" Akira called out.

"Of course," Akechi nodded his head as the two switched places as Yusuke approached me.

I quickly shuffled through the items in my bag before pulling out a drink. This was my last stamina recover item but it should be enough for us until we find a safe room. 

"Here. Drink all of this. It should help you," I offered. 

"Thank you," Yusuke gratefully took the drink quickly downing it. "Much better."

"No problem. That's all I can do for any stamina recovery items. If you need help healing any wounds, tell me now. Otherwise, go head on back out there," I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you. You don't need to worry about me," Yusuke said giving me a nod before running back out as Akechi came back. 

"Everything okay?" he asked. 

"Yep. Everything was handled," I said throwing back on my bag before glancing at Makoto. "You okay?"

“A-Ah… sorry,” Makoto awkwardly fidgeted in place but she didn’t go join the battle. "It just scared me at all. Now that I am looking at it, it isn't that bad…”

“That thing is disgusting… I would have done the same if it was touching me too,” Ann sighed. 

"But don't you think it looks familiar?" Akechi asked looking at it. "Like her son?"

"How can you think it looks like her son?" Ann asked confused. 

“No, I don't think Crow's wrong. It does appear like her son and I think this is the ‘failed’ products of her son,” I said. “Or at least the things Aiko deemed to be worthless or a failure.”

“That’s horrible,” Ann sighed looking down. "But at least we will be helping him out once we steal her heart."

"Maybe," I shrugged it off.

"Despite how terrible it looks... all I can feel is pity for him. If this is how his so-called 'failures' are treated here, I can't imagine how it's like in reality. How can anyone do such a thing? " Ann muttered. 

"It's their lack of compassion. Their apathy to the situation," Akechi replied. "Many people are quite apathetic to situations that don't concern them."

"That's just wrong. They should care still," Ann said. 

"Oh! Looks like they are done," Makoto pointed as the group walked back clearly looking victorious. 

"Panther, mind warming up the place again?" Akira asked as nearly everyone was shivering a bit.

"No problem," Ann nodded summoning Carmen and the ice began to melt and it began warming up once again. Thank god. It was too cold for my liking. 

"Is everyone okay?" I asked ready to slip off my bag. 

"We should be fine, for now. But we do need to find a safe room," Morgana said. 

"Still, that was probably one of the most disgusting things I saw in a Palace," Ann admitted. 

"I definitely have to agree with you on that," I nodded my head. 

"Oh man, if you are sayin' that, then that really was effed up," Ryuji said. 

"Still, to think whatever her son doesn't do well or thinks is a waste of time, she deems it trash and throws it down here. It was certainly powerful, but luckily we managed to slow it down and get the upper hand," Yusuke said. 

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad for killing it," Ryuji admitted. 

"Oh boohoo. Who cares if that thing died? It was only a hassle and a pain in the ass."

All eyes turned to me as I raised my hands up in defense. 

“I didn’t say that,” I said before my eyes narrowed glancing around. That was definitely wasn't me and if it was not me, there could only be one other who could have said that. 

“Then who-“

“I did.”

All eyes turned to the new set of footsteps approaching us as I was once again face to face with my Shadow- or at least what looks like it. I wanted to believe it wasn't actually my Shadow, but my doubts were only growing. 

“Hello Phantom Thieves,” she greeted with a smug grin plastered across her face.

“What the hell?!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Is that your Shadow?” Yusuke asked. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” I replied not taking my eyes off of her. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, aren’t you happy to see me? Oh wait, of course not. You don’t give a damn,” She mocked, her bright yellow eyes boring into my own. “You don’t give a damn at all. You don’t give a crap about anyone- not even yourself.”

I let out a snort turning on my heel. “Ignore her. Let’s get going.”

“Shouldn’t we do something about her though? Won’t she attack us?” Yusuke asked clearly prepared to attack.

I glanced back at my Shadow with narrowed eyes before looking back at them.

“Of course not. Even if she is my Shadow or not, she isn’t stupid. That’s why she announced her arrival rather than simply ambush us. She is weak and powerless.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” My Shadow snapped growling at me. “I can take you down! I am powerful! I am strong! I am not a pathetic pawn for people to use!”

"Yeah uh huh. Sure you are," I nodded my head clearly not buying a word nor in the slightest bit fazed.

“I think you should talk to her,” Ann said. 

“Why? She is only here to provoke a reaction from me. I won’t be falling into that trap,” I asked confused. "It's useless to take time to talk to her. There are other things to do."

“But is that you?” Makoto asked and I paused looking at her. 

“I am not going to answer that,” I flat out ignored giving out an answer.

“Of course you won’t!” My Shadow huffed crossing her arms. “You don’t want to answer jack shit and keep everything a secret. It’s just because that’s the type of person you are. Why does it matter? Who cares who it benefits or lives are destroyed along the way. It's not like they are your friends anyways."

“Ugh.. let’s leave. There are more important things to handle than this nonsense,” I said turning my back and walking away. 

“Wait… WAIT!” My shadow shouted and grabbed my shoulder.

My eyes widen as my instincts flared and my body reacted faster than my own brain could. I whipped around, my hands locking around her arm and threw her over my shoulder and slammed her into the ground. 

“Do not touch me,” I coldly replied glaring down at her.

“Ghost… you can calm down. She isn’t going to hurt us,” Yusuke said. 

“I am calm,” I sharply replied. 

Soft laughter began to bubble from the Shadow as she glared at me. 

“See! There it is! The true you! The true me! It exists! You are nothing but a heartless and empty shell! No wonder you don’t care about any of them! Who cares if anything bad happens to them, am I right?” She asked with a wide twisted grin plastered across her face. “I mean it’s useless to care about humanity who is doomed. Sentenced to a fate they caused themselves. I don't care about that. All I want is to take over your body and live my life out exactly how I want to. 

”If you really are my Shadow, I would suggest you shut up,” I turned to her glaring down at her gripping tightly to the fire extinguisher. 

“And what are you going to do? Kill me? Besides, why does it matter to you what I do and say? Why would you care? You wouldn’t give a damn if all them just die, right?" My shadow mocked laughing in my face pushing herself to sit upright before her voice dropped to a point where only I could barely hear what she said. "After all, you never cared when she died.” 

My eyes widen before quickly narrowing as my blood boiled. I raised my fire extinguisher and swung down hard only to crash into the ground, the fire extinguisher crushing under the pressure. However, my Shadow only laughed mockingly casually hopping away unscathed to my annoyance. 

“You missed~ You missed~” She sang as I boiled with silent rage. 

What would the most painful and longest process to kill off someone? Wait, no I can't kill them. That would be bad... I need to make her suffer for a long time. 

“Ghost... it’s okay. Just relax,” Akechi said as I glanced at him before letting out a sigh.

“Fine,” I said loosening my hold on the fire extinguisher and let it dangle in my hands. I was calm. I didn’t need to be so tense... but I was still going to bash in her face later on. I don't care if she is my shadow or what will happen to me. I really need to bash in her face. 

“Y’know you can be terrifying when you want to,” Ryuji muttered. 

“How is that terrifying?” I flatly asked. It wasn't scary at all. Not in the slightest bit especially compared to what we just faced.

“Just.. y’know what? Nevermind,” Ryuji shook his head. 

“But... is that really your Shadow, Ghost?” Ann asked. 

“Well one thing is for sure, this is definitely not a cognition. This is no doubt a Shadow and Ghost’s to be exact,” Morgana said.

Huh... It really was my Shadow, I guess. There were so many questions racing through my head, but I decided to put that to the side for now. 

”Should we beat it up then?” Ryuji asked.

”That’s a bad idea, you idiot! The Shadow isn’t attacking us and in this state, we can’t be sure how strong it is. If we attack it, we could risk killing it which would also mean risk a mental shutdown with Ghost,” Morgana huffed. 

“Then what should we do?” Ann asked.

”Leave it alone,” I replied crossing my arms across my chest. “My shadow isn’t attacking anyone and frankly as long as I don’t say that isn’t me, it won’t go berserk.”

”So you are saying that Shadow is actually you?” Makoto asked, her voice clearly indicating she wanted an answer this time.  

I was about to speak my mind when my eyes found Akechi’s and I suddenly felt swamped by a wave of anxiety and unease. Why am I so uneasy? I never cared what others thought of me so it shouldn’t matter what one person thought of me...

No. No matter what, I couldn’t deny it or else I would run the risk of my Shadow going berserk. I would rather not cause any more trouble. Hell, even my Shadow knew I couldn’t deny it and I could see the shit-eating smirk plastered across her face. She was certainly way too pleased with either result.

“And if it is, so what? People all have a shitty side to them, but most people do a better job of hiding it. It’s not like my Shadow really is that bad compared to others,” I replied clenching my hands into fists. “It’s a Shadow and if it’s a part of me, there isn’t a big deal. I’ve seen some of your Shadows before they became your Personas and let’s just say they aren’t the nicest regardless of how nice of a person you actually are. You guys just get to see what I see on a daily basis just for pretty much everyone I meet.”

”That’s horrible... All you get to see is the worst in people every single day,” Ann admitted looking mildly uncomfortable. 

“Still, not to care about someone like that is...” Makoto trailed off a bit uncomfortable as well. Actually, practically everyone looked uncomfortable. 

”And what’s the problem with that?” Akechi asked not looking the slightest bit fazed as my eyes widen in surprise. He’s defending me? “She sees people’s shadows on a daily basis which includes ours as well. Despite that, she is friends with us. She didn’t care about our Shadows said or acted, so why should we care about hers?”

I couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly taken by surprise. I couldn't even formulate a single word or thought. Hell, even the Shadow was just as shocked as I was. 

“I agree," Akira nodded his head. "Just because we learned how about Ghost's bad side, why should we let that stop us from being our friend? She still supported us and didn't care about what our Shadows were like."

"That is true... you still helped us and even tried to help me long before I even awakened to a Persona," Makoto trailed off suddenly looking quite guilty. 

"And you still hang around us," Ryuji added. 

"You see the worst in everyone, but you still try to make friends with us," Ann said giving me a supportive smile. 

They were all so suddenly nice and supportive about it... But the weight that had been pressing down on me was suddenly gone and I felt much more relaxed. I didn't know what to say but I knew I would have to thank Akechi later. I glanced at him giving him a thankful smile and he nodded his head. I really appreciate the save however, I was more worried about what my Shadow had to say about it. 

I glanced over to see my Shadow simply staring there before looking down and away. 

"Why the hell did you have to be so nice?" she bitterly muttered. She didn't yell or get all pissed off as I expected. Actually, I was more surprised than anything that she didn’t explode into anger. 

She glanced over at me, her bright yellow eyes boring into my own.

"This isn't over real me. Your so-called 'friends' can't save you. Nobody can. You are doomed to your fate and we both know it. I will win and I won't lose in the end," she pointed at me before running off. 

"Come on, let's go after her!" Ryuji said about to run off before I grabbed his shoulder preventing him from running off. 

”And what would we do when we find her?” I asked. “It won’t make a difference and you can’t battle her either. You run the risk of killing my Shadow. It’s best to leave her alone for now. She won't do anything reckless.”

"But is it really okay to let your Shadow run around like that?" Ryuji asked concerned. 

“Stop being ridiculous,” I sighed. “There are so many hours of the day we have to explore this palace and we need to prioritize on the matter at hand. Finding an infiltration route to the treasure is more important than my Shadow. Besides, she mentioned that this wasn't over so I am sure we will come across her again."

"She's right," Morgana nodded his head. "We can worry about her Shadow later. We have to have more progress to do and only so much time."

"Still, I wonder why your Shadow is here and what's it doing running around this Palace," Akechi couldn't help but wonder aloud. I didn't have an answer either. I honestly didn't know how my Shadow was even here. 

"Well, we can find out later. Let's head out."

* * *

Pushing forward, we went through the door and found ourselves in the second wing. It didn't look much different but it definitely wasn't the same building. 

"We have no idea what lies ahead for us, so let's take caution," Morgana warned. 

“I think there’s a weakening in the cognition somewhere around here,” I also piped up. “It might be best if we can find that first.”

”A break would be our best bet,” Makoto agreed.

It took a bit of poking around but we eventually found the safe room. We were all more than happy to file in and lounge ourselves around the room.

”How’s everyone?” Akira asked closing the door. 

”Man, I thought was going through the Palace like normal was tough. I feel so tired,” Ann admitted.

”Yeah, it’s not like this was exactly easy either,” Ryuji agreed. “But I still can go on.”

”It’s best if we don’t push ourselves too much,” Akechi pointed out. “We only have a limited amount of supplies left and things will only become more difficult the farther go in.”

"Not to mention, I ran out of certain items and I will need a bit of time to replenish what I got," I said.

“What about our progress?” Makoto asked. 

“I think we are about halfway through. We made pretty good progress today,” Morgana said with a nod of approval.

”We should end it for today,” Akira said. “Tomorrow, we can meet up in Mementos for training to handle the Shadows in this Palace and Ghost in the meanwhile can gather more intel about the second wing.”

”Got it,” I said with a nod.

”Mementos?” Akechi repeated confused.

”We can explain tomorrow. Just meet us at Shibuya Station,” Makoto said. 

“Of course,” Akechi nodded his head.

”Okay, let’s leave the Palace. Good work everyone!”

* * *

Waving goodbye to everyone, I separated from everyone else walking alongside Akechi with a smile on my face before letting out a sigh.

“That was sure exhausting,” I sighed. 

“Indeed. We went around the Palace for all afternoon and fought against powerful Shadows. And you stayed up late gathering intel for the Phantom Thieves and went around with us,” Akechi agreed. 

“I only did it because it was an emergency and because you were going to be with them. I needed to make sure I gathered as much intel as I could to help you. That’s all,” I muttered. 

“You worked hard today especially for someone who is quite lazy,” Akechi said. 

I blinked before glaring at him. “Was that just some shade you threw at me?”

”Is it not true?”

”Dammit.” I hung my head knowing I lost that round again. I glanced at him before remembering what happened not too long ago. “Also... thanks.”

”For what?” Akechi asked tilting his head.

”For sticking up for me,” I said with a small smile. “Despite everything my Shadow said about me, you stuck up for me. You defended despite everyone was giving me a look.”

Akechi smiled before shaking his head. “You already did the same for me, didn't you? You didn’t care what my Shadow said or anything like that. You still approach me wanting to know about the real me.”

”I guess,” I muttered looking off to the side.

”Besides... I never seen you look so scared before,” Akechi said. 

I blinked before glancing at Akechi in surprise. I was scared? I guess that did make sense... “Scared, huh?” 

“I remember when we fought years ago, you said you didn’t care about what dark secrets or past I found out about you. In fact, you didn’t care about what others thought about you,” Akechi recalled aloud. I can't believe he remembered that... “But you changed. I don’t think it’s a bad thing you did either. You are more considerate than before- well more openly at least.”

I couldn’t deny that part. I certainly am considerate than I was back then, but he did still painted me in a much better light than he should. Though, I couldn’t bare myself to tell him. I kind of like the thought that he thought so highly of me.

”Still, you defended me and didn’t think badly of me,” I said feeling rather relieved. 

“What? Just because I defended you doesn’t mean that I didn't think badly of you at all,” Akechi said. 

“Eh?” I couldn’t help but blink completely baffled and caught off guard. 

”You should work better on that attitude. It’s not good to think like that. You should learn to care more about others, especially yourself,” Akechi scolded. "It's not good when your shadow approaches people and tells them to their face that they don't mean anything to you. I had a feeling that you were like that but hearing it was a completely different story. You should be more aware of it and care more to change it."

”B-But-“ 

”And you don’t consider them as friends when they do? Don’t you think that’s bad manners to have? Especially after you support them and help them out,” Akechi asked though it sounded more than a statement. 

My face felt it was on fire in pure embarrassment. I tried to formulate words but all I could do was stammer out a flood of nonsensical words. It's not like he was saying was wrong, but being scolded for such behavior was just embarrassing. 

“Ah, and don’t think I forgot about what you did either. You joined the Phantom Thieves and did not inform me either. You kept it a secret and-“

”I get it! I get it! Please stop scolding me Goro!” I protested quite loudly in pure embarrassment. 

“Nope. Not until you truly understand and learn your lesson,” Akechi said smiling at my utter misery.

"Okay! Okay! I promise to work harder on my attitude and mindset! I really do like hanging around them and I will consider them as close and important friends!" I shouted covering my face that felt like it was on fire. I felt a hand on my head as I couldn't help but glance at Akechi. 

"Good. You do consider me as a friend, right?" Akechi asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes that were clouded with concern. 

"Of course I do," I assured nodding my head as I glanced off to the side. "I... I really do consider you as a close and very important person to me. Probably the most important one."

"Good," Akechi said with a nod of approval as we headed back to the apartment. 

I couldn't help as a small smile had settled on my face and I was more than content with everything. I didn't want things to change. I didn't want to grow any bigger or smaller but that is just blissful thinking...

After all, this world is changing and there is frankly nothing I could do to stop it. 

* * *

A/N: Gang makes their way to the second half of the Palace and Reader has a confrontation against her Shadow. And they found a way to the second wing. So yeah. This is a new chapter is actually twice as long as my normal minimum. I was debating about cutting it in half but it wouldn't make sense without either side so I just shoved it into one long chapter. 

Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Two: Choice

After training and information gathering for one day, we found ourselves back in the Palace in the second wing more suited to fight the enemies in the Palace. The Phantom Thieves indeed seemed to do quite a bit of training yesterday to a point where Akechi was quite visibly tired. 

I honestly was surprised seeing Akechi show visible exhaustion as he did his best to uphold his image of perfection at all times... then again, I had no experience with a Persona. I had no idea how taxing it was for someone with a Persona to travel to the Metaverse and train there. Unlike them, I didn't suffer from any form of exhaustion when traveling between the two, which I could only assume was due to the lack of a Persona. 

Doing a quick last minute check, I made sure I had all the items needed for the final day of infiltration- well at least that was the plan. The next day was for the calling card to be sent and stealing the treasure.

“Before we start,” Makoto said turning to me pointing at her cheek. “Why do you have a bandage on your cheek?”

”Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot I had this on,” I admitted lightly touching the bandage. “It’s not as bad as it looks- I swear. It’s just a small cut that’s all. I was being careless and I fell.”

”You fell and cut yourself?” Makoto repeated clearly not buying what I said.

”Okay fine! I more like dropped some glass and it broke. So after I picked it up, I went to wipe my forehead and accidentally cut myself forgetting that I had glass in my hands,” I huffed shaking my head. “Besides, it’s only a small cut and Crow already disinfected it and put a bandage so it wouldn’t become infected so it’s fine.” 

“How did you forget you had glass in your hands?” Ryuji flatly asked  

“I dunno? I just did?” I shrugged nonchalantly.

“Be more careful,” Makoto warned and I nodded my head. Man, she really is like a mom fretting over her kids...

“Whatever you say, Mako-roll.”

“By the way,” Akira casually chimed in turning to me. “How much intel did you gather this time?”

”Well, I found out we have to gather a total of three keys to enter where I could only assume where the treasure room lies. What kind of keys you may ask? Card keys to be exact,” I said. “I only have a general idea of where two might be, however... there is a bit of a problem. It's hard to explain, so I'll explain when we get there.”

"What about the last key?" Ann asked.

"I honestly don't know. I tried looking for clues where it might be, but I couldn't find anyone who was talking about it," I admitted. 

"We may find more clues when we go get the two keys," Akechi said. 

”Still, we have to worry about supplies running low. We will have to face off an enemy,” Makoto said. 

“Actually, since you guys were gone all day and I didn’t have to do as much work, I set up basecamp at this safe room,” I said pulling out an extra backpack I had stashed in here. “There are extra supplies in here and I found a medicine cabinet to raid so we won’t have to worry about recovering after battle if we come here.”

“How did you even get it in here?” Ryuji asked confused. “I thought you could only see into the Metaverse and stuff?”

“It’s thanks to Crow. Yesterday, Crow wanted me to test something out. He wanted me to bring in something and leave it. He would then go try to pick it up,” I said gesturing to him. I wasn't going to take credit for it. I would have never come up with the testing methods anyways. 

“After hearing about Ghost’s ability and learning what she did with it, I asked her to perform a few tests before I met up with everyone. It turns out that anything Ghost has on her when she uses her ability, she can leave it in any location and it will transfer over to the Metaverse,” Akechi explained. 

"So that's why you were late yesterday," Akira said. 

"Yes. I am sorry for that. I didn't mean to take so long," Akechi apologized. It was a variety of trial and error. Akechi didn't automatically stumble onto the answer, but I can't deny that he landed pretty damn close to the answer right off the bat. It was still impressive and I would only assume it would take longer the other Phantom Thieves tried to do it. 

”That will prove very useful in future infiltrations! You can drop off supplies for us in the supply rooms,” Morgana nodded his head in approval.  

"I won't be able to help you in future infiltrations though," I muttered to no one in particular. Was I the only one who remembered? Then again a lot has happened in a few days. It was pretty insane. Though... would it count as helping as a Phantom Thief if I was simply dropping off supplies?

"Wait… doesn't that mean you could also take things from the Metaverse as well?" Makoto asked.

"Only certain items," I admitted as that was another thing we tried though I’ll admit we probably didn’t cover all the bases. There were too many things to cover. "It seems like I can grab anything that you guys have dropped but I can't always grab anything from the Metaverse. Opening any treasures will still have to be left to you guys, unfortunately. I can't really interact with most of the environment except for occasionally doors… and no I can’t unlock doors if they are locked.”

”We tried out several different things though I didn’t get to test all of the things I had in mind,” Akechi admitted.

”Then that means that Ghost’s ability isn’t actually to look into the Metaverse,” Yusuke deduced.

All eyes turned towards me and everyone looked equally confused. 

“If your ability isn’t to look into the Metaverse, then what is it?” Makoto wondered aloud.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing. Your ability doesn’t make sense,” Morgana agreed. “I can’t heads or tails what your ability would be. What would allow you to be able to interact with the Metaverse the way you do?”

”How am I supposed to know? I only have the assumptions of what I’ve been seeing,” I replied with holding my hands up in defense. “I had no reason to truly interact with this world the way I do now before you guys came along. I just looked at people’s Shadows so I can get a good handle on the type of people they are. It’s probably just something else I can do without ever knowing I could.”

“Why isn’t there a manual for this kind of shit?” Ryuji groaned.

”Because that would make things too easy,” I couldn’t help but sigh. 

"Well, we can't worry about that now. We should get going. There is quite a bit of ground to cover," Makoto said. 

“Oh before we leave,” Akira held up a hand before setting a large case on the table. Oh yeah, I was wondering why Akira was lugging around such a large case. He turned to me, gesturing to the case. “I bought upgraded versions of everyone’s weapons and I figured you needed one, too. Since you are still with us and to help you stay away from the action, I got you something so you can provide better support.”

“Huh?” I couldn’t help but be confused as I popped open the case to reveal a musket. I picked it up testing its weight to find it light enough for me to easily run with even if I was running with all my gear with me. I thought it would be heavier than this, but this was still good enough. It has a longer range than the ray gun I carried around with me. 

“It’s a long-range gun and I think it would suit you better if you are going to stay in the back and it keeps you from getting too close...” Akira gestured to the gun. “Not to mention, it’s light enough to where you can still run around the Palaces with it and not too bulky to point it and fire it. The only problem is you have to reload every time you fire.”

”Oh... thanks, Joker. I don't mind since I'll stick in the back,” I gave him a thankful nod before holding out the rifle and giving it a few experimental twirls. It spun nicely and I got a better idea of how big it is before setting it down. “But isn't this a waste of money since I won't be part of the Phantom Thieves after this Palace? Like everyone else has a gun of some sorts so isn't this just rather useless?"

Immediately, Akira's face fell and he looked rather dejected as Morgana shook his head. It’s not like I am ungrateful just that Akira should have thought this through more. Though I’ll admit it was pretty funny seeing his face like that.

"I told you that buying that would be a bad idea but you didn't want to listen to me!" Morgana huffed. "You really should think about how to spend your money more wisely."

"I did! I thought it was a good investment!" Akira retorted. 

"Do you even know if she can even shoot it accurately?" Morgana pointed out.

Akira paused for a few moments with his mouth slightly ajar as if his brain was trying to process the information and figure out what would be the next best course of action. His head snapped towards my direction making me jump a little at the rather abruptness. 

"Can you shoot it accurately?" he asked hoping he didn’t make a mistake.

"I won't know unless I try," I admitted with a shrug lightly tossing it in my hands. "I mean I’m pretty accurate when I use the toy guns so I think I’ll be fine. Besides if that fails, there are different ways to use an item as long as you learn the various ways to apply and use your skill on the item."

”Please try not to break it,” Akechi groaned already having a good idea of how I would use it. 

“I’ll try not to. If not, I’ll buy a replacement,” I replied before finding a strap on it. Perfect. I slung it over my shoulder finding it a bit uncomfortable, but I could get used to it. “I’m ready to go.”

"I am too,” Makoto nodded her head. 

“Me as well,” Yusuke confirmed. 

“Me too!” Ann chimed in.

”Ready as ever!” Ryuji nodded his head. 

“All good here. Let’s head out,” Morgana said.

* * *

“Enemy up ahead,” Ann warned as we carefully glanced around the corner. Sure enough, there was a Shadow wandering the hallway however it still was a bit of a distance from us. 

“Want me to shoot it?” I asked. “It would be an ideal time to test my skills though it probably won’t kill it. You still will need to follow up to attack it.”

”Then on my signal, you shoot the Shadow and we will jump in,” Akira offered. 

“Sounds fine with me,” I nodded my head as the Phantom Thieves advanced on the Shadow carefully hiding and taking cover. It didn’t take long for them to each take up a cover spot closer to the target. I pulled the musket off my shoulder and taking aim.

Akira glanced back at me and then the Shadow raising his hand. 

Holding....

Then he swiftly lowered his hand and I pulled the trigger nailing the Shadow in mask as it cried out in pain. 

“Go!” Akira ordered and Ryuji, Makoto and Akechi jumped the Shadow completely taking it by surprise. 

“Nice shot,” Yusuke complemented though I couldn’t help but let out a disappointed sigh. 

“I still was off my mark. I would prefer to get it right in the forehead but I hit between the eyes. Oh well, I have to practice some more with this gun.”

”It still was amazing! I couldn’t have shot so accurately,” Ann admitted. 

“Well, it’s not a bad idea. You can take them off guard and shot targets from afar while we are fighting,” Morgana admitted. 

“Hmm... that would be a good idea," I admitted. "I'll keep that in mind for future encounters."

"That was easier than before," Ryuji said with a grin walking back, his chest puffed out with pride. 

"It pays off to train properly!" Morgana said with a nod of his head. 

"You make it sound like we were slacking," Ryuji sighed. 

"This place is just an unusual case," I added before glancing up ahead. "Oh, we are here already."

"You mean this is the place?" Makoto asked a little surprise gesturing to the end of the hallway where two doors lie. 

"Yep," I said walking to the two doorways. " I couldn't continue so I can't tell you what is beyond each door but the guards mentioned that they hid a key in both of these doorways. However, there is a reason why I couldn't proceed even if I was actually here."

I pointed to a sign between the two doors depicting what looked like giraffes except on one side, there were shorter neck giraffes and the other side had longer neck giraffes each trying to eat leaves off a tree. However, below it, the long-necked giraffes were still alive while the short neck giraffes were dead. 

"What is that?" Ryuji couldn't help but be confused. 

"That is Darwinism. In short, it is the survival of the fittest," Makoto explained. "The animals with the least suitable traits will die out while the animals who adapted to their environment continue to live on. That is the theory."

"Exactly, these two doorways represent this scenario," I said gesturing at the two doors. "The left door is for the least suitable traits while the other is for the best-suited traits. In other words, these two doorways are making us choose who is considered valuable to the team and who isn't."

"Why can't we all just go to one doorway and then the other?" Ann asked confused. 

"I was observing this area and turns out there is a limit of how many people can enter through one doorway,” I said  “The minimum is one person but the maximum is four people. Not to mention, both sides require at least one person to go.”

"Then we just split up? No biggie," Ryuji said as I exited the room once more.

"You idiot! It clearly isn't that simple," Morgana huffed. "Most likely there will be traps on either side or even tests to complete. We have to be smart about how we separate or else someone can get seriously hurt."

"How about I go to the left door while four of you guys go to the other way? I am pretty sure it would work out better as I would be the largest hindrance to your goal and any damage would be kept to a minimum,” I suggested. 

“And what if an enemy shows up? You can’t defeat it unless you have a Persona,” Makoto pointed out. “And do not think you are a hindrance. It’s not true.”

But it is though? I couldn’t help but mentally shake my head. It’s not like I am depressed but it is true. I am the largest hindrance to their goal right now.  

Still, I didn’t voice my thoughts aloud as I would rather not drag it onto a pointless argument. 

“Well, let’s leave it up to Joker to decide how to split the group. Make sure to split it well between the group so we won’t run into a problem on either side,” Morgana said. 

“Got it. Let me think about it,” Akira said glancing between all of us. 

“You should designate who is going to be in charge of the second group, Joker. After all, you can’t be in two places at once and we are on a time limit,” I suggested. 

“But what if I could clone myself? There are multiples of one person running around the Palace. If we can find a cloning machine, then we can have two Jokers,” Akira replied. 

“Then maybe you can take your clone back to the real world and have it do all the things you don’t wanna do,” Ryuji added with a grin. 

“That’s a good idea,” Akira admitted and he honestly looked like he was considering the possibility. 

“I don’t think that’s how multiples were created in this Palace,” Makoto sighed shaking her head. “Please designate someone.”

”Hmm...” Akira glanced around giving it some thought before nodding his head. “Crow, would you mind leading the second group?”

“M-Me?” Crow couldn’t help but be a bit shock but recover fairly quickly. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

”Great. Then, I will have Queen, Skull and Ghost in my group. I think it will work better that way- not that anyone is better or worse," Akira quickly corrected himself. 

”That means Mona, Panther and I will be part of Crow’s group,” Yusuke said. 

"Huh? You are taking me part of your group?" I asked confused. "How come? I thought you would leave me paired up with Crow."

"It's true you guys work well together however you need to be able to work with others as well- the both of you," Akira said. 

"Well, I suppose you are right. We do often work together so we know how to read each other," I admitted. It was a good plan definitely. Akechi does need to learn how to cooperate and work with others without using me as a crutch. Though, was it really a good idea for Akira to take me in his group? I wasn't too sure about that. 

“Crow, take the left route. I trust you guys will be able to handle any situation thrown at you. I will be taking the right and we will take care of those problems. If possible, let’s meet back up in the safe room once we each collected our respective card key,” Akira said. 

“Sounds good to me. We should get going then,” Akechi replied nodding his head in approval. 

We each separated into our respective groups before I paused glancing over at Akechi's group. It was a fairly well-balanced group and formed fairly well. They even had Morgana, the best guide one could ask for. 

"Ghost, I will be relying on your skills to navigate us through this part," Akira's voice chimed in breaking me out of my thoughts as I glanced over at him. 

"I will do my best to help as best as I can," I assured before glancing at the door in front of us before stepping inside clutching to my rifle wondering what type of tasks lied in store for us. 

"Registering participants: PT-01, PT-02, PT-06, PT-07. Minimum requirements met. Maximum requirements not exceeded," a computerized voice echoed in the room before the door sealed shut behind us. 

"Guess there is no turning back now," Ryuji said before a new doorway opened in front of us. 

“Please proceed into the next room to begin your test,” the automated computerized voice ordered. 

“Great...” I couldn’t help but mutter as we entered the next room. I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

”I don’t wanna to do this anymore. Can we just quit?” Ryuji asked looking down at the lava before glancing at the thin beam connecting the two platforms together. 

“If we could, we would,” I sighed looking down. “And I would rather not fall into lava either so can you please get going?”

”Why not you?” Ryuji turned to me as I let out a sigh. 

“Skull... as much as I want to put faith in you, I feel like I need to make sure you don’t fall. I’ll be behind you so it’s a guarantee someone will catch ya,” I replied. 

“And we have you covered over here,” Makoto called out standing next to Akira. Those two were faster at crossing over as they weren’t as afraid. Then again, I didn’t give a crap. It was simply easier if someone like me was on the rear.

”Go on Skull. The longer you stall, the worse it will get,” I shooed him on. 

“F-Fine,” he grumbled as he took a step forward with his arms out and began to walk across the beam. I followed behind with my hands shoved in my pockets. 

These adaptability tests have been ridiculous! As soon as we stepped into the room, we were immediately thrown into a test without much regard to our own feelings. Not to mention, they all had a time limit. 

Like we only had time to cross before lava fills the room. Not sure how this exactly appeared in a hospital (cognitive sure but still a hospital) but it’s here. 

Testing our balance and pressure under stress to our reaction times? It was ridiculous. 

“W-Whoa!” Ryuji wobbles a bit before managing to regain his balance. Having a bad leg isn’t exactly helping his situation. “I swear this test has somethin’ against me.”

“Probably,” I shrugged following behind him as I could feel the heat growing more and more unbearable. “Hey, can you go a bit faster? I would rather not melt in lava.”

”Ghost not helping,” Makoto scolded. 

“Wasn’t trying to," I shrugged following behind. "Though seriously hurry up. The lava is getting closer."

"Rushin' me isn't gonna help!" Ryuji shot a glare back at me. 

"And you complainin' isn't gonna help, either. If we could complete this a different way, I would do it. But we have to use the beam," I replied unamused.

Ryuji let out an irritated huff but hurried up and we found ourselves on the other side. 

"This better be the last test," Ryuji said practically fuming in anger.

"I agree. I don't like tests and I just want to eat," I sighed. I left a majority of my snacks back at the safe room since it wasn't too far. I am beginning to regret my decision, but nothing I can do about it now. 

"Still, being thrown into test after test is getting ridiculous," Makoto said equally frustrated as we  head into the next room. "At the very least we should have a break."

“Nothing we can do about it now," I sighed as I glanced around. Well, it seemed like a normal empty room... save for the rather obvious holes in the wall. 

"You must find the exit by sticking your arm into one of the holes. Find the correct one and you will be allowed to exit. Punishment will follow for choosing the wrong one. You are not allowed to heal yourself in any sort of way in this room," the computerized voice instructed as I couldn't help but feel even more annoyed. 

"Well, there's no time limit at least," I muttered. 

"But we aren't allowed to recover our health," Makoto pointed out. "Though I am not looking forward to sticking my arm in."

"Me either. This is just shitty ass luck! We have to rely on luck to pass?" Ryuji shouted in frustration. 

"Survival of the fittest relies not only good genes but the fact you were lucky enough to survive in the first place," I chimed in.

Makoto let out a sigh shaking her head. "Not the best time."

I sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry Mako-roll."

"Any idea of which one could be the way out?" Akira asked and I shrugged. 

"No clue but we have to start somewhere," I said. "Though we should keep the damage minimum to only one person since we can't heal."

"You are suggesting only one person test all of the possibilities? But that mean one person has to face any and all punishments," Makoto pointed out. 

"Well yeah. It's smarter in the long run," I shrugged before casually sticking my arm in the hole before feeling a button. "And that person will be me."

"Ghost-"

I pressed the button and a loud snap was heard. I blinked for a few seconds before I casually pulled out my arm to find my hand was bent in an unnatural direction. 

"Huh, guess that wasn't it," I muttered looking at my hand as my brain was slowly registering what had happened. 

"Ghost! You shouldn't recklessly put yourself in danger," Akira scolded. 

"It's not reckless. It's smart," I retorted as I moved onto the next hole. "Though as long you don't press the button, you guys should be fine. I suspect the guards hid the card key in here. Just feel for it. I will search for an escape route in the meanwhile."

"But your hand is literally broken," Makoto pointed out. 

"And you guys can get hurt using your Personas and you may need it in case we have to fight against an enemy," I retorted shoving my arm into the next one. "Besides, I can heal once we get out of the room. I just have to deal with it ‘til I find the right button."

“But-”

I pressed the button and immediately flames burst out of the hole. Snapping my arm back, I bit my lip as I glanced at my arm seeing my jacket was on fire. Right my clothes were from reality not clothes made from my rebellious spirit, hence the fire.

Immediately, I ripped off my jacket as it continued to burn and stomped out the flames. 

“My jacket…” I muttered glancing at the now ruined jacket. 

“Maybe I should-”

“It’s fine! I can do this,” I insisted cutting off Makoto.

“Joker?” she asked turning to Akira. 

“I don’t like it either, but we don’t have any choice. Skull’s bat doesn’t fit into the holes and none of us have anything that long and thin enough to reach the back of it. Is there a safer way to figure out which one would be the answer?” Akira asked. 

“Not as far as I know of,” I admitted before pausing. “Well, what Crow always told me is there is always more than one solution. I just need to figure it out.”

“This is Aiko’s Palace. It is the distorted view of her home… so maybe the answer we are looking for can’t be easily found in the Metaverse but rather in reality,” Makoto thought aloud. 

“That would be great if ya know… in reality,” Ryuji grumbled. 

“We may not be able to exit to reality but… Ghost maybe able to look back into reality,” Makoto said. “If your ability can allow you to see into the Metaverse when in reality, the same should be true for vise versa. Have you tried it while we were in the previous palace or this palace?”

“No, but I’ll give it a go,” I replied before closing my eyes focusing before opening them once more finding myself back in reality. Well, guess I have some searching to do.

* * *

“How is everyone doing?” Akechi asked glancing at everyone else. 

“I’m good here,” Yusuke said. 

“Me as well,” Ann agreed. 

“Well everyone is doing fine so far. We should keep moving,” Morgana said. “This maze isn’t going to solve itself.”

“I would like to,” Akechi admitted before he paused glancing back. “But there has been someone following us for a while now. I am not sure how they got here, but they are here now.”

“What?! I didn’t even notice,” Ann couldn’t help but shudder. 

“Come on out! We know you’ve been following us!” Morgana called out. 

“It is useless to hide yourself now,” Yusuke added. 

For several moments, there was no reply or the slightest indication of someone being there before someone stepped out from behind the corner revealing a familiar face. 

“Ghost?” Ann couldn’t help but feel confused.

“That’s Ghost’s Shadow,” Yusuke corrected as everyone instantly went on guard. The Shadow stared at them with her eyes narrowed as if she was looking down upon each of them. 

“What are you doing here?” Akechi asked. “Shouldn’t you be following the real Ghost?”

“I will be,” the Shadow replied glancing at them with her eyes narrowed. “But I have some business to take care of. Especially with you Goro Akechi.”

* * *

The world had indeed shifted to reality as my eyes scanned the room. It looked like a small office or study area. There were books that lined the walls from the floorboards to the very ceiling. It was ridiculous how many books there were. 

Actually there was a break in the shelves with one area where the books were gone and instead was a glass case in its place. It was rather small and looked rather out of place in the room. Normally, the glass case would normally be filled with achievements and grand scale trophies. I supposed those were probably showcased somewhere for everyone to see it. Though, I thought some were to be stored here. 

But this glass case held not a single trophy. No certificates, nor awards of any type. 

Rather it was a simple journal inside. 

Well, that probably where the exit would be located at or at the door… I walked over to the glass case placing my hand on it before glancing at the door noting it’s position. If this doesn’t work then my next guess will be the actual door itself. 

I closed my eyes and it was much easier to activate my ability as I opened my eyes once more to find my hand hovering over a hole. 

Well, it would bring some sort of result… I hope?

I reached in before my hand caught something. A grin grew on my face as I pulled out a card key. 

“Looks like we found the card at least,” I said, handing it over to Akira. Though, I wonder why the journal was where the card key was located. 

“Thanks. What about the exit?” Akira asked.

“I think I found it,” I admitted as I walked over to where the door was in reality and found a hole over there. I shrugged as I shoved my arm in before pressing the button. 

The room shook before a doorway appeared. 

Surprise surprise, the exit was where the door was in reality. 

“Well, let’s hurry so we can heal my hand,” I said pulling out my arm. 

“Agreed,” Makoto nodded her head practically dragging me into the next room and healed my hand. 

“Thanks, Queen,” I grinned at her. 

“It’s no problem. Just don’t do that again,” she said as everyone followed and the door sealed closed. 

“Results from the test… standard. Defeat all enemies to exit the room,” the computerized voice ordered as Shadows spawned around us. 

“We are surrounded,” Makoto said glancing around as I couldn’t help but frown. This was definitely not an ideal situation. They were technically down a person since I normally provided support from afar. This definitely wasn’t good. 

“Let’s hurry up and get outta here!” Ryuji said with a smirk on his face. “I’ve been wanting to bash some heads in.”

“Ghost-”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself,” I said pulling the rifle off my back and pointing it at the shadow. “I can hold the Shadow off while you guys focus on the other three.”

“You still don’t have a Persona,” Makoto pointed out. 

“And you guys down a team member in a difficult Palace,” I retorted with a huff. “I am no Persona user, but doing nothing isn’t exactly ideal for any of us. I can stand my ground just fine.”

“Either way, we need to be on guard,” Akira warned as the Shadows began their series of attacks. The Killer Teddy Bear threw it’s fist forward as the air suddenly became stagnant followed by the Rooftop Lion letting out a roar before latching it’s fangs onto Skull’s arm.

“Dammit!” Skull swung his bat forcing the Lion to let go as the Captivating Dancer swung her arm out with a fan in hand in a mesmerizing matter no doubt to confuse us. 

My eyes narrowed as I raised musket up and fired nailing her right on her hand ending her dance of confusion. 

“Nice shot, Ghost,” Akira complimented before ripping off his mask. “Arsene!” 

The cursed energy shot up from the ground engulfing the various enemies. 

“My turn! Johanna!” Makoto shouted ripping off her own mask following up a ball of nuclear energy thrown at the Killer Teddy Bear.

“Can’t let them leave us behind. Let’s go, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji shouted ripping off his own mask summoning Captain Kidd as he cackled before ramming himself into the Rooftop Lion. 

He created an opening. That was rather clever of Ryuji, though it didn’t last long as the Captivating Dancer waved her arm out once more summoning a thunder cloud before lightning began to rain down on us. 

A small yelp escaped my lights as I attempted to dodge out of the way but found myself at the end of being shocked. 

“Ouch ouch ouch,” I grimaced before raising my head to find the Killer Teddy Bear in front of my face. Well, hello ugly…

It raised it’s paw as the skulls inside it’s stomach escaped outside and began to glow. I raised my rifle before firing at the skulls managing to nick them. 

The bear shrieked out in pain as I twirled my rifle and swung it hard into the bear sending it flying. 

That would buy some time as I glanced over at everyone else. They teamed up against the Rooftop Lion with Akira knocking it down followed up with Makoto and Ryuji attacking it. It disappeared as I couldn’t help but smirk turning my attention to the dancer. 

I pointed my rifle at it before firing nailing it in the head knocking it down. 

“All enemies are down!” I shouted as we surrounded the Shadows pointing our guns at them. 

“Time for an all out attack!” Akira ordered as we jumped back as the Phantom Thieves began their barrage of attacks as I smirked pulling out my bombs before throwing them in. Everyone jumped back as I flipped the Shadows off. 

“Bye bye losers!”

The bombs exploded finishing off the Shadows. 

“Nice job,” Ryuji grinned before giving me a high five. 

“It was nothing, but glad that’s over with,” I waved it off though I couldn’t fight off the smirk on my face. 

“I was surprised how good of a shot you were…” Akira admitted, looking a bit relieved. 

“Well, I shoot dart guns with Crow all the time,” I shrugged nonchalantly. “To be honest, I am pretty sure I am the better shot between us. It’s just he is the better strategist. It’s how he ends up nearly tying with me in the number of matches won.” 

“At least your money wasn’t a waste,” Ryuji glanced over to Akira who nodded in return. 

“But still, probably won’t use it after this Palace anyways,” I admitted with a shrug. Not that I really cared though I wonder… could I get this converted into a bb gun? It would be fun to use even after this. Besides, it would be a waste not to use a gift only once. Meh, I would figure something out. 

“Well, we should probably meet up with everyone else,” Makoto suggested. 

“Hopefully they had an easier time than we did,” I said. 

Heading back to the safe room, I couldn’t help but wonder what was going to be our next plan of action. We had to find the third and final key assuming the other group found theirs. Most likely they did considering Akechi and Yusuke were there. They both had a sharp eye and I wouldn’t be surprised if they found theirs relatively fast. 

However, I had no clue where the third key was kept. None of the Shadows roamed around the Palace ever give so much as a peep as to where the final key was kept. 

We walked in and to my surprise, Akechi’s group was already there waiting. However, something even more surprising caught my eye. 

“You found the last key!” Ryuji said equally as shocked. “You guys are awesome.”

“We didn’t find the last key,” Yusuke admitted rather reluctantly. 

“Huh? You didn’t find it?” Makoto asked confused. “Was it given to you?”

“Yes, it was given to us by Ghost’s Shadow,” Ann admitted. 

“My Shadow gave it to you?” I repeated confused and completely flabbergasted. 

“Why would your Shadow do that?” Makoto asked just as confused.

“I don’t know?!” I let out an exasperated frustrated noise. “Shadows aren’t. They aren’t like that. They aren’t supposed to help. That doesn’t sound like-”

I cut myself realizing what I was about to say. I shook my head and mentally scolded myself. 

No. I can’t say that doesn’t sound like me. I can’t say it doesn’t sound like something my Shadow would do. It would only lead to my Shadow going berserk. 

Taking a deep breath in, I forced myself to calm my nerves and my hands were clenched into tight fists. What a dirty trick!

“My Shadow pulled a dirty trick,” I grumbled fuming in anger. “It was to trick me to letting her go berserk. Play all nice just to trick me.”

“That would definitely make sense,” Makoto admitted. 

“I don’t think that was the case,” Akechi spoke up throwing me for a loop. “She followed us for quite sometime but didn’t make a move to let herself be known or anything. Actually, it was quite strange when we called her out and she revealed herself, she claimed she had business with me. Yet, she decided to avoid revealing herself. I actually think she had no intentions of revealing she was ever there.”

“Then what was her purpose doing there?” Makoto asked. 

“What if Ghost has an influence on her Shadow’s behavior?” Ann suggested. “Like not wanting to hurt us and wanting to help us?”

“It’s true that we have an influence on our Shadows however, Shadows don’t normally possess such positive aspects. They are normally quite harmful towards their real selves and others,” Morgana said. “Not to mention, Shadows tend to represent the negative repressed side of someone. It is rather strange that side would be shown in any Shadow.”

“Helping someone isn’t a repressed side of Ghost though- not as far as I can tell,” Makoto said glancing at me. “Even if it’s not always the nicest way.”

Okay yeah, I deserved that especially how I “helped” Makoto. 

“We can worry about it later. It’s not important. We got three card keys which means we can get to the Treasure Room,” I said quickly changing the subject. “We achieved our goal so let’s go, okay?”

I am not sure about the kind of look I had on my face, but one look had silenced any protests they had. 

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan to me,” Akira said with a nod of approval. 

“But first, let’s make sure everyone is prepared before we head out. Once we do, we can head out,” Morgana said. 

* * *

Once everyone had recovered, I led everyone to the room. 

“The cardkeys if you may,” I said gesturing to the card reader. Akira stepped forward scanning the cards. The doors slid open, much to my relief. I didn’t want to go through more trouble just to enter.

We entered to see it was a surgery room that was rather large even for a surgery room. I could even see beams run across the ceiling that held light fixtures in place. I probably could get up there for a good vantage point with the grappling hook. I could easily look down on everyone on the tiled flooring and have a good idea of where everyone is and their spacing.  

In the center of the room was a cloudy form hovered above the table with lights aimed towards it.

“That’s the treasure,” I muttered staring at it. I never seen it like this.

“We have secured an infiltration route,” Morgana said breaking me out of my thoughts.

“We should head back and send a calling card,” Makoto said. 

“And once the calling card is sent, Aiko-san’s Treasure will appear, correct?” Akechi asked. 

“Yeah. Once the target is cognizant of the danger, that cloudy thing will take shape,” Morgana confirmed. 

“It makes sense as it is the beginning of their desires,” I said staring at it. “Hence why the structure of the entire Palace depends on the Treasure’s existence and the Shadow. Both are equally important for a Palace to exist.”

“To think one can steal the Treasure of Palace rulers and change their hearts,” Akechi muttered staring at it. “I think I understand the process and why you guys choose to use this method. If I knew about this method myself, I would have no doubt that I would have used it myself. I still will follow justice of course as I do want the justice system to give the criminals the punishment they deserve. However, the system fails in many ways.”

“See! So you see our method isn’t bad!” Ryuji said with a grin. 

“But doesn't mean it is right either,” Akechi sighed. “The ends does not always justify the means.”

“I have to agree,” I said. “I understand this probably better than any of you. If to make the world a better place, you would have to sacrifice many human lives, I can’t say it is right or wrong to do. But I will say that you can’t simply handwave it away.”

“But the means isn’t harming anyone,” Morgana pointed out looking up at me. “It is giving hope to others. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

I blinked before smiling and kneeling down. 

“Yeah, you're right Mona Mona. It isn’t harming anyone but ourselves. We take the risk to do it and frankly, it isn’t bad. It is just a cautionary warning in the future. Not everyone is obviously evil. That’s all,” I replied before standing up. “Though, it’s time to head back.”

“Right. Let’s go,” Akira said as we left the Treasure room. “We are sending the calling card tomorrow and everyone prepare to infiltrate the Palace.”

“Right!”

* * *

I couldn’t help but stretch my arms. I was a little tired to be honest. I actually did work out a bit. 

“I’ll see you later,” Akechi said heading off as I waved bye. We definitely couldn’t be seen entering together, yet. 

Man, I wanted to eat his cooking so bad. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of disappointment. Guess I should head back now.

“(Y/N), can we talk?” Akira asked as I paused looking back at him. 

“Uh, sure. You can come with me to the apartment,” I said. 

“Thanks,” Akira said as we walked to the apartment. 

What did he want to talk to me about? I know he hangs out with each member of the Phantom Thieves to grow his bonds with them. 

Hell, I am pretty sure Akira and Akechi both hung out once. 

We arrived and he set his bag down. Morgana hopped out telling Akira he will be walking around. He left the apartment giving us privacy. 

Guess he does that everytime he hangs out with someone. 

“So what’s up?” I asked turning towards Akira. 

“There’s something that’s been bugging me for a long time,” Akira said. “Remember back when you visited my hometown? You let that man walk over you. I even heard that you react the same way with bullies. Why?”

I blinked a little surprise he even recalled that. Man, Akira sure has a good memory. I barely recalled the incident myself. Actually, I was more surprised that he knew about the bullying. Probably Akechi had mentioned it to him? 

I let out a sigh as I glanced at him. “I dunno? It causes less of a hassle for me than to fight against it.”

“But you aren’t okay with being treated this way,” Akira retorted. 

“I may not be okay with it but it’s better this way. It’s better if someone like me gets treated like this than someone who doesn’t deserve it,” I said with a shrug. 

“So, you are saying you deserve it?” Akira asked as I blinked. 

“I.. I guess so?” I said a bit slowly and unsure. 

“What makes you think so?” Akira asked. 

Man, Akira likes to ask a lot of questions… 

But what makes me think this way? I never really thought of that before. 

“It’s because…” I trailed off unsure. Why did I think this way? 

But a part of me did know. At least I think it did. 

I hesitated finding the floor much more interesting before answering. 

“Because my work is average? I am replaceable. Nothing I do will matter because I can’t make a difference. My existence is such an insignificant thing that why should anyone bother with me, I think?” 

I glanced up to find Akira looking at me with some unreadable emotions flashing across his face. Was it shock? Anger? Disgust? Sadness? Pity? I honestly couldn’t place it. 

Awkward and uncomfortable silence grew between us and I didn’t know what to say. What was there to say to that? 

“Who told you that?” Akira asked interrupting the silence thankfully. 

“How did you know someone told me that?” I asked confused and a bit shocked. 

“You would never think that way unless someone told you right?” Akira asked. “So who told you?”

I couldn’t deny Akira was wrong. Someone did definitely tell me that. 

“Someone you can refer to as my father,” I admitted with a sigh before looking up. “Look, it’s not like it matters. It’s not a big deal-”

“It is a big deal,” Akira said cutting me off. “You are important. You aren’t someone anyone can replace.”

That completely caught me off guard as I took a step back confused. “But I am only as good as my work. If I can’t even do that-”

“(Y/N). This isn’t about what you can do to contribute to society or anything like that,” Akira said shaking his head. “You are an irreplaceable friend. An important one to me and everyone in the Phantom Thieves, especially to Akechi. Don’t you feel the same way about Akechi?”

“Of course I feel like he is important. He is a very important person,” I admitted feeling unsure? Confusion. Just I don’t know. “But that has nothing to do with me.”

“It has everything to do with you,” Akira said shaking his head. “Nothing will change if you don’t stand up and fight back. Don’t you see? That treatment your father gives you is nothing more than abuse. He gave you deep emotional and psychological scars making you have extremely low self esteem. You don’t even think you have any worth as a person.”

“Why does it matter to you about how I view myself?” I asked shaking my head. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t change how things will happen. I can’t do anything and that’s a fact. I am not like you. I can’t change. I know that much.”

“Did you even try?” Akira asked catching me off guard. 

But, he was right…

I didn’t try to change. I thought it was useless to change. There was no point in me changing. My fate was sealed no matter what. My actions do not matter to what fate has in store. 

But… But what if… What if I could change someone else’s? 

I blinked before mentally scolding myself wanting to hit myself in the head. 

I couldn’t do that. That power doesn’t exist in my hands. I am not like Akira or Makoto. I am not like any of the Phantom Thieves. I can’t even change myself so how did I expect to change someone else’s. 

 _“But that’s what you were trying to do right? The reason why you decided to suggest this Palace to Akira in the first place. You wanted to change fate? They wouldn’t even realize this Palace even exists without you,”_ A small voice whispered in my ear. 

“So what if I didn’t try? I know it won’t happen,” I huffed ignoring that voice. 

“Nothing won’t change if you don’t try. You can’t expect success on the first try nor even the second. It takes time to change, but you won’t get anywhere without changing,” Akira said shaking his head. “I have faith in you. You are strong and tough. Resilient and stubborn. I want to help you, but you don’t want to help yourself. If you don’t want to help yourself, I can’t help you, no matter how much I want to. No matter how much everyone wants to.”

Akira let out a sigh as he walked to the door picking up his bag. 

“You know, (Y/N). I am disappointed more than anything. I have faith you can change and I want to help you. I really do and I am always willing to help when you decide that you want to change. It’s your choice and I know that. Don’t get me wrong. I like you and frankly you are fun to hang out with, but I don’t think you are happy with yourself. If you were happy with yourself, I don’t think you would be as mad as you were with your Shadow.”

He then walked out the door, leaving me alone in the apartment. 

Alone and confused. Everything felt like it was spinning yet at the same time it wasn’t. 

What… 

What do I do now?

I crouched down clutching my head in confusion? Shock? Anger? I don’t know. 

I don’t know anything and I don’t know how should I handle this. How should I go about this?

Can someone tell me what to do? 

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed it this long chapter! As in 23 pages long. It was longer than I expected though this means we get to the fun part, which is the calling card and stealing the treasure. I was doing my best to wrap it up in this chapter as the calling card and stealing the treasure seems to take two chapters for me. And you can ignore my following babble below. 

Oh and the chapter itself well... Reader has issues to put it lightly. It is not as if she isn't aware of it. She is vaguely aware of how she is treated is wrong, but she sees it as it is okay. In her twisted logic, it is justified because she has no worth and therefore she can be treated like this. She sees it as "well it isn't okay for others to be treated like this because they do have worth but me? I am not good so it's fine I am treated like this." This definitely isn't an easy thing for Reader to simply accept nor can be wrapped up in a pretty bow. It's something that has been happening to her for a long time it's just she never really saw a reason to find it wrong to happen to her until now. Hence she is looking for someone to give her an answer. It is just easier to have someone to tell you to do in these types of situations- at least for her. Just an easy answer. 

Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	28. Raid the Hospital

Even though everyone was fully aware of the plan for today, we still met at Leblanc to confirm all the details and go over everything. I frankly didn't want to be here after yesterday, but I don't really have a choice.

Just put it up with one more day. I can do that much. 

"Today we will be sending out the calling card," Akira said. "Ryuji, you figured out what to write?"

"Of course!" Ryuji puffed out his chest proudly. 

"Hold on a second," Akechi said raising his hand. "I don't think we should send this calling card as the Phantom Thieves."

"Huh! What do you mean! I worked hard writing up this card!" Ryuji said. 

"I actually do have to agree," Makoto said. "Unlike other targets,  Sachiko Aiko is not a well known or famous target. The police are involved and I have no doubt they will be able to easily trace us to being there."

"Then how are we going to steal her heart then!" Ryuji shouted. 

"How about we send something similar to a calling card just we don't say it's from the Phantom Thieves?" I suggested. 

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Akechi said. "We send our calling card but we disguise it as something else. After all, what we essentially need is manifest the treasure by making the target realize their desires are a treasure."

"But what can we disguise as?" Ann asked confused. 

"I was thinking we forge a fake document that states her custody over her child will be removed," Akechi suggested. "It should work considering her desires are centered around her son."

"What do you think Morgana?" Ann asked glancing at him. 

"Hmm... You aren't wrong. It would act to threaten to steal away her treasure," Morgana said. "Then, Ryuji and Akechi both work together."

"What! I have to work with him!" Ryuji shouted.

"You don't have to shout," Akechi let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

"You two! You shouldn't fight," Ann scolded.   

"I'll go help too," Makoto let out a sigh volunteering to play mediator. "It will go faster between the three of us."

"Great. In the meanwhile, everyone else should make sure we are prepared for tomorrow," Akira said. "Okay everyone dismissed."

Makoto dragged the two boys out and I am so not jealous of her. I would rather not be between two people arguing thank you very much. 

Ann walked out with Yusuke suggesting to him that they maybe should go pick up something for the Palace whatever it maybe. 

"I should go take out everything from the safe rooms today then," I muttered. "But I can't go and buy things to take into the Palace tomorrow. That will be a problem"

"Why can't you make the items instead?" Morgana asked. 

"Make them? I wouldn't know how," I replied. Why would I know how to make such things anyways?

"Akira! Give her the materials and I will teach her," he said puffing out his chest proudly. 

"You are going to teach her and not just me?" Akira looked slightly offended. 

"She is more than proficient to learn these types of things from what I can tell," Morgana said before looking at me. "Besides, it's a one time deal. It's only because you can't go out."

"That's fine with me," I nodded my head. 

"I'll go get the materials," Akira let out a sigh heading up to his room to no doubt pack the various materials. 

I glanced over at Morgana with a raise eyebrow. "You sure have a lot of confidence in me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Morgana asked confused. 

I decided not to answer and it didn't take long for Akira to come back down. I honestly couldn't look him in the eyes as I took the bag full of supplies.

"Come on Morgana. We got work to do," I said doing my best to keep any words I heard resurface from yesterday. 

* * *

Morgana waited patiently at the apartment as I gathered up all the supplies from the Palace. It didn't take too long, but I still didn't like making multiple trips back and forth.

Sitting at the table, I carefully listening to the instructions Morgana was giving me fiddling with the gadget in front of me. 

“And that’s how you make the elemental set!” Morgana puffed out his chest proudly. “You know... you are pretty good at this. You must be quite proficient at this kind of things.”

”Not really,” I shrugged glancing at the various tools set on the table. “I am just good at following orders.”

”Still! It’s hard to do this well. I think you are better at this than Akira,” Morgana nodded his head. “You should be proud.”

”If you weren’t here telling me what to do, I wouldn’t do as well,” I admitted before working on another set. “Still... I am surprised you would do these kind of things for me. I thought you would ha... well I don’t think you would do any favors for me much less speak highly of me.”

”Why would you think that?” Morgana asked confused tilting his head.

I glanced at him for a few moments before working on the set some more. 

“Just a feeling,” I shrugged before pausing. "Hey Morgana?"

"What's up?" he asked tilting his head. 

"Do you think everyone can change?" I asked before continuing once more. "Even the most messed up people. You know without the change of heart thing..."

"Of course everyone can change!" Morgana said. "Everyone has the potential to change. We all have a choice on whether or not we can change. I believe everyone can change for the better."

I blinked for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle. 

"I should of figure that would be the kind of answer you would give," I mused continuing onward. "I have never believed people could change. For as long as I’ve known, I was taught that people can't change and frankly from what I could see only supported that. People don't change and can't change. So why bother changing? That's what I thought for the longest time. But everyone in the Phantom Thieves have changed in some way or form."

"That includes you too," Morgana said. 

I glanced at him for a few seconds as that was both corny and so untrue before letting out a sigh. 

"Whatever you say, Mor-lasses."

"Hey!"

* * *

“I confirmed the Treasure successfully manifested and the Palace is on high alert,” I announced to everyone the next day. 

“Guess the pseudo card did work after all,” Makoto said. 

“That’s a relief,” Ryuji sighed. “I wouldn’t want to work with him again.”

“Am I really that unpleasant to work with?” Akechi asked glancing at him with a bit of a glare. 

“Not my fault you are an annoying prick,” Ryuji huffed. 

“I wish your mind would comprehend that being jealous of someone smarter is not okay,” Akechi let out a disappointed sigh and I nearly had to stop myself from letting out a choked snarkle. 

Oh shit, Akechi wasn’t hesitanting to blast Ryuji. Man I wish I had popcorn with me. 

“You guys please stop,” Ann sighed shaking her head. 

Makoto turned to me giving me a concerned look. 

“You sure you want to join us for this?” She asked. 

“I am sure,” I assured. Besides, I would rather do something than nothing. “My Shadow is there and she may appear once more. I have to confront her once more.”

“It’s showtime!”

* * *

“Our mission today is stealing the Treasure! Don’t get distracted,” Morgana said. 

“Right!” 

I ran behind everyone with my musket in hand. I didn’t know if I was necessary ready to face my Shadow but I had cemented my own fate. 

My eyes barely caught the sign lit up above the door signaling that the surgery was in process and not to be distrubed before we rushed into the room. 

“Did you not see the sign that there was a surgery was in progress?” Aiko huffed glaring down at us donned in a surgeon’s outfit. 

“Yeah but we choose to ignore it. Besides, it ain’t lookin like you are doin’ anythin’,” Ryuji said with a grin. “We are going to change your heart and make you confess your crimes!”

“Did anyone teach you all properly to respect your elders?” She huffed. “I am only doing what is best for my son. You have no right to stop me.”

“How you are treating your son isn’t right. We will stop you matter what!” Ann shouted. 

“You don’t understand!” She huffed. “I have been meet with failure despite my hard work. I did my best yet I was driven to failure because of everyone else! I didn’t get chosen because I wasn’t the best and top student!”

“You are nothing more than a child crying because you didn’t get what you want,” Makoto scoffed. 

“Fine. You don’t want to listen. Then come stop me then. I won’t let you stop me,” she said, raising her hand. 

It was rather grotesque as legs began to sprout and her appearance change to that of a giant spider. 

“Let’s crush her!” Ryuji said running towards her. However, a tile lowered under his feet as his eyes widen to find a bright light blinding him as he stumbled backwards before another tile activated. 

“Skull!” Ann used her whip to wrap around Ryuji and pulled him back. 

“She laid traps all over here,” Morgana said. 

“What can we do…” Makoto said. 

I pulled out my grappling hook pointing to the ceiling beams above. 

“I’ll look for a pattern above. I need more tiles to be activated in order for that to happen so try not to get hurt,” I said before firing off the grappling hook. It latched onto the beam and I pulled myself up. 

I held my musket as I glanced down keeping an eye on the battle below. There had to be a pattern to the traps. I was sure of it. I just had to find it. Sure they could attack from any spot but it was harder for one to attack while constantly dodging traps. 

I need to find the pattern quickly.

However, I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread and I jumped away just in time to see a pipe slam down to where I was. My eyes narrowed seeing who holding the pipe. 

“Well, I sort of expecting you to appear, though looks like you are a mess,” I greeted my Shadow who looked a bit disheveled. 

Actually, she looked rather angry and almost desperate. 

“You... Why don’t you just give in! Just give into me!” My Shadow growled glaring at me. 

“Ghost. What’s going on? You alright?” Ann called from below. 

“My Shadow is here,” I replied pointing my musket at her. “Don’t worry. I can handle my Shadow. You guys focus on Aiko.”

“But-“

“It’s fine! She is no threat,” I assured before glancing at my Shadow. “Why are you suddenly so frustrated? I thought you were patient and going to wait for me to give in?”

“And so what! I lied. Big deal! Not as if you don’t lie about who you are either,” my Shadow stepped forward glaring at me. “Just give up. You are a hopeless and empty puppet anyways. You can’t do anything without taking orders. Even now, your heart is so uncertain of yourself that you don’t know what to do.”

“And why would I do that? You certainly seem adamant for me to give up my body to you. Why aren’t you in Mementos? Surely it’s much more suited for Shadows like you anyways,” I asked. 

“Because I don’t have time left!” She shouted in frustration and clearly stress. “Why don’t you give up? Give into your own self? Or even reject me? Something! Anything than this stalemate! Fuckin’ choose something! It’s better than choosing nothing at all!” 

I blinked surprised. She wasn’t lying. That tone and clear look of fear that flash across her eyes certainly wasn’t a lie. My eyes narrowed shaking my head. 

I wasn’t going to be phased. 

This was just an act. A very good and pathetic act. 

“What do you mean you don’t have much time left? I don’t understand,” I replied calmly. “You are just making stuff up to make me pity you. It won’t sway me.”

“I have no desire to die even if you say you desire death,” my shadow said. “If I go back- back to Mementos- we will die. Both of us. That is certainly not in my agenda.” 

“Bullshit,” I said cocking the musket and my finger lightly resting on the trigger. “You are just making up excuses. That should be the safest place for Shadows like you. Going to Palaces like these is more dangerous. Besides, the distorted cognition here isn’t even that strong. You only came here because of me.”

“I did come here because of you but that doesn’t mean what I said is a lie. If I go back, I will surely be sentenced to death and you will die in turn as well. I have no desire for death,” my Shadow said stepping forward not once a single smirk on her face. In fact, she was a quiet maelstrom of rage heading straight for me towards me. “You won’t wake up to a Persona. You rejected that chance so there is only one choice left. I take over your body. I will live no matter what! I will force you to make a damn decision since you refuse to make one.”

Kicking off the metal beam, my Shadow launched herself at me. Simultaneously, I pulled the trigger as the bullet shot from the barrel of the musket grazing her cheek as I couldn’t help but let a small tsk in annoyance. I raised my rifle up in defense just as she reached my rifle gripping it and pushing me back much to my own surprise. She was much stronger than I expected. 

“Ghost! I’ll come up,” Akechi shouted. 

“Focus on the battle down below!” I snapped at him, digging in my heel and pushed back harder making it come to a stand still. 

A growl escaped my Shadow’s lips as she raised her foot making me stumble forward only to knee me hard in the stomach before swinging the musket at me. 

“You pay attention to our battle damn hypocrite!” she shouted in pure fury. 

I stifle any pained noise from my lips as I flew backwards. Shit, I was going to land below and that is a long drop. Quickly pulling out my grappling hook, I fired managing to hook it on the beam before pulling myself back up. 

I didn’t get time to rest before I heard shots fired as I quickly escaped to cover. Shit, this wasn’t good. 

“Come on out you little pest,” my Shadow mocked firing round after round at me. I peeked my head out before running to the next beam for cover. 

Shit this wasn’t going so well. I couldn’t get close. I can barely make it to the next beam without getting shot. I probably only made it due to the slight time it takes to load each shot and fire it. 

Think! I work fast but not be a bother to everyone below. I volunteered to come here to support. I didn’t want to cause problems for everyone. 

But what do I do? I got a good number of the elemental set on me which included different things, but I needed to get closer to use them. There was too much distance between us and I would more likely to miss and waste resources. Frankly, I worked hard on these and I would rather not waste them. Not to mention, Akira gave me these materials so I had to use them wisely. 

But do I do? How could I figure this out. 

My eyes drifted down to see smoke began to flood the floor only making it harder for everyone to see much less work together. Hell, they couldn’t even see Shadow Aiko due to all the smoke. 

Wait… Smoke. 

A small grin grew on my face as I knew this was going to be incredibly stupid, but it could work. I just had to perfect my timing and my aim wasn’t off. If it was well…

It was going to be very painful. 

I took a deep breath in clutching tightly to the grappling hook. 

I knew I could do this. This is something I can do. I will clean up my own mess. 

With that, I stepped off the metal beam letting myself fall. I turned my body to see the look of confusion wash over my Shadow’s face. I couldn’t help as a smirk grew on my face as I saluted her a farewell pointing my grappling hook and fired. It flew up just as I disappeared into the smoke. 

My body jerk to a stop before swing towards wherever the hook had latched itself onto as I began to reel it in. I reappeared from the smoke landing on the beam behind her as her eyes widen in surprise. 

“Surprise bitch,” I greeted before kicking her away and throwing a flame bottle at her. 

The bottle crashed onto her and burst into flames causing her to cry out in pain. She stumbled back releasing the musket. I managed to catch it with my foot before flinging it up into my hands.

It is much better having a grappling hook as I can not only shoot but I can bash someone’s head in. Specifically my Shadow’s. 

A smirk grew across my face as I aimed down my sight with my Shadow in my sights as I couldn't help but feel a bit gleeful to shoot my Shadow. 

_“If you were happy with yourself, I don’t think you would be as mad as you were with your Shadow.”_

My eyes widen as my finger pulled the trigger completely missing the Shadow. I cursed myself shaking my head. 

This was not the time to think about that. I can’t get distracted now. I have to focus!

My eyes strayed to below seeing that the smoke hadn’t clear and I grabbed a few of the air cannons dropping them below knowing they should activate and clear some of the smoke before continuing forth. 

My Shadow ducked behind the pillar as I didn’t hesitate to follow swinging my musket only to be met with nobody there. I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrow in confusion. 

Where did she go?

Feet crushed my back knocking all the air out of lungs and sent me flying. Shit! She managed to sneak around the beam and attack me from behind. 

I grabbed the beam forcing myself to land before hacking involuntary desperately trying to catch my breath. 

Damn. This was harder than I expect fighting on these beams. Actually in general. 

We are going nowhere with this battle. Should of expected that much from my Shadow. 

“This is ridiculous. I can’t waste my time like this,” I managed to wheeze out between my coughs. I forced myself to stand up glancing at her on guard. This needs to stop. 

“Then why can’t you go down? This would make it so much easier on me,” my Shadow snapped at me storming closer. “You won’t waste anyone’s time if you do that.”

“Like I would do that,” I grumbled raising my musket firing off a shot. She surprisingly took it and to my surprise kept coming. 

My eyes widen in shock before she sock me in the face. I stumbled backwards losing my footing and slipped hitting the back of my head on the beam. 

I couldn’t help but let out a hiss of pain before my Shadow stood above me looking down at me… with tears in her eyes. She looked so conflicted and frustrated?

What?

“This isn’t fair. None of this is fair. If you actually tried, you could defeat me. But you aren’t even concerned with our battle at all! You haven’t even really been paying attention to our battle at all!” She shouted. “Why do you keep on ignoring me? I exist. I am here. So stop disregarding my existence. I have to say such bad things about you- about me just so you will even spare a glance at me.”

“I don’t understand why you are upset. It’s not like it matters,” I replied rather coldly before I felt something wet drip onto my face. That was her tears? 

“How is this fair... how is any of this fair?” she lowered her head. “I want to live. I truly do. Yet you refuse to accept me but I can’t even defeat you either. I don’t really want to fight but I don’t have a choice. Why do you insist on rejecting me! Pretend that I don’t actually exist! Why are you so insistent that I wasn’t real or that I was weak? I am not weak... I’m not.”

I couldn’t help but feel awkward staring up to my own Shadow who had been reduced to a bawling mess and wasn’t even trying to hurt me anymore. I could take advantage of this situation. 

I could easily turn the tables and use this to my advantage, but for some reason, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t find any motivation to move. 

“These human emotions you insist on rejecting... anger... sadness... fear... love. You bottle these emotions up as best as you can and put them to the side. Occasionally it leaks out but it never is significant. So why do you keep trying to throw it away like it doesn’t matter? Because it matters... My feelings. Your feelings. They matter. It isn’t useless or stupid or dumb. It is important,” she said almost in a small voice as I couldn’t help but stare at my Shadow in disbelief. 

I thought they were supposed to be all bad. Why was she showing so much emotion? Where did that radiance of pure confidence disappear? Why was she so upset?

I just couldn’t understand it… It’s not something… It’s not like me. 

“You just assumed every single Shadow was bad just because they show the side nobody wants to see. The repressed side of you. Of course the side you don’t want to see is the one that is showing emotions and vulnerability. You want to throw it away for the sake of keeping in line. To not disobey after all, who needs emotions when you aren’t worth anything,” she said looking so conflicted and small. “Besides, you don’t think the choices you make matters. That’s why we always suggest things. We don’t actually choose because we are just simply following what others say. If we choose, it has to be the wrong choice right? What you want doesn’t matter because you will be selfish. That’s why even if you are upset that people have dumped a bucket of water on you, wrote on your desk or even pushed you down the stairs... you never retaliated. Why speak up when they are treating you like how you should be treated? Like the utter piece of garbage you are. A nobody who should listen to what they say because that is the least you can do. Otherwise you will be worth nothing.”

I stared up at my Shadow as she looked at me with wide eyes that were pleading with me to find an ounce of empathy for her. 

“I want to live. You want to live and truly enjoy this life with others but you keep pushing me away for the sake of others or whatever excuse you make. It’s not because you are nice either rather you are obligated- at least that’s what you feel is the case... so what’s holding you back?”

I blankly stared at her before lowering my head. 

I…

I am… 

I am not going to be fooled.

I shook my head scolding myself for being swayed by her words before kicking out my leg shoved her away. I scrambled back on my feet and pointed the musket to my Shadow’s head. 

“I am not falling for your tricks,” I coldly replied. “You act all nice just so I can lower my guard and you can win. I won’t let you do that. Either way whatever you are, I will end this.” 

I pulled back on the hammer cocking the musket once more my eyes narrowing. 

“You are making a mistake,” my Shadow warned the tears gone from her eyes. I knew it. She was faking it. 

“I am not making a mistake. I am making a perfectly rational decision and not letting my emotions get caught up in the moment like you,” I replied even more pissed off. “Sure whatever you say may have fooled me for a moment there, but I can assure you that won’t happen again.”

However before I could pull the trigger, a large explosion went off nearly throwing me off the metal beam. I fumbled back and forth for a bit before managing to regain my balance. 

What the hell just happened?!

My eyes snapped down below trying to see but I couldn’t see anything through the smoke. The air cannons didn’t do a thing? 

“Is everyone okay?” Akira called out. 

“Y-Yeah I am fine here,” Ann called out. 

“Same here,” Yusuke replied. 

“Me too,” Morgana added.

However, I didn’t hear anyone else. Ryuji and Makoto didn’t respond… but most importantly, I didn’t hear Akechi. 

“Ghost, can you see anything?” Akira called out. 

“I can’t see anything from up here!” I shouted as I dropped to my knees. My eyes desperately scanned the smoke but I couldn’t see a thing. 

Where was Akechi?

Was he okay? 

Why wasn’t he answering?

What if he was caught up in that explosion? That massive explosion?

The musket slipped from my fingers and disappeared into the smoke below but I couldn’t find myself to care about it. It didn’t matter. 

“God dammit!” I shouted in frustration. 

It’s my fault! I should of been looking and paying more attention. Why did I have to drag this ordeal out? I should of ended it sooner.

My head snapped back to my Shadow as I pushed myself back onto my feet giving her a glare. 

“I will deal with you later,” I growled at her before I jumped down into the smoke. I fired my grappling hook as I pierce through the smoke once more and my body jerked. Letting go, I  landed on the ground and rolled to a stop staying close to the ground. 

Click!

What was that? 

Either way, I had a bad feeling about it as I jumped backwards just a bright light flashed through the smoke. 

A flashbang?

I stepped back as I heard another click.

Shit.

I quickly dashed away barely catching a glimpse of spikes shooting up from the tile before going back. I forget. These tiles were all booby trapped. Or at least a good majority of them. 

I don’t have time for this! 

My eyes narrowed as I stood on another tile. There was no click which I had to assume it meant that it was safe. I could pause here for a bit as I gained a better idea of everyone’s positioning. 

“Hey Mona. Can you clear up this smoke?” Akira called out from somewhere in the smoke.

“I tried! There seems to be only more smoke to pour in,” Mona shouted. “Crap! Another tile!”

“Not everyone managed to find a safe tile and even then, I am pretty sure nobody can even gain a sense of direction from all this smoke,” I muttered glancing down at my own tile. I was safe for now but moving proved to be a risk and with this smoke, it was impossible to see. 

I need to find Akechi.

I don’t care about anything else right now. I needed to make sure he was safe. 

“You aren’t obligated to do that.”

My eyes widen as I glanced behind me to see my Shadow standing there and somehow had managed to find a safe tile. “You could stand here and stay safe.”

“I need to make sure he is safe,” I said turning my head away. She wasn’t important now. “So stop bothering me. I don’t care about dealing with you.”

“But why?” She asked as I turned to her furious. “Jumping down here was reckless not to mention stupid. You rushed in not thinking about the traps that lay in store. After all, you were aware of the traps. You were paying attention to the battle below enough.”

“So? Why does it matter? I didn’t pay enough attention and I dragged our battle onto too long,” I said. “I messed up. I am trying to make up for that.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I do,” I let out an annoyed huff.

“Why?” she repeated.

“I just said,” I glared at her unamused. 

“Why?”

“I will sock you with no hesitation,” I growled at her. 

“You never answered my question,” My shadow replied. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I care dammit!” I snapped at her. “I care more about whether or not he is okay than taking care of my damn Shadow. It’s not like I don’t want to deal with you because I do. I want to get rid of you if I am completely honest. You are annoying. But this… this is important to me. He is important to me and I won’t let you or anyone stop me.”

To my surprise, my Shadow smiled nodding her head in approval. 

“Of course,” she replied. “However, you won’t be able to find anyone at this rate with all this smoke.”

“No shit Sherlock,” I flatly replied. “I don’t care what I have to do, I am going to find a way to help him... help everyone. Not because I feel obligated but because I want to okay? So just get out of my way.”

My Shadow let out a small huff shaking her head.

“And how will you do that?” she asked.

“Somehow! Just get out of my way,” I hissed at her.  

“You certainly have a fire in your eyes and in your soul though something is still holding you back... but this is more than enough,” she said with a smile before holding out her hand to me. “Let us form a contract.”

I couldn’t help as my eyes widen.

“W-What...” 

“I said, why don’t we form a contract? You broke off a very important chain holding you down but you aren’t truly free. However, your heart holds the will to rebel against the one holding you back and it’s strong enough for you to awaken if you choose,” she said. “Of course you can stay forever chain down.”

I lowered my head as a choice was laid out infront of me except this time I was fully aware that I really can form a contract. It wasn’t as if I could play it off.

A choice… 

A choice to change.

“Why? I thought you wanted to take over my body,” I asked confused. 

“It’s because that seemed like the more likely option. We both know why it would be highly unlikely to awaken to a Persona in the first place for you,” my Shadow said. 

She was definitely right. I lowered my head unsure of myself. But what can I even do? It would be useless for someone like me to change. I can’t change. 

_“Did you even try?” Akira’s voice echoed in my head._

So what if I didn’t try?! Why does it matter if I can’t change. I can still help. I don’t need to care about myself to help.

_“But… you can’t care about others if you don’t care about yourself first,” Makoto’s voice practically scolded me._

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

I clutch my head in frustration and confusion. If I can’t help, then I am not worth anything. If I can’t do anything then why am I even here for?

It’s not like I really care… The world is a shitty place anyways. What good is there to it?”

_“Even if you insist that the world is rotten, there is beauty in that too,” Yusuke said completely ignoring my own words._

Stop saying there is something good when it’s not there!

This is just too hard. 

I can just choose not to help like before. I will be fine. 

Yeah that sounds like a better choice than dealing with this.

_“W-What I mean is that… even if you regret not being able to do anything before, I think you will regret it even more if you don’t help. If you continue not to help, I think that is worse than helping someone after not helping someone before,” Ann said with kindness and a softness in her tone that most people failed to have._

I couldn’t help but let out a growl of frustration. Dammit Ann!

I don’t want to help. My choices won’t matter. I can’t do what is right when I know I am not good myself. 

Things will only turn out bad if I get involved. 

_“If you got friends by your side, then things will turn out alright. You got support and nuthin’ will stop you,” Ryuji said, brimming with confidence and pure joy._

How annoying… 

These Phantom Thieves. It’s all just ridiculous and stupid. Friends is just a ridiculous and stupid thing…

_"Could I be your friend?" Akechi’s voice echoed in my head._

Instantly, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. 

Akechi was my important friend. My most important and dearest person to me. 

But can I really truly help him?

Can someone like me really change things?

_“Nothing won’t change if you don’t try. You can’t expect success on the first try nor even the second. It takes time to change, but you won’t get anywhere without changing.”_

Man... Akira is more annoying than I thought he would be.

_“I want to help you, but you don’t want to help yourself. If you don’t want to help yourself, I can’t help you, no matter how much I want to. No matter how much everyone wants to.”_

I know. I know Akira. I know that this all boils down to one person and their choice. 

Me. 

But is this really the right choice?

“Stop acting so ridiculous already,” my Shadow let out a huff, glancing at me. “You have already made up your mind a long time ago, haven’t you? After all, all we have never called him our father.”

I blinked in confusion as I slowly lifted my head. 

She was right. 

I never did call him father.

I guess even some part of me realized that the treatment I received wasn't fair. 

I couldn’t help but let out a soft scoff and shook my head. 

“I guess I really am an idiot,” I said lifting my head as a feeling began to bloom in my chest. Something that was almost foreign. Confidence. “I may not be ready to fully rebel, but I can’t stand by and do nothing. I don’t want to regret my decisions anymore. I don’t care if my choices are wrong or if I’m being selfish. My friends are here with me and everything will turn out okay. I want to help guide everyone to a better future than this world has in store.”

“But you will be weak especially compared to everyone else in this room. You sure you want to get involve?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“I don’t care. As long as I have to power to fight, I will fight for the ones I care about and nobody will stop me,” I said taking a stand. “I will stand up against these shitty adults. These shitty people who act all better themselves. I won’t let things stand still. After all, if I don’t do anything, nothing will change.”

"So you finally made your choice," my shadow said with a grin as her form began to disappear. "You've kept me waiting for a long time."

And then a sharp pain shot across my head.

* * *

A/N: Well, I wrote this up faster than I thought I would but here we are! Reader is finally awakening to a Persona! Yay! Probably what a good chunk of you peeps were waiting for. I know some peeps were excited it back a few chapters ago. I do have her initial Persona pick out for her and feel free to guess what the Persona is. (To be honest, I will have to give credit to the people in the discord for bringing up suggestions and possible Personas she could have. I did end up taking one as I found it to be extremely fitting and I came up with really cool ideas for it. I will be crediting it in the next chapter as to avoid spoilers for the peeps that are in my discord.)

Anyways, I am so happy to get to this point but one thing that is important about Reader is she has been affected by others around her. Just as one can change and affect people around them, the same is true vice versa. It's just all coming together now for her. I am really glad I decided to overturn my original decision for Reader to never awaken to a Persona and do this instead? Like this is so much better than what I had in mind. However, this doesn't mean Reader is fully over her problems nor is it completely over. She is not completely free of her own chains that bind her down. It still is there and I will talk about it more in detail in the next chapter as to my choice for her. 

Anyways, thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter!


	29. Taking a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now facing off against an enemy, Reader finally gains a Stand and with the Joestar family, she will face off DIO and- wait wrong fandom...

A/N: So this is the outfit I designed for Ghost. The left is her normal outfit but I also made the one on the right to show what it looks like without the cape. I will admit that I honestly will have a hard time to really describe it due to the details but yeah, hope you guys like it. It took me a while to design it. Also almost forgot to mention, but the person who did mention the Persona was the possible candidate for Reader was Phias in my discord server so thanks again! 

* * *

“I thought it would be more dramatic and stuff,” I couldn’t help but mutter in disappointment as I glanced down at my gloved hands. The pain didn’t even last a full minute before it had disappeared and I easily pulled off the mask. It was utterly disappointing. 

“Mako-roll’s was much cooler than mine. Ripping off the mask and stuff. But I took off a mask so easy before glowing and ta dah I got a new outfit. How boring…” I couldn’t help but hang my head in disappointment.

Though, I couldn’t help but smile a bit. This was exciting. 

It was as if there was a weight that I didn’t even realize was there, was lifted off my shoulders. It felt good. My body felt much lighter and full of energy- which was a bit strange. However, it did feel a bit artificial… like this power wasn’t quite my own yet. 

Slowly lifting up my head, my eyes caught the small blue flamelike creatures floating around me though their form was noticeably transparent. So they didn’t even have a physical form… I knew my Persona was going to be weak, but I didn’t realize it was going to be this weak.

However, I can’t let that stop me. As long as I have power, I can do something. 

“It’s time to carve out my own path. Lead the way, Will of the Wisp!” I called out with a wide Cheshire grin plastered across my face. 

“Spirit board,” I said spreading my arms apart as a blue screen appeared outlined with the blue souls in front of me. The Spirit Board showed a rather detailed map of the room. Actually, there were a multitude of red x’s on the map and the smirk on my face only grew wider. 

Well well, it looks like my Persona can find all the hidden traps in here. It also seems like it has located everyone in the room including the Palace Ruler. Almost like a radar of sorts. To be exact, Akira, Morgana, Ann and Yusuke. However for some strange reason, I couldn’t see any indicators for Ryuji, Makoto or Akechi to my utter annoyance. 

I couldn’t help but click my tongue in annoyance. 

Thank you for nothing you useless Persona. Can’t find the one person that I wanted to find. 

Okay, I can’t find those three for now. Maybe it’s because they had responded to Akira and I had a general idea they were here? Then how come it showed where Shadow Aiko located then? And it showed the traps not to mention it should of picked up on everyone in the room. Not to mention there was a grey area marked that I didn’t even know existed and I had no clue what that meant either. 

Ugh this is too confusing to figure out now. 

 

Let’s gather everyone in one spot for now and judging by the map, that explosion had caused a nice large and safe area for everyone to rest and regain some of their stamina since they were running around. Then that clearly meant I had to start with Joker. With him, we can truly start this battle against the Palace Ruler. 

“Let’s make a path to Joker,” I said tapping on the icon for Joker on the Spirit Board. It disappeared as soon as I tapped it and a blue flame appeared in front of me. 

“Come here,” the Wisp called in a hushed tone before a line of these blue flames appeared. 

So this is how I can guide myself to new places or whenI’m completely blind. It certainly works better in my favor. 

I followed the Wisps making sure to step on the exact same tile it was hovering over. Sure enough, it safely guided me not once setting off a single trap. 

Okay, I am taking it back. You are _slightly_ useful Persona, but you didn’t find Akechi. 

“Ghost? Is that you? What are you doing here?” Joker called out taking me by surprise. 

“Uh, yeah how did you know?” I asked before finally seeing him. God, he saw me before I even saw him?

“My third eye allows me to see through this fog, but it didn’t show me any of the traps unless I already activated it. We ended up getting seperated despite my attempts. It is too easy for everyone to get lost in here,” Akira said before a smirk grew on his face as he looked up and down at me. “I see someone’s got a new outfit.”

“Jealous you don’t look as good as me?” I asked puffing out my chest. 

“I would look better than you in that outfit,” Akira shrugged as I couldn’t help but let out a snort. I wouldn’t doubt that he would dress in a skirt or dress just to prove he looks better. 

“Yeah uh huh. Whatever you say Joker,” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. 

“To be honest, I was wondering how you were navigating yourself through this smoke. Turns out you awakened to a Persona,” Akira let out a small chuckle before reaching out and placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. “I knew you could do it.”

“Hey! Stop messing up my hair. I don’t want to have bed hair like you!” I huffed and slapped his hand away. However, a small smile snuck on my face as I glanced up at him. “But thank you. You helped a lot. Actually everyone helped. I don’t think I could have awakened to a Persona without everyone’s help.”

“You’re welcome though you did the hardest part by yourself,” Akira assured. “Now, you can help us fight against the Palace Ruler.”

“Yeah. I can fight in my own way,” I said before summoning forth the Spirit Board once more. “We need to gather everyone. Ideally, let’s try to get everyone over to this spot here. The explosion killed off all these tiles and ironically is the safest area. I can navigate you to Panther, Mona and Fox safely. However, I can’t find Crow, Queen, or Skull for some reason.”

“Well, I will get them and we meet over at that safe area,” Akira said with a nod. 

I dug through my pockets before holding out a few drinks. “Take these with you. After all that, you probably exhausted.”

“Thanks Ghost,” Akira said before taking the drinks and pocketed them. 

“I can’t navigate you and myself so I will stay put here while you go look for everyone. I will meet you over there,” I said tapping Akira’s icon before tapping the next closest icon: Panther. “Just follow the little blue flames. As long as you do, you won’t set off any traps. If you ever step off the path, they will make sure to lead you back onto it.”

This time the blue screen didn’t disappear and the Wisps appeared once more. I’ll admit I can probably navigate more people. Since the Spirit Board disappeared when I navigated myself, I can only navigate myself or a group. However, I think it should work if I am part of said group and not separated like this. 

“Joker… come here,” the Wisp called. 

“You probably can scare someone if they aren’t paying attention. Or they may go see who is calling them,” Akira said staring at the small spirit. 

I couldn’t help as a small snicker escaped my lips. “That would be pretty funny… but get going. You can get everyone.”

“Right,” Joker nodded before he stepped forward and paused turning back to me. “You know, you definitely look much happier now, Ghost.”

He then turned before running into the smoke as I couldn’t help but stare for a few moments. Though I have to admit, I definitely liked being able to guide everyone on the right path…

* * *

“You got your Persona! I am so happy for you!” Ann cheered before dragged me into a tight hug practically squeezing all the air out of my lungs. “I was hoping you would awakened to one. Now you stay part of the Phantom Thieves!” 

“Please don’t kill her,” Akira said. 

Ann glanced down letting go of me and looked rather sheepish as I took wheeze trying to get some air back into my lung. God, that was too strong of a hug. 

“Ehehe.. Sorry, Ghost. I hope you are alright,” she apologized. 

“It’s fine,” I did my best to assure her though I was still a bit breathless. “Besides, I couldn’t have awaken to a Persona without everyone’s help. Everyone’s words to me has helped me to change.”

“Your costume looks elegant and beautiful,” Yusuke nodded his head in approval. “I look forward to see how beautifully you fight as well.”

“Uh, that's the thing,” I said a bit awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. “My Persona doesn’t even have a physical form. Even if I wanted to fight, it wouldn’t even be able to land a single hit on the enemy.”

“That is true. You are just a hair better than an amateur, but something tells me that you won’t be slowing us down,” Morgana said. “You still have your musket at least and you have proven to be helpful even without a Persona. I am sure with your skills with your gun, we can beat her!”

“A-Ah… about that,” I sheepishly grinned looking at him. “I.. I uh… I kinda lost the musket.”

I swore I heard something shatter in Akira but it could be just my imagination. Though, he did look noticeably paler...

“20,000 yen…” Akira muttered sinking into depression at the mere thought. 

Wait wait wait…

20,000 yen?!

Holy shit! He spent that much money on a model gun?!? Okay maybe something did shatter in Akira after all.

“I probably can find it later before we leave,” I assured feeling a bit guilty. “Besides, I found out I did receive some weapons when I awakened. I have some throwing knives with me and stuff.”

“Where is everyone else?” Ann asked.

“Not sure,” I admitted as I glanced back at the Spirit Board. “I’ve tried to locate them but no luck. They haven’t even appeared on here once.still can’t figure out why.”

“Maybe there are certain conditions as to why some people will show up on the board and why others don’t,” Yusuke suggested. “Such as them being unconscious or out of your radar range.”

“Maybe,” I shrugged unsure. “Oh and there is this weird gray area. It is near here, but I didn’t see any doors leading out of here when we first entered this room. Only set of doors were that one. Not to mention, I am pretty sure there was a wall there.” 

“That’s weird. Maybe your Persona mapped it wrong?” Ann suggested. 

“I don’t think it did but who knows,” I shrugged. “Either way, after that explosion they somehow disappear from my radar. I don’t think they are… well you know. They are still running around or maybe unconscious. ”

“Now that you mentioned it, ever since the smoke rolled in, we haven’t been attacked,” Yusuke said. 

“That is strange,” Ann admitted. 

Yeah.. That is strange… Could it be?

“The Palace Ruler can’t see through the smoke either,” Morgana and I simultaneously said aloud before glancing at each other. Wow. Morgana is incredibly sharp. 

“Wait, how could you tell?” Ann asked confused. 

I glanced at Morgana gesturing to him to explain. Hell, he probably was better at explaining this than me. 

“Well, we were all separated due to the smoke. It would be the perfect opportunity to attack us since we unable to see each other not to mention, we couldn’t even tell what direction to go,” Morgana explained. “Yet, we have not been attacked which means we can use this to our advantage.”

“An ambush?” Akira suggested. 

“Precisely. We can use the smoke as cover to ambush her,” Morgana said. “Since she can’t see us, we will use the cover of the smoke to hide and take her by surprise. Ghost can ensure we won’t set off any traps.”

“But wouldn’t she catch on that there is no traps being set off?” Ann asked. 

“True…” Morgana said with a frown. 

“How about I set off the traps?” I suggested. “Compared to you guys, I probably have more stamina and I can dodge things rather easily. It wouldn’t be hard for me to keep it up until you get to her.”

“But what if you don’t dodge it? You are still rather weak and if you don’t manage to dodge it, I think you will get hurt badly,” Yusuke said. 

“Besides, I thought you weren’t going to throw yourself into reckless danger,” Ann added. 

“It’s not reckless,” I muttered. Then what could I do to help? 

“She probably only hears our voices when we are panicking and not seeing the traps being set off herself,” Morgana noted aloud. “It would be too much information as traps were set off.”

That is true. She probably is going only off our voices.

Wait a second… voices… Maybe I could do it. I think I could do it judging by my Persona’s abilities.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” Akira asked glancing over at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Who knows?” I shrugged with an equally mischievous grin on my face. “But I am down for some mischief.”

* * *

“Not another one!” Ann’s voice called out from somewhere in the smoke as I carefully followed Akira. It was suggested I stick with Akira as he had his Third Eye to guide him and he can easily find me if I get separated from him. 

“Stay close. We can’t get separated,” Akira muttered. 

“Yeah. Losing sight of you would be a bit bad since I can’t use my Persona to attack at the moment,” I agreed clutching my weapon. I only had the weapons on me for defense and it wasn’t exactly the most ideal situation especially since I was going to be closer to the front lines than I had been with them. 

Even I knew that this was a risky situation for someone in my position. I had to be on guard.

“Ghost…”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t take you seriously when you are holding that frying pan,” Akira flatly replied as I glanced at the pan then him. 

“It’s not my fault that the weapon that came with this was a damn frying pan,” I huffed. “Though on the bright side, we can probably cook food while we are in the Metaverse.”

“We could ask Panther to have Carmen set a fire for us and we can cook something,” Akira said warming up to the idea. 

“You two should stop joking around!” Morgana hissed at us as Yusuke’s voice echoed in the fog. 

“Sorry sorry,” I apologize before Joker stopped holding out his arm. “She’s right up ahead…”

“Everyone in position?” I whispered into our coms. 

“Ready,” Ann said.

“Me as well,” Yusuke said. 

“Same here,” Morgana added. 

“Let’s go,” Akira said before glancing at me. I nodded my head knowing I said back as I let my wisp let out one last false cry of distress that sounded like Akira this time. 

Bursting out from the smoke, Akira slashed down his knife for the knife to be blocked by some barrier. 

He leaped backwards as Shadow Aiko smirked at us.

“Oh? So you did manage to get through despite the smoke and traps. And here I thought you were still running around in the smoke… Smart but not smart enough,” she said. “You think you know what is best for you and what to do, but you don’t. Your too focused on the smaller picture. Not even focusing on all the bigger picture or consequences.”

“We don’t need to hear your lecturing from you,” Akira said. “Besides, you can’t do anything in that barrier.”

“Why would I need to get my hands dirty?” Shadow Aiko scoffed. “You are just puppets running in which ever direction I please. If you would listen to me, everything would turn out fine.”

“That’s a lie!” Ann shouted as she leaped out and attacked only to click her tongue in annoyance seeing it was a failure.

“The barrier isn’t a temporary one. It won’t go down if I don’t notice,” she said with a smug grin on her face. “And it is true. Listen to me and everything will turn out much better. You wouldn’t have to struggle or-”

I figured there was going to be some sort of defense but I didn’t expect a barrier. 

“Zorro!” Morgana called out sending a blast of wind at the barrier but it didn’t even seem to make a dent. 

“Ha, you can’t break through this barrier, no matter how much you try!” She mockingly laughed at us.

Shit… What were we going to do? I couldn’t find anything that would help us. The only possible thing that could lead to it was that greyed out passage but that wasn’t a guarantee. 

“Specialized Barrier shutting off,” a computerized voice echoed in the room catching all of us off guard. 

“What?!” she let out a screech of frustration. 

“Smoke shutting off,” the computerized voice added as I couldn’t help but feel confused. 

What the hell was going on?

“What is going on! Why is it shutting off?!” Shadow Aiko yelled as the room became clearer.

“Traps shutting off,” the computer added as I couldn’t help but smirk. 

“What did you do?!” She shouted at us. 

“We didn’t do anything,” Akira said in a calm tone though he probably was just as confused as I was. 

“Oh come on! You thought you can start the party without us,” a familiar voice scoffed before jumping down as my eyes widen. 

“Skull!” Ann gasped. 

“It was a bit troublesome, but we foiled your plans,” Makoto added as she had jumped down beside him. “You really should have guarded that control room much better.”

“Why you…” Shadow Aiko growled. 

“Though I suppose we have to thank you,” the final missing member said jumping down with a grin. “Without that explosion, we would have never found that passage way and been able to get into that room.”

My heart was soaring as a wide smile grew on my face. I couldn’t help but be happy and relieved. 

“Crow… you are okay,” I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Something like that wouldn’t kill me,” he assured before glancing over at me and his eyes widen in surprise. “Ghost… you...”

“Ah, I will explain later,” I assured waving it off  before nodding my head at the Palace Ruler. “We got bigger fish to fry.”

We turned and surrounded Shadow Aiko as she growled. 

“Fine. You want to fight. Then, I will put you children in your place,” she said before she began to transform. 

Legs began to sprout out of her body and a grotesque formation began to form as I couldn’t help but take a step back wrinkling my nose in disgust. 

“Ew!” Ann said stepping away as well. 

Well, I think everyone couldn’t help but step back a little seeing there was a giant humanoid spider like creature infront of us. Fangs grotesquely grew from her mouth and she was practically drooling. I swear some of the hairs on the multitude of spider legs that protrude from her body were even bigger than my own head. It was a little creep to put it lightly. 

It was just… gross.

A web formed around her as a barrier before the web spread across the floor. I could even see a cocoon on the inside which I could only assume held the treasure. 

“Now, dance exactly to my tune,” she hissed at us.

“I’ll take care of it,” Ann said already ripping off her mask. 

“Wait!” Makoto called out however it was too late. 

“Carmen! Let’s burn these webs!” Ann called as Carmen fired off fire at the barrier. 

However, it didn’t burn. Actually, the barrier was on fire now…

Wait a second-

“Everyone get away from the webs!” Akechi called out before I could. I called back my wisps just in time dodging the flames spreading wherever the web had lie across the floor. 

She cackle as she began to throw needles that were no doubt laced with poison. 

I have never been so glad about my ability to dodge things. I was pretty good but if I got hit with one of those needles, it would spell game over for me. 

I glanced around and saw not everyone manage to dodge the two attacks. Akechi, Yusuke, Akira and I manage to dodge both attacks. Makoto managed to dodge the fire attacks but was hit by the poisoned needles. For Morgana, it was the opposite. Ann and Ryuji were both hit by the flames and the needles. 

“Let me try,” Yusuke said. 

“No! That would only be used against us,” Akechi said. “The barrier reflects the attacks at us and we will only hurt ourselves. We are essentaintally playing a stamina game.” 

“In a way, but I won’t allow you to get a chance to think!” She cackle as she attacked the barrier. 

“Incoming!” I called out as I dodged the multitude slashes coming from the web and it was followed up by electricity shooting down the web. 

God! It was hard to dodge but at least we can see the web. It wouldn’t be a blind guessing game. 

But if we expected to get anywhere, we needed to get rid of the web. 

But it reflects the attack on everyone. 

There had to be a weakness.

We just needed a way to test it in the safest way possible. 

_‘... you will be weak especially compared to everyone else in this room.’_

My eyes widen as I recalled what my Shadow warned me. 

Maybe… maybe that weaknesses was actually my advantage. My Persona could be the key to turning this battle around finally into our favor.

But what could I do?

All my Wisps can do is mimic things, locate things, and navigate people! Ugh! Why can’t it just be a simple punch the enemy out?!

I leaped to the side barely managing to dodge the ice attack. I panted as I stared at the Palace Ruler and walking around her before my foot got caught on something. I fell face first onto the floor. 

Wow me. I woke up to a Persona and instead of being all cool and stuff, I end up tripping on my damn face. 

Way to go, me. What a great way to show how reliable you are in battle!

I huffed in annoyance pushing myself up as I glanced at the web that was stuck to my foot. 

“Stupid web,” I grumbled ripping the web off my foot. “The way the web can attach itself to things and can even have attacks attach itself to the web and transport it. What an annoying..”

I paused in my train of thought as a light bulb went off in my head. 

I wonder…

I think it was possible. The possibility was there and I think my Persona could do it. It was like a ghost and ghost were known for this ability...

Pushing myself off the ground, I clutched the frying pan tightly. 

Here goes nothing.

“Will of the Wisps,” I softly called as to not draw attention to myself. “Mimicry.”

A Wisp change mimicking a nuclear attack. 

“Possession,” I followed up as the same Wisp attached itself to my frying pan as it glowed a bright blue color. 

The nuclear energy coming off the frying pan itself was weak, but my strength would make up for it’s weakness.

She launched another attack and an annoyed huff left my lips before running towards her. 

“Ghost? Hey! Get back here! It’s not safe!” Morgana called out.

The order made me slightly stumble a bit, but I forced myself to keep going. 

“I won’t let you get close!” She mocked as she sent a rapid fire of attacks at the web. Flames flew down the web followed by another electric attack and then ice. 

A few yelps escaped my mouth as I was really cutting it close, but pressed on. Leaping upwards, a wide grin spread across my face. 

“Take this you bitch!” I shouted before hesistanting and softly down the frying pan down. I didn’t want to accidentally make it more powerful and dangerous in case it reflects by putting more force into my hit.

Of course as my luck would have it, the web didn’t give unfortunately.

“See child! Your attack will only hurt your comrades!” She laughed as my smirk grew even bigger. 

“Oh really?” I said as the nuclear energy flew down the webs and it managed to hit quite a few of them however…

“Huh?” Ryuji glanced at himself. “I didn’t even feel anything?” 

“Me either,” Yusuke agreed. 

“How come?” Ann asked confused. 

“Ah!” Morgana gasped. “Her Persona is extremely weak especially compared to ours which makes it the perfect candidate to look for the weakness in the barrier.” 

“What are you children plotting?” She huffed. Good. She didn’t hear Morgana. If she did… I would have to strangle the hell out of that damn cat. 

“Keep Shadow Aiko’s attention on us!” Akira ordered. 

I jumped back barely managing to dodge another wave of attacks as I called back my Wisp from my weapon. 

Staying too close for too long meant I was more likely to be hit and it would be a bit hard to prepare for the next attack. 

Nuclear was out. 

So far what attacks seemed to be absorbed was electricity, fire, ice, nuclear, and physical. Though it appears gun did nothing seeing as Akira fired off a few rounds at the barrier. 

Which left wind, psychokinesis, bless, and curse attacks. 

Unfortunately, I couldn’t test out curse and bless as it seemed that those were types my Wisps can’t mimic. 

Which left only wind and psychokinesis. 

“Mimicry Posession,” I called once more as a Wind Wisp attacked itself to my frying pan.

Hopefully this would work..

Shadow Aiko’s attention was focused on the rest of the Phantom Thieves, but I did still need to dodge attacks. It spread across the web all over the floor. 

This would be so much easier if I could just attack the web on the floor, but I couldn’t. It was clearly different from the barrier created around the Palace Ruler. 

God why did this have to be so hard. 

I closed the distance again and raised my frying pan for the next attack and barely grazed the web but just enough for a small attack. 

A small puffs of wind shot down the web and across the room as I gritted my teeth. 

Dammit.

The only thing left would be psychokinesis but nobody has that element. Well, except maybe Akira but it’s not the point. 

“Possession mimicry,” I called once more attaching the Psy Wisp to my weapon. 

Hopefully third time’s the charm. 

I charge forward one last time careful to avoid the attacks as I hoped this wasn’t it. 

It would mean this would be more troublesome for everyone in the room. 

Leaping up, I shoved down the frying pan onto the web only to find myself falling forward. 

Oh shit! I didn’t expect it to actually break through the web! 

Not that it was necessary bad but I was way too close now. 

Something wrapped around my midsection before yanking me back. I couldn’t help but yelp as I was flung back to safety. 

I fumble back onto the ground and I glanced up to see a grappling hook was the thing that was wrapped around my midsection. 

Huh? I thought I was the only one who brought a grappling hook?

“You seriously have to be more careful,” Akechi scolded as he freed me. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be more careful,” I waved it off. 

“You could of used your musket you know?” Akechi said. 

“I sort of lost my musket,” I admitted with a sheepish smile. “Though your point still stands. I do have throwing knives I could of used… wow, I’m such a dumbass for never considering that…”

“Yeah you are.”

“Hey!”

“You two stop flirting!” Makoto shouted as I glanced at her, wondering what the hell made her think we were flirting. This was just normal banter between the two of us. 

Weirdo. 

“Damn you thieves!” Shadow Aiko snapped at us boiling with rage. “I won’t let you get near this time!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Ryuji shouted ripping off his mask. “Stop her in her tracks, Captain Kidd!”

A burst of electricity shot across the room clearly hurting her this time. 

Morgana ran across the room as he pulled back his sling shot and fired nailing her in the head. 

“Zorro!” He called following up with his attack with a torrent of wind slicing through her. 

She let out cries of frustration as she glared at us however she was focused on rebuilding the barrier. 

“Robin Hood!” Akechi called. Robin Hood pulled back his bow before firing off blessed arrows at Shadow Aiko as she let out a stream of curses at us. 

“Johanna!” Makoto charged in however the barrier was finished. She was too close and slammed right into the barrier but she ended up being flung back and the physical attack was reflected back at us again. 

Dammit! The barrier was back and I probably wouldn’t be able to get close.

Wait a second…of course dumbass!

If I couldn’t do it, maybe I can have someone else do it… or even better, why not everyone else do it. 

“Mimicry Multi-Possesion!” I called as multitude Psy Wisps flew from me and attached itself to the weapons of the group surprising a few of them. 

“Attack the barrier!” I called out. 

Akira grinned before nodding his head. 

“Attack, Phantom Thieves!” Akira called out. 

Makoto hopped on Johanna with Morgana on the front closing the distance. 

Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke charged in on foot while Akira and Akechi had taken respective positions from afar. 

I decided to sink a bit further back stumbling a bit. It was more draining than I thought it would be. I clutched my head sweating a little. I felt a little faint but… I shook it off as best as I could before looking up at the battle to see Yusuke sliced through the barrier leaving it to be the perfect opportunity to attack. 

I… I should help. 

“Ghost stay back. We need you to recover,” Akechi said glancing me with concern in his eyes. 

I felt a bit bad knowing I couldn’t do help now. 

“You’ve done already enough,” Akechi assured as I glanced up at him. “Without your help, breaking through would be much harder especially considering Akira doesn’t have any Personas with a Psy ability.”

My eyes widen in shock. We would of been in seriously trouble then if I wasn’t here?

I helped?

I couldn’t help but as a smile crept onto my face. 

“Okay. I’ll rest,” I said as Akechi nodded returning back to battle. 

I needed to recover my stamina just in case. I pulled out a few drinks before downing a few. My body felt slightly refreshed as I glanced up to see everyone had performed an All out Attack on the Shadow. 

“You… You children. You have no idea what you are doing! You should be listening to the adults and behave yourselves. All you have to do is just play your damn part and act like good little children! You are too ignorant and stupid to know what you are doing is right,” She ranted. 

“So, it gives you the right to do whatever you think is right?” Ann asked clearly not buying it. 

“Yeah, even a child can see what you are doing is shitty,” Ryuji huffed.

“The adults can just be in the wrong as the kids especially since they think they are smarter than children themselves just because they are older. Adults just are bloated with an ego thinking they are superior that’s all,” Akechi said. 

“I suggest you stop calling us children. You are clearly looking down on us and not even taking any consideration of our opinions,” Makoto huffed. 

“In fact, you are the child here! You are acting like a little kid whining because they didn’t get their way,” Morgana huffed. 

“Why you…” Shadow Aiko gritted her teeth in frustration. 

“They are right, you know?” I spoke up looking at her. “You carefully crafted a web around your son just so he wouldn’t try to diverge from any path you had set out for him. You only thought of your own selfish wants and needs.”

“But I am thinking of his future! I am preparing him for what he will need and what society expects out of him! I am preparing him for the worst!” Shadow Aiko defended. 

“How is this defending him? All I see is someone making excuses for their actions. Face it. You aren’t thinking of his future. You aren’t preparing him at all for when he is on his own because all he will do is crumble,” I spat at her, my voice dripping with venom and malice. “He will fall apart because there will be nobody there to tell him what to do. He will only know what to do and how to best achieve those results. You are a shitty parent.”

“But… he needs to be the very best. It’s not my fault only the best can go anywhere!” Shadow Aiko said. 

“You are just placing the blame somewhere else,” Ryuji huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Yeah. Just because you are the best doesn’t mean you will get anywhere,” Makoto said as I saw her glance over at me for a second. 

Hey… what the hell was that supposed to mean? 

“It’s about being able to adapt and continue forth despite whatever obstacles are placed in your way,” Akechi said. “You can be the best at something but doesn’t mean people won’t shun you or downgrade what you do. All you can do is best serve the public to your high capabilities.”

She hung her head as she transformed back into her normal form taking me a little by surprise. I didn’t expect her to transform back. I was expecting more fighting, but then again taking a look at everyone, we wouldn’t have been able to hold out much longer. Everyone was visibly tired and was injured in some form or matter. 

“What was I doing? I… I only wanted to do what’s best. I thought I was doing what every parent should do,” she muttered in dismay. 

“The problem was you didn’t care,” I said even though I was the least qualified person in the room to say that. “You didn’t care and your apathy led to someone you cared about getting hurt. You didn’t realize what your actions that you thought were the best actually hurt someone.”

“Then what should I do?” Shadow Aiko asked glancing up at me and I couldn’t help but snort. 

“You are asking the wrong person. I am the most apathetic person in this room. Besides, it's not my job to figure that out. It’s yours.”

Shadow Aiko clearly looked conflicted as she hung her head. 

“The treasure is over here,” Ann said standing over the cocoon. “I can’t carry this.”

“Right right. I’m comin’ over,” Ryuji sighed.

“I should go help,” Akechi said following him over with Yusuke and Akira trailing behind. 

“Mona, please transform so we can get out of here faster,” Makoto said walking to the treasure. 

“Y-yes Queen!” Morgana said stiffly following along. 

“Hey, (L/N). That is you correct?” Shadow Aiko asked as I glanced back at her. 

“Yeah, what do you want?”  I asked glancing at her. “I still have things to do.”

“You really don’t care,” she mused before shaking her head and glanced up at me. “That apathetic nature is something I can relate to.”

“Can you just get to the topic already?” I asked a little short on patience. 

“Fine…” She trailed off with a sigh before looking at me. “I just wanted to know… who exactly are you? The medical examinations and the blood test… everything was strange. Those test results weren’t normal.”

A rather plastic smile had settled on my face as I turned and kneeled down in front of her. 

“You know, Shadow Aiko-san. You should learn to take a hint and leave already. Your job is already done and your fulfilled your purpose,” I replied in an ice cold and indifferent tone glaring at her. “Those test results are a secret of mine that I do not intend to share. Only one person knows the exact meaning of those results and lucky for me, they aren’t here anymore. Just return back to your host already and keep your mouth shut. Do not ever speak of what you saw or you wished that we never had come to your Palace.”

Shadow Aiko muttered something I couldn’t quite catch under her breath as she began to tremble before disappearing into a burst of white lights. 

I couldn’t help but let out a sigh and shook my head. 

How annoying. 

She sure likes to hear herself talk. 

At least she was gone from here and I didn’t have to deal with that for now.

The ground began to tremble snapping me out of my thoughts. The Palace is collapsing. Almost forgot about that one little detail. 

“Ghost! Come on, we need to get going!” Akira shouted at me.

Pushing myself off the ground, I paused before slapping my cheeks harshly and gave a few blinks as a natural smile formed back on my face. 

“Right! Sorry, Palace Rulers are so weird,” I laughed it off as I ran over to the Mona Van and hopped inside. 

Guess they already loaded up and everything while I had talked to Shadow Aiko. Then again, it wasn’t like Kaneshiro’s Palace which had a whole bunch of gold bars to load. 

“You changed back to your normal clothes,” Yusuke pointed out. 

“Huh? When did that happen?” I couldn’t help but wonder aloud. 

“Questions later. Everyone set?” Makoto asked. 

There was a collective few groans from the group but I couldn’t help as my blood began to pump in excitement. 

“Another roller coaster!” I cheered throwing my hands up in the air.

“Wait, what do you mean by another roller coaster?” Akechi asked glancing at me with a worried expression on his face. 

Makoto slammed on the gas as I couldn’t help but cheer as we sped off.

“Not again!!”

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! This is actually quite a long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. So I will be posting an additional chapter covering the exact stats and details of Reader's Persona and I will do a comparison between Reader to the current members of the Phantom Thieves. Of course some of her own abilities she can't use due to her not fully awakening to her Persona's abilities. But she can use a good chunk. 

And this is coming to the end of this arc and we are getting to the next arc which I am super excited for. One of my other favorite characters is finally going to come into the picture and there is a lot of things I have planned for this next arc. 

Also I wrote all up at ungodly hours of the night so please let me know if I made any mistakes. Thanks and see you all next chapter.


	30. A/N: Info Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a chapter but provides info about PT!Reader

A/N: This isn't an actual chapter however I did want to cover what Reader's Persona can do. So below will be her stats and over all, Reader's own stats compared to the others. 

Reader

Codename: Ghost

Role: Information Broker (Confidant)/Support/Navigator (minor) (Futaba is overall the better Navigator than Reader but Reader can find all the hidden items, passageways, etc that Futaba's Persona cannot pick up)

Melee Weapon: Frying Pan

Ranged Weapon: Musket/Throwing Knives

Persona: Will of the Wisps

Type: Heavy Support Type

Appearance: (You can think of them similar to the Wisps in Brave movie). They are normally small blue almost flame like creatures that float around. They are no bigger than the palm of your hand. 

Resistant: Gun, Physical

Weak: None

Moves: 

\- Spirit Board (Navi): Maps out the current section of the Palace/Floor of Mementos and acts like a radar. This includes hidden passages, treasures, and more. Can even locate Treasure Demons if located on that particular area. Can even eavesdrop on conversations and gain new information

\- Guiding Lights (Navi): Can guide either the user or multiple people along certain passages. Cannot use ability to both guide themselves and other people at the same time. 

\- Mimicry (Battle): Can mimic voices, phrases, and elements (Ex. Fire, Wind, Electric, etc). Can be used to distract Shadows and ambush them or lead them away from areas they won't move from

\- Possession (Battle): Can attached themselves to inanimate objects. Combine this with Mimicry of elements, she can temporarily attached a Wisp to either their melee or gun for three turns. Then they will be able to use elemental attacks with their normal weapons.

\- Spirit Drain (Battle): Drains a small amount of SP from an enemy

\- Dekaja (Battle): Negate all buff effects of all foes.

\- Dekunda (Battle): Negate all debuff effects of party.

\- Critical Shot (Gun): With her musket, Ghost has a high chance of landing a critical shot on the enemy. Does not apply to throwing knives


	31. Chapter Twenty-Six: Fire Flower

Stumbling back to the real world, we managed to make it out without falling on our asses this time. Though, it didn’t mean the ride was smooth. 

“Makoto-san… I think you should reconsider being our getaway driver,” Akechi said clearly looking a bit disheveled. 

“Ya’ know… for once I can agree with you,” Ryuji said looking a bit distress. 

“Aww come on guys! It was fun! Mako-roll should drive us again!” I said with a huge wide grin. 

“If anyone else can handle driving out of an exploding building, be my guest,” Makoto replied. Nobody said a word knowing that none of us actually wanted to be driving out of an exploding building and dealing with that stress. Besides, for me, it was more fun to join along for the ride. 

“Hey (Y/N),” Akira piped up. 

“Huh? What’s up?” I asked glancing at him. 

“Did you find it?” Akira asked as a wave of confusion washed over me. 

“Find what?” I repeated tilting my head a bit confused.

“The musket,” he said as I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine. 

Ah… The musket. Right...

I slowly back to back away before a hand was placed on my shoulder. I froze and I was close to start sweating bullets as Akira was looming over me, his expression hidden by his glasses. 

“(Y/N)... I asked if you ever found your musket. You should answer as it’s rude to not answer someone’s question,” Akira said his voice not so kind anymore. Actually, he sounded a bit desperate. 

“Uh… Well… um…” I trailed off unable to meet his eyes. “I kind of sort of never found so yeah sorry?”

I swore I heard something shatter as Akira rather dramatically collapsed to his knees and I swore he was about to cry. 

“All… that… money… wasted…” Akira muttered in despair. 

“Wow, you really broke him,” Ann flatly said staring at Akira. 

“You should take responsibility for this,” Makoto said. 

“Look! It was an accident! I didn’t mean to! Besides the treasure can cover the costs of it right?” I asked as I glanced over to Morgana staring down at a piece of paper.

Wait, don’t tell me…

“This isn’t a treasure!” Morgana shouted throwing it down in frustration.

“It’s macaroni art! Are you effin’ kidding me!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Shhh!” Makoto scolded. 

“Macaroni art… what a waste of food,” Yusuke said shaking his head. “The art aesthetic would certainly be better if you used watermelon to carve into it.”

“Not the point!” Ryuji shouted. 

“I do have to agree, what a waste of food,” I sighed.

“So we didn’t even make any money off this Palace,” Ryuji grumbled. “No money… no fame… what a waste…”

“It wasn’t a complete waste,” Morgana said shaking his head. “A heart was still changed.”

“Exactly,” Ann nodded her head. “We changed someone's heart for the better. I think this is a nice change of pace.”

“Besides, we made up for it with all the medical supplies I raided from the Palace,” I said. “We got some pretty potent and powerful recovery items so I’d say we did pretty good.”

“What do we do with this though? I feel a little bad if we just threw it out,” Ann admitted. 

“Could I take it then?” I asked. 

“Huh? Why would you want it?” Akechi asked. 

“Oh no real reason,” I shrugged. “I got a box I wanna throw it into. I think it would fit.”

“I have no objections to that,” Ryuji said. “But seriously, (Y/N)... you gotta fix Akira over there. You broke him.”

“20,000 yen…” Akira muttered in clear defeat. Yeah… I definitely was responsible for that one. 

“So… how the hell do you expect me to fix this?” I asked as I gestured at Akira. 

“Figure that out yourself dammit! You caused the problem so fix it!” Ryuji shouted. 

“It’s not as easy as it sounds!” I huffed. “I’ll figure something out! So, why don’t we just I dunno call it a day for today.”

“Well since this was a successful mission, why don’t we celebrate? We still haven’t celebrated from last time due to exams,” Ann suggested. 

“We were going to a fireworks festival correct?” Yusuke asked. 

“Yeah,that was the plan,” Ryuji admitted. “And it’s tomorrow, so things will get busy especially since you girls probably have to get ready and all.”

“Ready for what?” I asked confused. “I just was gonna wear my normal clothes.”

Ryuji looked at me almost disgusted with what I said. 

“(Y/N)... you have been to a fireworks festival before correct?” Makoto asked. 

“When did I ever say I’ve been to one?” I flatly replied. 

“I feel like I’ve been cheated,” Ryuji said clutching his chest in pain. “Out of all people, you have never gone to a fireworks festival especially since you lived in Shibuya?!”

“It wasn’t a thing back where I come from,” I replied with a shrug. “And it’s just it always causes such a hassle during those days that I hid out elsewhere.”

“Everything I know feels like a lie,” Ryuji muttered as he looked just as defeated as Akira. 

“You broke both of them,” Akechi mused, glancing at the two of them. 

“Okay, (Y/N)! Clear your schedule! We are going shopping!” Ann declared loudly. 

“Uh… what?” I asked confused. 

“We are going shopping and you boys aren’t invited,” Ann said. 

“Uh, why? Going in normal clothes is fine isn’t it?” I asked a little confused. 

“You are supposed to attend these kind of things wearing a yukata you know!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Oh! I was wondering why everyone dresses up during this time of year. Now it makes sense,” I said plopping my fist into the palm of my hand. 

Ryuji swore loudly as he looked even more defeated than before. 

I stared at Ryuji feeling a little bad as Makoto let out a sigh and put a hand on my shoulder. 

“I think you should avoid saying anything else before you break Ryuji even more,” Makoto said. 

“Okay.” 

“Wait, how come you guys never went to a fireworks festival together? It seems like the kind of thing you guys would do,” Ann asked as we glanced at each other before at Ann. 

“We were just too busy,” we simultaneously replied rather nonchalantly. 

I swore Ryuji looked like he was about to smash his head into a wall or something. 

Besides, I enjoyed the comforts of the apartment and enjoying a movie and popcorn. It was easier for the both of us to meet back at the apartment as we both were busy doing things… 

Finding weird and unusual snacks was very important to do, okay! I need them thank you very much. 

“Okay let’s get going or else we won’t have enough time to pick out the perfect yukata,” Ann said gently pushing me. 

“W-wait now?! But we just got done-”

“Which makes it the perfect opportunity to go do your shopping. We won’t have time tomorrow,” Ann insisted cutting me off. 

“She does have a point. We won’t have enough time to pick out a yukata,” Makoto agreed. 

“Wait wait! You agree, too?! And stop pushing me Ann! I can walk!” I shouted at her. 

“Then hurry up,” Ann said. 

“Okay okay!” I threw up my hands up in surrender before glancing back. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“...”

“...”

“Akechi-san?”

“Yes, Kitagawa-kun?”

“... what do we do about these two?”

“I do not have the slightest clue.”

* * *

“Try these on!” Ann said shoving me a pile of clothes and I couldn’t help but groan. 

“Do I really need to try on these many?” I asked as I compliantly walk into the dressing room. With the look on her face, I could tell I had no choice in the matter. 

“Yep! You should look your best,” Ann said. “And like I said before, your wardrobe needs a fashion upgrade.”

“It’s a bit ridiculous. Do I really need to wear this? Or try on all these clothes? You don’t need to wear a yukata to go to a festival,” I called out as I began to change my clothes. 

“You don’t need to, but it’s part of the tradition to dress up when you are attending a fireworks festival,” Makoto pointed out. 

“Besides, don’t you want to impress a certain someone with your good looks?” Ann suggested and I could practically see the grin on her face. 

I blinked momentarily confused wondering what kind of nonsense she was talking about. Finishing up dressing in the yukata, I stepped out feeling a bit confused. 

“I have nobody that I want to impress with my looks. Besides, why should it matter how I look? It’s a rather vain thing to do,” I shrugged as I glanced over at the two as they stared at me with wide eyes. “Uh… Mako-roll? Ann-a-Banana-Coconut-”

“Can you stop with that nickname?” Ann cut me off a little annoyed. Well, it was a slight revenge for dragging me here, not that I was going to tell her...

“I just wanted to know what’s up with you two,” I said. “Does it look fine? Should I go try on the next outfit?”

“Fine?” Ann repeated shaking her head in disbelief.

“(Y/N), you look quite fine in a yukata,” Makoto said honestly surprised. 

“Fine? She looks amazing!” Ann said gesturing to me. “I am surprised too! You look good with the yukata… which means you have to try on the rest! If you already look this good, you will look stunning in the right one!”

“Do I have to?” I asked honestly wanted to hit the sleep button already.

“Of course!” Ann said. “I mean, Akechi-kun probably wants to see how well you look in a yukata, too. I bet you will really impress him if you wear the right one.”

Akechi wants to see how I look in a yukata? It will impress him… Is that why he didn’t say nothing at all?

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try on a few more,” I muttered as my heart began to beat just a tad bit faster and I headed back into the dressing room. 

“Score!” Ann cheered. 

“You are such a sucker,” Makoto sighed shaking her head. “Even someone like me can tell that you really head over heels in love, aren’t you?”

I froze in place as I glanced down. 

Love…

“U-Uh! Makoto we should-“

“It’s fine, Ann. She isn’t wrong nor you were. I just don’t know quite yet,” I said cutting her off as a small faint smile grew on my face before I turned to them. “I think actions speak louder than words and frankly, I don’t think my actions really speak that I love him. I mean, some do but I don’t think it really fits… I just need some time to really sort out my feelings, I guess?”

The two blinked before Makoto smiled at me and giving me a nod. 

“Of course. You have matured a bit,” Makoto said with a smile. 

Instantly, the smile dropped from my face as I stared at her. 

“Oi, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” I flatly replied rather unamused. 

“It’s just surprising to hear you voice such mature thoughts considering how you act,” Makoto said with a teasing grin. 

I let out a scoff not truly offended… maybe a little. “I can act like a mature adult, right Ann?”

”Doubt it,” Ann shook her head in denial. “You act like a kid and I am pretty sure you are younger than us.”

“You guys realize I am a third year right? _A third year student_ ,” I repeated making to emphasize my point. 

“And yet you get excited over the littlest things,” Makoto pointed out. “And you expect to get paid in food.”

“And what's wrong with that?! Food is the national accepted form of currency and they aren’t little things I get excited over!” I huffed. “They are very exciting, excuse you.”

“I heard you got excited about sleeping on a futon,” Makoto retorted. 

My face flared up in embarrassment as I heard Ann doing her best to cover her laughs but it wasn’t working. 

“I-It’s a perfectly normal thing to get excited over!” I stuttered out. 

“Futons are pretty normal to sleep in. For you to get all excited, it is really is cute,” Ann laughed at me. 

“It’s not cute! It’s normal!” I insisted. 

“Okay whatever you say,” Ann shrugged. “It’s still hard to believe you are older than me.”

“Shut up!” I huffed before we all burst into laughter. 

“You should hurry up after all, we don’t have all day to watch you try on all the yukatas,” Makoto said giving me a slight nudge.

“Fine fine. I’ll hurry up,” I let out a sigh heading back into the dressing room. 

I couldn’t help but wonder which yukata Akechi would like the most.

* * *

A small yawn escaped my lips as I did my best to shove the key into the damn keyhole. Damn key won’t go into the keyhole. It keeps slipping and stuff. 

“Need help?” a voice called out. I glanced over to see Akechi standing there and I couldn’t help but nod my head way too tired to deal with this. 

“Please.”

“I thought you would need help,” he said pulling out his key and unlocking the door. “By the way, you were using the wrong key.” 

“No wonder the key wouldn’t fit,” I muttered as he opened the door and I stumbled inside. 

Then it clicked. 

I glanced back at him unamused as he closed the door. 

“How long were you standing there watching me use the wrong key?”

“Long enough to get a rather nice video of you failing to get into the apartment. It is rather amusing,” Akechi said with a smile. 

“Hey! No fair. I’m tired and I went shopping. You should cut me some slack,” I huffed. 

“Nope~” Akechi replied with a grin. “You should be functioning still considering how late you tend to stay up. It’s not even midnight yet.”

“It’s because we did a lot today, okay?” I whined as I decided to flop onto the couch. 

“Why don’t you go sleep in the room?” He asked. 

“Because the couch is closer,” I grumbled before glancing over at him. “And I can spend a bit more time with you.”

Akechi looked like he was clearly taken aback and a little red in the face but then again, I was tired. I could just be imagining things. 

He awkwardly cough composing himself before glancing at me. “You already spend a lot of time with me.”

I nodded my head as I let out a yawn. “I know… but the time I spend with you is important. It’s precious and special to me. I like spending time with you the most. I like you a lot, Goro.”

“You are tired,” Akechi said as he picked me up and dragged me over to the bedroom. “Well more tired than usual.”

“Hmm…” I absently nodded my head as he dropped me onto the bed. Quickly, I buried myself in the blankets seeking warmth. 

“I have to get going. See you tomorrow,” he said and I couldn’t help as I reached out grabbing his jacket. 

“Please don’t leave,” I muttered as I glanced up at him. “I know I’m being selfish, but you wouldn’t leave because I am being selfish right? Right?” 

Akechi blinked staring at me for a few moments surprised. I knew it. Being selfish would drive others away… I reluctantly released my hold before I felt my hands suddenly being grabbed. 

“I swear you are doing this on purpose,” Akechi sighed as he sat on the bed next to me. “I won’t leave. Promise. I’m the selfish one here.”

“No… no you aren’t. You are too nice though you are a smartass,” I muttered as I slowly closed my eyes. Damn sleep was winning…

“I am not really that nice as you think I am.”

I felt confused hearing Akechi say that but I chalked it up to my imagination. I was pretty tired after all.

* * *

A soft groan escaped my lips as I slowly pushed myself up. God damn… 

What the hell happened last night?

I tried to recall whatever happened, but I shrugged it off. Meh, my brain was barely functioning at that point. Man, it’s a miracle I got in the apartment and I decided to sleep on the bed. 

…

Wait a second. I never decide to sleep on the bed if I am that tired which means...

Immediately bolting out of bed, I headed to the kitchen to find Akechi there casually eating breakfast. 

“Morning,” he greeted like any other normal morning.

“God dammit!” I swore loudly as I felt the sudden urge to bang my head into the nearest wall. “I didn’t do anything too weird last night, right? I know I can be weird and all, but I can’t remember a single damn thing last night!”

“Nothing really,” Akechi said though that smile on his face said otherwise. “I do have this nice video of you trying to put the wrong key into the keyhole. It is pretty amusing especially since at one point you even considered eating the doorknob just to get in.”

“Delete it!” I shouted as I couldn’t help as my cheeks flared up in embarrassment. 

“Hmm… I think I should show this to everyone else. Do you think Kurusu-san and Makoto-san would like seeing this video?” He asked clearly ignoring my request. 

“Don’t you dare,” I glared at him. 

“You are right,” Akechi said as he put down his phone… “I should send it to everyone.”

“God dammit Goro!” I shouted at him as he laughed at me. I let out a huff crossing my arms across my chest. “I swear you like to torture me.”

“These are things you do yourself,” Akechi shrugged. “You have only yourself to blame.”

“Oh shut up, Mister Prince Charming,” I huffed as I staggered into the kitchen before a plate was slid across the counter to me. I barely managed to catch it before glancing up at Akechi. 

“Thanks,” I muttered as I sat there eating the toast and eggs. It wasn’t the most glamorous breakfast made, but it’s not like it mattered to me. I enjoyed it nonetheless.

Besides, I had arrangements and a small light breakfast was better in this case. 

“I have to get going. I am obligated to meet up with Ann and Makoto so they can help me get ready,” I said quickly finishing and dumping the dishes in the sink. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Before you go, do you know a group called Medjed?” Akechi asked as I turned to him a little confused. 

“Medjed? I don’t think I know any group by that name. Why you ask?” I asked a little confused. 

“We can talk about it later after the fireworks. We should be celebrating,” Akechi said waving the topic off. 

I blinked for a few moments before nodding my head. “Yeah, but you promise me an explanation.”

“Of course,” Akechi assured. 

“Don’t forget what time we are meeting up!” I said before running out of the apartment. I had to hurry or else I would be late to the meeting. 

* * *

“Man we are so late,” I muttered as I wanted to bang my head into the nearest pole. “And it’s so crowded on the trains...”

“Well, we had to get ready,” Ann said. “Besides, there was some last things we needed to do.”

“There was no need for makeup or to meet so early. We could of just thrown on the yukatas and go,” I sighed. 

“It was still fun meeting up and getting ready,” Makoto said. “And your phone was ringing earlier.”

“It was Goro reminding me about the time,” I said waving it off. “Though, this time it wasn’t my fault.”

“You act like you weren’t moaning and gripping about it. If anything, you were the one who took the longest to get ready,” Makoto retorted. 

“Which consisted of me mostly lying around and doing nothing,” I shot back. “But then suddenly it wasn’t okay for me to go without a little bit of makeup and all those kinds of things.”

“You were planning to wear shoes to the festival,” Ann pointed out. 

“And how was I supposed to know that sandals were part of the requirement?” I huffed out. “Besides, we didn’t pick out sandals yesterday so I thought it was fine.”

“That’s because I thought you had sandals… You said you had,” Makoto said shaking her head. 

“I do. Just not those kinds and you never said I had to wear them,” I shrugged. Makoto just shook her head again as we finally arrived at Shibuya. 

We managed to squeeze our way out of the train. God, the trains were so annoying…

We walked down the stairs and I saw the boys standing there… Wait, I didn’t realize Akechi had a yukata. He looks quite nice in it. 

Ann was about to call out to them when we saw two girls dress in yukatas approached them. 

“Are you going to the fireworks festival?” the lady in the pink yukata asked.

“That’s right,” Yusuke confirmed.  

“Us, too! Wanna go together?” the lady in the black yukata asked in a rather flirtatious voice clearing eyeing both Yusuke and Akechi. 

“Are we… getting hit on!?” Ryuji gasped turning to Akira. It seemed like they didn’t notice we were there…

“C’mon, let’s go together,” the lady in the pink yukata said with a smile. 

“Do you two happen to be a model? You both look great in that yukata,” the lady in the black yukata was clearly flirting with the two. 

For me, it was nothing new seeing girl approaching Akechi and flirting with him. It was a fairly normal occurance but… for some reason, it was starting to bother me a little. 

Only a little. 

“Waitin’ around’s a pain, so can we just go with these chicks?” Ryuji asked as I wanted to let out a sigh. Judging by the looks on Ann’s and Makoto’s faces, they were just annoyed as well. 

“No way,” Akira said shaking his head. “We already made plans remember?”

“But a chance like this never comes up!” Ryuji clearly trying to encourage Akira to just go. 

“That’s enough,” Yusuke said clearly annoyed. “You’re disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood.”

“I’m sorry about his behavior,” Akechi said quickly stepping in. “It’s just you two are beautiful ladies who surely have better things to do than hang around with us. Unfortunately, we already have arrangements to meet up with our friends. They haven’t arrived yet, so they are a bit on the touchy side.”

“Hey!” Ryuji shouted and Akechi gave the ladies a look that clearly said, ‘see what I have to deal with.’

The two ladies look at each other before glancing at him. 

“We are so sorry. We didn’t mean to interrupt you,” the lady in the pink yukata said. 

“If it’s possible can we meet up later?” the lady in the black yukata asked. 

“Sure, if I have any spare time,” Akechi said with a smile. The two ladies giggled before walking away. 

“How could you!?” Ryuji shouted before pointing at Yusuke and Akechi. “You drove them away and you scored! This isn’t fair!”

“Why don’t you go after them then?” Ann finally spoke up clearly having reached her limit. I couldn’t help but be on the same point. 

I was very close to socking the two ladies in the face and I wasn’t sure why. Though I really wanted to do it…

We approached them and Ryuji clearly looked surprised and taken aback. 

“So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji,” Makoto said. 

“So shallow,” I sighed shaking my head. 

“Uh, well… that’s…” Ryuji fumbled with his words and we stared at him in utter disappointment. 

“... You know, Yusuke’s such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says,” Ann said. 

“I guess, but he’s more likeable since he stays true to his ideals,” Makoto replied. “Definitely more than somebody I know.”

“Though if he would put his words more politely and nicely, I think that he would of really ‘scored’ like Ryuji was saying,” I said. 

“Showing kindness can go a long way,” Akechi said as he approached us before handing Makoto and Ann a box. I raised an eyebrow as they opened their box to find a rather fancy sakura hairpins that matched their yukatas. 

“What!?” Ryuji shouted. 

“I heard you guys didn’t have any hairpins to put in your hair, so I picked some up to match your yukatas,” Akechi said before turning to me. My eyes widen as he reached out and put a hair pin in my hair. “Of course I didn’t forget about my dear assistant. Though, I went with a much simpler one considering you prefer simple things over fancy ones.”

I couldn’t help but blink as I glanced off to the side muttering a soft thanks. 

“I feel like I lost,” Akira muttered hanging his head. 

“I can see why Akechi is so popular with the ladies,” Ann said putting her hair pin in her hair. “He acts with grace, manners, and the utmost gentlemen. Seriously, the guys here should learn something from him.”

“Especially a certain someone,” Makoto agreed putting the hairpin in her hair as well before pausing. “Wait how did you know what colors to choose?”

“I asked (Y/N) what colors were your yukatas. So, she sent a picture to me and I picked out what would best compliment the yukata,” Akechi replied. 

“This is a total and complete lost,” Morgana grumbled clearly not too happy. “I heard that Ryuji’s pretty much failed his exams!”

Did he just say that aloud to distract us from the gifts we got?

“Oh?” Makoto glared at Ryuji with a look of clear disapproval and a bit angry too. Weren’t they studying together before the exams?

Ryuji turned to Morgana glaring at him. “Mona, you little-”

“Hey, it’s gonna get crowded if we don’t get going,” Ann said. 

“Agreed,” Yusuke said. 

We all began to walk away barely listening to Ryuji rambling on about how us girls looks great in the yukatas. Whatever, I just wanted to attend this fireworks festival already. 

* * *

Somehow, we managed to squeeze through the crowd doing our best to get to a spot to see the fireworks but we weren’t having much luck. 

“Oh… it started already…” Ann groaned. 

A loud bang caught my attention as I glanced up to catch a small glimpse of the fireworks. It was rather pretty though the buildings and the crowd kind of ruined it. 

It was a bit disappointing… 

“We should attend another fireworks festival with less people,” I muttered. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Akechi couldn’t help but agree. 

It was hard to even get a good view, but the bright bursts of light wasn’t so bad. Just wish we had a better view that’s all.

Morgana let out a mew as I glanced over to him in confusion. Huh?

A wet drop hit my face before it quickly began to downpour. 

Ah, fuck…

It’s raining.

“Why now…” Makoto groaned as everyone let out their own groans of disappointment. 

“We should head to cover,” Akechi said. 

“We can take shelter over at the convenience store. Follow me,” Makoto said taking the lead clearly wanting to get out of the rain first. She was wearing white after all and I couldn’t blame her. 

However, everyone had the same idea of heading to cover and frankly, it didn’t make things easy. People kept shoving into each other and I was basically being flung around in the crowd. 

“Hey!” Ann shouted trying to shove her way through. 

“Come on!” Ryuji grumbled as I couldn’t help but agree. 

This was such a pain. 

Someone had bumped into my back throwing me off balance and I stumbled trying to regain my balance but another person shoved into me and next thing I know, I was falling to the ground. Shit!

I closed my eyes shut  as I hit the ground and braced myself for people stepping on me.

But nothing came. 

Actually the rain suddenly came to a stop too... I couldn’t help but slowly taking a peek around me to find the area was completely vacated. There was nobody around. 

What the hell? What was going on? Where did everyone go? Why did the rain stop? 

I slowly pushed myself up as I took a step forward before it clicked. 

This wasn’t reality… 

This was the Metaverse. 

Oh god dammit… I really hate when it rains. My ability loves to activate by itself when its on rainy days. It can be handy sometimes, but it was just flat out annoying on rainy days. 

I glanced around might as well take advantage of the situation since there was nobody here and it was easier to see. Makoto said the convenience store should be around here…

Ah, there it is!

Quickly making my way over, I stood in the alleyway before taking a moment to breath. I was so not looking forward to this part. 

I took a breath as rain suddenly started to fall onto my face again. I quickly exited the alleyway as I see them standing there glancing around. 

“Hey, sorry about that. I got seperated from you guys,” I apologized as I ducked under the cover as well. 

“It’s fine. We were worried for a second,” Akira said. 

“Sorry, I won’t get lost again,” I assured as I bend down to squeeze out the water from the yukata before a hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Ann giving me a meek smile. 

“Um, how about you do that later,” Ann suggested as she gave a not so subtle nod at the guys. I glanced at her before at them before back at her. 

“Sure I guess,” I shrugged standing back up as the announcement went off. I stared out to the rain wondering what the hell was going to happen next. 

“Let’s head inside since everyone is here,” Akira suggested. 

Nobody protested as we walked inside only for it to be just as crowded in here. 

“Ack… We’re just tryin’ to get outta the rain, but look how crowded it is…” Ryuji grumbled. 

“I guess everyone had the same idea…” Ann sighed. 

“Is something wrong, Makoto-san?” Akechi asked. 

“Mm, I think I just saw someone I know…” Makoto trailed off unsure. 

“You mean the girl in that black car?” Ann asked. 

“Aww, I missed it,” I sighed hanging my head. 

“How could you miss it?” Yusuke asked confused. “It was infront of us.”

“I was busy looking at other things,” I muttered. 

“Well, she’s got a ride…” Ryuji grumbled before a light bulb went off. “Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!”

“It’s not possible in the real world!” Morgana hissed at him. 

“No wonder you failed your exams,” Akechi muttered. 

“Hey!” Ryuji glared at Akechi. 

“My feet hurt… it’s cold… the festival’s been canceled… This sucks…” Ann grumbled. 

“We made such a commotion with the public, and this is what we get? Laaame,” Ryuji grumbled. “Aren’t heroes that lurk in the shadows boring?”

“I like the shade,” Akira shrugged and I couldn’t help a small snort at that. 

“What are you, moss!?” Ryuji said in disbelief. 

“At least with all this rain, he will grow well,” Akechi said. “Then again with how unruly his hair is, I think he should stay inside.”

“You are just jealous of my good looks,” Akira grinned. 

“Says the moss,” Akechi shrugged.

“Like you are one to talk, Detective Prince! You get to have glory and all that kinda things. It’s not fair. I wanna change the world with a loud bang, like a huge firework!” Ryuji groaned.  “... Then again, we aren’t gonna find someone bigger than Kaneshiro that easily.”

“I don’t know why you are caught up with making a huge change in the world,” I said confused. “Changing the world is hard enough and even more so with a loud bang. I think the smaller changes is what really counts. The smaller changes means you are changing an everyday thing. It will affect my daily life even in the smallest of things so I think it’s a pretty cool thing.”

“You also have no right to talk,” Ryuji grumbled as he hung his head clearly disappointed. 

“The rain is letting up,” Yusuke noted. “Though it’s regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today.”

“Yeah. Let’s go home,” Morgana agreed. 

We waved bye to each other as we all made our separate ways. I followed Akechi to the station as I glanced over at him. 

“So, are you gonna tell me about this Medjed group?” I asked. 

“You been waiting to ask about that haven’t you,” Akechi let out a sigh. 

“Just a little,” I admitted with a sheepish smile. 

He shook his head before turning to me. “Please don’t tell anyone else yet. I have a feeling we will be talking about this later on tonight…”

We will? I couldn’t help but be confused. Was this Medjed really that important?

“Medjed is a global hacktivist group that has released a statement against the Phantom Thieves. They consider the Phantom Thieves to be acting upon fake justice and wants them to join them or face the consequences,” Akechi said. 

“Eh?”

* * *

A/N: And now we are finally entering the next arc! I am very excited for what’s to come. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh and fireflower is basically fireworks if you didn't know. 


	32. A Thin Line

Akechi was right as always. Later that night, we talked about Medjed especially since it made the news. Akechi learned about the incident earlier than us as he was asked to talk on the event however he had declined due to obvious reasons.

But regarding Medjed themselves, we had nothing. Ryuji did make the brilliant suggestion of choosing Medjed as our next target and everyone did seem on board with it. However when I dropped the question on how exactly does he plan on changing Medjed’s heart, nobody could provide an answer. 

Actually, none of us had any leads regarding on how to tackle the issue of Medjed. Akechi and I both searched for ways but this wasn’t our field of specialty. Akechi provided some police information which didn’t do much and my profiling skills wouldn’t even come in handy. I would have to profile an entire group and outlying behaviors can easily be explained away by the fact that there is another person. There is no way I could pinpoint one person from Medjed and prove they were in a specific location in Japan. 

This definitely was the biggest target we had yet we had no way to combat them or even locate them. Our hands were practically tied. 

Of course, everyone hadn’t given up on searching for a lead. 

They were all investigating in some form or way, but I couldn’t offer much in return. Not this time. I was pretty damn useless in this. Good job me. I can barely do my job right and I couldn’t even collect information on our next target. What kind of information broker am I? Clearly not a good one. 

On the other hand, I had called Sae in the morning and she chewed my ear out. I had to stand there listening to Sae rip a new one into me as I apologized for my actions. I was rather grateful that she still even offered the help and she did say that I was requested for a job while I was gone. Sae had pushed it off saying I wasn’t feeling so well and covered for me. I did need to go into the building and report to the director once I “felt” better. 

It would be great if that were the only things on my plate but when am I ever that lucky?. The same night as Medjed’s announcement , a message was sent to my burner phone. A message from Neri Goma. 

He requested we meet up today which meant I had to inform him that I had awakened to a Persona sooner or later. He wanted to meet up in a Palace instead of Mementos which I was more than happy to agree with. It made sense since the Phantom Thieves recently took down a big target and less likely to run into them in an unknown Palace than Mementos. 

“(Y/N)? You okay? You look a little flushed” Akechi asked glancing over at me snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking,” I muttered waving if off without even a second thought as I glanced down at my paper. I didn’t have a single note on the lectures. In fact, all my notes were on regarding the information about Medjed. I wrote down everything we had gathered so far on them however there was nowhere we could possibly attack from. But still the reasoning behind it… 

“Do we really have to go after them?” I couldn’t help but mutter aloud. 

A look of confusion crossed Akechi’s face as he couldn’t help but have that look on his face that said how do you still manage to confuse me after all these years. “What makes you say that?”

“Reputation… What people think of us… Being taunted… It’s ridiculous,” I replied tapping my pencil. “Why is it so important to cater to how the public thinks of us? I thought the whole point of the group was to change society. If they care about how the public thinks, wouldn’t they just be complying to society rather actually changing it?”

I wouldn’t dare voice these thoughts to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. I would only ever tell Akechi after all, we were the ones to take a public stance against the Phantom Thieves in the first place. 

A small chuckle escaped his lips as I stared at him unamused. 

“Sorry,” Akechi apologized. “It’s just. You never fail to put it how it actually is.”

“So what do you think?” I asked. 

“You aren’t wrong,” Akechi said. “They aren’t really changing society if they are so worried about what society is thinking about them… but doing nothing to change society is also complying to society.”

I couldn’t help but let out an offended-not so offended- scoff. “Was that you calling me out?”

“Was that you admitting that is you in a nutshell?” Akechi shot back with a smug grin and I couldn’t help but let out a groan. 

Damn, another point to Akechi once again. 

“You plan on telling them?” Akechi asked. 

“Nope. It’s not my problem and besides they wouldn’t do anything about it anyway,” I replied with a shrug. “They are too caught up on the fame and hype. I don’t want to be the person who says ‘I told you so’ when things go sour.”

Besides, there are just some things that will never change. 

A wave of dizziness suddenly swept over me as I couldn’t help but do my best to steady myself once more. 

What the hell...

“You sure, you don’t want to rest?” Akechi asked concern written across his face. 

“Yeah. It’s probably because it’s so hot outside that’s all,” I assured waving it off even though it was admittingly a bit weird. “Besides, I’ve survived all this time when I was homeless and never got sick. Why would I get sick now?” 

“You may never know.”

“You are worrying too much,” I huffed as my phone buzzed again. I didn’t need to glanced over at Akechi to know he got the same notification. 

“They sure like to talk during school,” Akechi muttered. 

“Mmh… I suppose they do,” I admitted as I spared a peek at the screen. Yeah. They were talking about Medjed and their findings so far. We already mentioned our part so neither of us said a word. 

“You doing anything after school?” Akechi asked. 

Oh nothing much you know? Just selling out the Phantom Thieves to another Persona user and all no biggie. What about you? Have any backstabbing schemes you are up to lately? 

Yeah no way I was going to tell him that. 

“When do I ever have plans? Did you need something?” I asked not actually answering the question. 

“No, but you do need to go to the SIU and report in soon,” Akechi reminded me. 

“Okay, I’ll make sure to drop by and ask what’s up,” I promised as I wrote down a few more things about Medjed. Since I was meeting up with Neri Goma, I might as well see if I can gain more information about Medjed. It would be a slim chance he even knew anything on dealing with Medjed, but I could ask nonetheless. 

I tapped my pen as I raked my head over everything that was going on. 

SIU Investigation team. Phantom thieves. Neri Goma.

Damn, I was playing a dangerous game. If I get discovered out I was associated by the other party, I was going to be in deep shit. 

Unfortunately, there was no way of backing out now. All I can do is roll with the punches as best as I can.

“By the way, I have gotten a second phone as well as one for you,” Akechi said sliding over the smartphone to me. “It’s more for emergencies than anything especially with Medjed. As a precaution.”

“I see,” I muttered as I took the phone before noticing a certain app on there. I glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I took the phones with me to the Metaverse real quick… it seemed to automatically download on there, so now you have one at least. After all, you still have yet to get one on your phone right?” He replied in a much lowered voice. 

“Yeah,” I couldn’t help but mutter. This was much more convenient in the long run… though I guess I need to inform Neri Goma that I awakened to a Persona and my new appearance so he won’t try anything. “Thanks, Goro.”

“You’re welcome.”

I sent a quick text to Akira letting him know I’ll be unavailable for a bit  due to a case so nobody will raise a question as to why I wasn’t responding to my messages for the next several hours. 

… and to tell them to stop messaging each other because the teacher is giving us the stink eye right now. 

* * *

I glanced at the burner phone confirming this was the location. Neri Goma wanted us to meet at the Palace where the Diet Building is. He even gave me the keywords which made it easier on me. 

I couldn’t help as a chill went up my spine. This Palace was already sending red flags in my head. The place was so strongly distorted and it spoke volumes to it. 

I glanced around before walking behind a tree. Well, that will have to do. 

“Masayoshi Shido. Diet Building. Ship,” I muttered into the app. 

“Beginning Navigation,” the app said as the world shifted

Slowly my eyes as I found myself standing on a boat that was plowing through a sunken city. There was a breeze in the air and I immediately pulled up my hood. Thank god my outfit comes with a hood though it was obnoxiously white in color. Not so great for stealth obviously.

On the other hand, this Palace was abnormally powerful. The distortion was beyond anything I had seen from a normal Palace Ruler. An unsettling feeling settled in my stomach as I glanced around. What the hell… what kind of Palace did Neri Goma invited me to?

I walked around the front but found nobody in sight. I would rather not go inside as I would be a little bit troubled if I have to face off whatever is inside. 

Even the most basic of Shadows probably would have a field day with my current level of my Persona. 

I felt something pointed at my back and I immediately let out an annoyed sigh. 

“It’s me, Neri Goma,” I said holding my hands up.

“How can I be so sure?” Neri Goma asked though he didn’t seem as suspicious as I thought he would be. Maybe it was just my imagination. 

“Part of our deal was we don’t rat out the other. I didn’t tell anyone and despite what you may think, I follow the rules. I wouldn’t try to find a loophole and would rather not get on your bad side,” I said. “Besides, I came here as you requested, not the other way around.”

He stayed silent for a few moments before whatever was pointed at my back was lowered. Thank god. 

“I see… You arrived. You really did awaken to a Persona,” he said. 

“I have no reason to lie and besides, I still can’t do anything to you,” I let out an annoyed huff as I turned to face him. “How the hell did you even find a Palace like this?”

“Time and resources,” he replied clearly not going to answer that question. 

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I decided not to press the issue further.  “So why here?” 

“Because I have something I need you to do here,” Neri Goma said. “I need a complete map of this Palace. Every single place and location. I also want a report on every single Shadow as well. Anything you can get your hands on. I need to know everything you can tell me about this Palace.”

“Whoa whoa, that is a large order you are asking out of me,” I said holding up my hands up in defense. “I know our deal consisted of me helping you and selling you information in exchange for not outright killing me, but I can’t do this without something back. There is clearly one of the most dangerous Palaces out there and frankly, this will take a long time to fully explore. Not to mention, you are asking me to discover a multitude of things.”

“Is this about Medjed?” Neri Goma asked. 

Of course he figured it out considering with the whole news broadcast. You would have to be living under a rock not to have heard of the situation. 

“Right. I want information on Medjed and what they are planning,” I said. 

“You know there is only so much I know especially with a group like that,” Neri Goma replied. 

“Any information you have is better than nothing,” I said. 

Neri Goma stared at me and I didn’t back down. I wasn’t going to lose face here… or was I being too bold? He may not agree to it. He was the one who set the terms and has the upper hand here. 

“I’ll tell you what I know,” he said catching me off guard. 

“R-Really? I thought well…” I couldn’t help but stuttered out in surprise and confusion. I thought it would be much harder than this. 

Neri Goma let out a scoff and shook his head. “I am not unreasonable. I am asking more than usual from our deal and you have been upholding your side of the deal. That is why I am willing to let this slide. I am even willing to take a few requests depending on how this goes.”

I wasn’t sure if I could say that was generous of him or not… 

“I would rather not come to you if I can avoid it. It is safer for the both of us,” I said shaking my head. “But I do have a question since you are here. What do you know about Medjed?”

“The same as everyone else. I know they are targeting the Phantom Thieves and you guys are probably target them next,” he said. 

“Anything on how to handle Medjed?” I asked. 

“Nothing I can do,” Neri Goma denied. “But there is someone in this Palace that does work with computers.”

“But he is a cognitive version. It could just be based off of the Palace Ruler’s own perception of how they view them,” I pointed out. 

“He isn’t a cognitive version. He is actually that person’s Shadow,” Neri Goma said. 

“A Shadow self… how strange, but not impossible,” I muttered. It does essentially work the same way as a normal Shadow, but this clearly spoke how troublesome this Palace is. “Fine. Where can I find him?”

“That’s for you to find out,” he said. 

Right… it was part of my job he assigned to me. 

“When do you need this done by?” I asked. 

“I will give you a whole month to explore this Palace. That should give you plenty of time to explore it,” he said. A month to explore this large ship? Well, it wasn’t impossible but I would need to hurry. 

“Is that all?” I asked. 

“One more thing,” he said. “When exploring this Palace, do not get caught by the Palace Ruler no matter what. He is aware of the cognitive world so his Shadow Self is much more aware of it as well. It will unintentionally lead to complications if you get caught. His information would be ideal to have but if you can’t, I will ask for information more information on everything else.”

“Wait, how the hell is he aware of the cognitive world? What kind of person did you get me involved with?” I asked not only confused but also wary.“Only people like us should even be aware it exists.”

“He has gained information of the cognitive world based on a researcher’s work,” Neri Goma replied as my eyes narrowed. 

“A researcher’s work who studied the cognitive world,” I muttered in annoyance. “I see. Anything else?”

“Of course no mention of this Palace existence to the Phantom Thieves,” he said and I nodded my head. That was a given. Even I wouldn’t recommend this Palace to them… well at least not yet. 

It was just too dangerous and would be suicide to even try it at our levels. 

“I wouldn’t even dare to,” I said with a nod of my head. 

“Good. Now let’s get going,” Neri Goma said.

Wait what? I didn’t expect him to throw me in such a loop after the whole Palace Ruler thing. I couldn’t help but stare at him wondering what the fuck is up. 

“You… you are going with me?” I asked confused. 

“Obviously,” he said. “I need to ensure you are collecting the right information and nothing unnecessary.”

Right. Why would he concerned about my well being? He just wanted to make sure I was doing my job properly. Well, it did make sense and I couldn’t really complain. 

“Fine. Let’s get started then,” I said summoning forth my Spirit Board. 

* * *

It was strange and honestly a little unnerving walking around the Palace with Neri Goma behind me. He didn’t seem phased by the fact that we were traveling in such a powerful Palace, but then again, he was a powerful Persona user. 

I was more unnerved by the fact Neri Goma of all people was traveling with me. 

He mostly stayed quiet as I wrote down my notes and occasionally asked a few questions. His behavior almost gave me a sense of deja vu but I shook it off thinking it was my imagination.

We sat on the pipeline in the boiler room as I was jolting down notes in the room and area. There were more areas to note as you could travel from above and below. 

Just had to find the right passages. 

Though it would be easier to think if someone didn’t keep staring at me. 

“Is there something you need?” I asked annoyed. 

“No, but for someone forced into this deal, you sure don’t act like it. You give rather detailed information and I don’t even have to press you for further details,” Neri Goma said. 

“So what? If I try to limit the information going to you, you would press for more information anyways. It would be annoying.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. 

“You could lie,” he pointed out.

“And you could always verify if I was telling the truth or not,” I retorted. “Despite what you may assume, I am not the manipulative type. I am more the type of listens and follows orders.”

“Still, I would assume you would fight more against this and try to play things in the Phantom Thieves favor,” Neri Goma replied. 

“Why would I?” I asked confused. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Neri Goma asked even more confused. “Don’t you feel guilty? You were forced into a situation where you are forced to give up information against your friends.”

“Not really,” I flatly replied. “I choose to give up the information. I could have always declined, but I didn’t. I choose to sell them out. I know it’s wrong and it doesn’t matter the circumstances. It is wrong and I did it.”

“You sure have a black and white view of things,” Neri Goma muttered. 

“I wouldn’t be the person I am if I didn’t have such a view of the world,” I replied as I went back to work. 

“Yet you have no problem working for a bad person nor being one. Where’s your sense of morality,” he asked, though it sounded more of a statement. 

“Why would I have a problem working for a bad person if I am no better?” I asked shaking my head. “I know I am not a good person so there’s no point in trying to hide it”

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because that’s who I am. Annoyance. Trash. Replaceable. Liar. There’s a list that's a mile long and frankly, I can’t excuse my actions. I took them whether it was good or bad,” I replied with a shrug nonchalantly. 

“Then how do you view me?” He asked. 

“Bad of course.”

“The Phantom Thieves?”

“Bad, too.”

“Bad?” He asked clearly caught off guard. Well, I couldn't blame him. I am part of the Phantom Thieves- even though I am a major outlier. Normally, one would side with the group that they are with... not be against their goals and intentions. 

“The means does not justify the ends,” I clarified. “Sure they do good but doesn’t mean it is okay to manipulate someone’s heart. It is still wrong regardless of the end result.”

“Then why are you a Phantom Thief?” Neri Goma asked leaving the question in the air.

I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of annoyance. “I just don’t care whether or not what they or you are doing is good or evil. The consequences and things that occur don’t really concern me. I don’t do anything important to even cause any.”

“You should be more worried about the future consequences,” Neri Goma said. “Like the backlash if you ever get caught.”

“Why should I? There is only one person I truly care about. As long as that one person is okay and happy, I don’t care what happens to me,” I admitted with an unamused tone. “And for someone who doesn’t want us to get all buddy buddy, you sure are talking a lot today.”

I could feel his gaze on me and I didn’t even look up. I just know it has to him glaring at me as why else would even be staring so intensely at me. I just brushed it off knowing I had to say something. 

“I’m kidding,” I said after a moment of silence. “You just want to make sure I didn’t have ulterior motives. I get it. You don’t have to say anything.”

Neri Goma stayed silent and I went back to focusing more on my work. There was so many things to be done, especially for a Palace this large. 

For a second I thought I heard him murmur something under his breath but I brushed it off. It wasn’t my concern anyways.

I just had a job to finish that’s all. Just get it done…

It’s the least someone like me could do anyways. I could at least be of use to someone. 

A wave of dizziness suddenly passed over me and as I couldn’t help but begin to sway. Ugh.. What was going on…

However, my brain finally caught up to the rest of my body realizing that I was falling backwards. I scrambled to regain my balance, but my body was already slipping off the pipe. 

Shit.

However, a hand shot out and grabbed my arm preventing me from falling off before yanking hard on my arm so I regained my balance. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief before glancing at Neri Goma… He had helped me surprisingly.

“Uh, thanks for that,” I said a bit awkwardly. 

“Don’t thank me. You could have gotten seriously hurt and what good will that do for me?” Neri Goma said a bit harshly but it didn’t seem very cold to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. “Come on. We are leaving now.”

“But we haven’t finished the section-”

“Doesn’t matter. You do no good to me dead or sick. Just leave. You only cause more trouble if you stay,” Neri Goma said dragging me along despite my protests. "Besides, you can't even control your own Persona. How can I trust you to stay here when you can't even keep your Metaverse gear on?"

I glanced down at my body and sure enough, my Phantom Thief attire was gone and replaced with my disguise clothes. It was a good thing I wore them, but I didn't expect I needed to rely on them when I was still in the Palace. I couldn't help but frown and let out a reluctant sigh.

“Fine. I will go,” I said yanking my arm back rubbing my wrist. “I can show myself out.”

“And you almost fell off a pipe while you were sitting. I don’t really have a choice but to show you out,” he said, though it kind of felt like he was making an excuse just to make sure I didn’t collapse on the way out. No no. It was just my imagination. 

Why would he be concerned about my wellbeing? He just needs me to do my job that’s all and I am replaceable. But why replace something that ain’t broken? It's easier to just make sure it still functions well enough to do it's job than to get a replacement. 

A bitter taste flooded my mouth as I clutched my hands into fists. Dammit this wasn’t the time to get emotional over one damn word. Why did 'broken' bother me so much?

“Fine. Let’s get going,” I snapped with a bit more bitterness than I intended before pushing forward as I didn’t look back to see if he was following. 

I didn’t hear him for a few moments which a slight smugness of satisfaction began to fill me. 

Haha! Got nothing to say right, Neri Goma?

“You're going the wrong way," he flatly pointed out. 

And there goes any confidence I had right out the window. That’s what I get for having any sort of confidence in me. 

“... I knew that. Let’s go.”

“That is utter bullshit and you know it.”

“Shut it, Neri Goma.”

* * *

After escorting me to the exit, Neri Goma ordered me to get “better” and then come back. I wasn’t feeling sick but complied anyways. Besides even if I feel like going back in, he was going to be there waiting for me. I was sure of it. 

Still, it was rather nice of him and ironically felt a little closer despite the whole “don’t want to be friends” thing. Well as long as it doesn’t bother him too much, I’m fine with whatever. Besides, there were other things I had to do even though exhaustion was creeping up on me. 

What? He didn’t say I couldn’t do anything else for today. Just I had to come back to the Palace when I get "better." 

“I am sorry, Sae-san,” I couldn’t help but apologize once again as soon as I saw her. 

“You are so lucky that there were no consequences,” Sae said with a sigh. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah,” I nodded my head before I remember something. 

“Sae-san. Have you been bothering Sojiro at Leblanc?” I asked her. 

Immediately something in the air changed as she stared at me with coldness in her eyes. 

“I am not bothering. I am collecting evidence on the mental shutdown cases. He has research belonging to a scientist who studied cognitive science. I thought it would be related,” Sae said. 

“Do you mean cognitive psience? Less science stuff and more supernatural? That kind of thing?” I asked a little confused. 

“Yes… how did you know?” She asked giving me a suspicious stare. 

“It’s a field I studied in,” I replied with a shrug. “It helps me do my profilings that’s all.”

“And you failed to mention this before why?” Sae let out an irritated sigh.

“You didn’t ask. Besides, as you can tell, it hasn’t helped me in figuring out the whole change of heart stuff,” I replied with a shrug. I couldn’t exactly tell her either about the whole cognitive world thing so sort of lying was the best I could do. “Oh yeah, can you stop harassing Boss? I know you want to win your case and all but you shouldn’t harass Boss like that.”

“I had no need to listen to a child like yourself,” Sae said focusing on her computer. Irritation flared up in my body and I couldn’t help but twitch a little. “Besides, he already agreed to give me whatever information he has.”

Sojiro giving away her research just because Sae asked for it? Bullshit. There was no way he would simply give it up with no reason. 

Anger bubbled in my chest and I clenched my hands into tight fists. “You threaten him didn’t you?” 

“So what? This case is not being solved and things won’t be solved if I just follow protocol,” she snapped and glared at me. 

I wasn’t fazed in the slightest and was rather unamused. 

“You just want to win the cases through whatever methods necessary. You are ignoring protocol as well,” I flatly stated. 

“Says the one who doesn’t follow protocol to do her profilings,” Sae retorted like the well practice professional she is. 

“Even if my profilings are a bit unnatural in how I do them, I still on the side of following the rules,” I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. “You have no right to tell me off about following the rules when you are breaking them.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Sae asked. “I covered for you and this is the thanks I get. You sure are grateful for what I did.”

“I didn’t ask you to cover for me,” I retorted with a glare. “You know Sae, I was right.. You are a shitty person.”

“What did-”

“I have to report to the SIU Director now. I would suggest don’t call me unless you actually need me here,” I said walking away not wanting to deal with Sae any longer. 

“Wait. You-”

I quickly covered my ears preventing me from hearing what Sae was demanding me to do. I bet it was to go back and face my consequences or something. I didn’t really care whatever she had demanded from me as she disappointed me. 

I thought she would be different… 

Guess that’s what I get for having hopes. 

A wave of dizziness washed over me as I stumbled a bit having to support myself on the wall. What is up with these dizzy spells lately?

I shook my head as I walked away with a small frown. I knew I had no right to throw such accusations in her face when I was doing was no better. It was worse, but I did promise to try to get Sae off of Sojiro’s back. 

A bit too late but I did fulfill my end at least. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for me to find myself standing infront of the SIU director’s office. There are only a handful of times I have ever been here and I can’t even recall a time where he specifically called for me. 

I was just a subordinate. A very very low ranking and unnoticeable subordinate. 

So why the hell does someone like the SIU director want with someone like me?

Well, there was no point in beating around the bush. 

Taking a deep breath in, I pushed the door open and stepped inside the office. I felt rather awkward but there was nothing I could do about it. 

“Sorry if I am interrupting you, sir,” I apologized as I entered. 

“It is fine. I was wondering where you were,” he said. “You never usually take a sick day off.”

“It’s because I normally don’t get sick,” I replied with a shrug. “But since I am here, what did you need me for?”

“There is a profile I wanted you to do, however I need you to do it under the utmost secrecy,” he said. “You can’t tell nobody. Not even Akechi or Niijima you are doing this task.”

“Sure,” I shrugged nonchalantly. “Who did you want me to profile?” 

“There are suspicions and accusations concerning the CEO of Big Bang Burger, Kunikazu Okumura. I would like you to write a profile on him immediately and give to me as soon as possible,” he said. “Of course, don’t gain his attention but conduct your profile as normal. However, I do highly suggest noting how he views the world, even his company. Even try to note possible crimes he may commit.”

That was unusual… 

“I never recorded what possible crimes one would be likely to commit… any reason why?” I asked. 

“Okumura is being suspected of criminal acts and if your profilings and what acts you think he would commit match, it only further strengthens our case against him. He is after all a powerful man who could hire a rather strong defense,” he explained. 

But the SIU hasn’t lost a single case for 50 years…

Oh well. If it’s to help, I guess I could do it. 

“I suppose I could do that…” I trailed off. 

“Great!” he said with a smile though it rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn’t place my finger on it but it just did. His Shadow simply smirked at me when I checked. 

Whatever it was, I am sure it wasn’t a big deal. It’s not like I haven’t done profiles for the SIU investigation team before. 

“When do you need it done by?” I asked. 

“Sorry, but is it possible to have it turned in by the end of the week?” He asked. 

Annoying… but I could work it out as long as I get a glimpse of Okumura. As long as there wasn’t a Palace, I didn’t have to work too hard. However, there was the whole thing with Medjed that was no doubt going to keep me busy. 

I needed a bit more time to compensate for everything going on especially if I wasn't allowed to share this information with anyone. 

“Can I request the days off from school then for this rush request?” I asked. “I do need time to gather this infom

“Granted,” he replied with a nod of his head. Thank god. 

I had no clue what was going to happen tomorrow, but I could get as much done today as possible. 

“Thank you. I’ll look on his current files and then get going,” I replied before excusing myself out with a bow and headed out of the office. 

A soft groan escaped my lips as the urge to bang my head into the nearest wall was growing stronger by the second. It’s times like these that I wish I was an adult and I could drown my sorrows out with alcohol.

Just kidding, I would rather stuff my face with ice cream. 

...

Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I should treat myself with ice cream before heading back to the apartment. 

I couldn’t help but hum a soft tune as I headed down to the records room to gather all the current information about Okumura. 

So much work to do and so little time. 

* * *

A/N: So, I may have been a bit predictable about having this chapter focus on Neri Goma's and Reader's growing relationship. However, I do think it is very important to focus on their relationship and those who have played the entire game, you understand most of the reason why. There are of course other plot reasons for myself but that will be saved for the future obviously. I did mention it before I think, but just to reiterate- this story is following Persona 5 timeline not Royal. Any events that happen in Royal will not be taken into consideration for this story. I may update with a future one featuring Royal timeline and a different way this story is currently presenting itself, but I am honestly not sure. 

Anyways, besides my rambling mess, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you all in the next chapter. 


	33. Special Chapter: Cleaning Up

A/N: This is a special chapter for the previous +300 hearts but never got around to it sooo... yeah here we are now.

* * *

Sure, today we were going to Mementos to train and though I would rather not venture into Mementos, I knew I had nothing to fear. Not today at least. 

"You know, I was open to the idea of having a new ally but..." Makoto trailed off a bit unsure. 

"Oh come on, Mako-roll. You gotta relax. You said having a new ally would be great," I said patting her on the back. 

"Yes, I did," Makoto admitted looking off to the side a bit nervously. "But you never mentioned-"

"That the new ally was an effin' Roomba!" Ryuji shouted pointed at the offending object as it casually roamed around on the floor. 

"Hey!" I shouted at him and giving him a glare. "It's Roomba-sama. Don't mistake Roomba-sama as just any sort of Roomba."

"This is just too eccentric," Yusuke admitted looking at the robot.

"Look! Even Fox is saying this is too weird! I knew you were always strange, Ghost, but this is too far," Ann said shaking her head. 

"But its sorta cool having a robot as a teammate," Futaba admitted poking at the robot. 

"See! Oracle thinks its cool!" I gestured to Futaba. 

Akira let out a sigh as he put a comforting hand on Akechi's shoulder. 

"I am sorry that Ghost put you up to this," Akira apologized.

"What are you talking about?" Akechi asked confused. 

"Huh?" Akira blinked before glancing at us before back at Akechi. "Didn't Ghost tell you to bring that roomba I got you with you to the Metaverse?"

"No. She actually suggested I didn't bring it," Akechi said. "I just asked Ghost to ask for me that's all."

Everyone fell silent as I couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

"You idiots thought it was me?! But it was I, Di- I mean it was Crow," I coughed awkwardly covering my mistake. 

"I know what you were going to say," Futaba stared at me with a suspicious look in her eyes. "You can't hide the memes from me."

"Shhh, they don't know it," I whispered to her before glancing back at everyone. "But yes, it was Crow's idea."

"What the actual hell Crow?" Ryuji looked at the detective with pure disgust. 

"Roomba-san is a trusted confidant," Akechi said proudly puffing out his chest as I couldn't help but kneel over trying to not to die from laughter. 

"I know I am bad at making friends, but this is just sad..." Makoto muttered. 

"I don't think it's bad," Haru said trailing off. "It's like naming a plant or a car."

"Except he took this to an entire new level!" Ryuji shouted gesturing to him. 

"You are just jealous of Roomba-san," Akechi replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's a damn robot!"

"See? Jealous," Akechi couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval. He kneeled down picking up the robot and petting it comfortably. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Ryuji let out an shrill of annoyance and practically foaming at the mouth. 

"This is actually kind of adorable," Akira muttered staring at the whole scene going down. "Naming a robot and foaming an actual confidant with it because you are just that lonely... It sounds kind of sad, but its kind of cute."

"Please choose more wisely about the confidants you make," Makoto sighed shaking her head. 

"And do tell me, Mister Prince Detective what exactly do you mean when you say that this thing should join the Phantom Thieves?!" Ryuji shouted. 

"Wait what?" there was a collective shouts of confusion as I couldn't help but watch it all burn and crash to the ground. 

"Hey, Skull. I know you have a thick skull and all but like, you shouldn't call Roomba-sama a thing. Roomba-sama is a trusted confidant," I casually chimed in. 

"You must be brainwashed or something!" Ryuji accused. 

"Nope. This is just normal," I shrugged. 

"For you that is," Ann couldn't help but grumble. 

"What is it even suppose to do anyways?!" Ryuji glared at Akechi. 

"He will act as our clean-up crew," Akechi smiled before crouching down next to the Roomba. "Yeah? Roomba-san, you want to clean up this Palace don't you?"

"T u r n i n g  o n," a robotic voice came from the Roomba as it turned on. 

"What is that supposed to mean???!" Ryuji asked confused. 

"Hey guys! Shadows incoming!" Futaba shouted. We turned to face the Shadow however...

"Oh no..."  I couldn't help but stare in horror as the Shadow was menacingly overshadowing the roomba. 

"Hey, Ghost don't you think this joke has gone to far... You should step in before you know? the Roomba breaks?" Ann suggested. 

"Oh you think I am worried about Roomba-sama?" I blinked. "No no. I am more worried about what is going to that Shadow."

"Huh?" Ann couldn't help but look confused. 

Before she got to question me, the roomba bumped into the Shadow... before it slowly began to suck  in the Shadow. It let out screeches of terror trying to claw itself away from the robot but it was failing. It was clear it was a losing battle as it was dragged into the roomba with a nice slurp. 

Not even a single trace of the Shadow was left. 

Silence fell over everyone as they stared in disbelief. 

See? And they didn't want to believe in the amazing powers of Roomba-sama. 

"Did... Did that just suck up a Shadow ten times it's size?"

"Yes. Yes it did."

"What the actual fuck."

 

"I don't even want to question how this happened. Please tell me why the hell does the robot have a Persona?" Makoto asked looking completely done for today. 

Akechi and I glanced at each other and then at Roomba-sama before at Makoto once more.

"It just happened?" We both replied.

Makoto let out a groan and looked like she was about to bash her head into the nearest wall- actually I take it back. She is currently bashing her head into the nearest wall. 

Uh whoops?

"Now it has a mop as a weapon?!" Ryuji shouted pointing at it. "It's just so useless?!"

"Uh oh..." I said before casually taking like ten large steps away from Ryuji. "Sorry, I can't save you no more."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked. 

 _ **"T u r n i n g  o n,"**_ a robotic voice came from the Roomba as it turned on. 

"Oh shit, it is in 'omae wa mou shindeu' mode," I said quickly putting more distance between us. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ryuji shouted before the Roomba tapped into his foot. "What a useless piece of- HOLY SHIT! GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!"

I pulled out some snacks casually munching watching the carnage go down. 

"I did try to warn him," I muttered. 

"Roomba-san doesn't usually act this way, but Skull did call poor Roomba-san useless," Akechi said shaking his head exasperated as if to say it was Ryuji's fault.

"What the hell did you guys do to the roomba? I just bought it from the store???!?" Akira asked confused. 

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug. 

"Though there was that one time when I came back to the apartment and she was doing some cult stuff to the Roomba," Akechi trailed off. 

"I was doing no such thing!" I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. "It was religious stuff not cult stuff."

"That thing has way too OP stats," Futaba muttered. 

"See that's the power of Roomba-sama!" I shouted. 

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Ryuji shouted. 

"Rest in peace," I muttered. 

"Well, at least he will be clean?" Yusuke said. 

"What the hell is wrong with you guys..." Morgana couldn't help but judge us. 

* * *

A/N: Uh, yeah this is an absolute crack chapter. Why? Well, I brought up to discord about this whole gag on tumblr where Akechi makes confidants with a possum and a roomba and well.... a cult was started around Roomba-sama and this was born so yeah... I am not going to explain anymore than this. 


	34. Alibaba

Despite the amount of work I had to do, I couldn’t really get started on anything. The profile simply has to wait another day with the whole Medjed situation. However, I couldn’t contribute to hunting down Medjed or a target that would simply be easier to handle. Not to mention, I was working with Neri Goma which meant betraying the Phantom Thieves as well. 

Well, good job me at being a Phantom Thief. You surely know how to contribute to the team in such a helpful way. 

A small huff escaped my lips as Isnuck a small glance over at Akechi as we headed to Shibuya. It was easier for us to meet there after all then anywhere else at the moment. 

“I wonder why Akira suddenly called for all of us,” I couldn’t help but mutter aloud. 

“It may regard a new lead on Medjed,” Akechi said. “Though judging by the message, I do believe it may be something worse than that.”

“Worse?” I asked glancing at him as a wave of confusion washed over me. “What could be worse than not having any leads and having our hands tied?”

Akechi didn’t reply as we finally made it to the bridge and saw everyone already gathered. Damn, guess we were later than I thought we were.

“Sorry we are late,” I apologized. “We had to escape people asking us about the Medjed situation.”

With Akechi not making a statement, he has been hassled by people wondering how he is reacting. Of course, I was been shoved away as well as nobody really wanted to listen to the assistant. Who cares what the assistant has to say when Goro Akechi is here. 

“It’s okay, Yusuke just got here as well,” Ann assured. 

“So why did you call for all of us?” Akechi asked getting straight to the point. 

“I received multiple messages during school,” Akira said pulling out his phone. “He calls himself Alibaba and knows I am a Phantom Thief.”

Alibaba? That name sounds familiar…

“What an interesting name. Alibaba. It could be a reference to Alibaba and the Forty Thieves,” Akechi said. 

Well that makes sense. “That’s the story where Alibaba takes some treasure from the cave and the thieves try to murder him and stuff but fail, right?” I asked. 

“Yes that one,” Akechi confirmed with a nod of his head. 

“Though that doesn’t provide us with any clues on who he is,” Makoto pointed out. 

“Though the messages…” I muttered as Akira began to read aloud the messages. 

“Considerin’ he mentioned stealin’ hearts, he knows, doesn’t he?” Ryuji said glancing at the messages. 

“Seems so…” Makoto said. 

“How were we found out?” Yusuke asked. 

“He may have traced our chat log…” Makoto trailed off.

“How careless of us…” Yusuke said. 

“Unfortunately nothing we can do about it now,” I said. “Most of us probably have at least a month’s worth of chat messages proving we are Phantom Thieves and it wouldn’t help us now to delete them.”

“But how would we have known all these details with just that…?” Makoto pointed out. 

“Do you think that there is another cause?” Yusuke asked. 

“Yeah. I’m not sure why, but that’s the feeling I get,” Makoto said. 

“Alibaba maybe closer than we think,” Akechi said. “To gain such precise details, it would be difficult however someone can eavesdrop on our conversations.”

“Ryuji!” Ann immediately turned to him glaring at him. 

“H-Hey!” Ryuji held his hands up in defense. 

“I’m not saying that we can never have these conversations out in public,” Akechi swiftly corrected himself. “But we do need to be careful about our volume and what we say. Meeting up is not a strange thing for people our age however we do have to be aware of anyone passing by us or standing by us.” 

“Hey, is it that easy to look at someone else’s chat log?” Ann asked. 

“I don’t know much about it myself, but… it’s probably not impossible, I think?” Makoto said. 

“How’s it done?” Ryuji asked. 

“Maybe they extracted our phones’ data…?” Makoto suggested. 

“Why’s Akira getting an error when he tries to reply?” Ann asked. 

“Perhaps the receiving end doesn’t exist?” Makoto clearly was trying hard but it wasn’t like any of us were computer experts. 

“That’s possible?” Ryuji couldn’t help but be shocked.

“Don’t ask me everything. I told you that I don’t know much about it,” Makoto said in defense. “What about you Goro?”

“I am not too sure on all the details myself,” Akechi admitted. “I know phones can be traced using the nearest cellular towers and through some circumstances, you can even extract the messages sent and received. It has been used quite a few times to trace down criminals and gain evidence of criminals however it is not my field of expertise. I would be unable to do anything against this Alibaba person considering they got rid of their receiving end. I have no doubt even the police would be unable to trace where it came from.”

“Wait. Might this be what is referred to as hacking?” Yusuke asked. 

“Then, does that mean this guy’s a hacker!?” Ryuji asked. 

“Most likely,” Akechi said. 

“I don’t get high tech stuff! What does this all mean?” Morgana asked confused. 

“An unknown hacker contacted us!” Ann said. 

“I see,” Morgana nodded his head before he hung his head. “I don’t really get it.”

“Basically, you know how we send calling cards to and steal hearts and stuff? We are able to do this and get away with it because we are able to find out their crimes through a method that we can use and erase our involvement. Essentially, the person did the same thing. He contacted us and erased all of his involvement so we wouldn’t be able to trace him,” I explained. 

“Oh…! That makes more sense,” Morgana said. 

“Your explanations are really something,” Ann couldn’t help but be amazed. 

“Wait, is this person Medjed?” Yusuke asked. 

“No way,” I said shaking my head. “This is a completely different person. From what I can tell, this person is working alone and has no intentions of working with Medjed. He could have gone to the police about this however Alibaba messaged Akira. He offered to take care of them which wouldn’t make sense if Medjed really knew who we were. Medjed would have just gone to straight confrontation.”

“That is, only if we take his words for face value,” Makoto said. 

“True…” Yusuke agreed. 

However, I had a feeling that this was the correct profiling. A person’s personality and true truly shines online as they have the ability to be anonymous. It would be highly unlikely they would put on a facade just to throw us off. 

“Hey… Wouldn’t it be great if we got this guy on our side?” Ryuji said. 

“But we know nothing about his identity at all. We can’t trust him,” Makoto said. 

“I don’t think it’s a bad deal though…” Ryuji protested. 

“Yeah.. besides, I think we can trust him,” I agreed. 

“Even if Alibaba turns out to be a criminal?” Yusuke said. “I won’t be helping anyone of that sort.”

“Oh, right. That wouldn’t be good,” Ryuji sighed. 

“The ‘I prepared the necessary tool’ part makes no sense either,” Morgana said. 

“Could this just be a prank?” Ann asked.

“He knows far too much for this to be a prank,” Akechi said. 

“He must have some sort of objective of his own. He did offer us a deal, after all,” Yusuke said. “Any ideas, (Y/N)?”

“No clue. He wants us to steal a heart but for what purpose and who? That is still a mystery,” I admitted with a shrug. “I am pretty sure he will contact us again so we will have to wait and see.”

“There’s no telling when he’ll do so though…” Makoto pointed out. 

“Actually, there was one more thing I wanted to bring up,” Akira said. “He had conditions for him to deal with Medjed.”

“Besides the change of heart?” Akechi asked.

“Yes. There was one more condition he wanted as well,” Akira said before glancing at me. “He said that he didn’t want (Y/N) to be part of the group anymore.”

“What?!” everyone was equally surprised even me.

“I just got back into the group!” I huffed in annoyance. “Did he mentioned why?”

“I tried to ask, but like before all I got was an error,” Akira replied. 

“Why not anyone else?” Yusuke wondered aloud. 

“Most likely, I suspect this person may have a personal grudge against (Y/N) or they have at least met her in the past,” Akechi said. “Despite the fact that I am quite well known and (Y/N) does, in turn, gain some attention, none would necessarily have a grudge against her as she has only appeared on TV with me once.”

“You make that sound like that isn’t a big deal,” Ryuji muttered.

“It isn’t,” we both simultaneously replied. Ryuji let out a groan in protest shaking his head. 

“Is there anyone you know that you would hold a grudge against you?” Makoto asked. “Or anyone you would know who could be this Alibaba person?”

“There is lots of people I know and don’t know who could fit the bill Mako-roll, but I can’t think of anyone on top of my head who it would be,” I replied. “Still why me? Why don’t I get to participate? Maybe it’s because I’ll reveal his identity but I couldn’t think of anyone I know who is good at computers. Or it could be that they just don’t like me due to my relationship with Akechi.”

“Maybe… for now if he contacts either of us, pretend you aren’t part of the team and try to find out if you can figure out who he is,” Akira said. 

“I’ll try, but I hold no promises,” I said holding my hands up in surrender. 

“With the situation, we should stick together. That way, we can act at once if anything happens,” Akira suggested. 

“Yeah. So, somewhere we can wait and hide for long hours…” Ann trailed off. 

“Why not Leblanc?” Akechi suggested. 

“Ooh! Leblanc is awesome!” I eagerly nodded my head. “Let’s go!”

“Well, I can’t deny that would be the most ideal location,” Makoto said as we began to head off to Leblanc. 

* * *

After saying our greetings to boss, he let us hang out at Leblanc without him hanging over our shoulders. At least we won’t have to worry about anyone eavesdropping. 

I sat at the counter doodling in my notebook as time had passed so much that the sun had set. I couldn’t exactly say aloud about how this was a complete waste of time, but it was a complete waste of time. 

I could have been doing so much more. 

“I just got news from Sae-san,” Akechi spoke up. “Medjed just released a new message on their website announcing their victory over the Phantom Thieves. They also warn any Japanese citizens who praise the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so”

I pulled out my phone glancing at the site. It was English and I had a basic knowledge of the language, but not confident enough to accurately translate it. Something about us and they are just? 

“Oh, come on! It’s in English!” Ryuji couldn’t help but groan and I was in the same boat. Man, this would be easier if it was in Japanese.

“Let me see,” Ann said. Right, I forgot she was fluent in English. “‘The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves.’”

Well, to be fair, I don’t think the people of Japan really worship the Phantom Thieves… maybe they favor them or just caught up in the hype. Just worshipping isn’t the right word I would use. 

“What!? That’s bullshit!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Thank god we are inside,” I couldn’t help but muttered as Akechi had to stifle a chuckle. 

“Keep listening,” Yusuke scolded. 

“‘We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.’ That’s what it says,” Ann finished translating the post. 

“What does that all mean!?” Ryuji demanded.

“They’re saying that they’ll target sympathizers of the Phantom Thieves,” Makoto explained.

“Confiscation of possessions, hm…?” Yusuke wondered aloud.

 “It could be bank accounts or personal information,” Akechi explained. “Anything connected to the internet is information they can gather and use.”

“Either way, it won’t be anything pleasant,” Makoto said. 

“Why the hell are we being singled out?” Ryuji asked. 

“There could be multiple reasons,” I said chiming in. “The Phantom Thieves have recently become more popular and frankly, it would most likely be a Medjed member in Japan who caught wind of us. They could just want us to label us as crooks or frauds. It would be all the Phantom Thieves fault as if they didn’t exist, Japan’s people wouldn’t have to suffer the consequences of their actions. In a way, it’s kind of impressive.”

“You shouldn’t be complimenting the enemy!” Ryuji shouted. “Besides, that’s complete bullshit.”

“Talk about a troublesome organization that we’ve been targeted by…” Morgana couldn’t help but grumble. 

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Ann asked clearly frustrated at the situation. 

“It’s certain we can’t do anything about this on our own…” Yusuke admitted. . 

“Hey so what’s this letter about?” Ryuji asked. “We don’t need any more trouble.”

“You say like I purposely attract trouble,” Akira said feigning hurt. 

Akechi held out his fingers casually beginning to list things off. “Says the leader of the Phantom Thieves who so far has taken down a former Olympic medalist, a famous artist, someone connected to the yakuza, recruited the detective and his assistant to join as part of-”

“I get it! I get it! Geez, no need for all the details,” Akira said holding his hands up in defeat. “It’s probably just a normal letter.”

“It’s rare for you to get something like this,” Morgana admitted. 

Akira opened the envelope as Akechi and I moved closer for a better look. 

“A calling card…?” Morgana noted aloud confused. 

“Anything else in there!?” Ann asked. 

“Actually yes… it’s addressed to (Y/N),” Akira said. He pulled out a folded piece of paper as I couldn’t help but had a bad feeling about this. 

I hop off my seat grabbing the paper from Akira. Smart… it was typed so no handwriting to analysis. Flipping the paper open, I was greeted with something I never expected to see. 

“A news article?” Ann stated confused.

“It appears to be more of a forum post,” Akechi corrected. “This seems familiar though…”

“Ghost found at Shibuya Station! Beware or else you will be lead to your death?” Yusuke read aloud.

“The Shibuya Ghost!” Ryuji shouted. “It’s that same ghost story from several years ago.”

“The same one you mentioned in Aiko’s Palace?” Akira asked. 

“Yeah dude,” Ryuji nodded his head. “That same one.”

“What does a ghost story have to do with you anyways?” Ann asked turning to me.

“It’s a long story that I’ll explain later. It’s not related to the matter at hand,” I said folding the paper back up. “But more importantly, who is this from anyways?”

“There’s no stamp on it. Someone must’ve directly dropped it into the mailbox here…” Makoto trailed off. 

“Could it have been Alibaba…?” Yusuke asked.

“Most likely,” Akechi said. 

“That reminds me, he did mention something about preparing the ‘necessary tool’...” Morgana trailed off. “Don’t tell me.. Is this what he was talking about!?”

“What the hell’s goin’ on here…?” Ryuji couldn’t help but wonder aloud. 

“All we can do at the moment is wait for Alibaba’s orders,” Makoto said. “Let’s brace ourselves and stand by… in case anything comes up.”

“Oh dear…” Ann sighed.

“Aki-raage look what you’ve done,” I sighed shaking my head. 

“Why do you say it like it’s my fault?” Akira sighed as I couldn’t help but snicker a bit. 

* * *

The next day, we gathered up once again after getting news from Alibaba. 

I couldn’t help but stare the phone with wide eyes seeing the name stare back up at me on the screen.

This seriously couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“We’re gonna get reported if we don’t do this? What the hell…” Ryuji said. 

“‘Futaba Sakura’...?” Ann trailed off. 

“Wasn’t Sakura…” Makoto trailed off.

“It’s Boss’s last name!” Ann shouted. 

“Does he have any family?” Yusuke asked. 

“Does he?” Morgana asked looking to Akira as I glanced over at Akechi who at some point had pulled out his phone and now was quickly scrolling through his messages. 

“I don’t know…” Akira admitted. 

“For reals!? How laid-back are you!?” Ryuji said. “Wouldn’t you normally be introduced at least? I mean, you are living at his place.”

“Well, his situation does make things difficult…” Yusuke admitted. 

“I knew it,” Akechi said as he pocketed his phone. 

“Knew what?” Ann asked. 

“I knew I heard the name somewhere before. Actually, both (Y/N) and I both know the name because of Sae-san. Futaba Sakura is the daughter of a mental shutdown victim and Boss is the guardian of her,” Akechi said. 

I couldn’t help but glance at Akechi feeling quite confused. What the hell was he talking about...

“That would make sense considering the calling card was delivered to Boss’s house. This can’t be a coincidence. One of the reasons for that is because Alibaba mentioned nothing about ‘which’ Futaba Sakura. Perhaps he thinks that the name alone is enough,” Makoto said. 

“That makes sense,” Morgana said. 

“However, why isn’t Goro also a target of not getting involved if both of you know who Futaba is,” Makoto pointed out. 

“I’m not sure either,” Akechi admitted before glancing at me. “Do you know why?”

“Nothing that would make sense as to why I am specifically targeted,” I admitted. “Maybe Alibaba didn’t realize Akechi is part of the Phantom Thieves? You did only recently join.”

“That is possible though highly unlikely if he was tracking our recent messages. Someone close by must be causing this,” Akechi said before glancing at me. “And most likely has a connection to (Y/N) in some sort of way.”

“I see,” Ann said. “It is really helpful having a detective here to help with this.”

“Still, we don’t have many clues,” Akechi admitted. “There is little information to deduce who Alibaba could be.”

“I don’t know how Alibaba got a hold of Akira-kun’s smartphone information. However, since he’s ordering us through chat, I do feel as though he’s taunting us,” Makoto said. 

“You mean, this might just be a prank?” Ryuji said. 

“It is a little too much to be just a prank,” Akechi pointed out. “Though taunting isn’t out of the question either.”

“True. I mean, look at his demands,” Makoto said. “Pay me if you don’t want me to leak who you really are- that I’d understand. But he’s telling us to steal someone’s heart without explaining why.”

“So we’re being tested?” Yusuke asked. 

“I doubt it,” I couldn’t help but sigh. They are speculating and trying to figure out what Alibaba is thinking, but don’t consult the profiler. Of course makes sense. “Sure he is blackmailing us however this doesn’t feel as if this is a prank nor a taunt. It seems more like a carrot and stick so that way, Alibaba is able to get the results he desires. I am not sure what exactly that entails yet…”

“Regardless, I think we should ask Boss about Futaba Sakura,” Makoto said. 

“That’s probably for the best,” Morgana agreed. “There’s nothing else we can do at the moment, and Chief might have an idea on what this is about too.”

“I don’t think Boss is going to be willing to talk about Futaba-chan to the delinquent he is watching over- no offense Akira. Someone has been bugging him and I don’t think he would be willing to talk to you about it in such a  bad mood,” I protested. 

“Then, how else do you expect us to figure out about Futaba?” Ryuji asked. I stayed silent as his point was proven. 

“I’ll see what information I can gather from the police,” Akechi said breaking the tension. 

“I’ll check the school’s roster just in case,” Makoto said. 

“We must make sure Boss doesn’t figure out who we are. We’ll have to go about this cautiously,” Yusuke said. 

I couldn’t help but feel like it was going to be a hassle. I couldn’t help but feel like it was going to be a hassle. 

* * *

Neither of us spoke a word on the way back to the apartment. It wasn’t uncomfortable however it didn’t quell the burning question I have been dying to ask. 

As soon as we entered the apartment, I couldn’t help but spill. 

“Goro, why did you lie saying that I knew Futaba-chan because of Sae-san? She never mentioned her name to me.”

He paused before glancing back at me as if he was already expecting this question. Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised he was expecting it. 

“That’s why,” Akechi said and I couldn’t help but feel utterly confused. 

“What do you mean?”

Akechi had this knowing smirk on his face and I could already feel the regret crawling up my spine. 

“When Akira showed us the phone, you recognized the name not to mention before in Leblanc and now… You didn’t address Futaba-san like how you address Sae-san or someone you don’t know,” Akechi said. “You addressed her as Futaba-chan and there are not many times I even heard you address someone with ‘chan’ hence you have to know her personally.”

I hate to admit it, but I was both impressed and slightly freaked out with how well Akechi knew my habits and how to pick up on the littlest things. Then again, he wouldn’t be able to become a detective without such skills. 

“But that doesn’t explain why you lied,” I pointed out. 

“You don’t like to talk about yourself or the past. Neither of us do,” Akechi said. “Sure you know her, but you made no move to correct me when I had mention it nor did you attempt to bring up that you personally knew her. I doubt you would be willing to talk about it in front of everyone else unless someone specifically asked you or you were forced to. Am I wrong?”

Damn… Akechi really knew me too well. 

“You… you aren’t wrong,” I reluctantly admitted. “If possible, I would prefer if I didn’t talk to everyone about how I know about Futaba-chan. It’s kind of personal.”

“I had deduced that much,” Akechi sighed. “Am I to assume it’s related to the ghost story?”

“Yes and no,” I replied. 

For a second, I thought of not saying anything else. I really did. I would normally do that. Just don't say anything. Don't mention it and brush off the topic. I know Akechi wouldn't pry. We tend to avoid prying into each other without the other's permission.  

_"If anyone finds out about this, nobody will ever treat you the same,"_ a ghost of a familiar voice echoed in my head. 

But... 

I trust Akechi and I want to tell him. 

“You recall Futaba’s mother had a mental shutdown?” I asked catching him off guard. I guessed he thought I was going to drop the subject or not talk further about it. 

“Yes,” Akechi admitted with an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes. “She had a mental shutdown. The first mental shutdown victim.”

“Well, I had meet Wakaba before that. Actually, I had known her for a while as I had meet her because of the story…”

* * *

_“Yo kid! Got a sec?” a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I raised my head to see the black haired woman standing there._

_“Sure,” I nodded my head._

_“Great! I noticed that you hang out around Shibuya a lot so I was wondering if you knew anything about the Shibuya Train Ghost?” she asked._

_“Shibuya Train Ghost?” I repeated._

_“Yeah! You know that ghost story going around,” Wakaba said. “Can you tell me what you know?”_

_“Yes,” I flatly replied. She stared at me expectantly however not a single word escaped my lips. She tilted her head in confusion before it dawned on her. She let out a snort before it quickly turned into a fit of laughter and she shook her head._

_“Okay you got me there. I said ‘can’ not ‘will’,” she laughed. “Trust me. I’ll make it worth it your time.”_

_I couldn’t help but stare at her for a few moments. Her Shadow didn’t seem to be against it. In fact, it seemed rather eager and amused. I don’t think it would lead to anything bad..._

_“I most likely won’t provide any new information,” I replied._

_“Just tell me what you heard,” she assured._

_“Well… the base story is the same as far as I’ve heard,” I admitted. “However, people have come up with various different stories. One of the supposed ghost attacking them, another said that the ghost was crying, another said that the ghost was killing off monsters protecting the citizens, another was about the ghost  and other variants.”_

_“I see I see… Thanks,” she grinned. “Come on, I’ll treat you to something to eat. You haven’t eaten anything today have you?”_

_I blinked rather surprised as I tilted my head in confusion. She knew that? “How did you know?”_

_“I’ve been asking people about this story for a while. One thing I noticed that you like to hang out in this spot in particular. You don’t go to the shops nor take any trains. Not to mention, I noticed you hanging around the homeless so I assumed you probably didn’t have something to eat.”_

_“You are rather observant,” I admitted. Nobody else had even so much spared me a glance, yet she noticed. She realized that I was homeless and I didn’t eat anything today. A small smile made its way to my face as I glanced up at her. “Okay. I’ll go with you.”_

_A large grin grew across her face as she wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me along._

_“Great! I know this great shop. Oh man, you have to try this curry. It’s so good.”_

* * *

“Wakaba looked after me and taught me a lot of things. Hell, she always made sure to drop by and ask me to do something before taking me out to eat. Looking back on it, I am pretty sure she did that to make sure I had at least one meal,” I couldn’t help a smile tugged at my lips. “She even invited me to stay at her house which I did take her up on. I honestly wouldn’t be the person I am without her help.”

“She sounded like she was a very important person to you…” Akechi trailed off. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“She was important, but she died a long time ago,” I said brushing it off. Besides… my shadow was admittingly right. I didn’t care when she had died. I had no right to be sad about it now. “But to be honest, I am more concerned about what this has to do with Futaba-chan. I can’t think of a reason why she would need her heart stolen, but it has been years since I last saw her.”

“Maybe it was something that happened after you last saw her?” Akechi suggested. 

“Maybe, but it could be that it was something I didn’t realize back then…” I muttered thinking back at the past me. Honestly, I was very very different to how I think and act now. I changed but not for the best of reasons. 

"So, what do you plan to do?" Akechi asked catching me off guard. 

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused. 

"The whole situation with Alibaba and Futaba," Akechi clarified. "You don't want to tell the group about your connection to Futaba, but we need to get to her somehow. I doubt Boss would be happy if we attempt to play it off as an investigation."

I couldn't help but be taken back with surprise. I never thought of that... 

Yeah what the fuck was I going to do? 

"If you don't know, we should figure something out," Akechi said. "We can plan our next course of action together okay?"

Wait... did I really say that aloud?

"Yes you did. You have a bad habit of doing that," Akechi sighed shaking his head. 

"Right..." I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "I'll take you up on your offer. I really could use your help, Goro."

A smile graced his lips as he gave me a nod of confirmation.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: So to that one person who had guessed it a while back, you were right! It was Wakaba Isshiki who took Reader under her wing. Reader honestly admires her especially for all the things she has done for her. However, there is still more to this story than what has been said. Also, sorry, this chapter is essentially reusing the dialogue and changing things up. Things are slowly changing and diverging and this is one of the things. 


	35. Investigations

Everyone was doing investigation on who exactly Futaba Sakura was. I would rather prefer if I didn't speak about how I was connected to Futaba, so I feign ignorance and said I'll help Akechi. He vouched for me and said I was going to help him afterschool. 

I should really find a way to repay him for covering for me and not saying a word. 

However, there was something I needed to do before I work on anything. 

It didn't take long for me to find myself standing infront of the Aiko household. The change of heart should have taken place by now and unlike other targets, nobody would immediately realized there was a change of heart. Hell, I doubt there would even be a post about it. 

Stepping to the door, I paused before knocking on the door. It didn't take long as the door was swiftly answered and I found myself staring at Haruki Aiko instead of his mother. 

"Uh, hello?" he greeted confused. 

"Hi, mind if I come in?" I asked. "I got lost one time and your mother had helped me. I was hoping to repay her."

A certain unknown emotion flashed across his eyes before he look suddenly quite nervous. 

"Today's not the best day..." he muttered. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Not tomorrow either."

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling confused. Normally, people were overjoyed by the change of heart status. I think she should have one. There was no way I could confirm a change of heart unless I saw her myself.

"Um..."

"Honey... is someone there?" a familiar voice called out. 

I glanced over his shoulder to see Aiko walking down the stairs.  There was no doubt in my mind that she had a change of heart. Her Shadow’s appearance confirmed it.

"Yes, she was just returning a book to me," he lied. "Sorry, just go rest."

"Oh okay," Aiko looked rather disappointed and stumbled back up the stairs. Haruki stepped outside and made sure to close the door. 

"She seems different," I noted glancing at Haruki trying to gauge his reaction. 

"Yeah... there was a custody paperwork that had come in. Ever since that day, she has changed..." he muttered. 

"For the better? Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked. 

"How does this make me feel better?!" he snapped glaring at me. He paused before looking away guilty. "Sorry. It's just I am so used to being told what to do. My mother always knew the answers and I followed whatever she wanted. I thought it would make her happy, but turns out she didn't care about me... She even came crying and apologizing to me. She insist I could do whatever I want, but I don't know what to do. I just wish she would go back and tell me..."

"You really are an idiot," I huffed. "You don't know what to do? Then just do anything and everything. I don't think you were too happy about your situation before. Why do you want to go back? Be grateful for this chance."

"Are you just here to criticize me?" Haruki glared down at me. "Don't go sticking your nose into other people's buisness." 

"First of all, no. Second, you were the one who blabbed to me about your problems," I retorted. "I maybe weak, but I know when something is right and wrong. I don't have the power to change, but you are given the opportunity to. You can change but you are rejecting it to go back to do something easier? Isn't your mother trying to change too?"

"But all she does is cry and ask me things I don't have answers to," Haruki snapped. 

I have never felt such a large urge to slap someone before. Damn, I was getting quite a temper. 

"So what? She cries because she regrets her actions. She asks you things because she cares. If you don't have answers, then find them dammit. You are a capable student are you not?" I snapped right back. "Your mother is trying to change because of you. She wants to treat you properly, but you need to step up and act like a proper son to her too. It's not easy to change by yourself. You need others there to help you change so support your mother in every single way possible."

Haruki reeled back as if he was slapped and I had to admit, it felt a little good. He opened his mouth and closed it before opening it once more only to closed it again. He really looked like a fish...

"I see... I get it now..." Haruki muttered before looking at me. "You're right. I do need to help. I am not sure if I can do it... but I'll try because I love my mom. Despite everything, she did do her best to ensure I would have a future."

Well... in a way, it could be interpreted as that. I had some tact and knew that stating otherwise would just be flat out rude. 

"Thanks. I don't know who you are, but you helped... I don't know why but you are somehow just easy to talk to," he said with a smile. 

"Maybe because people who are in lowered positions or are just weak is just easier to talk to?" I suggested with a smile. 

Haruki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Really? From what I can tell, you are anything but that..."

"Looks can be deceiving," I said with a shrug. "You should get going. I think there is a lot of work to be done."

"I guess... Thank you again. I hope I can see you again," Haruki said giving me a smile before heading inside.

"Don't thank me," I said as he closed the door and I let out a sigh. "I really don't think we should see each other again. I could get in serious trouble if I did..."

Pulling out my phone, I decided to head over to my next task for today. 

"Kunikazu Okumura... Where have I heard the Okumura name before...?" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Seriously, there were too many things on my platter to do... but this was ridiculous. 

I found myself standing infront of a large corporate building that screamed a kid like me shouldn’t be here. It was just flat out too awkward. 

Still, I needed to be here. If I can at least see Okumura, I would have a better idea of how to handle this situation. It was no guarantee he would even be a Palace Ruler hence just being able to see him would be my best bet. Well, if things would only be that easy...

"(L/N)-san?" 

I couldn't help but jump a little startled before turning around and seeing a girl standing there with floofy hair. 

Huh? She did seem familiar... Wait! She was the girl who gave me that towel. 

"Yeah, that's me," I greeted with a smile. "Haru-san, was it?" 

A bright smile grew on her face as she eagerly nodded her head. Holy cow, her hair is really floofy. I almost want to touch it.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Haru asked a little confused. 

"Oh just was wandering the area," I replied with a shrug. “What are you doing here?”

A look of confusion crossed her face before something seemed to dawned on her. 

“Ah, I remember, you don’t know about my family,” Haru said. 

What the hell did she mean? What was so special about her family?

”Do you know Big Bang Burger?” she asked and my eyes widen and I nearly started drooling. 

“The fast food chain? Yeah of course. Who doesn’t? They even had some nasty weird foods and it’s just the best.” I couldn’t help but practically express my pure awe and joy. 

“Ah, right. My father is the CEO of company- Kunikazu Okumura,” Haru explained. 

Oh my god. 

I was such a fucking idiot. 

How could I not put the pieces together?! I so badly wanted to bash my head into the nearest wall for being so stupid. 

“Ah... I see,” I said before smiling up at her. “Hey, why don’t we hang out? I am sure you can use the company.”

Haru looked unsure as she glanced off to the side and seemed to shrink a little. 

“I’ll have to ask father...” Haru muttered. 

“Well then, let’s go ask him together!” I said cheerfully wrapping my arm around her neck. “And there is no better time than the present.”

”B-But! My father-“

”If he says no, then we will hang out tomorrow!” I proclaimed loudly with a large grin. “Whatcha say, Haru-chan~?” 

She blinked for a few moments before a few giggles escaped her mouth and she smiled back. 

“I suppose since you are here, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

I couldn’t help but practically glow from hearing that. “Great! Let’s go!”

With her guidance, she easily led me inside of the building. My eyes drifted around but found nothing of interest. 

I was tempted to use my own ability, but I figured I could hold it off for now. I could activate it whenever I wanted to anyways.

Though seriously, she was definitely the definition of a rich girl considering we are taking a damn elevator to her floor. HER floor. 

The elevator doors slid open as I stepped out glancing around. 

“You have a big place,” I said. “Like it would be a great place to play the dart guns in here.”

”That does sound like fun,” Haru said with a smile before a man entered the room and her smile grew thin and clearly was more forced. “Father...”

”Haru. What did I say about bringing over others?” He scolded. She hung her head as I couldn’t help but frown. 

“It was my fault. I made her take me here,” I said stepping forward and throwing myself under the bus. It was actually my fault after all and I needed to gauge his personality. 

Okumura’s eyes scanned me clearly sizing me up before a flash of recognition flashed across his eyes. 

“You are that detective’s assistant,” he said. 

“Yeah. I am,” I confirmed and couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Don’t blow it, (Y/N)! Focus on the other reason why you asked Haru to bring you here. Sell that first and forward and hide the true reason. It isn't hard. “I am here to hang out with Haru-chan. I didn’t realize she lived in such a place.”

”I see...” he said trailing off before I decided to use this opportunity to take a look. Holy shit. One: he reminds of a character from that American movie series. Two: I didn’t realize he was a Palace Ruler. This made finding out his crimes much easier. I wouldn't have to watch his Shadow and see the crimes he will confess. “I’ll allow it and you can even join us for dinner.” 

“Really?” Haru practically beam in pure happiness. 

“Indeed. It is good to make connections to people like her. Be on your best behavior,” Okumura said before walking away. 

A sour taste was left in my mouth before I glanced at Haru who looked a little down now. 

“Hey, look on the bright side, he is letting us hang out,” I said with a huge grin. 

“I suppose...” she trailed off. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she shook her head. 

“Sorry about that,” she apologized. “Um… I was wondering… are you a fan of the Phantom Thieves?”

I blinked and couldn’t help but feel confused. 

Did…

Did she not know who I was?

No, she heard what her father said. She knew who I was. But she still asked.

Maybe she was thinking I did it in front of the cameras and wanted my actual opinion. 

She innocently stared at me patiently awaiting my answer as a grin grew on my face. 

I was really starting to like this ball of floof. 

“Well since you asked, yeah, I definitely like the Phantom Thieves.”

A wide smile grew on her face as she dragged me to her room. 

“Oh that’s great! I’ve been hoping they would target my… well you know,” she said clearly hinting that she wanted her father to have a change of heart. “I even put a request in. I wonder if they see it.”

“Maybe but they do get a lot of requests or they don’t have enough information to figure out who the person is talking about,” I replied. “Though with Medjed, I don’t think they can focus on him. Hey! Who knows? He may have a change of heart soon.”

“You think so?” Haru asked. 

“Definitely, though he is a big corporate head so it may take awhile to change his heart,” I assured with a smile. `After all, you are talking to a member of the Phantom Thieves who knows this process very well.’

 It wouldn’t be hard to suggest to target Okumura. I had all the keywords and he seemed to already fit the Phantom Thieves usual targets. When the incident with Medjed is wrapped up, I’ll suggest it then. I hope Haru is patient enough to wait till then.

A wide smile grew across her face as she nodded. 

“Of course. The Phantom Thieves will defeat Medjed and help me with Father.”

There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to somehow slip this target to everyone. 

I didn’t want to let Haru down as a friend.

* * *

Frankly, I felt terrible and it took a lot for me to feel shitty about something I did. The day was going so well, too. I got to hang out with Haru and she shared her interests and hobbies. She even showed off her little greenhouse out on her balcony. It really did scream how much of a rich girl she truly was. 

Frankly, I didn't mind. I was actually enjoying her company as she showed her love and care for plants. I never had done anything like that. Then again, I probably would fail at such a project in the first place. 

When dinner rolled in, that's when everything went downhill. 

The dining room table was littered with grotesque and horrid foods that made my mouth water. I was more than excited to eat it. Apparently, Okumura had found out about my love for weird foods...

And he made Haru eat it while he claimed he had already eaten. 

Which leads to the current situation... I was currently sitting in the bathroom with  poor Haru as she emptied out her stomach contents into the toilet and I comforted her through the rather scarring ordeal. 

“You sure have an.. unique palette,” Haru attempted to be polite about it. Holy shit, she didn’t have to try to be nice about it. 

“Actually I hate the food. It tastes nasty,” I admitted. “But I enjoy eating nasty food and your father took it a bit too far…” 

“Y-Yeah…” Haru stuttered before standing up and flushing the toilet. 

"Oh! Why don't I get us some drinks? It will help wash out your mouth?" I suggested with a sheepish smile. 

"Thank you," Haru gave me a bit of a strained smile. 

With that, I rushed out of the bathroom stumbling out to where the kitchen was and starting going through the fridge. Uh… there was some juice?

I supposed that would do. 

Or maybe she wants water?

I’ll just grab both and let her choose. 

I poured one glass of orange juice and the other with water. Surely nobody would mind if I took it to her right? I was much slower on my return as I made sure I wasn’t going to drop the drinks or let it spill. 

Not to mention, I kind of got lost on the way back after all, her place was basically an entire floor- actually it was kind of like two floors… Though it did give me a chance to get a basic understanding of the Palace, too. 

Ah, this is her room? I think.

I pushed the door open and confirmed that this is indeed her room. Thank god. 

Though what was that strange thumping noise?

“Hey Haru, I got us some drinks,” I said setting it down before glancing up to spot her on the balcony.

My blood turned to ice, my hands grew clammy, and my heart nearly stopped at the sight of Haru with an axe in hand chopping away at the wood. 

Over. 

_And over._

_And over again._

I was beginning to feel a little faint and was thankful I set down the drinks or else I would have dropped it.

I wasn’t stupid. 

I knew exactly why Haru was chopping away at the wood.

It was my fault she had eaten that terrible food and had emptied out her stomach for the past several hours (or what felt like it). It was no wonder why she was so pissed off. Actually, pissed off can’t even describe the sight of fury that Haru was as she was hacking away at the wood. 

My hand shot up to my neck and I couldn’t help but gulp. 

Was she imagining my head?

It wasn’t my fault I swear! I didn’t realize this would happen! Even I am not so cruel to put someone through the torture Haru went through. 

“Ah, (Y/N)-chan,” Haru’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I immediately stiffen and put on a strained smile. She smiled brightly at me before wiping her forehead still holding that goddamn axe. “You should of told me you came back.”

“Hahaha, you know… I was just uh getting the drinks and got lost for a second there,” I fumbled with my words and suddenly had the urge to get the fuck out. I felt like I was going to become an axe murder victim. “Oh look at the time, I better get going! I have so many things to do and all…”

Haru’s smile dropped as she pouted a little. 

“Aw, can’t you stay a little longer?” she asked. 

I almost felt a little bad had it not been for the fact she was still holding the axe. Yeah, I was not going to stay for the torture Haru had in store for me. 

“Sorry, hehehe… maybe next time?” I said putting on my best smile as possible. Please don’t find anything suspicious Haru. I swear to god, I don’t want to end up begging for death because Haru decided that death would be simply too easy. 

Yeah fuck no.

“Well, I suppose,” Haru let out a sigh putting down her murder weapon- thank god. She entered inside the room giving me a friendly smile. “I’ll escort you out.”

“Thank you,” I said as I was more than happy to leave the room as Haru led me back to the elevator. 

If I never saw her chopping away at the wood, surely my head would have been on the chopping block at the end of the night.

“Ah, you are leaving?” 

We paused as I couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Right. Forgot my true reason why I am here. 

I glanced over my shoulder to see Okumura standing there. He walked forward giving me a friendly smile. 

“Did you enjoy your time here?” He asked.

“Of course. I got to spend time with my friend. No biggie. Thanks for the food,” I said before sneaking a glance at his Shadow. 

A wide smirk was plastered across his face clearly smug with pride. 

“Ah this foolish child doesn’t suspect a thing,” his Shadow unknowingly mocked me to my face. 

I snapped myself back as I kept my smile up. Of course he was concerned about whether or not I suspect a thing. I was an assistant to a detective and I do have a connection to the police. If his crimes were found out, he wouldn’t be able to escape it. 

He probably suspected I was truly here to investigate. 

“Since you are on good terms with my daughter, take this,” he said handing me a card. “It will allow you access to the building. You can come visit my daughter any time you wish.”

In other words, he was basically stating that I was free to investigate as I wish but I wouldn’t find a thing. 

Well… not in the real world at least. 

“Of course. Thank you, sir,” I said politely giving him a small bow before turning to Haru. “I’ll see if I can drop by again. See ya Haru.”

“It was nice spending time with a friend,” Haru nodded her head. “I’ll see you soon, (Y/N)-chan.” 

I stepped into the elevator waving bye to her before heading down. God, was this what it was like to have a rich girl as a friend? 

I never knew. 

Then again, I came here without a single yen to my name and Akechi manages the money for me. It’s not like I actually needed it. 

I couldn’t help as a soft sigh escaped my lips. 

Man, I really wasn’t looking forward to the end of the year…

Stepping outside, I carefully concealed myself making sure nobody else could see me. I might as well get the profile done and check his Palace. I could finish up the report and have it turned in hopefully by the end of the night. 

Who knows what could happen next in this game?

A wave of dizziness caught me off guard as I was forced to brace myself on a wall. 

What the hell was up with these dizzy spells lately? What could be the cause of it?

* * *

_“Well, this part is just a theory but considering everything, wouldn’t it make sense if it was connected?” Wakaba asked, staring at me with concern in her eyes. “I know it’s not causing current repercussions maybe due to the fact you haven’t used your ability too much or long, but it could later affect your health.”_

_“I have been perfectly fine before and I will be in the future. There shouldn’t be any reason why I will get ill in the future,” I replied._

_“But there hasn’t been a case like yours before,” Wakaba pointed out. “Do I even have to mention the medical records?”_

_I snapped my head in her direction giving her a rather unamused death glare._

_“I thought we agreed to never bring that up.”_

_“You told me not to talk about the medical records, not to bring it up,” Wakaba pointed out. “Look. You are kid regardless. It’s natural for adults to worry about kids.”_

_“I am not a kid,” I insisted though I knew it was fruitless. She would keep referring me as a kid no matter what._

_“Either way, just be cautious okay?”_

_“Fine, fine. Whatever you say.”_

* * *

My ability could be the cause of my dizzy spells...

I shook my head. 

No that wasn't possible. There was no way that could be the cause of it. It has never caused me physical problems before so there had to be a another reason why I am currently being affected with these dizzy spells. 

I just need to be careful while exploring the Palace that’s all.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I glanced up at the building. I better get started because I had a feeling, I wouldn’t be able to do it later.

* * *

“She sure is out late again,” Akechi muttered glancing at the clock. Sure, they both can be out late however he wasn’t sure why you were out so late. Normally, you would already be back by now especially for a profiling. It never took you a long time hence why you were always back so early. 

However, it did give him a chance considering the fact the apartment is empty now. He glanced around before heading into his bedroom and locking the door. He had to install locks for times like this. He didn’t want you to walk in the room and start asking questions. 

Not to mention, they both had a bad habit of entering each other’s rooms. 

Akechi made sure he hid it well as he walked to a painting hanging on the wall before removing it. Behind it was a safe securing everything he needs. Quickly unlocking it, he opened it up revealing the contents inside and pulled out the notebook inside. 

Seating himself on his bed, he opened the notebook glancing at his notes written. 

Think. 

Did he miss anything?

Did he make any mistakes?

He infiltrated the Phantom Thieves successfully- though in a way he wasn’t expecting. It was a disadvantage for him since Akechi had failed to gain the proof of the Phantom Thieves entering and exiting the Metaverse to use as blackmail to end the group. Not to mention, he couldn’t exactly ask or demand them to disband when they were the same ones who help him saved his assistant. 

That would be stupid to put it lightly. They would be immediately suspicious of him. 

For now, he was forced to rely upon the Medjed plan. 

Not to mention, if it worked the way he hoped would work, the Phantom Thieves would disband and he wouldn’t have to worry about Shido’s orders. He doesn’t need to know he was part of the Phantom Thieves already or the fact (Y/N) was involved. 

Especially that fact. 

A part of him wished he never met you. Akechi knew that you were a liability in his revenge plan. It was a card that Shido can play against him. To think, he would actually risk putting a wrench in his own plan by demanding Shido to stop looking into you in exchange for causing more mental shutdowns. 

But a part of him didn’t care about the fact you were a liability. 

You were his first friend even before he became a famous detective. You didn’t look at him like the other kids did. Looks of disgust and disdain for something he couldn’t control. However, you didn’t care. It didn’t matter where he came from or what he did. You supported him from the start and continued to do so. 

A small chuckled escaped his lips as he glanced up at the ceiling. It was ridiculous how compliant and supportive you were. You did whatever you were told (though sometimes you did complain). Hell, you even applied to the same school as him because he asked you to. 

What kind of person does that kind of thing?

Apparently you. 

But then a frown made it’s way onto his face as his mind drifted and was reminded about Alibaba. If that hacker truly had a way to counter Medjed, Akechi would be forced to play a much different hand.

A hand that he would much rather not play. 

It wasn’t his plan. He wouldn’t come up with a disgusting and wretched plan like the one Shido had planned out. 

He just has to play his cards carefully, hide (Y/N)’s own involvement with the Phantom Thieves, and carry out his revenge plan. 

This wasn’t going to be easy…

Of course, asking (Y/N) to leave the Phantom Thieves was an option. He was hoping that you wouldn’t awaken to a Persona and would be forced to leave the Phantom Thieves. It would of been much safer for him to continue with his revenge plan that way. 

Then again, when were things ever easy?

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at his notes once more. He needed more information and more cards to play into his hand… To think that a good chunk of these notes selling out the Phantom Thieves’ actions would come from his assistant of all people. 

It was almost laughable. 

You ended up still supporting him even as his other self. 

A small frown made it’s way to his face as he thought about it. Akechi had debated about telling you his identity, but he recalled your ability. 

Shouldn’t have you been able to figure out his true identity a long time ago?

It didn’t seem like you were faking your reactions towards him or lying. Nothing set off an alarm that you knew he was in fact, Neri Goma, as you liked to call him. 

It was part of the reason why he suspected that your ability wasn’t what you said it actually was. If just seeing a person’s shadow was your ability, you should have been able to see his Persona as well as the Phantom Thieves. 

But…

* * *

_“You really had no clue they were the Phantom Thieves?”_

_“Not really. I’ll admit I knew they were connected to the Metaverse in some sort of way, but that didn’t mean they were the Phantom Thieves.”_

* * *

Something wasn’t adding up… Akechi wanted to ask what you saw when you took a look at Persona users, but that would also risk you revealing what you have been seeing when you looked at him for the past several years. 

It would immediately make for a call to throw him out of the Phantom Thieves and label him as the person responsible for the mental shutdowns. 

For now, he couldn’t afford that. 

Akechi needed to make a backup plan just in case. A way to continue to carry out the plan yet avoid any further liabilities. 

“Now, how should I play my cards this time,” he muttered to himself before glancing at the files inside the safe. “Maybe I’ll find a clue in that research…”

* * *

A/N: There was a lot going on this chapter hehe... First of all, we got the aftermath of the Hospital Palace! I just wanted to say that Haruki was used to being so oppressed so now having the option to do things is just too foreign. He was always used to being told what to do and its almost now that he needs that in order to keep going. However, some words from Reader does help him to live on a more stable path. 

Oh oh! I’ve been waiting for a long time to do that interaction between Haru and Reader. That is the start of both a beautiful friendship but also very reasonable fear of Haru. I love writing interactions between them because Reader is absolutely terrified of Haru, but she also wants to hang out around Haru too. They do actually get along even if Reader is terrified of her. 

Also, someone had asked me in the discord quite a few questions regarding Akechi and Reader like, why are they still part of the Phantom Thieves, or if Akechi has told Shido about him being part of the Phantom Thieves. So hence why I added that snip bit featuring Akechi’s thought process. I originally was going to avoid it, but seeing all those questions asked, I felt that I needed to add it in. 

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know if there are things you are looking forward into the future or wish to see. Maybe I'll get a chance to add it. 

* * *

Omake:

"What to do..." Akechi muttered to himself before glancing in the corner of the room. "Roomba-san, do you have any ideas?"

"..."

"Great idea! Thanks Roomba-san! I knew I can count on you!" 


End file.
